Lunar Eclipse
by Hylindril
Summary: He left me so long ago. I' am nothing but a shadow of what once was Isabella Swan. Now, 67 years after Edward Cullen left Bella she roams the Earth with her pain and memories. Now a beautiful Vampire she will return to the place where it all began.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyday feels like a life-age of men. For the past sixty-seven years I have wandered and pained on this dreadful earth. Yet, not a day goes by when I don't think of him, and watch the corners in the shadows as his golden eyes haunt my every cold immortal step.

It was meaningless, and useless. Over my many decades I have seen so many different and wonderful places. Egypt, Germany, Luxembourg, Africa, New Zealand, and so many others. In the end, it was all vain, and in the end it simply didn't matter.

Each face that I came across; Marble, beautiful, stunning, and immortal all just reminded me of him.

I must have been insane for my late state of conscious. Instead of attempting to cure and free what is left of my ever bleeding heart I decided to go back to the rainy and cloud covered little town where it had all began.

Such a very long time ago…


	2. Chapter 1

Isabella Masen

(For the most part this will be from Bella's POV)

I honestly didn't know what I was thinking as I raced down the rainy highway to what I knew would lead me to unimaginable pain. It has been sixty-seven years since I have visited the only place I had truly ever called home.

Everything that I once loved and lost lies there. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking.

It was already 8:30 PM when I looked at the blue lighted numbers on my car radio. I was so close now. I stared out the window as the windshield wipers fought of the never ending fat rain drops. How much it rained here, it reminded me of how many tears I had spilled over him.

I was sitting on the white leather seats of my blue BMW 760. I had seen this car 23 years ago in Germany. I remember that I was just passing through like any other city. I was roaming the streets of Nuremberg when I realized how many Germans actually drove these insanely high prized cars. I soon found out that beamers weren't actually that expensive over here. I had always wanted to get a new car ever since I had lost my Chevy whom I terribly missed. I didn't make sense though with all my running a car would be useless.

I had just passed out of an alley and the clouds had covered up my exposing enemy, the sun. I was going to make a quick run into the wood and see what wild life I might discover there when it hit me. There it was, the most beautiful car I had ever seen. I promised myself right there and then that if I should ever stop running and settle that I would achieve one.

So, just three months ago when I decided I would live in _Forks, _the name itself just makes me shiver, I decided it was time I had my beautiful car. I made a call to car ownerships all over the continental US when finally I had found a car shop that carried my BMW 760. I had ordered it and was received by the Seattle TAC Airport only a month after my purchase. It was actually something I looked forward to seeing. When I arrived in Seattle only hours ago I checked in through the white terminals and retrieved my luggage from the luggage terminal. I went over to the park house and excitedly asked the three standing clerks about the order for Isabella "Masen".

Sometimes I swear it makes me nauseous to have chosen that last name. But I couldn't go back as Isabella Swan. I was pretty sure that everybody I had once known in my human life was now deceased however, the name might still be recognized, and with my bad luck; enough said. I guess somewhere in the deepest corners of my mind I thought that by choosing that name I would have, him, always with me.

The three clerks standing across the counter from me looked extremely curious and dazzled by my inhuman beauty. One of the good things about being an immortal vampire was that humans nearly always did what you asked them to do. It only took one phony smile to make them slaves to your everlasting beauty. I quickly scooped up a small chunk of my now lighter colored, layered and straight mahogany hair and quickly tossed them over my shoulder while giving my clerks a beautiful yet sad smile.

"_Can we help you … miss err… please, what do you need sweet_? ", the taller dark haired man was asking me. He smiled through his flat and unshaved features. His blue trousers being slightly too big for the 4, 11 man hung completely over his shoes and almost touched the ground. His white button up shirt was dirty and smelled of oil and gasoline telling me that he must be somewhat of a mechanic. The other two wore the exact same articles of clothing as he. The one on the right had long shaggy brown hair and a long brown beard covering acne infested facial features. The one on the left seemed young, and had a round face with blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He reminded me of somebody…

"_Yes you can, my name is Isabella Masen, and I am here to retrieve my purchased vehicle. It's a blue BMW 760 and it should have arrived two months ago_" I replied very sweet using my singing voice.

The cute blond boy looked up dazzled as he took in my inhuman beauty and seemed somewhat awed by how I appeared.

"_Uh …yes…_ ", replied the tall dark haired man.

"_I believe it is over, err…yes madam, your car as ordered is there in garage 3. Please allow me to lead you there_" said the bearded man who strangely reminded me of the '1970s'. I led out a small sigh toward the unwanted attention span that I received from the three gentlemen and eagerly agreed to follow the man. He led me through the parking garage that was filled with many modern and expensive cars. Some Porsches, Ducati's, Mercedes, and….some nice Volvos… I quickly reassembled and thought to myself.

_Maybe my new car will fit in just fine and I won't receive much attention _I thought to myself lazily.

Me and the bearded one finally ended up in front of a large metal door that had a big yellow '3' painted right in front. He walked over to the side of the door and lifted up a small gray cap that covered a red lever and pushed it up. As if he was just as excited as me he stepped over next to me without fear and with me, awaited the revealing of my new friend.

As the door _slowly _but surely lifted I could make out the details in the dark that I knew the human next to me could not yet contend with. I saw it then, a beautiful front frame with bright white lights and the most beautiful sapphire blue I had ever seen. There it was and waiting just for me. A car that I have always wanted and waited so long for.

Suddenly a though entered my mind. Though I knew it would be tearing me apart I allowed myself to remember the blurry visions of my previous life.

I remember him always wanting to by me a new car. He always suggested that I should get rid of my old beloved Chevy and should allow him to buy me a _nice little Audi _as he had once put it…..so delicately. Out of nowhere, small laughter escaped my marble lips.

The bearded man next to me was startled and looked at me as if I was a 5 year old and getting a new big shiny toy for my birthday. However, in reality I was laughing at the fact that he never once gave me something material that I had asked for, and when I finally did discover that I indeed wanted something ----- he was not the one to buy it for me. It was funny and somewhat despairing; knowing that it would have made not only me but also him happy.

I smiled a huge grin (there is one in every decade or so) and turned to the still startled man as I collected myself and held out my hand and asked him for the key. He took out a small computer like clip board form his back pocket and please asked me to sign it so they could release my new car to me. I reached for the small computer making sure that my cold repulsing skin would not scare the man and for the first time signed as, _Isabella Masen. _I moved to return the clip board and small black stick which I suppose must have been a…..electric pen or something.

_Should have spend more time studying my current history than running around in the wild moping and sobbing dry sobs like a little pathetic girl. _I thought to myself.

I quickly returned to my original positioning of standing straight with my hand out front and my palm stretched out in front of me waiting for him to give me the key that might lead to a somewhat normal existence. I haven't been so excited in decades and I almost reminded myself of a small pixie whom I knew a long time ago but wouldn't allow myself to think of.

_Humans and their slow reflexes. Oh for the love everything that's holy, COME ON MAN, _I very impatiently thought. Finally, after 2 agonizing minutes of him registering and confirming my name he eventually reached into his front pocked and pulled out a nice big and sleek key and small remote attached with it, which he ever so carefully placed into my hands without making body contact.

As soon as he dropped they key into my hands I ran to the back of the car using human speed to store my luggage into the back compartment which automatically opened by the click of a button on the small remote.

_Wonderful_ I thought to myself. After disposing my luggage in the back I quickly ran over to the driver's side of my beam (which it would be called from now on) and stuck the key into the door and opened it. I wish I could remember the "new car smell" from my human life but the plain and almost nothing scent which lingered in the car I would have to get used to. I placed the key into the ignition and happily led the car roar itself to life.

It was stunning. I slowly put it in Drive and made my way out of the dark garage only to see the front hood shine in the light of the above ceiling.

I made my way the bearded guy's side who looked at the car enviously. I stopped on my right side where he stood and led the dark and tilted windows down to speak.

"_I very much appreciate your service today sir_" I said to him.

And like always, he was dazzled and lost in words as the sweet worlds rolled over my tongue. Feeling like I should give him something for unleashing my new car onto me I reached into my black Prada purse which was sitting on the passenger's side and retrieved a one hundred dollar bill. Far too fast for the naked human eye I folded the hundred dollar bill into small rectangle and held it out in front of him.

He was stunned that he would be receiving a tip, which perhaps was an indication that he had never gotten one before. He furrowed his eyebrows and was most likey to modest to take the tip I thought, but before he could resist I simply purred "_I insist my friend"._

His heartbeat sped up and surely enough took the bill from my chilly fingers. The second the bill had left me and without any interest of his reaction to such a huge tip I sped up and drove by his other two stunned and somewhat shocked associates and sped out of the parking perimeters without even stopping to pay the release fee by the booth.

_I don't even have license plates yet they'll never know, oh and look. He's turned around. Well good, the quicker I can get there I can change my mind to leave again. _I thought

When I finally hit the main highway and left the interior of Seattle I pushed my car to its limits. I finally understood why vampires like to drive so fast. I too now enjoy the pure pleasure of speed.

As I was driving towards the one place that has haunted my waking daydreams for so many years I started to wonder and despair.

_What the hell are you thinking Bella? What if HE'S there? What if they are all there? Are you positive you could handle it?_

_No _I thought to the conclusion of my thoughts. Surely destiny could not hate me so much that it would place me back into the grasps of him.

I wanted to start a real life after all these years of being a nomad. I wanted to be outside during the day and perhaps enjoy simple things again. I didn't want to study things on the computer anymore I wanted to go and learn from people. I know that the first couple of months will be painful and all the sorrow that I have bottled up over the years might come crushing down upon me but I want to let go. I don't want to be a monster, a vampire, a soulless statue; I just want to be a person. I just want to be Bella.

_Impossible…_

The last mental thought I had uttered before I entered a wall of rain and mist that would lead me back to the place where it had all began. A place I feared and yet loved at the same time.

A place where I became what he never wanted me to become.


	3. Chapter 2

Isabella's Memories

I must have strayed into a dream by the time it was 9:42PM. As I looked through my new beam's windshield I realized that this could simply not be. As I passed the welcoming to forks sign about thirty seconds ago I could not bear the sight I had to endure. Nothing had changed, just like I, the small rainy town seemed to be immortal.

At my first sight at my old home town I was amazed by the fact that absolutely nothing had changed. The old lounge that my father used to go to was still intact and standing. Newton's store still stood as well.

_Of course! How could you not remember Bella? _I thought to myself when I realized the round faced, blond boy from the parking garage reminded me of Mike Newton. I started to wonder what had ever happened to good old Mike. _Ha _I thought, he probably found another girl to drool over. But other than that, everything remained the same.

I was extremely upset by the fact that all the cars here also hadn't changed; still old, and most likely hand me downs. My hopes of raising no eyebrows tomorrow at school vanished as quickly as they passed my way. But then again so do all my hopes, I thought sadly. For only a fraction of a minute I actually toyed with the idea of visiting my old house again but I dismissed it as soon as the thought struck me. The old house would remind me of Charlie far too much, and I was not ready to drown in the rivers of my dry tearless sobs just yet. Another thought that came to me was to visit _their _house but that thought left me even sooner than going to Charlie's. Even if I did go, there really was not much of a house left to go back to; after all, it did burn down to ashes over sixty-seven years ago.

_It was your entire fault Bella, and you know it, _the voice in my head said so very viciously and yet gently, and I knew that it was true.

By the time I had finished debating with my internal thoughts I had reached the only place that was new in town, apartment buildings. It was only one but at least it was seven stories tall and I had to admit; somewhat impressive for Forks. I was glad that they had build these a few years back and that now I didn't have to buy a house. Not that I didn't have the money, which speaking of my money brought on the enlightenment that it was now just as endless of a supply as theirs. I parked right in front of the Apartments and allowed my new dream car to get a break from all the excitement. As I stepped out of the car a few sprinkles started to find their way down to the earth as if they were welcoming me back to my living nightmare. I grabbed my purse from the passenger side and headed for the back compartments of the car and retrieved my luggage. I walked to the front of the building and reached into my purse. Within lay a small received, about two month ago old brown envelope that held the key to the main front door and to my apartment, 1-G. The first apartment on the seventh floor which I thought was great because they had balcony's attached to them.

I opened the see through glass front door with the key and made my way up the small flight of stairs which led to an elevator in the middle of a small marbled lobby. In front of the elevator stood a young red headed woman who heard my approach and turned her head. Her blue eyes appraised me and her bored look swiftly turned from wonderment to envy. I didn't need the blond ones power to tell me that. I simply nodded my head towards her direction as a sign of acknowledgment and sighed at the thought that this was just too slow for me. Waiting on the elevator and then the ride up would be even longer, and ever since I became a vampire I have grown to be quite impatient. I sighed, and moved over and past the elevator in a graceful dance leaving the young woman stunned and mouth popped open wide and carried my luggage with ease over to the main stairs. As soon as the door to the stairs closed downstairs the door at the very top closed as well. I walked down the hallway that was covered with white wallpaper and golden lamps and noticed that this place was indeed pretty nice for the small town even with the rather discomforting green rugs here.

At the end of the hall I approached my new apartment and hopefully my new life as well. I sat down my luggage beside me and used my key to open the door to the apartment, and without really needing to I turned on the lights. I was extremely pleased to see that all my belongings had found their way here. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the top which I had acquired not too long ago. The rest of my things were still in boxes except for my furniture. A big brown leather couch that came with two identical loveseats, one big table for the dining room which I knew would be a waste of money, but I did have to put on a show just in case. I closed the door behind me and set my luggage of to the side which mostly included clothing and some painting supplies. I took a small rubber band from my pocket and tied my hair back into a messy ponytail, and eagerly went to work.

About an hour or so later I was finally finished setting up my pretty little heaven of peace and tranquility in vampire speed. Everything was set up now. My living room included the couches, loveseats and a small brown table matching the others. They stood on a soft white carpet that stretched through my entire place. The front of the couch faced an entertainment center along with a DVD player and a 32' inch plasma TV. My kitchen which was all blue held a small island cooking station, and was surrounded by a black refrigerator, black cupboards, dishwasher and other cooking spaces and utensils which I knew I would not need. The bathroom was nearly empty, it only held a roll of toilet paper and a few white towels. My apartment had three bedrooms one of which became my "just for show" sleeping space. I had bought a nice purple bed with four fluffy violet pillows' and one small white pillow which sat in front of the other four that were barely touched by a long thick blanket. Above the bed frame hung a beautiful picture that I had painted myself, and that appeared in a perfect representation of ou…..his meadow. I had also decided to add another table to that room with a big mirror and a chair. I had put my brushes, combs, and other beautifying objects in front of it which yet again was just for show, like I really needed it I thought to myself very hollowly. The second bedroom became a study with computer and all of the accessories that came with it like a printer, and scanner.

The third bedroom had become the most important out of all the rooms in the appartment. I walked down the small hallway from the living room and walked upon the white door which in turn I had put a small sign on. _"Memory lane", _the black wooden sign read and I opened the door to enter my memories. The room was the biggest in my entire apartment apart from the living room. There was a small white couch on the left corner of the room and a lot of boxes which held all that I held dear no matter how painful and agonizing they may be to me.

I really never thought of myself as artistic but I did pick up on the talent of painting in which I was extraordinarily good at. I had painted so many different pictures over the years which held all the things that I had seen over my seven decades. I knew it was dumb and completely unnecessary to paint them since my photographic vampire memory would never allow me to forget them. Yet, even knowing that I just couldn't help myself I eventually ended up painting the pyramids of Egypt, at night; with the silver new moon gazing upon them. It was by far one of the most amazing things I had ever seen other than him, of course. It seemed like a crime not to put the magic and beauty of New Zealand in frames of paintings. All the green covered plateaus, clearings and lovely little blue lakes hidden amongst the trees, and so many other little secrets just waiting to be discovered. In the upper right hand corner of the room stood a small wooden box which held six paintings that I had created over forty or so years ago, and I had no desire to look upon; for they held memories of a time when I still had hope of having a loving family.

I plopped down on the white couch with the red pillow it held and simply laid back and started to realize that I was actually back in the place where it had all began. Many memories started to wash over me and even though I knew I would end up sobbing; I decided it was time to revisit them.

_Flashback_

_The day everything had changed. I remember it as it was yesterday. It was very blurry for I was still seeing through my plain mortal eyes but still, it was never to be forgotten. I had stupidly decided to drive up the long and narrow driveway that lead to the place of my broken dreams. How stupid I was for thinking that they might still be there, that they hadn't really left. That maybe someone had stayed behind or that maybe I would find some closure here which I knew would never happen. When I took in the sight of the mansion I started to cry and the hole in my stomach started to increase and felt like it was ready to burst at any minute. Hesitantly and holding my right arm around my stomach I started to make my way up the white stairs until I reached the door. With ever so much care I took hold of the door knob and led out a big sigh of pain. I turned the door knob and much to my surprise discovered that it wasn't locked. It was then when that damn ray of hope smiled upon me and I rashly, with a small grin on my face opened the door. To my growing dismay, what I saw sitting on the small bottom of the steps was not what I had hoped for. Fear and some form of pleasure over came me when I took in the beautiful vampire in front of me which I hadn't even noticed stood up and was now only a couple of meters away from me. Using a fearful and husky voice I whispered the name of my future maker,_

"_Laurent…?" _

"_Yes, dear Bella" he whispered in a pure velvet voice._

"_What are you….doing…..here in their...home?" I asked in a small voice._

_Laurent's face ceased into a mask of hardness and some form of shame. He led out a very noticable sigh of frustration and caught my gaze with his now topaz eyes._

_His eyes caught my attention and I basically blurted out the words before even thinking "What happened to your eyes? Do you feed on animals now too?" A small torch of relieve lighted within me and the hopes that today would not be my judgment day. Laurent's marble face shaped itself into a small hard grin as he replied. _

"_Yes dear Bella, I am now also on the vegetarian diet like the Cullen's." I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of their names. Laurent noticed my reaction with a small narrowing of his eyes but decided to continue._

"_You see I joined the Denali clan in Alaska. They consider themselves the Cullen's extended family and are also vegetarians like them. I joined them about 5 months ago right after leaving James' coven. They are nice people, Tanya and her coven, and if I may say so with great pleasure I do believe I have found my mate in Tanya and Kate's sister; Irina." _

_He had no idea how I had envied him for that last statement. He had found the other half of himself. The missing jigsaw puzzle of his supposed damned soul. Laurent's eyes turned black and quickly reached the floor._

"_Is something wrong?" I half heartily asked._

"_Yes dear Bella, I'm afraid there is. While I was in Oregon a month ago running an errant for Irina, I bumped into Victoria." I crumbled on the inside by the sound of her name. _

"_You see, she wants revenge on you Bella. Your vampire destroyed her mate James, I'm sure you remember. She asked a favor of me, to seek you out and kill you if I should locate you. You have no idea of what she has planned for you Bella." Laurent frowned at the floor, an action I did not understand. _

_Tears started to swell up in my chocolate brown eyes as I heard the news. Victoria wanted to kill me because of what had happened with James and the others. If she only knew that the reason for my existence didn't want me anymore._

"_Laurent, please, he lef…" but before I couldn't finish my sentence. Laurent cut me off by raising is hand up in front of him. _

_The next words he spoke, even now so many years later, I could not believe. Words that had created a small space in my bleeding heart that would always belong to Laurent. _

"_Bella, do not trouble yourself. I did not come here to harm you, in the mortal sense. I now understand the true meaning of family child. The Denali's and Cullen's are very close, and as a part of their coven I can't simply stand here and let a Cullen family member get hurt. I don't know what poor Edward would do if he returned and found you dead. I lied to Victoria about helping her and came to seek you out and save you in any way i possibly can. Therefore, to preserve the peace between our two families', I have not but one choice, dear Bella."_

_Before I could even protest and tell him that he was wrong and my immortal would never come back to me, Laurent took my head into his left hand and bit down on my neck. He smashed his venomous and sharp razor teeth through my weak translucent flesh and allowed me to be reborn anew. _

_As my humanity slowly left me and the venom started to burn and hack its way through my veins I was horrified at the three days to come. Yeah…..I wish it would have only been three days. If I had only known that darkness would take me into the deepest reaches of the abyss for "seventeen" agonizing days, and when I would awake I would have to walk the cold wastelands of eternity all on my own and without him, by my side. The torch of relieve within in me, was diminished. _


	4. Chapter 3

The Seventeenth Day

I sat up on my white leather couch and cringed to the red pillow against my chest as the retrieved memories that I have been recalling for the past two hours slowly pulled out their sabers, and started to slash against my insides. It was so painful to think about those ancient and blurry human memories, and the only thing that's worse, is to remember what happened after the seventeenth day.

_Return to Flashback_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh …please…someone….put it out……PUT OUT THE FIRE."_

_My screams echoed through the white walls of the house, straining the windows. I don't know how long I laid there when I thought about something beside the pain. Hours? Days? Months? It was worse, so much worse when even James bit me. It felt like I had hot molten lava running through my veins with temperatures running over the charts leaving any hot volcano behind in its shadow. It felt like someone took a hot pan of grease and tossed it all over my body. It was even worse than that. This pain, this venom was unimaginably indescribable. I opened my eyes as the venom breached through my insides like sharks hunting, and feeding, trying to silence their hunger, and saw Laurent with a shocked and confused expression sitting next to me. _

"_How can this be? It's already been 9 days. Her heart still beats and the venom….I can still hear it scorching around her brain. What is happening to her?" _

_IT'S BEEN NINE DAYS? I also remembered thinking that this was impossible. Had he lied to me again? Had even the good doctor lied to me also? I was told by the pixie that it only took three days for the transformation to occur and to damn your soul to hell. I remembered that I screamed even louder, the venom was still making its way through the maze that was my human anatomy. But that was not the worst. The part of my body which had the greatest pain to deal with was my head. I could feel it flowing, dripping, and oozing its way through my brain. It was like it wanted to get into my memories to burn and destroy them. _

"_PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE." I screamed toward the orange sun rising in the east. _

"_I'm sorry dear Bella, I truly do not know what I have done wrong" uttered Laurent. _

_It was strange. Laurent was across the house in the dining room now sitting on one of the with sheet covered chairs as he uttered the words to me. I could hear him. How could I hear him I thought? Had the venom already improved my hearing? I had to do something to distract myself from these flaring flames. I extended my hearing through my screams and could hear the nearby river just down the field, flowing peacefully. I could hear small fish splashing in the water. I could smell them; I could smell a watery yet delicious aroma coming from them. I could smell Laurent across the house! He smelt like…oranges, combined with a hint of rosemary? It smelt wonderful but not as wonderful as sunbathed lilacs. _

"_Ahaha….please…" I whispered when I could feel this cancer creeping around my brain. I started to think about him. How I always wanted him by my side when this would happen, and now he was gone. Couldn't SHE see me? Couldn't she have foreseen what was happening to me? Could they possible despise me so much to leave me to such agonizing pain; I thought?! _

_I started to count. I focused all my attention to Laurent. He was now pacing around me. Each step he took was so light and so careful, and it looked like he was studying me. I could tell by the ancient sadness that had plastered itself all over his remarkable face that he did feel extremely badly for doing this to me. Yet, I just couldn't be mad at him. He only wanted to help me and now I was receiving that which I had always wanted. Five hundred and eighty nine thousand four hundred and thirty three was the last number of steps I counted when I could finally feel my body cooling down. I could hear my heart beat as it slowly sped up and started to beat its last beats. It was even worse than before now. It felt like somebody was squeezing my heart in their hands and pouring hot liquid all over it. My head wasn't any better; it was still pounding with a headache that not even the best aspirin could cure. It started in my fingertips and in my toes when the flames finally started to be quenched and realized that there was nothing left to feed upon in my empty body. Laurent had noticed when he sat down next to me and must have listened to my heart beat accelerate and my screams quieting down. The cooling sensation ran across my ankles and made their way to my legs and my torso. My hands had also finally been released from these murdering chains and I could feel the calming and cooling spreading over my arm and elbow and slowly reaching my shoulders. They both spread across my torso and my chest and found each other in my heart. _

"_I believe it is almost over" whispered Laurent so very quiet that only another immortal could hear. _

_There it was! I remember it so very clearly. The last beat of my heart, as it slowly died and I knew that I would never hear it again. But it was still not over yet. The venom traveled across my neck and made its way to my face bringing with it the taming of the flames, and finally; the venom had gathered itself in my brain and started to slowly but surely settle itself within my reborn body. It was over._

_I led out a very loud, restrained and relieved sigh as I turned my head to the right and could see the dark images between the trees. The small birds within the darkness of the tree snuggled into their nest and warmed their eggs, while the predator, the snake, quickly slithered across the tree bark and made its way up to its prey. I turned my head to the left and saw Laurent's face with my new perfect vision. He was even more beautiful than I had thought. I had never given them enough credit before, only through the beauty of an immortals eyes could someone fully appreciate the true beauty of their, I guess now, our kind. Laurent's features quickly turned from relief to a complete marble of stun. After a second of realizing and taking in all this information and processing it I quickly sat up, and looked at my perfected hands. They were so smooth and remarkable. My eyes traveled down the path of my body and took in its new acquired glory, and with a little shock I had realized that now I had true cleavage, and the rest of my body was just as perfect. A perfect being but also the perfect monster, all at the same time, I thought to myself back then._

_After my examinations over my new body resumed my gaze quickly returned to that of Laurent whose pitch black eyes were now staring at me. I felt a little devious and excited because I believed then that maybe now he would love me, and we could spend eternity with each other as equals. Just like a newborn baby, I was so very naïve. _

"_Be...Bella?" Laurent asked very carefully not trying to startle me. His eyes appraised my new form so quickly that only my new perfected eyes could have seen it. He smiled a polite and friendly smile at me not showing his teeth and whispered, "I must admit, you are very beautiful."_

_Me? Beautiful? The only person to ever call me that was him. He would have to take me back now I plotted back then. Laurent's next question took me off guard. _

"_Bella, can you see clearly?" His question surprised me and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would he ask about my vision? I was just like him now. I could see the needle in the haystack from have a football field away if I wanted to. Laurent noticed my confusion and touched my elbows and started to lift me. His touch was not cool but warm. I registered the fact that I was a vampire now and our body temperatures must have matched, and I could no longer feel the chilly touch of the immortal. I stood up with ease just like I was swept of my feet. He led me into the dining room which had a small mirror positioned on the opposite wall of the windows and stood me straight up right in front of it. Shock!!_

_The woman before me looked like a goddess. She was so beautiful. Her pale and creamy skin looked so delicate between her perfect nose and full lips. Her hair was now a lighter shade of mahogany and was layered and sat so soft and delicately on her shoulders. She had beautiful curves all over her body just in the right places. I lifted my hand and the goddess did the same. I realized with shock that this woman was me. I touched my face and she followed as I stroked my new countenance. It was so soft and smooth. I started to draw a small circle underneath my eyes when through the long lashes I finally realized what Laurent had meant when he asked me about my vision. _

"_Violet…?" I asked in complete confusion. My eyes were violet, a shade of lilac. Around the very irises I noticed small hints of a lighter amethyst color. What had happened to me I thought sporadically, and again, and over again._

_Laurent who was still standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders finally decided to speak up when he noticed my growing tension. _

"_I truly do not understand Bella. I have never come across a transforming vampire or other vampires that have eyes like yours. Never Bella, and I swear to you, in my three hundred years have I ever seen vampire venom act in the human body like it did yours. For the amount of time it took to change you dear Bella, I' am simply awestruck. It consumed your body as swiftly as it would have any other human but never had I imagined that it would take seventeen days. Even my own transformation lasted only a little over two."_

_At the sound of that I spun around quickly to face Laurent who in turn let go of my shoulders and took a few steps back holding up his hand as if surrendering to an enemy. I remembered him whispering something about nine days which just turned my pain even worse then but seventeen? Where had all the time gone? I opened my mouth to speak._

"_Seventeen days? They told me that the transformation only lasted three. How in the world could somebody be transforming for seventeen days?" I asked almost angry now._

_Laurent took another step back and held glimmers of plead in his eyes._

"_Bella, please try to collect yourself. Please do not lose control over yourself. I'm already amazed how well composed you are but I do not know how much longer that is going to last. As to your question, I truly do not know. It seemed that the venom spent an awful lot of time within your brain Bella. Can you think properly, can you remember everything?" he asked. Everything was just fine I thought._

"_Why yes… Actually my thinking is better than ever. I can think of so many different things at the same time now, it's actually pretty darn amazing. Why are you backing away from me Laurent? Is there something wrong?"_

"_They have never told you anything about newborn vampires?" he asked._

_Confused I told him no with the usage of my new siren like voice. _

_Laurent sighed and started to give me my first lesson as a vampire._

"_You must understand Bella that the reason I was retrieving from you was because newborns such as yourself have a difficult time contemplating their emotions. They can race from happy one second to completely mad the next. In addition, newborns are extremely strong for their first year for which the human blood would be responsible for. They could tear a fully mature vampire apart with relativ ease. You however, seem very collected and steady. Maybe it was because your knowledge of vampires beforehand and your understanding and description of the thirst."_

_The moment Laurent had led the world "thirst" roll over his lips was when I first noticed the very thing I would have to be a slave to for the rest of my existence. My throat felt terrible as if I hadn't had a drink in months. I felt like I had been somewhere out in the Sahara for days underneath the blazing sun and was completely dehydrated. I lifted my hand and encircled my throat as the discomfort grew. Laurent noticed this._

"_Bella you will need to hunt dear and I will help you stay out of the path of humans. Please believe me when I say that as soon as we get to Alaska we will contact the Cullen's and at which point you will be able to return to your family, and Edward."_

_The thirst faded at the sound of his words as the anger overtook me. The pleasant smile he held while giving me this revelation faded into confusion and fear. Then I had to tell him what I couldn't before because he would not allow it. _

"_You stupid, dimwitted moron" I yelled at him. His eyes grew so wide that if I knew they weren't attached to his body they would have popped out. _

"_What's the matter Bella, and please try to remember to stay calm." Now he was starting to move towards a defensive stance in front of me._

"_If you would have led me explain over HALF a month ago when I found you I could have told you that they left me behind. He told me himself that he was sick of pretending, that he was sick of the act, that he didn't want me to come with him, he didn't want me anymore Laurent. EDWARD DIDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The bellowing of my singing voice tore through the walls of the house and I could no longer hold myself together and collapsed to the ground. Dry tearless sobs started to emit from my body for the first time. I covered myself with my hands as all the painful blurry human memories of his departure suddenly consumed my mind. At that exact moment of my and Laurent's small debacle the door to the house opened and the whiff of sweet Jasmine hit me._

"_What indeed have you done?" said someone with a baby like soprano voice. _

_Laurent's gaze fell upon our visitor and his eyes narrowed in anger and disgust. As I somewhat finally started too reassemble myself and managed to turn my body towards the entrance I immediately recognized our guest. _

_The shock and pure fear on my face was evident. Long flowing red hair, an evil smirk mixed with much distaste and annoyance in her red ruby eyes was now facing me and my new father. The avenger had arrived to please her misery with the violent and brutal actions that would result in my miserable death._

"_Victoria!" _


	5. Chapter 4

Goodbye

I started to sob at my first memories through my new immortal eyes. I started to wonder if things would have gone a little different if I would not have acted so cowardly. If only I would have fought on Laurent's side, and helped him destroy the demon that was Victoria with him at the same time. If I had only known of my power then not only their house, but also Laurent would still be alive.

_Flashback continues_

"_Victoria!"_

_As I led the name spill over my lips her ruby eyes focused on me. She put her hands on both sides of her hips that were covered by a blue miniskirt that was connected with a black as the night sports bra. At least that's what I think it was. I couldn't really remember since it was covered up by a brown fur she wore around her shoulders. She looked over me with disgust and resentment. She studied me and I could literally feel the anger, the hatred, the remorse, and the sorrow that now lived in her eyes. Victoria pulled her lips back over her pearly white razor sharp teeth and started to hiss at me._

"_It is all because of YOU! Because of you James is dead, and trust me when I tell you that your death will be slow and eternal."_

_It was then that Laurent returned Victoria's hiss and started to growl at her._

"_Victoria. YOU will not hurt my daughter."_

_I all of a sudden felt so much respect and warmth towards Laurent. He really cared whether I lived or died which is more that I could say about another certain family that shall remain nameless. Victoria's eyes left mine and started to focus on Laurent with surprise and deception._

"_HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME? You fool, now you will share the same faith as your so called daughter." _

_Victoria spit the words at Laurent's face and launched at me._

_I saw it. Her face started to close in on me and her hands were spread; reaching for my neck. But all of a sudden she was gone. I was startled. It all happened so fast. Now Laurent and Victoria were battling it out. They were dancing with each other dodging each other's blows as my defender slowly but surely started to fail. Laurent was weak. I remembered that my first sight of him through my new eyes were that his were completely black with noticeable purple bruises underneath his eye sockets. He had stayed with me for seventeen days and never left my side. Now he was paying the ultimate prize, a prize that was his existence. I was frozen in the place where I sat. I couldn't move as I watched the two titans battle it out over my life. I felt so bad and even worse now thinking back on it. If only I had known of my talent. Victoria started to get closer and closer on Laurent and started to land more and more punches. It was over. Only ten seconds after the battle had begun Victoria's hands found Laurent's forehead and his neck and she sank her teeth into his immortal body. I will never forget the way his head dripped of to the side and lay there lifeless and without chance of survival. His now beheaded body was still twitching around Victoria's arms but she made quick work of it. She snapped his body into so many pieces. Disconnecting his limps piece by piece. Both of his arms were now by themselves on the ground, his feet were no longer connected to his legs, and… No, the sight in front of me was so horrific that I don't even wish to go further into detail. All I remember now is that eventually she was done tearing him apart and piled his remains into a small ball. My creator, my father, the only person that had cared about me for no matter how little of time was now dead. Victoria reached into the back pocket of her skirt and pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid._

"_NO, NO, NO." was all I could think about. _

_She spilled the translucent fluid all over Laurent's remains and secured the bottle back into the safety of her skirt. Then all of a sudden and I don't know where it came from but there it was, she held a silver Zippo lighter and ignited it and led it slowly fall onto what was left of Laurent. It was then that for the first time in my new immortal existence I had led the beast out of its cage._

_As soon as the lighter hit the ground and fire flared all over Laurent I jumped at Victoria. She didn't even see it coming. Both of my hands positioned themselves around her neck and we flew towards the wall by the staircases. Victoria grasped my hands with hers and she looked as if she was trying to get air. From Laurent's earlier words I knew that she didn't stand a chance now. I was a newborn vampire and so much stronger than her, she was trapped. There was no friction between us now. Her body was aligned with my own and ear numbing and ferocious growls were now escaping my mouth. Her ruby eyes met with my new violet ones and now both of ours were filled with a level of hatred than neither of us could even comprehend. As the flames slowly burned Laurent into ashes our growls intensified. It was then when I moved her head to the right in front of me and sunk my brand new shark like teeth into her rock neck. It was ear piercing the screams and whimpers that rolled over Victoria's blood red lips._

"_AHHHHH…how dare y….ahhhhh…let go of me, get of me you bit…" it was over._

_My teeth were still deep inside her marble body when I jerked my head to the right and took Victoria's head with me. It fell to the ground and hit it with a sound like a big book had just fallen of a high shelf and very conveniently rolled over into the fires that now held the ashes of Laurent. There was no time to think. With all the fury that was still controlling my body to do the unthinkable I tore the rest of Victoria's body to shreds. One by one; the way I tore her apart I think even a vampire would have been disgusted by. All that once was Victoria now lay with the ashes of Laurent in the blazing flares in the living room of the mansion and slowly disintegrated her towards the fires of hell where she belonged. Finally after what seemed like hours but were in fact a couple of seconds I fell to the ground with the realization of what I had just done. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't even been a vampire for an hour and the monster that lurked within me had already taken a life. How could I? Did she really deserve this? Come to think of it both she and I were very much alike. She had loved and lost just like me, and must also have been in tremendous pain just like me. I killed a living being. My thoughts scattered themselves and I was now on my knees with my face in my hands and allowed the shame to consume me. _

_All of a sudden there came a loud pop from the flames and startled I looked up. The flames had exploded and were now consuming the interior of the living room and were slowly making their pilgrimage towards the kitchen and stairs. _

"_OH NO" I whimpered._

_How could I? I had forgotten about the small bottle of lighter fluid in Victoria's skirt. It was consumed by the flames and caused a very small release of even bigger flares. They were now consuming the house and their old home. I was panicking, and I was in such a state of shock that I didn't even think about attempting to put out the flames. If I had only known of my talent, I know for a certain fact that I could have saved that memory. But I didn't; I was scared to death, no pun intended. I started to think. What if they come back someday and find their beautiful home destroyed? What if they think it was me? I indeed was the number one culprit. I had good reason to; after all they left me. I could have been angry enough to set their house on fire I imagined they would think. I was such a coward and decided to run for it and let his place of where he and I once shared so many wonderful things burn down to cinder. I leaped backwards and crashed through the window until my feet lightly and quietly touched the back of their now blazing with uncontrollable fire consuming house's backyard. I ran. I swiftly made my way across the field and saw the river and just jumped and thought I would end up having to swim across but instead landed about half a mile behind it somewhere in the forest. I slammed into a tree as the sharp branches tore through my clothes but found their limits on my impenetrable body. I fell a couple of feet to the ground and landed on my face without pain. I scooped myself up with my elbows and knees and ran into the darkness of the forest. _

_I ran and ran and kept turning my head until the huge black smokes in the distance slowly disappeared in the mysteries of the night. I came to halt in a small clearing and collapsed onto a good sized rock and sobbed for I don't how long and thought about what had just occurred. I could have gone with Laurent if Victoria hadn't shown up. She could still be alive. It was all because of me; because of me both of them were now dead. Laurent tried to defend me and ended up being massacred. It was my entire fault that Victoria was dead and not just because of the passing of her mate and her wanting to seek revenge but because of the monster that I had unleashed upon her. If I had never been born they would have never had to die. _

_I remember that I must have been sobbing on that rock for hours when finally the dry ache in my throat demanded my attention. I let out a very loud and dry sigh and grabbed my neck in discomfort. I squeezed my eyes shut and had to start thinking. I have to be careful. I have to master control. I will never again take the life of a creature, immortal and mortal alike. I remembered when the doctor was working over me in the ballet studio as my blood rushed out of my body and told the pixie to hold her breath, and said that it would help. I remembered Edw…him explaining that human blood was so delicious and that no sensation could ever match it, and that if you taste human blood a frenzy begins and it is almost impossible to stop. I sucked in a large amount of air and could only taste water and soil for which I was very thankful. I had to do it; there was no other way. I had to find a source of nourishment. I was out in the middle of nowhere and didn't know where I was and I had absolutely no idea how many miles I had run. I got up of the rock and stood up straight and rearranged my features. Nervously I took in a small breath first to steady myself. I then lifted up my chin and took more frequent and much deeper breaths. It was the beginning of my first hunt. I aimed my head into all directions when I could only pick up the distasting smell of water and small rodents who smelled even worse than the water. It was then when it found me, the delicious sent of my first victim. Without even thinking about it first I ran into the direction where this beautiful odor came from; driven by my instinct to find the origin of this heavenly smell. The smaller creatures of the forest that I witnessed as I passed them slowly retreaded sensing what I was I imagined. From a distance I could now make it out. There it was. A black bear that was passing through the trees and its traitorous blood that was calling out to me made me jump right on top of the unsuspecting animal, and I sunk my teeth into the back of its neck. It was like biting through a soft piece of bread but the taste that followed was so much better. I had never in my human life imagined that such a taste like this could exist. _

_The animal tried to fight me of as I quickly stole its life essence. It jerked its big claw at me but with no success. I moved my hand and waved its paw back to the ground hearing ever single little bone break by my so I thought weak reaction. The bear howled in pain and started to gulp and every single drop of blood that was in its body was now used up to sustain my own life. I dropped the animal to the ground when it was empty and saw the horror struck expression that was left on its furry face. Sadness filled me quickly thinking that this was even worse than killing Victoria. I had taken an innocent life only so I could sustain my own. My throat was still burning but not as horrible as before, for now I thought it would have to be satisfied. That's probably what he had meant when he told me that the "vegetarian diet" of certain vampires could never fully satisfy the thirst. I sat down on the ground next to the lifeless animal and started to plot and think over my options._

_There was no way that I could go home to Charlie. I was gone for over half a month and he most likely had a missing persons report out on me. I later found out that he did, and that it stayed in effect throughout the entire state of Washington for at least three years. I would miss him so much. My shy father that never truly showed his emotions would probably be sitting on his old couch right now and all alone in his home weeping over my "disappearance". I remembered what Laurent had said about there being vegetarian vampires in Denali and I seriously considered going there and hoping that they might accept me into their family. NO! I couldn't do that. They were like their cousins and surely they would visit each other often and if I went they would discover me. He said he didn't want me anymore. I was dumb to think earlier that now that I was like him he would want me. No. He was clear on the subject of our relationship. I had no one left and I was all alone now, and probably would be for the rest of eternity. I set a new goal for myself then. I wanted to be just like...Carlisle. Even his name tore my heart asunder. I wanted to control my thirst and wanted to become immune to the scent of human blood just like him. I would want to walk amongst them without the dying urge of taking their life essence. I would have to go away, stay away from civilization and attempt to become a "good" vampire. I was settled then that with this new goal in mind I would travel towards the North and stay in the wilderness for awhile and test myself until I could trust my inner monster and instincts. Vegetarian vampire. That's what I thought back then. If I was never going to see them again than at least I would keep them alive inside of me through the teachings they had given me when I was still human. I then said goodbye to Charlie, to my second father Laurent, my home, and the old Bella._

_Flashback over _

By the time I had finished sobbing into the red pillow the sun started to glisten over the trees in the east and I knew that it would almost be time for school soon. I laid my head back on the white couch and started to pray that he or any of them would not be there to rip out what was left of my bleeding heart.


	6. Chapter 5

The Letter

I closed the door to memory lane behind me and gave it a sad smile as I made my way down the hall to my bedroom. I couldn't believe how much time I had lost. I looked at the time on my microwaves timer and it read 6:57AM. I would have freaked out a little if I was still human but with the vampire speed I now controlled I knew it wouldn't take long to get ready. I ran to the indoor double door closet in my bedroom and opened it to find an outfit for today. My fashion sense had improved a little since my rebirth. Can't really blame me. If you walk around Paris with faded jeans, a plain blue navy shirt and flip-flops while everybody else runs around in clothes so pricey you think you could buy a house with then it does things to your sense of fashion. My closet wasn't really that big. I mostly had clothes that were black, purple, and a dark shade of blue. I picked out some low high heels which I had really gotten accustomed to, a pair of black dress pants and a purple top that fell over my rear end but was a little shorter in the front but still underneath my waistline. I quickly brushed through my hair to make it look straight. My hair wasn't really messy and out of conrol anymore; it was staright and smooth and even I thought that it was pretty. I got out my leather jacket from the hanger in my closet and grabbed my purse from the kitchen, keys, a new school bag and headed out for my first day.

I locked up my apartment behind me and headed for the marble lobby downstairs taking the stairs which were much quicker than the elevator. I headed out the front door without seeing anybody and was accompanied by small rain drops that looked like they were going to amount to a stronger storm later. I settled in my beam and roared it to life, _Man I love this car, _I thought to myself and put it in drive. I didn't need directions, I was sure that since nothing else had changed the school would still be where I left it over sixty seven years ago. While I drove the speed limit behind some old truck extremely impatiently I fell into a deep state of thought.

What was I going to do if I found him there or any of the others for that matter? Would I attempt to make my escape and move on? I couldn't possibly go to school with them there and try to ignore them. They would know it was me; I mean what are the odds. I know that I could just hide my scent from them but they would still know I'm a vampire after all, if my silent dead heart doesn't tip them off than nothing will. Oh don't worry yourself Bella I thought to myself, just go to school and handle the situation on the spur of the moment. That relaxed me slightly. I thought about getting contact lenses but if somebody should take the time to appraise my violet eyes I would just tell them I was already wearing some but of course nobody ever took the time. It only took one glace from me in their direction to make them drop their gaze.

I finally made it to the school parking lot and just like I had predicted nothing had changed. The school might have had a paint job and the parking lot seemed a little bigger but that was about it. I quickly scanned the lot for any silver Volvo's but then thought of myself as silly since it's been such a long time and the world had much faster cars now, and that surely he would have acquired one. I parked my car in the very back of the lot and noticed that it was only 7:15AM so I decided to get out of the car and check the area. I stepped out with my black schoolbag and decided to keep my purse underneath the passenger seat and smelled my surroundings. I didn't really smell anything other than the aromas of humans. A huge light of relieve was lit within in me as I took in this information. I walked across the parking lot to the main building that I had remembered from my human years and walked in the door. I stepped in what seemed to appear as a slightly bigger office and with a smile greeted the dark headed woman across the table from me.

"_Good morning. My name is Isabella Masen and I'm new here. I was supposed to check with the school secretary about my schedule."_ I said ever so sweetly and relaxed_._

The woman released a small gasp as I continued to smile at her.

"_O...Of course sweetheart, we've been expecting you. Here just give me one second" _she smiled back at me.

As she rummaged through a pile of colorful papers I thought about my story again. I used to live in Cincinnati and my parents got a divorce. My mother moved to Port Angeles and was extremely wealthy and since she wasn't my first choice but the courts made me leave with her since my father was unstable she bought me an apartment here in Forks, and since I posed as eighteen I knew I could get away with it. The lady across from me looked like she was in her mid fifties maybe. She had a lot of wrinkles and wore thick specs. I glanced at her name shield and it read, _Mrs. Swan. _The irony of it all was simple and unjust murder. She finally found my schedule and laid it out in front of me and started to explain my classes. Ah, the way classes used to work here changed. They seemed to go by an A and B day schedule now. I would have four ninety minute classes every day and would have to rotate also. One day I would have my A day classes and the next my B day classes, and then again A and then B. That would work fine with me. I posed as a senior since I really despised high school and wanted to quickly move on to the University of Washington to learn something useful. When she finished her explaining which I really didn't pay attention to she moved to give me a map but I replied with a simple wave of my hand and told her that I would be just fine. She gave an appraising look but finally backed down and wished me a good day and went back to play Solitaire on her computer. I was about to tell her that I had been here before and knew my way around but realized that wouldn't work because the school's computer should have probably recognized my name and would have had my information already; in addition she looks like she's been here for a while. My first class was College Algebra. Great. I still cursed math to the plains of Hades.

I exited the main building and headed for the one across it with a big yellow two on the side and hoped that the classrooms hadn't changed. Just as I thought this morning the winds had picked up and were bringing more rain from the north. It wouldn't be very difficult to make them stop… I thought wearily. I made my way in the building and discovered that it still was the math building and settled in room 4-D and sat in the very back. I was surprised that _Mrs. Swan, _god, didn't hand me a slip that I would need to get signed. Oh well, less to do. I could smell students finally filing into the building, and was glad that the goal I had set for myself over sixty years ago was achieved. Human blood really didn't bother me anymore. I had spent a lot of time in hospitals and blood banks to train my restraint and was happy about the fact that now I was a in "perfectly in control vampire". Although, I could not have done so without a lesson I had learned from him long ago, _"Mind over Matter"_. It was already 7:46 and students started to creep into the classroom. Two boys came in first and took notice of me sitting in the very back of the room and let their mouths fall wide open.

"_Great, more Mike Newtown's. Joy."_ I thought sheepishly_._

They had finally come back down to the planet earth when they moved to their seats and were embarrassed that I noticed them noticing me. More students came in the room over the next ten minutes and held the same reactions as the first two, even the girls. But from them I received glares of envy, shock; resentment and I could have sworn that that blonde over there just gave me a death glare. I started to listen to their quite whispers with my extra sensitive hearing.

"_WOW. Who is she?" _asked the blond headed guy and looked at the olive skinned boy.

"_I don't know man but I would sure like to use THAT" _said the olive skinned boy with braided hair.

"_Use me and I'll break you in half you bastard" _I thought jokingly to myself and couldn't help but giggle small laughter. Finally a bald headed teacher walked in and greeted the class.

"_Good morning class" _he said through his black mustache using his very deep and husky voice.

"_Good morning Mr. Hale" _said a chorus of children in the class.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! Oh come on, I thought. I am never going to make it through this new semester. What the hell, I come here and try to start over and then some bald headed twit walks in and calls himself Mr. Hale.

"_Calm down Bella your doing well. Just remember, he is not them. I mean look at him. You'll be fine."_

I led my inner voice reassure me and drew my attention back to the teacher.

"_Well class we have new student with us today, and her name is Isabella Masen," _

he said while staring at a note in his hand. Automatically all twenty four heads in the classroom spun around and focused on me. I wasn't startled and just sad there with an expression that said "don't I have better things to do."

"_Would you like to come up here and introduce yourself and perhaps tell us a little about you Isabella?" _he asked me very kindly.

"_No thank you" _I said and flashed my teeth which made everybody flinch.

"_Well, okay, here come pick up your text book and guidelines please" _he replied nervously.

That was about the most interesting part of my day. Algebra flew by in a blur and once again, I knew more than the teacher. I was more nervous though as I headed to Biology III. It was ironic yet again. The biology room hadn't changed on bit and I was forced to sit on our old table again only this time I sat in his spot. It brought back so many painful memories. The first time I had seen him, the blackness and thirst in his eyes. The day when he found the will within him not to kill every single person in the class and drink my blood to satisfy his inner monster. I started to think about other things like lunch because breaking down right now would not have been a good idea. I was glad that I had not picked up a scent that would force me to worry. I hadn't smelled anything unusual and was glad to know that there might not be any other vampires here than me. At lunchtime I bought and apple and an orange soda, my props, and sat at a table in the very back of the cafeteria. Nobody had the courage to come up and talk to me for which I was very thankful. I just picked at the cherry red apple until it was time to go to World History, and Advanced Physics. Sooner than I had anticipated school was over. I walked out of the physics room and headed for the parking lot. I still received many awing glances as I made my way through the hallways and out into the rainy day. I dropped of all my books in my locker since I had already done the homework assignments in class and grabbed my black leather jacket. I held it out over my head so I wouldn't have to get wet and ran in human speed towards my car. The glances intensified then. I gazed around the parking lot and received a lot of envious glares but I didn't have time for that. When I got into my beam I quickly brought it to life and pulled out of the parking lot leaving everybody in the dust of my "ostentatious" car. I had to admit that today was better than I had expected. No vampires, nobody talked to me, and it seemed that the flashing of my teeth had scared everybody which was good. I didn't need friends nor did I want them. Human friends wouldn't last forever after all, and I already had more than my share of goodbyes for this lifetime.

While I was driving back towards my home behind an old Semi, and yet again had to drive the speed limit; I thought about what I could do tonight. I would go and do something that I have wanted to do for over sixty years, something I needed to do; something that would shatter me even more, although I figured that would be impossible by now. Yes. It needed to be done, somebody from my past needed to hear the truth, and he was going to receive it. But first I would have drive to the flower shop over on first.

I walked out of the shop with a big bouquet of Freesias which smelled just like I did now, and settled back into my car and slowly made my way down to Forks cemetery. The rain had calmed itself and turned into a small drizzle as I pulled into the place where by nature I should be right now. I turned off the car and retrieved my purse from underneath the passenger seat and fished out something that I had written over fifty years ago and finally it was going to be read. I stuck the small white envelope in the pocket within my jacket and grabbed the Freesias, and made my way to the grave of my human father.

After only passing hundreds of gravestones I had finally found his next to a moss covered even smaller one. It was a pretty good size but had no pretty drawings of little angels or any scriptures from the bible; maybe I could do something about that. It was a little tore up, and showed cracks in between the words that read, "_Charles William Swan, 1969 – 2006, beloved father, and respected police officer_." The hole in my chest started to increase when I saw that Charlie had died only one year after my disappearance. I knelt onto the wet and muddy ground and ran my fingers across the gravestone hoping that I could feel him but ended up empty handed. I slowly placed the bouquet of freesias on his grave and got out the fifty year old letter to my father and started to read and tell him the truth about his daughter.

"_Dear Charlie,_

_I know you think I'm dead, and in the literal sense I' am; but then again I'm not. The day when I came home and told you that I thought Jacob Black was hanging out with the wrong crowd meaning Sam Uley I went for a drive, and ended up at their house. You know who I'm referring to. I don't know what I was thinking; I might have been hoping that I would find him there but instead found the darkness. It was the day fate took me from you my beloved father. It was the day I became the very thing that nightmares are made of. Charlie, I'm a vampire." _I took in a huge breath and steadied my emotions before I went on_._

"_E…Edw…..EDWARD, was a vampire too you know. I know it sounds insane but if you are watching me from above right now I know that you already know. I just thought that it would be nice for you to hear it from me. I'm sorry that I put myself in mortal danger like that but you know me, stubborn; just like you." _Dry sobs were already escaping me but before they could take hold of me I had to finish my letter_._

"_I want you to know that I loved you very much and that I was glad I moved to Forks to stay with you. No matter how short our time together was I want you to know that I had the time of my life with you. Thinking back on it now I wish I would have settled myself on the couch next you sometimes and had watched a game or two with you but I unfortunately can't change the past. I want you to know that you were the greatest father anybody could have ever had, and I think about you very single day and will continue to think about you ever single day of my everlasting forever. Never once have I regretted moving in with you Charlie and hope that you are looking down upon me now and forgive me as I have forgiven myself for leaving you. Please understand that I only did so to keep you out of harm's way. I know that we will never meet again even if my eternity should end. Unfortunately heaven does not accept monsters like me but I hope you know that I would trade just about anything to be with you again, just one last time. _

_I miss you,_

_and I love you Daddy,_

_Goodbye._

_-you're Bells"_

The letter fell from my shaking hands that dropped to the ground, and uncontrollable sobs started to break through me as the wind shifted direction and brought with it a scent of sunbathed lilacs.

"_No…."_ I whimpered.


	7. Chapter 6

The Winds of Change

_The letter fell from my shaking hands that dropped to the ground, and uncontrollable sobs started to break through me as the wind shifted direction and brought with it a scent of sunbathed lilacs._

"_No…." I whimpered._

As quickly as I had fallen to the ground to sob over the loss of my beloved father I was now standing straight up and staring into the direction where this scent; that intoxicating lilac scent now came from. I smelled the air and the winds picked up and I noticed that it was still several miles away. I know it's _him. _I have met a lot of vampires in my immortal existence and none of them have ever smelled as exquisite as him. What am I to do now? Should I just stay here and wait? Should I let him discover the truth about me? NO! There was no way. I couldn't deal with this, not now, not here. Not after making myself so vulnerable after talking to Charlie. He might not know this but after the last couple of decades I do really know why he left me in the first place. If he thought I was so naïve and would never uncover the true reason for his departure then that was really insulting. I only had minutes now, I had to act or this life I was attempting to build would crumple faster that snow during a hot sunny Arizona day.

(Third person POV)

_The winds that had a calm nature around the wet Forks cemetery abruptly started to pick up around Isabella. A wet and hazy mist started to form around her sapphire car and washed away her scent. The winds started to pick up and blew her light mahogany hair all around her now fragile form. The wet mist crept from her car and followed the path that she had taken and consumed the cemetery. The winds and the chilling mist surrounded the bouquet standing on her dead father's grave as Isabella ran for the nearby forest and jumped into large pine tree; securing herself and hiding from the one who broke her heart so long ago. The winds and mist followed her fresh trail and ate away her sweet freesia odor and made their way up to the tree where she so anxiously sat and waited. It was done. The winds and wet mist had erased all traces of her scent as they slowly disappeared. The winds had calmed themselves to what they were before, and the mist disappeared into the nothingness from whence it came. By the time the mist had vanished, a bronze haired youth appeared out of the nearby forest and stood next to the blue BMW 760 and appraised it before he made his way into the graveyard._

(Bella's POV)

There he was in all of his glory. My, no, not my but just him. He had jumped out of the forest bordering the cemetery just as my scent was washed away by the convenient wet mist that came out of nowhere. I smirked at myself since I very well knew its origin. The smirks however disappeared as I started to think of the many lonely days I had to endure without him. I don't know how many nights I laid on the grasses of foreign countries and looked up to the diamond sky and wished on every single little far away star that I could see him once more. How I told them of my agony and would trade anything, even my immortality, to be in the loving embrace of his arms just one more time. Here it was and I still adored my godlike immortal. He hadn't changed; he was still so beautiful wearing a short sleeved, blue button up shirt that lay gently over a pair of dark blue jeans. A physical beauty that was only outdone by what lay beneath his stone cold body, the true beauty that was him, and a beauty I still loved. Edward!

I didn't breathe even though every single dead cell in my body demanded and longed to be rekindled of his sweet lilac smell. But I couldn't; I had to stay safe, and secret. After he appraised my beam with a slight smile he made his way through the stone entrance while holding a small bouquet of freesias. I wanted to go over to him and tell him that it was me and that I was here and back in forks where it had all begun. I wanted to reveal myself and tell him how much I loved him and how I thought of him every single day since he left my side but I couldn't. I was not breaking down the barriers I had spent _Sixty seven _years building; I was not going to take the chance of getting the rest of my bleeding heart broken. Why does he have bouquet of flowers I thought surprisingly?

He walked through the wet and green grass of the cemetery and made his way to my father's gravestone. Did he come here to see Charlie? Why would he bring Charlie flowers? What is going on here! Why would he be visiting my late father's grave? The questions bombarded my mind as his gaze found Charlie's grave and froze at the sight of the fresh bouquet of freesias I had placed there just minutes ago. He approached the flowers questioningly and with hesitant hands ran his long white fingers across the pedals as my violet eyes focused on him. He straightened up and raised his head towards the night sky and I could hear him taking in small steady breaths through his nose. He started to turn towards the south of the cemetery and continued with his exhaling and inhaling breaths through his perfect nose when a small grin formed on my face.

_You can take as many breaths as you want love, but you will never pick up my scent now. You were to slow. _I thought smugly.

He turned several times whiffing the air and through his wide butterscotch eyes took in the dead unmoving silence of this place. How I missed them. How so many times I had completely fallen and forgotten myself in the magic of his golden gazes. No, I couldn't think about that now; I had to stay focused and uncover the secret of his appearance here tonight. He seemed to have given up as he strolled over and past Charlie's grave with one last glance at my freesias and came to halt in front of the small moss covered grave I had seen earlier, and sank to the ground before it. My mind filled with confusion as my eyes were glued on his back and I wondered what his intentions were. He raised his head just a little to the moss covered stone and ran his long fingers across the moss that withheld the secrets of the tombstone. I was shocked and speechless when he revealed the contents of the stone which in reality shouldn't be a surprise to me in the least.

_Isabella Marie Swan, 1987 – 2005, beloved daughter, and friend. _It was troublesome and somewhat haunting to look at your own grave but the questions that followed overshadowed these small worries. He came to visit my grave, and to place flowers on it? My train of thought was interrupted by a ringing phone in his pocket. He sighed and I could tell from it that he was a little irritated for being interrupted. He retrieved his black cell phone from his jeans pocket; looked at it angrily and flipped it open, and spoke in the velvet voice that still rings clear in the cloudy recesses of the mind that was once the old Bella.

"_What do you want Alice? I'm in the middle of someth…" _he spoke as his voice sounded like bell's chiming in my head but was interrupted by a squealing, and hysteric Alice.

"_EDWARD. WHATS GOING ON? I JUST LOOKED INTO YOUR FUTURE AND SAW YOU IN YOUR MEADOW WHEN YOU DISSAPEARD, AND JUST NOW BEFORE YOU GOT TO THE CEMETERY YOU WERE GONE. WHATS GOING ON?"_ she yelled through the phone.

It felt so good to hear my old best friend's voice again but I had to concentrate and store my rekindled joy away for now.

"_What?" _he asked bored_._

"_Your future Edward! It has holes in it. I don't know how to explain it. I can see you but then there are these black spots. EDWARD I saw you laying next to somebody in your meadow but before, I couldn't see anything. The person seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and I have no idea how they got there, and I don't know who they are" _she said in a calmer tone now, and I was sure the empath was responsible for it.

"_Alice, don't worry yourself. I can take care of myself. I'm sure it's nothing. You've had these holes before and every time it was harmless. Just please Alice, I need to be left alone to my thoughts right now." _he said sadly.

I could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone and frown in understanding.

"_I'm sorry Edward. You know how I get when I see people disappearing. I really didn't want to disturb you when you're at…her grave. Please forgive me. I'll see you later, I hope" _she finished.

More sorrow flooded me while I heard this piece of information. It wasn't the first time he visited my grave I though despairingly. I felt the hole in my stomach starting to swell.

"_It's alright Alice, just led Jasper continue to calm you and I will see you later. Bye" _he added with no hind of emotion in his voice and shut the phone.

When he secured the phone back in his jeans he drew his attention back to me. Well, my gravestone anyway but close enough. He moved the small bouquet of freesias over and placed them on top of the stone, and let his face fall to the ground.

Nothing. He didn't say one single word. I continued to watch him as the clouds above me move on and yearned to hear his voice again but he didn't say anything. I knew how he felt. I had painted a picture of him a long time ago that now sat in the small box on the right hand corner of memory lane unopened along with five others. I would sometimes get it out and stare at it for hours without muttering a single word at the perfect replica of him. I hesitantly raised my arm and turned it over very quietly not wanting to make a single sound without ever letting my eyes drop from his back and swiftly drew a glance at my watch. 5:03PM. He has been sitting there motionless for almost an hour now. I threw a quick glance towards the west and noticed the sun setting beneath the dark trees when he suddenly got up from the ground. I panicked. Oh no, did I make a noise, was he about to turn around and come for me? The chaos in my mind was ceased when he slowly trotted yet still with grace and moved away from my grave. My heart was breaking. I was watching him leave again as he moved back towards the direction from where came. Everything on my insides now screamed at me and it felt like they were punching me from within. Screeching and bellowing at me to run to him and tell him that I was still alive, sort of. That I should just run into his arms and crush my lips to his but no, I can't. The old Bella was now dead, and the proof lay next to Charlie. I continued to watch my last glimpses of him as he passed the entrance and threw yet another look at my car.

I could see the suspicion in his eyes now when he threw them back at the graveyard. I saw him glancing over the area and studying all its shapes and forms. His eyes went back to my blue beam and back to the cemetery this time with confusion in his eyes; as quickly as his scanning began it also ended just as quick. He turned his head and ran into the forest, and left me once again behind amongst the trees.

I stared after him and if my eyes were still capable of tearing they would be unleashing waterfalls by now. When I heard his fast footsteps disappearing I jumped of the tree I hid in and my feet found the soft soil of the earth. With my head down and guilt and misery consuming me I made my way over to my grave. I let out a small laugh without amusement and thought of all the irony that happened today but this tops it all. I threw another glance in the direction that he left in just to make sure he wouldn't return although my other senses would have alerted me before my eyes ever could, and took the flowers off the grave. I looked and marveled at the small bouquet and hugged them to my cold chest. I held them close to my silent heart that should have been pounding uncontrollably durring this whole orderal as I just had received a gift from him. I knew it wouldn't be considered grave robbery since technically the person in the "ground" and me were the same as I ran for my car like a lightning bolt. I stopped when my hand reached the handle of the driver's side and turned my head back to Charlie's grave and small words escaped my lips.

"_Please don't miss me Charlie, I will be back soon" _I whispered so quietly that no one could hear.

I settled in my car and gently and softly placed the freesias on the passenger seat as I let my car come to life and rode home. The entire ways back to my apartment my eyes never left these beautiful flowers. I could drive without looking at the road; my ears technically took over since my eyes were currently unavailable. They were so much more beautiful than any other simply because they came from him. I reached my apartment at a new record since I didn't have to drive behind anybody and I could push my car to its limits. I parked my beam in the same spot which I retrieved it in this morning and with the flowers headed through the entrance and quite literally flew up the stairs and through my door, 1-G. I dropped my jacket on the couch and made my way to the kitchen and found a good sized glass in the cupboard above the microwave. I filled it with water from the sink as I wrinkled my nose at the unattractive scent from the water and stored the freesias in its nursing embrace. I walked back to the living room using human speed and placed the flowers on top of my small coffee table and sat back in my leather couch; as I stared.

From the emotions I could see on his face and form earlier I knew that he was in tremendous amounts of pain. _Good _thought the evil side within me but was quickly overpowered with the urge of seeing him again. Alice was on the phone with him I thought; thinking hard now. I put my thumb and index finger to my chin, a habit I had picked up from Benjamin of the Egyptian coven I had met, and was good friends with. He also did this when he was thinking hard but he was rather adorable when he did it. Whenever I was doing it I looked as if I was plotting the end of all time. I regained my concentration from these somewhat happier memories and thought. Where they back? All of them, and if they were why weren't they at school today? The urge to see him again grew within me. I can't, no I can't. I knew the reason why he left me to begin with. He left because of me, because he wanted to protect me from his world no matter how much it would destroy us both. My new vampire mind helped me realize this a long time ago. But he had done it once and I was afraid he would leave me again if I went to him now even with me being a vampire. Would he be disgusted at the very thing he didn't want me to become? Resent me or even worse just give me a cool glare and leave? No I couldn't think like this. I had seen so many different vampires and their mates, and none of them cared what the other looked like or was. If he truly loved me once upon a time then he shouldn't care. I was settled, I had to see him again even if I wouldn't talk to him, and remain hidden in the shadows of his steps; I had to see Edward again. First I had to find him though. If he was still around the Forks area it shouldn't be a problem. I scooped myself up of the couch and threw a small smile towards his gift from earlier and stepped out onto my balcony. It was a pretty good size and cold easily hold another small table and two chairs but I couldn't think about that now. I had to focus and find him, a task that will be quite simple thanks to my talent. A talent I had never revealed to any of my vampire friends, a talent that I had to keep hidden within me so the Volturi could never make me one of their slaves.

(Third Person POV)

_Isabella closed her eyes and griped the iron bars of her balcony in front of her and started to take deep breaths through her extrasensory nose. The winds started to pick up and she could smell nothing but human aromas. But suddenly the winds got stronger and blew in scents from miles away. She could now smell the salty stench from the La Push Ocean, the wooden scents of trees from the forests surrounding Forks, so many different kinds. The winds picked up and she could hear them rummaging through the trees looking for clues to her lost love. The winds intensified and she picked up a lilac scent from the north and as quickly as they started, the winds calmed themselves once more._

(Bella's POV)

There! I picked up his scent somewhere towards the north. I didn't even think before I acted the way I did. I jumped on top of the balcony and checked the surrounding area to make sure no humans were in sight and I was fortunate. I pushed my feet still with heels on and threw myself of the balcony, and jumped across the street in mid air and somersaulted into the trees. I ran. I couldn't smell his scent yet but I knew I would soon enough. After a minute or so and running about three miles I suddenly knew where I was heading to. _The meadow_ I realized as I finally picked up the scent of lilacs. I came to an abrupt stop about a mile and a half in front of the meadow with the forests small animals running and crawling away, and leaving the presence of the monster they felt. I have to do this intelligently I thought to myself. He can't hear my approach nor can he smell me.

_Very well then_ was the last thought that crossed my mind as the winds started to pick up yet again and I made my way to the place where so long ago; I had received my first true embrace from my beautiful Edward.


	8. Chapter 7

Bleeding Hearts

_Very well then_ was the last thought that crossed my mind as the winds started to pick up yet again and I made my way to the place where so long ago; I had received my first true embrace from my beautiful Edward.

(Third person POV)

_A bronze haired young man lay on a beautiful bed of flowers in the middle of the dark forest. He lay there with distress and sorrow as their claws ripped away at his cold bleeding heart. He thought of the time he held her and tasted her mouth watering scent. A time we he embraced her and protected her from the shadows and everything that conspired against her. He remembered her smile, her laughter, her cute clumsiness and her with love filled chocolate brown eyes whenever she found his topaz gaze. He led out a small and sad sigh as he remembered the best times of his 171 year life span. The winds had picked up and he noticed the wetness in the air but didn't let it bother him. The winds blew all around the grass and trees but it couldn't mean less to him. The love of his life, the only one person he ever wanted to spend eternity with; the one he so foolishly left behind was now gone, and never to smile again. There was no more reason to his existence and because of the family that loved him so much it would never end, and he couldn't join his beloved. Unbeknown to him was that she who he remembered at this instant was now lying on the ground next to him, and only meters away. Alice's vision had come true. _

(Bella's POV)

He is so beautiful. Just minutes ago I had slowly danced into the meadow and took in this place where he and I had shared so many wonderful things. The winds blew around him and distracted him from my approaching footsteps. The wetness and mist in the air hid my scent and would not allow him to even inhale a small fraction of my freesia like smell. I was stupid for doing this but I couldn't help it. My body overpowered my mind as I lay myself next to him ever so quietly not wanting to alert him and let my wanting gaze fall upon him. I looked up to the sky and saw it covered in clouds as I returned my head towards my right side where it found him. The winds were still going at a very good rate and would hide my quiet movements as the mist hid my scent from him. I didn't even breath even though I wanted to take in all of his scent and led it fill me to restore some parts of me that have been broken for such a long time. I couldn't move my eyes of Edward. There he lay only meters from me with one of his keens cropped up in the air and his right arm over his eyes. He didn't know, and had no idea who was lying next to him. I thought about yesterday when I thought to myself that if he or the others were here I would run but I couldn't. Just watching him now; I felt an evanescent rope tie itself around my foot and slowly tie its other end around his, and would never allow me to leave his side again. I contemplated with the idea of speaking to him, and surprising him. But what if he ran away from me? Would he still love me for who I am now? If I was going to allow Edward back into my heart he would have to earn it. I would have to show him that the Bella he once knew was no more, and that if he thinks I would just fall back into his arms after all these years than he was dumber that I ever believed him to be, so not at all.

The winds slowly stopped and resumed their normal routine as ordered by Mother Nature. I still didn't breathe I didn't want to alert him with that response but my scent. I closed my eyes in disapproval for a moment but quickly opened them back up and thought that it was already too late; now was the time. The mist surrounding us slowly disappeared and the full force of my scent would be unleashed upon him within seconds. _There we go _I thought when he inhaled and abruptly stopped.

Fast as lighting Edward was now standing at the edge of the meadow teeth bared over his lips and complete shock and surprise covering his face. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. My gaze swiftly followed him as I was still lying on the ground and moved my eyes into his direction. The look on his face I will never forget. He must have heard my small noice becuase suddenly his lips moved back underneath his teeth and covered them up as astonishment slowly made its home on his face. I slowly sat up and pulled my knees up to my stomach and chest and put my arms around them with my right wrist in my left hand, and just stared at him with a blank expression. He just stood there, motionless and frozen.

"_Hello Edward" _I said in an emotionless voice. I had to do everything in my power to remain stern, and not go insane that now I was facing the one I had been dreaming about for nearly seventy years.

Edward was speechless. He opened his mouth but no words were spilled. His face contoured into a mask of confusion, and pain as he took in my immortal form. He took a step forward but was stopped by my right hand who's index finger was now straight up in the air stopping him in his tracks. My finger fell back down as soon as he stopped his approach and finally had the courage to speak. Not what I was expecting though but would be happy to play around with.

"_Oh cruel faith, how thy sense of humor torments me" _he whispered in a pained voice.

Great, so he thought that I was just a figment of his imagination. I could work with this. My face turned to a little evil smile as I spoke.

"_Now, now Edward. I wouldn't let faith take ALL the credit for your torment" _I threw back in a small yet poisonous voice.

Edward reassembled himself and finally looked like he was starting to believe that I was actually sitting in front of him. His eyes raced over my body as he examined me.

"_No. This can't be real, this couldn't be possibly you. You died a long time ago. Wait…am I dead? Did Alice's vision come true of my disappearing future?" _while he asked me if he was dead a small hint of a smile started to appear on his features which I had no choice but to wipe off.

"_Well, dead in the sense that your body no longer properly functions, and that your heart doesn't beat anymore. Yeah you're dead. But, and sorry to disappoint you but you are considered the walking dead by many different societies, and no Alice's vision didn't come true Edward. You're here, and I'm here" _the smile was thrown off of his face.

I could now see the pain, the surprise but more importantly the pleasure?

"_Bella, how…" _

"_Stop. Right. There" _I spit the words in his face and made sure that some things were cleared up before this fateful meeting continued.

"_First of all, no I'm not your Bella. Yes, I'm just like you now; the very thing you didn't want me to become but I became anyway. Furthermore, you are talking to Isabella now, and not Bella. You want to talk to Bella then I suggest you go back to that cemetery and back to that grave, and start talking if you wish to speak to her because that's where she is now. I am not the object of your love anymore" _I said very calmly to him.

I could feel the venom soaring in my mouth as I gave him this illuminating revelation. I was surprised that I didn't feel bad about it although small amounts of anger were now starting to build up within me. The next expression on his face made me but immediately regret my words although my face wouldn't show it, and the anger dissapeared. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in absolute and undeniable sorrow and his mouth now held a small "o" shape and his countenance quickly reached the ground in shame. His hair was still as messy as it was the last time I saw him and I still adored it. I couldn't bear this. I didn't want him to be in pain so I decided to lighten the mood.

"_How are you" _I asked perfectly pleasant.

Edwards's eyes found mine again and his face seemed to lighten up and he smashed his lips together in a straight line before answering.

"_Better now Be…Isabella. Might I intent to know how you have been?"_ he asked back in a low whisper_._

"_Peachy" _I whispered back and unleashed my teeth upon him in my wide teasing smile.

Edward cringed as he took in this site and seemed to finally understand that I truly was just like him now. He continued to furrow his eyebrows and led out a small sigh and threw his eyes back onto the ground. Most likely he was planning what do say next. The silence engulfed the meadow as he was still standing still as a statue on the very edge of the meadow, and I also hadn't moved from my original position. Edward raised his head back towards my direction and stared at me with his agonizing eyes that were now squeezed almost shut in confusion as he started back into mine. I raised my eyebrows edging him to continue.

"_Bella, what's wrong with your eyes?" _he asked confused_. _I knew this would come. The "question round" I thought jokingly to myself_. _

"_Hmm. Well I've had them ever since I was born into this life" _I retorted boorish.

Edward blinked hesitantly before he continued.

"_No I mean, why they are violet?" _he asked. I would lie to him and change the subject.

"_Well, why are your eyes golden? Why are the eyes of non vegetarian vampires red?" _I countered innocently. I was a bad actress when I was human but was brilliant now. Yet, I could tell that Edward still wasn't entirely convinced and I could tell that he knew he wasn't going to find out just yet. I could also tell that he knew that I knew why my eyes were the color the were. He changed the subject.

"_H...How long have you been here, back in Forks?" _he managed to ask_._

"_Two days, and it's my first time back in nearly sixty seven years" _I gave a little too much information but I figured it would be alright for now.

"_I see. Why did you say go back to your grave, how do you know I was…" _he asked ever so perspective as he trailed off and looked confused at the ground.

"_I was there. Who do you think put those flowers on Charlie's grave minutes before you arrived?" _I answered his unfinished question.

His eyes shot back up with more questions now_._

"_Minutes? Where were you? I didn't pick up your scent? Was that your car?" _he bombarded me.

"_Minutes, yes. I ran and hid in a nearby tree and watched you, and heard your conversation with your sister. You didn't pick up my scent just because you didn't pick it up and I will explain no further on that subject. Yes, that was my new car" _I answered coolly_._

Edward was lost in thought for a moment as he continued to stare at me. An almost unnoticeable smile now drew the corners of his mouth.

"_Nice choice in a car Bel…Isabella. May I know why that certain car?" _he asked innocent enough for me to answer.

"_I appreciate your approval. I just saw it one time and fell in love with it and I knew I wanted it" _I said with a blank expression.

Then it finally happened. Edwards face became a mask of pure pain and hatred as his knees found the green ground, and his palms lying open on his leg now and his floodgate opened.

"_Isa…Bella please, please forgive me. I never meant for this to happen to you. I can't believe that after all this time thinking you are dead you show up in our meadow like this with me having no idea how you even arrived here, and more to that you return as a… vampire, just like me. I never wanted this for you. Please, please, I am so sorry Bella. You have to understand that the only reason why I left you was because I wanted to put you out of harm's way. I loved you so much, and still do; I just wanted to protect you from my world. Please understand that. Now look at you. It seems that the very think I wanted to protect you from still caught up with you, and now you're so expressionless and seem so cruel, BELLA I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU" _Edward finished and placed his head into his quivering hands as his very loud sobs started to pierce the forest_. _I was speechless.

No, I couldn't bear the sight in front of me. I never wanted this to happen. All throughout my decades I was the one that was weeping over Edward. I had always hoped that he had moved on and only left me in a small part of his memory. I had hoped he had found somebody else and would be happy for the rest of his forever. The mere thought of that would shatter the million pieces of my heart into billions but I loved him enough to wish that for him. It was excruciating to see him in such pain. It was even more painful than the vampire venom that stripped the humanity from me for seventeen days. There were no words for this. I wanted to die for doing this to him, for testing him like I did. There he was crying and sobbing on the ground while I sat there still motionless and blank drowning in an ocean of my own tears deep within me. There we were, two bleeding hearts, which might never be healed and used again. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up off the ground and slowly walked over to my beloved. I would console him and attempt to make him feel better but still; I wouldn't let him back in my heart, not yet. It was hard and my thoughts that I knew were true were torturing me now. I love Edward, but I don't trust him.

I halted in front of him and looked at him beneath me. I had never seen him so fragile and alone, and I knew I would have to give him some sort of relieve. While still standing I knelt down right in front of his hair and took in his beautiful aroma. I mentally laughed at myself; I finally understood what Edward meant when he said I was his brand of heroin. His scent was so intoxicating even more so now with my more defined sense of smell, and I just wanted to bury my nose in his hair and greedily inhale all there was; but there were more important matters at this point. I slowly guided my hand forward and placed it on his shaking soft shoulder. Edward was surprised by my action and unburied his face from his hands to unleash the most horrifying image I was ever going to see.

His eyes had gone from light butterscotch to a pitch black and the bruises underneath his eyes were such a dark shade of purple and so deep that I don't even remember them being that way through my blurry human memories; ever! His lips were bent down on his corners as he continued to weep with absolute no embarrassment in his features that he was actually crying in front of a woman but hey, it was just me. My face still held the expressionless and blank stare that I had only minutes ago, and started to speak.

"_Edward, please calm yourself I cannot bear to watch you like this. I need to YOU to know and understand that I already know why you left. I didn't realize it at that instant but years later I did, and I have to admit it showed a great deal of valor and love. I was never TRULY angry with you nor did I ever resent you for your choice; I just wish my opinion would have mattered to you. I never knew that you wept over me the way you're showing it now but I need you to understand that my heart bleeds just like yours. I have never moved on either. Never found another love even though I was given opportunities, never have I kissed another but you. After all these years you still remain to be my first kiss, and love Edward. But please, I __NEED you to understand this. I still care for you in a way that is eternal and mystical but I don't trust you. Please stop crying. You might not notice, but you are causing the death of me right now" _I said blankly without even twitching or my voice breaking_._

Edward's sobs had intensified after I told him that I didn't trust him anymore. I moved my hand underneath his arm and helped him stand on his own two feet. He was still inhaling and exhaling sharp and there were still quite sobs in the back of his throat as he attempted to steady himself. I reached up with my hand and straightened up his hair the best I could, and he froze. I felt the texture, the softness and the beauty of him while I was stirring. He watched me intently with his moth wide open as I lowered my hand. For just a second I could see his own hand twitch and could have sworn he would have wanted to reach up and place my hand against his cheek. Our heads now only inches apart. He held my gaze with his dark eyes and I saw pleading in them. I knew what he wanted while I still kept my cold and expressionless features. He wanted me to embrace him and console him even further but I couldn't allow that. He finally moved his mouth and broke this awkward silence.

_Yo…you…you smell…wond…..wonderful Bella" _he stated through small sobs. He still hadn't regained control over himself.

"_Thank you, so do you" _I let a very small smile take position over my face and stared at him. I knew I had to change the subject now or this might turn into something I wasn't ready for. So I decided to make him ask me a question that I knew was on his mind ever since he saw me. A question that would also lead me to the rest of his family, memories that I had just recalled in the early ours this morning, a question I knew he wanted an answer to.

"_Go ahead and ask me Edward. I know the question was written all over your face when you first understood what you saw before you just minutes ago"_ I said blankly.

Edward's still sobbing features turned to confusion and then to understanding. He swallowed loudly and finally was given the chance to ask.

"_Who…changed you B…Bella?"_ he cried_._

"_Is the rest of your family here too?" _I basically answered his question with my own_._

He seemed a bit surprised but simply nodded. Great, they were all here just as I feared. Well, I don't want to go over this more than once.

"_Lead me to them and I will tell you all at once. I'm sure if I would tell you now and you would tell them that they would want answer themselves. This way, I will only have to tell my story once and answer your questions at the same time. Although I might have to edit some, and PLEASE call me Isabella" _I said distant.

Edward's eyes now filled with a light of hope, and a bit of excitement. YES, I had made him feel somewhat better. He nodded his head and turned his body towards the forest and offered me his hand but I just let it float there with no intention of taking it; no matter how much I yearned to. I had to remember that I had to protect myself and he would still have to proof himself to me. Edwards's hand fell back to his side and the ray of hope that had filled his eyes now dimmed but not disappeared as he took off into the forest with me close on his trail.

It was time to visit the family that left me behind so long ago and tell them my story. But I couldn't tell them everything, especially not about my talent. If I didn't trust Edward I most certainly wouldn't trust them.


	9. Chapter 8

Eyes and Manipulation

It was somewhat of exhilarating. I had always wondered what it would be like to be Edwards equal and here it was. We ran through the woods with him slightly ahead of me leading the way to the others while I still thought about the painful sight I had to endure. I know I was the one to blame. My insides screamed to rush and encircle him with my arms and tell him how much I missed him and wanted him but couldn't; I wouldn't let my barriers fall, not just yet. As we passed through the dark forest I suddenly noticed where we were going. Their old house I wondered as I sped up and was running beside Edward now. Had they rebuild it? Did they ever find out what happened? Do they know who did it? If so, I wondered if they would be mad at me. It was after all my fault it was lost in the fires. I would be more than happy to give them a check for all the money they had to spend to rebuild it.

I was right. In front of me I could make out a small clearing in which it stood. Edward stopped the same time I did and took in my response. I was shocked. They had made a perfect replica of the house. It still seemed so open and free, a place where they didn't have to hide. I looked at Edward with a slight smile and nod of the head which made him smile in return and led the way up towards the house. We climbed the two white stair cases and made our way to the glass front door. Edward, always the gentlemen opened the door for me and gesture me forward. I walked in and was immediately hit by three different scents. Roses, honeysuckles, and vanilla; only three I thought surprisingly. I was a little nervous all of a sudden. It looked just like it did so many years ago, the place where I fell into the abyss of immortality. Edward led me into the living room and asked me to sit but I told him I preferred standing. The living room still had the same white couches and a huge 40" television and of course the love seat I had liked so much.

Edward now whispered all of their names, names I hadn't heard spoken out loud for a long time.

"_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie?" _his sang with his velvet voice_. _

Carlisle was the first to appear. He still looked like Zeus' younger brother.

"_Hello son, who have you brought wi…" _he stopped with a singing voice of his own when his eyes appraised me and realized who was standing in front of him_._

"_Carlisle" _I said in a stern voice and nodded into his direction_._

He was at a loss of words as his eyes turned from confusion into happiness in mere seconds. Closely behind him now appeared Esme, and Rosalie. Esme led out a small gasp when she took in myself acquired immortality. Rosalie's eyes turned from confusion to doubt as she looked upon me. They were even more beautiful than I had ever thought. Right now was the first time I had ever truly looked at them. Esme still looked like snow white with her caramel locks tangling around her form and Rosalie, well I knew it when I was still human, and I knew it now. The most beautiful person in the world but of course in my universe that title belonged to Edward. Esme approached me carefully and put her hand over her dead heart and whispered.

"_That couldn't be possible you Bella, could it?" _she said in hopeful tone. Carlisle had followed behind her and grabbed her shoulder also anxiously waiting for my answer.

"_Yes it could Esme" _I release with a sigh and let a small smile play on the sides of my face.

Esme lurched forward and engulfed me in a big motherly hug. I couldn't fight her off nor did I want to, I really did miss Esme. I hugged her back and patted her back as dry less sobs escaped her, and inhaled her sweet aroma; vanilla. Carlisle joined in with a small laugh and glanced at his son who was standing behind me with a smile on his lips. He put an arm around Esme and his other around me and rested his forehead on top of mine. I also took in Carlisle's scent, honeysuckles; and put one arm around him also but still hugging Esme with the other. After what seemed like forever Esme and Carlisle took a step back and led their eyes wander all over me. Seeing them like this now how could I possible resent my long lost family.

"_Oh sweetheart, how have you been? You look so beautiful but sad, is there something wrong dear?" _Esme whispered very softly and sweet_._

"_No, everything is just fine now" _I returned my answer softly not having the strength within in me to hurt somebody like Esme. As I said the words I glanced over at Edward who gently smiled in my direction with still a hint of sadness in his eyes. The hints disappeared as he heard my words and led his eyes wander to the floor with a big smile of retribution on his face.

I stepped back some but not too much not wanting to hurt their feeling as I looked over to Rosalie who still stood in her spot just down by the stairs and simply nodded in her direction with a small smile. I was happy to see that she returned it and stepped a little closer; the scents of roses admitting from her. "_Convenient" _I thought, laughing to myself mentally. Just as Carlisle opened his mouth to speak the door flew open with three more vampires bringing with them the scents of chocolate, pine, and seawater.

"_YOU GUYS I JUST SAW…WUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" _Alice shrieked before jumping towards me and taking me to the ground, hugging me fiercely. If I wasn't a vampire before I would be dead right now.

"_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD BELLAAAA. I THOUGHT I WAS INSANE FOR THINKING I HAD SEEN IN YOU HERE. OH BELLA... I LOVE YOUR CLOTHES BY THE WAY…OH I MISSED YOU…BELLA" Alice cried into my hair._

I couldn't help but chuckle while she still held me to the ground and I slowly stood up with Alice's arms and legs still around me. I hugged her back and took in her chocolate scent. I took a glimpse towards the direction behind her and saw a shocked Emmet standing by the door that all of a sudden ran over to us and trapped not only me but also Alice into a huge bear hug.

"_Oh my go-ho-hod" _I cried while still chuckling to myself.I would have been thin as a piece of paper if I were still human and had received that kind of a hug. I could smell his scent now, pine.

Emmet's loud bear laughter's consumed the house and was surrounded by smaller chuckles and laughter coming from Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward. While Emmet was still waving me and Alice around in the air I noticed a small grin on Jaspers face. Of course he was taking in all the emotion in the room but suddenly looked over to Edward and cocked his head to the side most likely asking him a mental question. I saw Edward from the corner of my eyes just shaking his head while still keeping his wonderful smile intact. Finally what only seemed like day's Emmet finally put me and Alice down to the ground. Jasper must have taken in my good mood since he took the courage to walk over to me. Alice and Emmet stepped aside both with wide grins on their faces and eyes that wouldn't leave me. Jasper stood in front of me now with a nervous expression and stretched out his hand to greet me. He didn't expect me to take his hand and pull him forward so I could embrace him also. He was in shock I was sure but led out a small chuckle and pressed his hands to my back and I inhaled his scent of fresh seawater; lovely. Seawater for some reason smelled much better than regular water, and I had no idea why. This was as any good an opportunity as ever I thought as I started whispering into his ear.

"_I hope you know that you were forgiven the moment it happened and that I never blamed you. Now so many years later I have come to understand the hard burden you must have had to bare" _I whispered with love and complete honesty as I hugged him closer_._

Jasper who still had his hands wrapped around me tilted his head to the side and looked at me with a guilty expression. He must have sensed my comfort and honesty when he returned my smile and nodded his head. He led go of me and stepped to Alice's side. Carlisle now spoke up.

"_Where have you three been anyway? You just left and dragged Jasper and Emmet with you Alice?" _he asked curiously; a question I was also interested in_. _

"_Well" _Alice began"_I was a little nervous when I saw Edward disappear TWICE in one day so I got worried and decided to check it out myself. The first time he disappeared was when he was heading to the cemetery so we went to investigate there first, and tried to find clues to why when we found THIS" _she squeaked and held out a with mud covered small white envelope out to me_. _

OH MY LORD. How could I have been so stupid? I actually forgot about Charlie's letter. With all the panicking about Edwards arrival and between plotting, and the wind blowing I had completely forgotten about it. I took it from Alice's hands and unfolded it and it read "Charlie" on the front. I glanced at Alice nervously and she just shook her head.

"_We didn't read it ISAbella. I was quite surprised when I found it myself. I could smell your scent around it although I didn't know it was you until I had vision of you standing in front of me and I returning it to you once I picked it up" _she said smiling.

I started to breathe again and sighed and nodded my head in a thank you gesture towards Alice and put the letter into my back pocket. I wondered what else Alice had seen since she so graciously pronounced my whole name, so I glared at her. She just stuck out her tongue at me at looked to Carlisle knowing he would ask me the all too important question.

"_Bella" Carlisle began "would you mind telling us what happened to you, and I'm sure you have build up story over the last seven decades which I would be most interested in hearing but please no pressure. Feel free to leave out anything and everything you want but please tell us something" _I sighed and nodded my head.

Carlisle now smiling led the way to the sofas and I sat down on the one opposite from where Carlisle had settled. Alice plopped in next to me and put her arm around me with Jasper sitting down next to her, and who looked at me with an expression of gratitude; I knew why. Esme sat next to Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmet took the loveseat. Edward was standing next to the TV, his eyes fixed upon me. I motioned my hand towards Carlisle letting him begin.

"_Well first of all Bella, might I ask_…" he was interrupted by Emmett.

"_WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH YOUR EYES?_" he shot at me and I couldn't help but snort.

Carlisle gave Emmet a disapproving and bit irate look and Emmet sunk back into the seat next to Rosalie. Carlisle looked back at me.

"_If I may ask before we were so rudely interrupted_" he threw glance at Emmet and went on "_might I ask why your eyes are such a different color? I have never seen such a thing and I can tell you are not wearing contact lenses"_ he concluded.

"_Well first of all please call me Isabella_" Carlisle furrowed in eyebrows in confusion but then nodded "_and secondly that's a question I will somewhat of answer later on if you don't mind_" I said sternly.

"_Very well, then if you'd please Isabella, tell us your story" _he asked gently.

"_Only if you don't interrupt me" _I said and looked around the room at each one of their beautiful faces and saw them all nod.

I filled my lungs with unnecessary air and begun my tale_. _

"_It might not have escaped your notice that you came home to a burnt down house. Well, that was sort of my fault" _all their eyebrows shot up_ "please don't interrupt me, and I can tell you now that technically it wasn't my fault and then again it was. I would have never done such a thing." _

They all relaxed and I went on and spoke very fast wanting to get through this.

"_It was right here in the living room of your house where I changed. I came back about four months when you had left me wanting to find closure or even some of you here when I found Laurent. You remember him from James coven. Well it turned out that he had gone to Denali and became Irina's mate. He was running through Oregon when Victoria found him and asked him to help her kill me. He acted on your behave and changed me so he could save me from Victoria's grasp and maintain peace between the Denali's and you. I went through the transformation for seventeen agonizing days and when I finally woke up I found Laurent still next to me and he asked me the exact same question as you about my eyes. Only minutes after my change Victoria appeared and jumped at me; Laurent defended me but lost since he hadn't fed in seventeen days and therefore was very weak. When Victoria had started to burn him is when I lost it and launched at her. I tore of her head and ripped her to pieces and threw her into the flames. I didn't even think about the lighter fluid that was still in her pocket as it exploded and sat your house on fire so technically it was my fault. I didn't know what to do and was scared so I ran for it. I ran away from Forks, committing myself to your diet and spent six years in the wilderness of Canada training my thirst until I was finally in a good enough state of clearance to rejoin civilization. From then on I was a nomad and never stayed in one place to long. I traveled all around the world and met many different vampires and now I'm back to the place where it all began" _I finished smiling as their shocked expressions held me where I was.

Edward was now standing next to me looking down with a horrified expression.

"_Laurent changed you?"_ he asked almost angry, a tone I didn't like.

"_Yes he did, and please don't be angry with him. He did out of the best intensions and I don't care if you'll ever accept it or not Edward, but I still care for him; for doing what he did_" I said to him soft and a tone filled with love just for Laurent.

Edward noticed this and nodded his head and settled on the armrest of the couch next to Esme.

"_So how well can you control yourself now B…Isabella?" _Carlisle asked intrigued_._

"_I'm proud to say that I'm but immune to the scent of humans. It still smells very appetizing but I don't let it bother me anymore" _I finished smugly. Carlisle smiled proudly at me but Jaspers eyes were filled with envy, and it seemed that he still had a few problems.

"_How can somebody change for seventeen days ISAbella?" _Alice asked still shocked_._

I held up my index finder and started to begin_._

"_Now this is just a theory I have so don't interrupt me and I will also tell you why I think my eyes are so different" _I lied to them. The theory was proven by me a while ago. I had to be careful not to say too much since I didn't trust them just yet, and I had to stay hidden from the Volturi. I was sure they would never say anything to expose me if I told them the truth right now but Aro doesn't need words to answer his question. In my own mind was the place where I was safe. They all nodded their head once more and I went on.

"_On my travels I have come across two more vampires like me that have different eye colors than the rest. The first was in Egypt and with Amun's coven; he said that he knew you Carlisle. Amun has made a new addition to his coven over a hundred years ago. His name is Benjamin and his eyes are a hazel yellow. Amun had told me that Benjamin endured the venom for over seven days and that it also just like with me spent an awful amount of time around his brain. Benjamin is capable of manipulating the four elements through physical manipulation, no illusions. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, and he is still experimenting with it. He can shoot geysers from the water and lift some of it up in the air. He can manipulate fire but of course can't create it. He can make the wind pick up to extreme levels but can't form anything huge like a tornado. He can also draw zigzags across the Earth. That's the most interesting one of his talents. Amun has been trying to keep Benjamin from Aro's attention and is trying to form him into some sort of ultimate weapon but it'll never work. Benjamin is to free of a spirit and would never allow himself to be controlled" _I couldn't help but smile at my good friend before I went on

"_The other vampire I met in the rain forests of South America. Her name is Amara and has emerald green eyes and is capable of controlling plant life. She has been around for nearly one thousand years now and told me that she endured the venom for little less than eight days. She also told me that she could feel the venom flooding her brain longer than any of her other body parts. Her eyes literally resemble that of an emerald. It's quite a sight I have to admit. She merely has to touch the Earth for grass to just pop out of nowhere in seconds. She can make flowers bloom, and fruits grow. She can even reverse the process and turn huge hundreds of year old trees back into small seeds but she can also use this power as a strong defensive weapon. She can make plants grow strong enough to hold down other vampires and I'm speaking from personal experience. She's quite a sweet heart with her staying down there. Humans hack up all the trees down for paper and other wooden materials and she simply touches the dead trees and lets them grow a new to sustain the animal life of the forest. As for me, well I don't think I can manipulate anything" _I lied "_all I know is that I seem to have a mental shield that protects me from all vampire abilities that have to do with the mind. I can't project it even though I've tried but I can lower it. It's an involuntary response really. It always stays up and never falls down unless I concentrate hard enough. As for my theory, I believe that the longer the transformation to a vampire takes the more powerful the vampire will become" _I concluded_._

They all stared at me with more question now sitting in their eyes but Edward was the first to ask.

"_So how strong are you Isabella. Since the others didn't take nearly as long as you to transform" _a question I knew was in everybody's mind_._

"_I don't know, like I said I can't manipulate anything physical, I'm a good fighter but that's about it_" I lied back to him except for the good fighter part. I saw it in Edwards's eyes then. Everybody seemed to have believed me but he knew better.

"_Oh reeeally_" asked Emmet with a huge grin on his face now.

"_Yes Emmet but will see who's stronger later" _I grinned back at him.

"_Bring it" _he bellowed.

"_Have you ever tried to manipulate anything physical Isabella?" _asked Jasper curiously.

"_Yes I have but it just never worked. Then again, it is just a theory" _I attempted to close the subject.

"_That's very interesting Isabella might I ask…" _Carlisle tried to ask but was interrupted by Edward.

"_Excuse me. But if you all don't mind I would like it if we could continue this later, first there is something I need to give to Isabella" _he said in a leader like voice.

I was confused; he had to give me something? What could it possibly be? My thoughts were interrupted and surprised as Rosalie for the first time now spoke up and tried to object.

"_Edward, we just started so…" _she in turn was interrupted by Carlisle_._

"_Go on son, do what you need to do. I'm sure this is more important" _he nodded into Edwards's direction.

Edward smiled at his father figure and turned to me.

"_Would you mind coming up to my room for just a minute? There something of yours that I have had for awhile now and I just think you should have it back" _he asked quietly and shy.

That surprised me. Something of mine? It just intensified my confusion as I got of the sofa and everybody else followed the notion. I was the one curious now. I gestured my hand forward once more and instructed him to lead me to his room. Edward followed and flew up the stairs with me closely and yet hesitantly behind him. I had absolutely no idea what was waiting for me.

(Third Person POV)

_Isabella had no idea that what Edward was about to give her would resurrect the old Bella and let him back into her heart. _


	10. Chapter 9

Tears of the Forgotten

_Isabella had no idea that what Edward was about to give her would resurrect the old Bella and let him back into her heart. _

As I flew behind Edward up the stairs I noticed that Alice had a huge grin on her face which really irritated me. What had she seen I wondered as Edward stopped in front of me and opened the door what I presumed to be his room. He stepped aside and with an innocent smile waved me forward; always the gentlemen. I walked into his room and had seen that his room had changed. It was bigger now and had a nice soft white rug just like in my apartment. I smiled when I saw the old black leather couch over to the left of his room pressed against the window. I remembered him tackling me and throwing me on it with me in his arms. The right side of his room was still covered with what seemed like endless amounts of music except for that the amount hadn't changed. Hasn't he come across anything new and interesting over the past decades I wondered in confusion? While I was still exploring his room with my violet gaze I hadn't noticed that he had shut the door and was now standing right behind me.

"_Isabella?" _he asked sternly.

It made me jump as I turned and faced him and to my dismay found a small snicker on the side of his lips. Well, enjoy it while it lasts because when I get you you'll be screaming I thought sheepishly and laughed mentally; already making plans on how to startle and scare Edward. I raised my eyebrows awaiting his intentions.

"_Would you mind just answering some of my own questions a little more detailed before I give you your belonging back?" _I nodded my head and knew that I had to be careful not to reveal too much_._

He came closer now and was only inches away from me when he started to whisper so low that I knew nobody would be able to hear but me_. _

"_I know that you lied down there. You might be a better actress now than you once were but you can't fool me. I saw the nervous glances in your eyes. You seem to be very good at hiding your emotions since Jasper didn't feel anything and I know that whatever you're capable of doing is affecting Alice's visions. The blackspots in her visions appeared just before I entered the cemetery when you told me that you made your scent somehow dissapear just before I arrived, and her visions were clear again. You said you did it again before you came into the meadow, and yet again her vision faded, and became clear again and saw somebody lying next to me which turned out to be you. Please tell me even if it's only a fraction of the truth, and I know that I have lost your trust but please; I need to know something" _he asked very businesslike_._

Perceptive, I sighed and would tell him a "fraction", I can't tell him the whole truth. It wasn't just because of the fact that I didn't trust him anymore but that I wanted to protect Edward from what lay beneath the streets of Volterra. I leaned closer to Edward so I could feel his breath on my lips; very distracting as I closed my eyes for just a split second before reopening them again, and refocusing on the issue at hand.

"_Here's a fraction and listen very carefully because I will not repeat myself"_ he nodded_._

"_I am capable of physical manipulation. I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you the following. This talent of mine allows me to hide and erase my scent. It allows me to smell and hear things from great distances if I choose to. If I had chosen to smell the entire Forks area two days ago I wouldn't have been surprised tonight, and you might have seen me earlier. I use it as little as I can so I won't draw attention to myself. Yes, my ability is most likely affecting Alice's visions because it can be somewhat of unpredictable and chaotic. Furthermore, I believe that the reason why the venom spent so much time in our brains that is me, Ben, and Amara's is because it was modifying it so it could adapt to our new abilities. Think about it. Amara can control plant life and her eyes are green. Benjamin can control the four elements and his eyes are very light lemony yellow which also makes some sense; to me anyway." _I whispered ever so quietly_._

Edward's expression went from amazement to confusion and asked the all too important question I couldn't answer.

"_So if you're eyes are violet what powers could you possibly poses?"_ he asked curiously_._

I just shook my head sadly at him and went on.

"_The main reasons why I'm not telling you are not just because I don't trust you but because I am trying to protect you Edward" _his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened in alert_. _

"_Protect me from what?"_ he asked confused_._

"_Not just you Edward but all of your family. If Aro would ever know of my talent I would lose my freedom even though he would have a very hard time trying to take it from me. I don't even want to imagine what he would do if he found you or Alice. Also, you must know the following; nobody on this earth knows of my talent and what I' am capable of but me" _I finished in a final tone.

"_Not even Amara or Benjamin?" _he asked while I shook my head.

"_Maybe someday you will be able to tell me, a day when you'll be safe and won't only trust me but also the rest of the family?"_ he asked a bit excited with the knowledge of this new mystery on his hands.

I smiled at him and nodded while speaking.

"_Someday it will be more fun to show you" _I teased and laughed, and Edward joined in and gave me his beautiful crooked smile that I had longed for a very long time to see again. I couldn't help but smile at him now but another mystery suddenly entered my mind.

"_So what's this thing you have that originally once belonged to me?" _I was the curious one now.

Edward nodded in understanding and went over to his endless supply of music. He opened up a small cupboard underneath his huge Sony surround sound system and took out an old CD case with rust covering most of its surface. Whatever it was it was very old I thought. Edward's eyes focused on the old CD cover and quickly glanced at me before returning to it.

"_I haven't heart this melody in a long time…" _he whispered sadly and suddenly it dawned on me.

The second it did I heard the entry door downstairs fly shut and looked up at Edward in confusion.

"_They decided to go hunt and leave us be for a little while, if you don't mind?"_ he asked politely and I shook my head a little too eagerly.

He stepped over to his CD player with a grin covering his perfect marble face and removed a perfectly preserved CD from the rust cover which he threw over on his leather couch and placed the CD in his player. He hit a combination of buttons which I didn't even look at. I mean I wouldn't want to own a piece of electronic equipment that had over hundreds of button's for heaven's sake, and let a all too familiar lullaby consume his room. He then looked back at me with hope and love in his eyes_. _It was my lullaby. Something he composed out of pure love for me a long time ago.

I walked passed him so I was now facing the window and stared at the forest while I spoke up.

"_You know, I was mad at you for taking THAT particular item from me" _I told him angrily and heard him step a little closer.

"_Isabella I never took that item from you. I thought it would be childish and stupid to remove all the memories of me. I wanted you to preserve a piece of me so hid the CD, plane tickets, and photos underneath your floorboard" _he said despairingly.

I had to fight the urge to turn around and scold him as I just heard that he had tricked me, and obviously planned on me finding the items in a later stage of my life when I guess he hoped I would be happy. He must have hoped I would look back and smile. I didn't say anything_._ Edward broke the silence that had filled the room as my lullaby continued its beautiful song.

"_Two years ago when we returned I went to your house to find it abandoned and nearly termite eaten when I went to your old room and found the things I left for you. I felt bad that you had never found them but I thought that at least I would have a picture of you and me together at a time when we both were happy, and in love so I decided to keep them. Now I think if you want anyway you can have them back, if you'd like" _he whispered that last part with extreme pain. I could hear them collapsing and shattering; my barriers started to fail me. I turned around.

Edward's eyes were now just as sad as they were in the meadow earlier but not from me hurting him with cruel and expressionless countenances. But from I imagined the expression I now held on MY face. I was losing it. Everything I had attempted to build for myself emotionally over the past decades started to crack and my true feelings and needs were starting to break through. Just like a dam that was cracking and water escaping it, and trying to break free; that's just like how I felt now. My lips started to quiver and my hands followed with their own shaking movements. Edward was in pain to see me like this. Unlike me earlier on during the day he at least showed it.

"_Please don't. I cannot bear to see you like this. I thought this might make you happier I didn't mean to hurt you with any of this I swear Isabella I rea…"_ and so the dam broke.

"_OH SHUT UP AND CALL ME BELLA ALREADY EDWARD!" _I shouted at his surprised expression and trapped his head with my arms and buried my face in his neck as all the tears I had forgotten over the years now all consumed me.

Edward was stunned at my act and was frozen for a second but when my sobs broke free he quickly embraced me and buried his own face in my hair. The relieve just washed over me as I took in his lilac scent and just like I wished earlier; now inhaled all I could while I continued to sob into his neck. I could hear him do the same as he rubbed my back in comfort. The water was unleashed from the dam and seemed that all the sobs and grieves I had to hide away for the past years and past hours were now all freed. I had imagined this moment for so long that this was still unbelievable to me. I still had my trust issues with him but that didn't matter right now, for all that mattered now was the undeniable bond that Edward and I shared. We could work on the trust later which I knew he would rekindle if it were the last thing for him to do. It felt so good to be in his embrace once more and every breath he exhaled over my hair and skin felt like a wind, a soothing wind; washing away all my sorrows. I could feel the dried out candle within me be relit by the flames of passion and love I felt for Edward, a candle that had gone out so long ago but was now searing away. I moved my head from his neck to his chest and laid my check against his silent heart. I moved my right hand now clenched in a fist to his chest next to my head, and started to hammer against him. I wanted him to know through this act of physical expression just how much I missed and loved him. After several times of pounding I finally relaxed and unclenched my fist and placed my hand against his shoulder while Edward just stood there and took it without complaint.

I continued to sob until the feeling in my legs gave out and I sunk to the floor taking Edward with me. I was on my knees while he now sat, and moved my body towards his and held me between his legs even closer to his chest. There was something that needed to be said.

"_I'm sorry Edward, I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you in the meadow. I was just so scared and still am. I just don't want to get hurt again and I can't bear to see you leave me a second time. Please forgive me. You have to know that truly there was nothing more I wanted to do than encircle you with my arms and never led you go again. The last seventy years on this earth were a living hell. Not an hour went by without you crossing through my mind; you don't know how many times I wished on the stars above to see you again. Please understand that I have been alone for SIXTY SEVEN years, all alone, and all I ever wanted from this life was you! I never meant to hurt you. You have to understand that it was almost suicide to see you like that and I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. Just please Edward…please…" _I don't know how many times my voice broke as I told him this as my uncontrollable sobbing continued.

"_Shh Bella…it's alright love…it's alright. I'm here, and please don't apologize anymore, and please forgive yourself. For what I did to you so long ago I wouldn't have blamed you for tearing me to shreds and burning me to ash. It was my fault that you felt the need to go to our house that day, and my fault that you were condemened to this life, your loneliness is my fault love; if only I hadn't left you int the first place. I promise you Bella that you will never be alone again for I will never again leave your side. All that matters now is that you're here and I'm here, and that somehow we found each other once more. If that's not fate than I don't know what is, and I'm pleased to see the roles have been reversed. That it was Juliet and not Romeo that has returned to her lovers arms" _he told me in a loving voice as my lullaby smoothened the atmosphere.

He really hadn't changed. Just like me, he would always take the blame for everything. I knew better, none of it was truly his fault. The choices I made were my own and not his. I was and am responsible for my own damnation. At that last statement from him I couldn't help but look up still crying, and watched his face which held a slight smile.

"_You're silly you know that?" _my voice broke twice.

Edward just smiled as he moved one of his still encircling arms up to my shoulder so he could stroke the side of my face with his fingers. I looked into his eyes and found them to be pure honey. He gazed into mine and flashed his teeth into a most dazzling smile for which up until now I only had blurry human memories of.

"_Only as silly as you always were, and you know your new eyes do suit you a lot love; they are beautiful. Yet I know they are overshadowed by what I know you're hiding inside of your heart" _he said and rested his forehead on mine_. _

I couldn't help but move my left hand from around his neck and started to caress his cheek. Edward in turn caressed mine even more and gentler. I opened my eyes to find his open also, and the moment I have been waiting for ever since I saw him again finally took place. I slowly and softly placed my lips against his.

My sobbing got even worse when the joy of finally kissing him again overpowered my mind. After so many years of only imagining this moment; I was so happy that it finally happened. It was a new sensation though; his usually cool and stone hard lips I remembered had turned warm and soft. They were so beautiful and so was he. My beautiful Edward, after all I had done to him today he still loved me so unconditionally. Loving this exquisite, beautiful, fascinating, and mystical creature was like breathing, loving Edward was a involuntary response for me. I opened my eyes when I heard a new but all too familiar sound. He started to sob as well, and I couldn't believe it. Edward moved both of his arms around my back freeing my cheek from his fingers and pressed me tight against his body so no air could possibly pass between us now. I followed his lead and moved my hand from his cheek and wove both of them around his head. My right hand found the back his neck where his hairline began as our lips continued to move in perfect synchronization, and ran it from the very bottom all the way through to the top. I started to draw circles with all my fingers on the surface of his head. Edward moaned and pressed me even tighter against him as both our sobs continued. Never again would he have to hold back because of his fear of breaking me. We were the same now, and never would he have to be afraid to kill me again. We would never have to gasp for air. This was the most blissful moment of my eighty five year old life.

There we sat for I don't know long sobbing into each other's faces as our kiss ended and he placed his forehead against mine. Right now would be the best time to tell him that I loved him but I grinned as a better thought entered my mind.

"_You sick, masochistic lion"_ I cried and chuckled_._

Edward couldn't help but laugh in between his own sobs and I knew what was coming next.

"_You stupid lamb" _he chuckled and we both had to laugh_._

It was wonderful to get all of these things out in the open. All the chains that had wrapped themselves around our souls and bound us to this earth were now lifted, and I felt like that we could now soar together. All these forgotten tears, all the lost moments would now catch up to us and we would always be happy as long as we would have each other.

I placed my cheek back to his shoulder and was staring out the window now when I noticed it was raining heavily. I chuckled and Edward asked me what was so funny but I just shook my head.

He didn't know that it rained because I was crying.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10

Bella's Gift's

I was in heaven. I thought about what had just occurred here on this fateful day when my I originally thought, wrong decision, brought me back home. However, home wasn't Forks nor was it my old human home back in Phoenix. No, home was right here lying on this leather couch with my cheek next to a warm chest that was breathing slowly in and out. Home was in Edward's arms. After what seemed like a life time of sobs, embraces, hugs, and kisses me and Edward settled into his couch while my lullaby was now playing for the fourteenth time, and I couldn't get enough of it. He had settled himself on his back with his left arm resting on my waist causing electric currents to run all over my body, and his other hand was behind his head clearly showing that he enjoyed the moment. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was making him feel so good but he wasn't the only one feeling well at the moment. While I listened to his breaths my right hand had found its way to his cheek and with my index finger I was now drawing small circles underneath his closed eyes. My left hand was beneath and pressed against his back as I drew small circles their also attempting to tickle him but it just wouldn't work. I could feel his facial expression with my finger as my smile grew even wider and I snuggled myself closer to him. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed while a huge victorious grin was spread across his adorable face.

For a second I thought about if I had perhaps acted too fast. That maybe I should have given it more time but I knew that would have been morally wrong. I knew that with each passing minute I was hurting Edward with my emotionless actions. Every time he had held out his hand for me and I rejected it I was causing him pain so now I was feeling extremely good about myself that I could make him happy. Unfortunately this time would have to end, for now anyway. I glanced towards his small study raising my head just a bit and glanced at his small clock. 5:43PM, I led out a huge sigh of annoyance. Edwards's eyes opened.

"_Is there something wrong love?" _he asked worried. I groaned a half asleep like answer.

"_Yeah, I have to keep up my charade, and have to be in school in little less than two hours_" and I was really not in the mood. I could just relax here all day long and continue with my little circling of his cheek and back but I knew I had to keep my "normal" image up.

Edward chuckled and raised both of into a sitting position. He scooped my legs over to his right side so I was sitting on his lap and his hand found his way underneath my thigh, very infatuating. My hands stopped their small teasing of his body and held his face. Edward moved his left hand and held my head as I leaned over and into it. I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs and was lost in his butterscotch gaze. His eyes that were once black and filled with ancient sadness were now light and happy. I could literally feel the rays of joy that were now radiating from him. He must have noticed my assessment and moved in to give me a small peck on the mouth. I sat in his lap a little bit disappointed. I knew that's not what I wanted, and knowing that I was able to do it now without causing him pain I moved my hands to his hair; grabbed hold of it and drew him in gloriously. I crushed my lips against his while Edward chuckled and started to play with my hair, and I ended the bone crushing kiss.

"_You know I really do like what you have done with your hair. It's a little shorter than it used to be and lighter and…layered. Is that what girls call it? But anyway, I love it" _I laughed at his fashion ignorance. If I was still able to, I'd be blushing right now and would look like a big tomato head.

"_Yes it's what they call it these days AND back then. I had it done about a month before I turned. I felt like I should change something about myself and so decided to start with my hair" _I concluded.

"_Women and their hair" _Edward chuckled_. _

I was lost in his gaze again and really didn't want to go anywhere at the minute but missing a day of school only after I had just started would be wrong. Edward must have noticed my state of thought when he furrowed his eyebrows in amusement.

"_I don't have to be able to read thoughts to know what that look means. I know how you feel Bella I don't wish to let you go either but we shouldn't really draw attention to ourselves; now should we? You have to go" _my heart felt like it sank to the bottom of the ocean but he was right, as usual. Some things just never change I thought_._

He helped me up of the couch and was holding me bridal style with my arms around his neck for a moment when he finally decided to let me stand on my own. In vampire speed Edward had stopped the lullaby and got the CD out of his oversized CD player and was just about to put it in a new clear case when I interrupted him and snatched the CD from his hands. He was amused but yet surprised.

"_IF you don't mind I would like to keep the original case. It kind of reminds me of you, ya know? Old, rusty, and cold…"_ as I was teasing him Edward tried to jump at me but I dodged very easily off to the side as he landed with his head first in the couch, bounced off, and landed with his face first on the floor. I couldn't help but roar laughter and held my stomach with one of my arms for support.

_"Ha, ha…you know Edward…ha… that is not going to work…ahah a second time"_ I managed to say between hysterics.

Edward was now on his feed smiling mischievously and growling.

"_Don't you worry love, just remember never to turn your back on me from now on_" he playfully said. So I decided to test it.

I retrieved the rusty covered case back from his desk where he had placed it before we laid down on the couch about fours ago; stored the CD and ran. I was at the bottom step now and wasn't even going at full speed when his arms trapped me and wove themselves around my stomach, and he placed a kiss on the side of my neck. I was giggling while he growled. He knew I didn't give it my all and was surely planning another surprise attack soon. I moved my hand to his hair and ruffled through it violently until it was messier than before, and we both didn't even notice the six curious vampire's in front of us.

"_SO! What did we miss?_" Alice said grinning with her teeth showing.

Both our heads shot up immediately not even noticing their presence before and were both startled. We had run into a twitching Alice right in front up front with her hand ever so casually clapping together while awaiting the answer to a question she already knew the answer to. Jasper was standing next to her trying very hard but unsuccessful to hide a smile while he played with a strand of Alice's hair. Emmet was over behind Alice looking around the room whistling, oh come on I thought disgusted. Rosalie was pretending to examine her fingernails with a small smile tugged on her left corner. Carlisle and Esme's eyes were glued on our position and led their bright teeth exposing smiles fall on our faces. I and Edward's expression turned blank as we looked at each other for a moment and I could see that he was thinking the same thing I was. "Torturing Alice" was written in our eyes as we turned to her and replied at the same time.

"_No, not really" _we said bored and without a hint of emotion while Alice pouted her lips and eyed us with her eyes in slits so thin you couldn't even make out their topaz reflections.

Her expression made me and Edward laugh out loud. I abruptly stopped and looked at his face. I just realized that I hadn't heard him laugh like that since the day I slipped in the mud near the clearing. It was so light and easy with no force behind it. I duck my head into his chest and grinned while small giggles escaped my mouth. He still had his arm around my waist and I knew as long as I was here he wasn't going to let go of me. I looked back up at the others who had joined us laughing as Esme approached me and Edward and embraced us both. Even without Alice telling them what happened and I'm sure she did they could see that my mood and his had changed by a 180 degree angle; especially Jasper who was smiling brilliantly. Esme stepped back and took Edwards left and my right cheek into her hands looking from one to the other happy. I knew what she was thinking. After so many years she was overjoyed to see her son happy again, and to see her family complete with me here now. Unfortunately I had to interrupt this small celebration because I had to get going. Carlisle and Esme were worried for a moment and asked me if I even had a place to stay. So I quickly went over my moving in story and told them about my beam which made Rosalie smile. I told them all goodbye and gave them a for sure "c ya later", and hugged all of them before I stood in front of Rosalie. I once again nodded my head into her direction and smiled when for the first time the perfect Rosalie Hale who has hated me so much in my human years stepped up to me, and slowly hugged me. I must say I was shocked but happily replied and placed my arms around her. After we released I looked at Edward who in an instant was at my side stroking my cheek. I was a little nervous now; old habits die hard I guess.

"_You'll be here after I get through school today_?" I asked in a small voice, and his smile stretched so wide that I HE were human; I'm sure his face would be in pain right now.

"_I'll be doing nothing all day but wait for you to return love_" he said smiling and placed a kiss on my lips and opened the door for me. I had to shake of the electricity first before I could move again and was about to step through the door when Emmett stopped me.

_"Forgetting something Bella?"_ he asked smugly. No I didn't forget.

"_Not today Emmett. Why don't you train a little first and try to convince Jasper go help ya, otherwise I'll have to find a good book to keep me occupied while you will continuously fall on your face_" I grinned at Emmett's mortified expression and ran for it.

I could still hear the crystal clear ring of velvet laugher that belonged to Edward as I was heading back through the forest. On the way back to my place I had thought about everything that had happened today. Everything was still so new and fresh. I still couldn't believe that only after a day Edward and I were one again. Even though I was running away from him now I could still feel that evanescent rope tied to my foot and was sure that the other end was still around his. I came to the end of the forest and noticed my blue beam out front while I threw my eyes over the area. I noticed I was on my own and gradually strolled out of the trees. I walked up behind my car and led my fingers glide across from its back all the way to its front smiling and remembering that Edward liked my taste for cars, and so did Rosalie apparently. I stopped when I came up at the front door and reached my hands into my pockets and came up empty. I was confused for a second but quickly remembered. Darn. I must have forgotten my keys last night when I caught and immediately followed Edwards scent; now what am I supposed to do? I didn't have another set on me and I didn't know where to find another one, and I didn't want to break the doors in. _Great,_ I thought mad at myself. Okay, I am in a good mood today so let's just do this the vampire style I thought grinning. I left the glass front door and made my way around the perimeters of the apartments, and had to fight my way through bushes and scare of those annoying cats that just meow all night long never giving you a minutes peace. They swiftly retreaded when they saw me though. Now looking up at the apartments I searched for the balcony that was supposed to be mine. I started to count in my head, _so if the stairs are over there and I run down the hall to the first apartment that the…AHA, _I found my balcony. I was very stupid for doing what I was about to do but this would be the quickest way up. I turned my head several times and was glad that it was still dark and I had the cover of darkness on my side. I smelled the area to make sure no humans were traveling around or even more importantly no other vampires were in my vicinity. I looked at the apartment complex and the few other houses surrounding me and found no other lights on but the one that was still lid in my own apartment. _I must have forgotten about everything when I found Edward yesterday _I thought, and snorted to myself. I extended my hearing throughout the streets to make sure no cars were coming and glanced at the houses once more, hearing clear through the walls and heard nothing but the sounds of slow breathing and, the occasional snores. With one last smell to double check the vampire free zone I looked up at my balcony.

(Third person POV)

_As Bella secured her examinations of the area and made sure she was in the shadows and safe from anybody that might be watching her she extended her arms to the side. The winds started to pick up and whistle around the trees while Bella still repeatedly turned her head being extra careful. While her feet were still set on the ground the wind picked up underneath her and flew her purple top and light mahogany hair around her when the winds let out one huge puff, and she was gone. She now stood on her balcony and opened the door and stepped inside, while shutting the door she moved her eyes suspiciously around the trees for one final check. She was safe! Nobody had just witnessed this incredible feet. Bella closed the door grinning with the thought in mind that she would drive Edward insane with not telling him about her talent. Alice however who had just panicked when she saw Bella's future disappearing but quickly calmed as she reappeared in her closet getting ready for school in clothes Alice approved of, and came up with an idea. _

(Bella POV)

I stripped of all my clothes and threw them in my laundry basked and put Charlie's letter with a kiss in my drawer along with Edward's CD. In my purple bedroom now I remembered that I didn't even have a washer and dryer but since the apartments provided a full washing facility down in the cellar for its residence I didn't let it really bother me. I jumped threw my closet and scanned my outfits. I threw on some white underwear and moved on to a tight purple dress. I quickly threw it over my body and reached my hands over it and walked over to the mirror by my unused make up table. The dress went all the way to my knees and was a very pretty shade of lavender, dark purple, and a light lilac. It was tight around my slim figure but was a little looser around my knees. I thought it might me unapropriate for school but I would just wear my leather jacket over it and I was sure it would be okay. Before I shut my closet my eyes noticed a small shoebox in the corner down by my high heels and I started to smile. The content inside the box was something I was going to surprise Edward with. I knew the minute he'd see it his mouth would drop to his feet. I thought about wearing it right now but then decided not to. I was really looking forward to surprising him with an item I had found and bought over forty years ago in London; it was a perfect replica of the original. I ran my fingers through my hair while shutting my closet, and thought about the wonderful days to come while making my way towards the living room and noticed his beautiful flowers still sitting on my coffee table. I walked over to them and scooped them up and buried my nose in their aroma. It was kind a strange, it was like smelling myself or even stranger was the idea of him thinking I was still dead last night. Either way, Edward seemed to be loyal even in death.

No, I couldn't think like that. I couldn't even imagine a world where he didn't exist. It would be dull and meaningless and took another sniff of my favorite gift from my immortal when all of a sudden my phone rang. I tilted my head towards the kitchen and was confused. Nobody had my number but the school but they were only supposed to call in cases of emergency. My brows continue to furrow in confusion as I sat Edward's flowers back down on the table, and ran over to the kitchen while trying to figure out what I had already done wrong. I picked up my portable phone on its third ring. A huge smile took position around my face when I saw the caller ID; _Cullen, Carlisle, _and I clicked the answer button_._

"_Yeeeees, Masen residence?" _I asked playfully when I thought about the fact that Edward didn't even know my new last name.

"_Yeeash what took you so long to answer Bella? Mas…oh okay I got it. Well Bella it's settled we're all coming over to your place to check it out" _Alice said commanding. Glad to hear it was her and not Edward calling to hear me answer with his old human name. That would have been kind of embarrassing. I would want to play with him later and surprise him with it but that wish soon faded when I realized he had probably just heard it or either seen it in Alice's head.

"_Oh okay Alice. Well school is over at three so how abou…" _she interrupted me_._

"_Oh no Bella we don't have anything else to do so we're coming over in about five minutes" _she said smugly. I could hear Carlisle and Edward protesting to her in the back to not stomp on my life and rule it. I wanted to snicker at their completely useless argument; after all they were dealing with Alice.

"_What? Alice I have to go to school and…" I _was interrupted yet again by the small pixie.

"_Don't worry. Esme called your school just a minute ago and posed as your mom who lives in Port Angeles. Cheap cover by the way. She told them you had to go and fly back with her to Cincinnati to clear up some final things with the courts or whatever like I said; cheap cover you came up with. She got you excused through Friday so we can spent some more time together so clean up before we come over" _she giggled and I was quite aggravated that she made fun of my cover. I mean it might be nothing compared to the things they come up with but it was still pretty good. I sighed in the phone.

"_Well can I think about it before you make up my mind Alice?" _I asked annoyed.

"_Nope, c ya in five sis" _and the line went dead.

I looked at the phone in my hand and couldn't help but laugh at my old best friend. When Alice wanted something she was without a doubt going to get it. I put the phone back on the charger and started to worry. My place was nice enough but I hoped that I had some things I could entertain them with. The worries about school quickly disappeared. I walked over across the living room and passed my dining table and headed for a huge bookshelf behind it. I had collected a lot of books over time and even had some first editions that you couldn't even find anymore; Pride & Prejudice for example. I had books on ancient and mystical ways of healing the sick and old world remedies. I thought that could be something for Carlisle. If he didn't already have his own copies of the books I hoped immensely that he did not. I played with the idea that he might be interested in these. I knew that Jasper and Emmett could tackle my computer and play with some of the games I had. I didn't have anything fancy or games where you had to shoot lasers at aliens. I just had strategy games like chess, and some new version "War of the Worlds" game where you were given command of a small country, and had to create armies and achieve victories. It was pretty fun and challenging so I hoped they would enjoy it. I didn't have to worry about Rosalie or Alice I was sure that my closet would be their main point of interest but I suddenly worried that I wouldn't get to keep half of it and the end of the day, and what I would have to get rid of. I could imagine Alice throwing out my whole closet and buying me over a thousand new articles of clothes in pink. No, I shudder to think, she wouldn't go that far. _Yes she would, _my inner voice whispered to me. Well I would just have to put my foot down…yeah we'll see how it turns out I thought frightened. As for Esme, I was glad that I had come to like photography over the years. I had taken thousands of black and white pictures over the past decades and conveniently they were all of old and ancient Victorian houses, castles, and the insides of old palaces. Perhaps I could give Esme some ideas.

I quickly ran to memory lane in order to retrieve the thick white photo album where all my pictures were stored from a small shelf, and placed it in my arms when a brown worn down sketching book caught my attention. Yes…I thought to myself. Edward always claimed that he cares more for me than I do for him, and this was the perfect way to prove him wrong. Within this brown book where the best memories of my human life, and he always wanted to see what was going on inside my head so I would led him. I was surprised that Edward didn't ask me to lower my shield after I told them yesterday that I could. He probably didn't want to push his luck and just enjoy each others silence. I took the brown book and put it on the white leather couch in memory lane for later since I wanted to show Edward this place, and would certainly surprise him with this book. I held the pictures for Esme close to me and was on my way back to the living room now excited and expecting them when a shrilling noise echoed from somewhere distant in the forest.

"_AHUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"_ a loud howl interrupted my bliss filled mood and my insides were set on fire as I dropped the album to the ground_._

I ran for my balcony and nearly broke my door trying to get to the outside. As quickly as the noise came it disappeared. I scanned the woods surrounding the area and didn't see anything. I sniffed the air but nothing. I closed my eyes as the wind picked up. It came in stronger now and it blew around my flaring nostrils and my ears. I could hear the La Push waves now but no. It didn't come from there. The winds picked up to an enormous level and brought scents all the way from the south where Seattle rested. I could smell oil, people chatting loud, and French fries? Deodorant, sawdust, and, and…no…NO! This would happen sometimes but not often when the wind would carry small noises over great distances and woud allow me to heart them. The saying about the wind carrying voices really was true.

Not here, not now. No, no NO!! I could smell it now. The most disgusting and repulsing scent in the world filled my lungs. I bared my teeth and started to hiss as the winds carried with them the low noise of heavy panting, and drooling. My focus was interrupted by a black Mercedes and a red BMW M-3. By the time they had pulled in the parking lot I had calmed myself and so had the winds. I was sitting back in my couch now. I had to focus and couldn't let them see my distress. The howl was so far away that there was no way they heard it so I didn't have to worry about lying again. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but Edward and smiled. He would most certainly distract me I thought as I got off the couch and swept the photo album of the floor and placed it on the dining room table next to the book shelf. I waited for them impatiently and I was really excited but my mind was elsewhere. There was no doubt in my mind... I knew what it was.

Somewhere in Seattle, something far worse than a vampire was now on the loose, a monstrosity and abomination.


	12. Chapter 11

Edward's Revelation

_Somewhere in Seattle, something far worse than a vampire was now on the loose, a monstrosity and abomination._

I heard them getting out of their cars. I had to remain calm so I wouldn't tip of Jasper, and I most certainly didn't need Edward to read his thoughts on my emotional state. I looked at the clock; it was now 7:23AM. No matter how much I wanted to run to Seattle and destroy the very thing that lurked there now, and would prey upon its unsuspecting victims; I couldn't. I thought about Edward. I thought about the kiss that we had shared just in the early morning hours, and how all my barriers had broken free and allowed him to renter my heart. I started to smile and felt the calm wash away all the hatred. There they were. I barely heard somebody's knuckle touch the door when I had already opened it eagerly. Alice was the first one I saw and grinned at me as she just danced right into my apartment.

"_Why don't you come on in Alice?"_ I asked her in a sarcastic tone and everybody laughed.

"_No that's okay I'm already inside. I like what you've done with the place but I think you need a little color don't you think so?"_ she asked examining my living room.

"_No it's okay but thanks anyway. Pink isn't really me"_ and with that she pouted her lips.

The rest of them were still standing out in the hallway as perfect ladies and gentlemen and waiting to be led it. I waved my hand forward and gestured them to join Alice. Esme walked in first and patted my cheek. She was followed by Carlisle who smiled at me apologetically since he lost the battle to Alice earlier about my privacy, and was forced to yet again let her have her way. Rosalie that to my shock gave me a one armed hug walked in next, and I returned it happily as she stepped next to Esme who was now looking over my space. Emmet followed and threw me into another one of his huge bear hugs and placed a kiss on my cheek. He laughed as he saw my surprised expression and went to stand next to Carlisle over at the couches once he released me. Jasper came in now and I just had to ask him.

"_HOW. DO. YOU. DO. IT?" _I asked laughing. He knew what I meant and laughed back.

I looked over to where Alice was and couldn't find her, she was gone. I looked around the room to see that Rosalie was missing too. In my bedroom I could hear hangers being pushed aside, and boxes being opened. OH NO I groaned mentally. They had found my closet sooner than I thought. I hope I'll get to keep my clothes and they won't throw them out. Jasper assessed my mood and grinned.

"_You just learn to live with it Bella. Just remember the following; never fight her because in the end she will always get what she wants" _he said and walked by me and flicked a piece of my hair. Finally, slowly but surely my everything walked through the door and moved his hands behind my hips and closed them.

"_It's been too long Miss. MASEN_" I cringed. He heard me…

Edward moved his hands and pushed me forward and I rested my hands against his chest when he kissed me. This kiss felt so sweet and so sensational. He ended it and grinned at me as he mouthed the name "Masen" to me. I just grinned with embarrassment and yet again we were interrupted by an annoyed Emmett.

"_Ahem, so do you mind showing us around or are you just going to stand there the entire time looking at each ever so sweetly" _he said that last part with a teasing voice as I growled at him_._

"_Oho, yes. Bring it on little sister, right here right now" _he moved into a boxing position with his fists in front of his face and started to dance.I looked at him bored while I was still in Edward's arms and looked to Jasper.

"_Have you helped him train yet? I still have to find my book so…" _I said smugly and Jasper along with Carlisle and Esme chuckled while Emmet growled this time.

"_No, not yet Bella. You should bring a long book" _he said smiling as Emmet punched his arm with an angry expression.

_"Alright let me give you the tour"_ I said nervously. I hope they like it I thought.

They had already seen the living room so I moved into the small study on the right and showed them my "electronics department", and Jasper along with Emmet eyed the few games I had. Before they could attack them I wanted them to see the rest of my place especially memory lane. I pushed to the kitchen as Edward held my hand and showed it to them with no enthusiasm which they didn't seem to share either. What's the purpose of a room you can't do anything with? I moved over to my bedroom and just allowed them to glance at my purple bed and balcony because there was still rummaging going on in my closet and I was absolutely terrified at what I had to hear later. Jasper felt it and touched my shoulder sending calming waves of serenity through me. I gave him a nod in appreciation and went on to the most important room in the apartment. Esme gave me a small smile and complemented me on the neat idea of the small sign as I opened the door, and pushed Edward and me in first. Everybody filed in along with Alice and Rosalie who were for the moment anyway done with my closet. Their expressions went from wonderment to awe. Esme appraised my paintings.

"_Did you do these Bella_?" she asked joyfully as she pointed to the meadows of New Zealand. I nodded my head.

"_You really have a talent for this Bella. They are so detailed and it is as if you were looking through a window"_ Carlisle said while studying the pyramids beneath the moon. I felt very proud and happy that he would give me such a compliment.

Rosalie and Alive were over at the corner next to the small white couch and had opened a glass case with several different artifacts I had collected from other vampires in memorandum. They removed a homemade ring I had gotten from some very good friends.

"_Please be careful with that you guys that was a very special gift_" I said scared that they might accidentally brake it.

"_Don't worry Bella. Where did you get it? It's so pretty"_ asked Rosalie.

I looked at the small ring that now lay open in her palm. The ring was made out of small red and hard grass. On top of it was a small four leaved clover with a small ruby placed in the heart of the clover.

"_It was a gift from the Amazonians. Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna_" I said with a smile.

"_You know them?_" asked Carlisle bewildered.

"_Yes. I spent two years with them in their forest. The buffet is endless, you know them too_?" I flashed my teeth in a grin, and Edward chuckled.

"_Indeed it is, and yes I have come across them about three hundred years ago when I was still on my own. You have met a lot of different vampires haven't you Bella, and it seems you have made a lot friends to. I would love to hear your entire tales one of these days_" he said with a curious smile.

"_One of these days_" I returned a nervous smile instead. My stories weren't just of travel and friendship. I also have some dark secret buried in my past, one which has to do with what is terrorizing Seattle at this very moment. I calmed myself again before Jasper or Edward could notice, I didn't want them to worry. Alice appeared before me and with a big grin now bounced in front of me with her left hand open; waiting for the present I wanted to give to her I was sure. She always had to ruin everything with her visions, oh well. Jasper noticed her excitement and looked up as Emmett skipped through a book of ancient myths of vampires. I sighed in defeat.

I let go off Edward and went over to the small glass cabinet, and got out a small brown box. I stepped back to Edward's side with Alice still bouncing up and down while I opened it. On the inside lay a Ying Yang necklace I got from Japan. The dark part of the necklace was made out of black gold while the white part sparkled in silver, and had two chains attached to both of them. I took it from the box and placed it onto the small table next to Edward while I unhinged the necklace, and placed the white part into Alice's waiting hand as the rest of the family watched.

"_It's a friendship necklace. As long as you wear your part and I mine we will never be apart, and will be best friends forever which in our scenario will mean quite literally just that_" I smiled brilliantly at my best friend.

Alice excitedly placed the chain around her neck and closed it before jumping at me and placing her small arms around my neck. I hugged her back before she released me and took the black part of the sign from my hands and fastened it around my neck while Edward held up my hair.

"_Thank you so much Bella. I will treasure it forever I PROMISE"_ she squeaked still excited about her present while Jasper smiled at us both.

"_I know you will Alice and so will I, I PROMISE_" I laughed at her.

Alice moved her thumb over the necklace before turning to Rosalie and gestured her back to the bedroom. In a blinding speed I heard that rummaging noise again and sighed loudly as the smile disappeared from my lips.

Everybody left my memory lane and when Edward was about to step out I had to stop him. I moved in front of him and placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back inside playfully. He snickered in amusement.

"_You stay right where you are. Got it?"_ I asked sternly.

"_Yes ma'am_" he answered in a straight yet surprised expression.

I followed the rest back to the living room where they still glanced around and turned to Carlisle and patted him on the shoulder.

"_If you'd like I have some very old books on ancient medicines and remedies. I thought that might interest you_" nodding over to the bookshelf while I said it. Carlisle's eyes filled with curiosity now, he thanked me and eagerly crossed the room.

"_Start after the big blue one with the Triquetra sign on it and the rest on that shelf are on that particular subject as well_" I informed him.

"_Thank you Bella"_ he said and impatiently turned back to the bookshelf to feed his curiosity. I walked over to the dining table next and retrieved my photo album and held it out for Esme. She raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion and willingly took it, and took a peek before her corners turned up.

"_Oh Bella, these pictures are wonderful. Did you take these_?" she asked.

"_Yeah. I like photography and there are mostly pictures of old houses and castles in that album that I took, and I thought they could give you some ideas_" I said honestly.

"_Oh thank you sweetheart"_ Esme said and hugged me and went to sit on the couch which left me with the boys.

I looked over at them and they gave me this "we are left out" look and I grinned knowing what they wanted. I stepped over to the side and out of their way. I waved my hand towards my computer room with the GAMES as I shook my head. Emmett and Jasper smiled and ran for it but not before patting me on the back first. I was so happy. The things I wanted to interest them with worked, they really worked. Carlisle sat over at the dining table now completely lost in his book and Esme took flips through the photo album and examined the pictures carefully. I still heard that rummaging sound in my closet and sighed. I could hear Emmett and Jasper arguing in the back over which game to play. It made no sense since I only had like two or three. The idea made me chuckle as I made my way back to my prince.

As I passed the door Edward stood in the exact same spot as I left him in and I shook my head laughing.

"_You know when I said stay right there I didn't mean it that literally. You could have moved around if you wanted to"_ I said still shaking my head.

"_Just doing what you told me to do. By the way, you'll never know how much that meant to Alice. That was a very generous gift_" he flashed his crooked smile which I adored so much and hugged me to him. The next question took me of guard.

"_So tell me, why Masen?_" he asked softly and shut the door behind us.

"_Well, at the time I needed a new name and I thought that if I chose yours that I would get to keep you with me in some form_" I answered easily and in a quiet voice.

Edward bent back a little and lifted my chin with his index finger and unleashed the full force of his eyes. I stared at them with wonderment. Still after so many years and so many times of staring into them; every time was still the same. I got lost in the magic that was Edward. He smiled and bent down his head to kiss me. With his fingers at my chin he moved my head up and down for more perfect synchronization. I forgot where I was. I moved my hand over his cheek while my fingers played with the hair behind his ear. Edward moved his other hand from around my back and let it interrupt our kiss as he ran his finger along my lips and whispered.

"_You have always loved me more than I deserve_" he said gently.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his finger while my hands made their way from his cheek to his chest and grabbed his black shirt, and started to tow him towards the couch.

"_Come here. There is something I want to give to you. Something I have been working on for over sixty years"_ I smiled.

Edward's eyes contoured into a mask of complete confusion as I sat him down next to me. I reached for my brown sketch book and placed it into his lap. He looked at it and then back at me and with a small smile undid the small knot on the front, and released my mind onto him. He froze at the first picture.

His golden eyes found a black and white drawing of him sitting at our old biology table staring directly back at him with a murderous glare. He led out a small sigh in astonishment as he went on to the next. The next sketch was of Edward very close up and holding back a van; he started to smile. The next one was of him dazzling me with his crooked smile for the very first time. He looked up from the pictures and back at me. He looked like a small child on Christmas morning getting just what he had asked for as I read his expression.

"_These pictures are for you. I wanted to show you what I saw through my own eyes and thought it would be a nice way of letting you into my head"_ I smiled.

Edward put the book down next to him and griped my face and started to kiss me virgiously. He started with my lips but then led his travel over my cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead before he demanded my gaze again and brought me back to reality; since I had just lost it.

"_Bella you have no idea what this means to me. All those times I asked you what you were thinking and now I'm rewarded with that knowledge. Through these pictures I can see into your beautiful soul that I never believed you lost even for one second, and these small glimpses are the best presents I could have ever asked for. I feel truly blessed by you" _he finished compassionately_. _

I smiled a big fat smile at him as he told me this. That I was even capable of causing him such pleasure through such a small yet powerful gift filled my healing bleeding heart with thrill. I still had to make my point though.

"_Remember when you once told me that you cared for me more that I did for you? What do you think now?"_ looking down as I spoke with a crooked grin of my own. He snorted, Edward snorted, and I was forced to look back up.

"_I'm sorry I ever doubted you love. Actually knowing that you care so much by making me such an inspired present for over half a century makes my spirit soar; it is truly a revelation_" he said while shaking his head and laughing. Interesting…

"_I thought you didn't have soul?"_ I asked humorously and a bit sad. That such a valiant creature didn't have a soul was pure blasphemy. What he said next shocked me.

"_I just found it, in you_" he said heavenly and met my lips again.

Now he had made me happy. With his warm and bright words Edward just made my inner candle of love and passions for him grow even more. I laid back on the couch with Edward hovering over me and continued our kiss. I ran my hand through his hair and gently stroked and played with one of his ears while he held my head in his hand; stroking my neck with his thumb. He stopped our kiss and placed a side of his face against mine. It felt incredible to be so close to Edward and him finally knowing how I truly felt about him. That he was the sun of my universe. He was my moon, my stars, and my everything.

"_I love you Edward Cullen_" I whispered against his face

"_As I love you Isabella Swan MASEN_" he whispered smugly. He apparently liked the fact that I chose his old human name.

"_My once fragile Bella is now a strong lioness" _he observed. I started to laugh out loud at that new theory.

"_An artistic one at that_" he finished and we blissfully continued our time long lost time together.

Too soon again the entire day had faded into the past and it was almost eight now as everybody prepared to leave. I had insisted that Carlisle would keep the book he had found and was so fascinated by. It dealt with healing burns and scars with old mixing techniques of plants or something. He protested not wanting to take my things but I told him that I had no use for it anymore and only bought it because it looked interesting. With a final sigh of defeat he placed a kiss on my forehead and thanked me. Esme had found some neat pictures in my photo album and had started a blue print on a piece of paper, and I was happy that my idea had worked. She asked me if she could borrow the album some time and I very happily agreed. Next were Alice and Rosalie, and I was scared to death; no pun intended.

"_So, what's the verdict_?" I asked and mentally saying goodbye to my cloths as I saw them being dumped in the garbage.

"_Well, after examining all the evidence we have come to the conclusion that your wardrobe madam Masen is very_" she paused and I cringed away from her "_ELEGANT_" that shocked the hell out of me. Alice actually approved of my clothing? Wow…

She stepped over to me and with a little pick at my necklace stepped outside with Carlisle and Esme who on their way out hugged me again.

_"C ya tomorrow. Oh and by the way, will be starting school on Monday so be prepared"_ my head turned with a smile. Rosalie who had just finished embracing me answered my unspoken question.

"_We all signed up. We didn't want to go before because it brought back to many bad…memories. But it should interesting now with YOU there_" she snickered. I was so glad that her and me were finally becoming friends.

Emmett and Jasper were already gone. They were sitting down in the parking lot waiting anxiously in the car. They had burned my game "War of the Worlds" onto a disc and wanted to get home so they could play it some more. Emmett gave me yet another bear hug and threw me around in the air before heading downstairs and Jasper thanked me for the game and hugged me gently sending waves of calm and safety all over me. They had all already left when I was left with Edward. He held his new gift from me underneath his arm and I could tell that he was excited to go home and look at the rest of the sketches.

"_I will be back when everybody here is snoring_" he singed to me in his velvet voice.

"_What?"_ I asked giggling and confused.

"_For old time's sake love, so keep your balcony's doors wide open or I might just have to break them_" he grinned mischievously.

"_No need to break my doors they will be opened as wide as they can be_" I couldn't stop smiling.

Edward trapped me in his arms and places one final kiss against my lips before thanking me yet again for his gift and held the side of my face with one of his hands as it slowly glided across me and disappeared with him into the night.

I closed my door and jumped on my couch with eyes finding the crystal chandelier that Esme had commented me on and grinned like a moron. I was so overjoyed that they all liked their visit here, and that I found things that they had found interesting. But Edward…my Edward and his way with words. He always knew what to say at the right time. I rolled over to my side and covered my face in the couch at the memory of him telling me that quite literally I had returned his soul to him. My happiness however, soon turned from worry, to anger, and eventually hatred as I recalled the events before my family had arrived.

That disgusting scent, so dirty, and repulsing that literally fires started to flare my insides. I knew what it was alright but wouldn't go after it. Not just yet although everything in me screamed to find it and massacre that abomination. Over all my human years I had never come across anything I hated as much as I did them. But why was it here? They never travel so deep into the western hemisphere? It didn't matter. Its fate was sealed. I couldn't disappear tonight because Edward and the rest of the family would be worried about me. I was disappointed that I couldn't go hunt it but an evil smile played across my face.

I wouldn't have to do anything, by nature, IT would find me.


	13. Chapter 12

Trust Me

_I wouldn't have to do anything, by nature, IT would find me._

_~ Two months Later ~_

The past two months have been the happiest of my entire life. Ever since fate tore me away from Edward that dreadful day in the woods I have never wanted anything more that spending all my free time with him. Now I was able to and all the lost moments were now catching up to us.

The others had registered at school and now attended classes with me. I remember the first day when we all walked in the cafeteria together. From my human life I recalled a blurry vision of seeing them all for the very first time and how I was absolutely fascinated by their beauty. I never imagined that I would walk along side them especially Edward; in the exact same manner of grace. Edward got a little frustrated at the male inhabitants of the school since he had to listen to all the dirty thoughts they had about me, or so he said. Every time somebody walked by me in the hall or would even look at me during lunch with lust filled eyes Edward would silence them with his "if looks could kill" glare. I thought it was amusing and sweet how he wanted to protect me from these simple minded thoughts. One day however, Edward decided to let me know what was going on in the girls' mind of the school when they thought about him. All my humor vanished into thin air and I had to admit I was getting ready to tear all of them apart for thinking about undressing my Edward. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet just thought it was hilarious how both of us were getting ready to massacre the entire student body for thinking such filthy thoughts about either of us. I wonder how they would react if they were in our shoes? Edward and I had Biology III together and decided to switch seats so we could reminiscent about old times. Edward teased me and asked me all the old questions again the very first day that we switched like why I had moved here. It was nice to see him so brightly lid and had to laugh at his teasing sense of humor.

_Alice_. That's all I can say. She took me shopping every single weekend. I had to convince Alice to go to Olympia first though since I couldn't possibly go to Seattle. I might run into it on the way or decide to leave her behind and go hunt it down. I hadn't heard anything new since the fourth disappearance just a couple of days ago. I knew I had to stop it soon. It was morally wrong to sit here and do nothing while it wreaked terror upon poor and unsuspecting people. I haven't had my chance to leave yet because Edward was with me almost every second of the day which I of course didn't object too. _Patience _I had thought to myself, it will eventually find me, and I knew it would. After convincing Alice to go to the capital and tell her about the endless mall's I had checked on in the yellow pages she eventually agreed. The first time she told me she was taking me shopping though; I didn't give in so easily. The family still talks about it today and laughs when they see the nail marks on the floor. I was with Edward up in his room looking at the sketches and explaining to him what I thought about as best as I could when Alice popped in and ORDERED me to go shopping with her. I groaned at her and of course told her no but she wouldn't take that for an answer. Edward the traitor didn't do anything but laugh at the funny scene before him. Alice had taken my feet and shoved each one of them into one of her hands and was literally dragging me down the hallway and stairs. As I was lying on my stomach and pulled against my will I had dug my nails into the wooden floor, and left scratch marks clear down to the main door. I even had to laugh now thinking back on it and remembered Jasper's words about her ALWAYS getting her way. So when we returned every Saturday and Sunday even Rosalie with us sometimes, they had about four shopping backs in each of their hands making the ground total eight. Edward always laughed at me because I came home with just one in my one hand and usually Alice had to force me to buy something. After awhile though I even started to enjoy it since she led me buy things I chose to buy and not her.

Emmett had finally gotten his long awaited fight just two days after their first visit to my apartment. I didn't bring a book however even though I played around with the idea but I didn't want him mad at me. Emmett was strong but he was definitely missing strategy. Everybody came out to the backyard to watch our first battle. Edward was a worried and didn't want me to get hurt and told Emmett to be careful and not hurt me or he would spend eternity having to listen to music from the 70's. It was funny since none of the Cullen's enjoyed music from that particular time era. When I had asked Edward about it he just said that they never got into the whole love and peace thing, and everybody smoking weed. He said that the music was a painful reminder of that time. He made me laugh for I don't know how long rolling on the ground after those words.

Before I entered battle with Emmett Edward gave me a nervous glance but I just winked at him and told him to watch, and that he might just learn something. After teasing Emmett with wiggling my fingers at him to start he attempted to jump at me. He fought like a newborn. Head on and straight for the kill or win in our situation. I kept dodging his moves as he kept trying to punch me and I several times pushed his back so he would fall flat on the ground. He started to get really angry whenever I laughed at him. He finally broke his own pride and called Jasper in to help after I had embarrassed him just before, badly. After dodging another one of his attacks he yet again attacked me head on and I moved my hand to his face holding him back like a four year old. He was still pressing against my hand and waving his arms around and toward me as I had to use all my strength to stay solid. He was pretty strong for your average vampire. I finally had enough and using my foot pushed him back towards the ground. When Jasper grinned and joined in immediately after Emmett's call I really had to start paying attention.

Jasper had told me about the days he spent in the south being a newborn general and about his experiences so I knew that Jasper knew what he was doing. His moves were quicker than Emmett's but not unknown to me. I had learned how to fight from many different vampires like Zafrina and had developed a fighting style of my own. I was dancing with both of them now. My eyes more on Jasper than Emmett. I was faster than them and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward biting his thumb anxiously. Jasper almost had me a couple of times but I continued to grab Emmett after his failed attempts and chose to slam him into Jasper. They were both pretty ticked off after several times of slamming into each other but unfortunately I decided to end it then. I grabbed Emmett's hands from behind and slammed him into Jaspers side before jumping on both their backs and encircling them with my legs, and let my teeth shine between their necks. It was over. The "little sister" was victorious I thought triumphantly. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie clapped their hands at my victory as I released the boys. Emmett cussed and told me he would want his revenge the following day. Jasper was nobler and congratulated me with a handshake and told me he would like a rematch also while he tried to pass fear onto me with his power. I threw him a disapproving glance and slapped him over the head and told him it wouldn't work like that, and we both started to laugh. Over the next month I fought Emmett every SINGLE day after school and every SINGLE time he lost. I fought Jasper on his own also and had a harder time now since Emmett wasn't getting in his way. He definitely knew what he was doing but had to admit defeat when I jumped him from behind and my teeth were only inches away from his neck. The fight of course would have ended quicker if I had used my talent but couldn't.

Carlisle and I had spent a lot of time talking about my past and the different vampires I had met. I told him that I spent about six years with the Egyptians since Benjamin and I shared a close friendship. He was intrigued by all my stories about the different nomads I had come across and the different talents they possessed. He was surprised to find out that there was a coven of five vampires in Japan, an unusually large coven with a grudge against the Volturi since they joined in battle with the Romanians about fifteen hundred years ago, and lost have their coven to them. I told him about Romania and Vladimir, Stefan, Constantin, and Anna. They didn't live as one coven but were spread out over the country. Vladimir with Stefan while Constantin stayed with his mate Anna. I had to be careful what I told Carlisle about Romania since it was there that I had broken the promise I made to myself the day I changed, and killed another vampire. My dark past did lie there and was connected with what was haunting Seattle.

Esme frequently "checked out" my photo album since she found a lot of different and neat pictures. She planned to build a new house in New Hampshire using the architecture from the pictures and planned to move us all in once we had to leave Forks. She and I had a small debate about me moving in right now but I told her that I wanted to stay in my apartment until we moved since it was the first place of my own. I relaxed and silenced her when I told her that I WOULD be moving on with them when they had to leave and would then live in the yet not build house with them. Edward was glad to hear the news and told Esme that I did only live about five minutes away, and she would be welcomed to come over at any time. I agreed and Esme embraced me in her motherly hug, kissed my cheek and thanked me. She was glowing.

Rosalie was extremely interested in my car and was sort of proud? She still had her beamer m-3. The only thing that had changed about the car was its insides. It had surprised me that somebody like Rosalie would be so into cars and mechanics. She had given my car some upgrades like a titanium super charger, god only knew at the time what that was. Rosalie then unsuccessfully tried to lecture me about its different functions but in the end all I got out of it was that it would make my car go faster. All I really needed to know; I thought sarcastically. After she had installed it she wanted to take it for a test spin and made me go with her as we raced all the way down to San Francisco and back in ONE day. I have to admit that this type of speed in a vehicle anyway scared me. I was really worried about my beam surviving all the turns and curves.

Edward. Edward, Edward, and again Edward. After that first night he had climbed through my balcony doors after I had opened them when he found them locked. That was kind of for me to just see the look on his face when he found it locked and I popped out from the corner and let him in. This became a nightly routine. He climbed through my window about 11:30PM each night after everybody lay in their beds unconscious and would spend the night with me. It was his way of remembering my old room and how he used to climb through the window back then. Besides the many make out sessions, we did take time to breathe even though we didn't need to and talked. I told him the same stories as Carlisle and edited when I went over Romania. He was completely lost in my stories sometimes that just for the fun of it I slapped his cheek and told him to come out of it. He wanted to know more about my change and what I was thinking about at the time, what it was like to hunt for the first time, and what colleges I attended. I had to correct him and tell him that I did college online since I didn't return to true civilization up until a couple of months ago. I had gotten several different degrees in World History, Art History, Archeology, Mythology, and another degree that I couldn't tell him about since it would give away my gift. I decided at one point to learn more about it and acquired a PH.D in the subject. Edward was quite curious about my interest in History and I just told him that it was something I had always liked, and mentioned that ever since I became a vampire I took folklore and mythology a lot more serious. He had no idea of the many mythologies that were actually true as I kissed his soft lips again.

One night I had to ask why Edward would question me about what I was thinking during the scenes in the sketches before him, and not just ask to read my thoughts since I could lower my shield now.

"_I have thought about it love but every time I did; I decided not to. I would love to have a look into the one mind that I could never enter before but I have lost you trust. Until the day I earn it back I will never ask you. Even if you would allow me to do it right here and now I would have to tell you no. I don't want to see your thoughts until the day you decide to show me your talent. That will be day I know that I have earned your trust back and a glorious day that will be" _he finished_._

He was right. Even though I loved him more than life itself I knew it too. I wanted to trust Edward and I really did but I couldn't until I knew he would be safe from the vampires of Volterra. If not only he but the rest of his family knew about my talent, and we were to run into the Volturi for some reason in the future I knew the minute Aro discovered my talent he would eventually force me to go with him. So I had to keep my mouth shut and my mind closed so I wouldn't have to part from Edward in order to protect him. For now anyway.

If I only knew what they all had planned for me four days after our chat I would have probably left town.

_~Now~_

Today was Saturday and just this morning Edward had insisted that I come over to his house because Esme wanted my opinion on the blueprints for the new house. I of course willingly agreed and we sped towards the house in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I was curious to know why he had brought it out instead of the blue S60R Volvo. I remembered my first day of school when I glanced around trying to make out a silver Volvo and laughed at myself and thought that I could have looked forever since it wasn't silver anymore. He would pick me up almost every morning in it except for the times we took my car and I decided to let him drive. He liked it and I was appreciative again of the fact that he approved. I knew that he only ever brought his Vanquish out for special occasions so I didn't buy his "just for the fun of it" bits. We pulled in the driveway as he opened the door for me and I couldn't hear anything from the inside of the house. I looked at Edward suspiciously as we made our way to the front door and he opened it when all of a sudden six grinning vampires yelled out.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA." _DÉJÀ VU!

I had actually forgotten about my eighty sixth birthday today. It was September 13, 2073. That traitor! He knows how much I hate parties and to make a big deal of things. Everybody was jubilant and smiling at me as I attempted to walk out back through the door but was stopped by Edward and Alice dragging me forward. They told me how I probably hadn't had a birthday party in seventy years and was overdue for one. So I was dragged forward through the others that embraced me. I could tell they were all very excited just like last time and I knew that this time it wouldn't end in a catastrophe. When I hugged Jasper he filled me with waves of excitement and I patted his back and whispered "no worries this time" in his ear. He pulled back and looked at me with a guilty expression but as soon as he saw my big smile and felt my waves of love towards my gentle and not teasing big brother he nodded his head, and his smile returned. Esme was overly excited as she hugged me and waved me from one side to the other and Carlisle placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Emmett just like always reached his arms all the way underneath my arm pit and waved me around in circles in the air and I could swear I was getting nauseous. Rosalie hugged me gently and asked "if they got me". I sighed and threw a teasing glare and pulled out my lower lip towards her and slowly nodded my head. She replied my funny expression with a bell like giggle and went to hold Emmett's hand.

I finally got a chance to take in my surroundings. The tables of the houses were all covered with white table cloths and sparkling silver dust. Among the dust were pink freesias placed neatly in a circle like form. From the ceilings hung upside down pink party hats that had white paper coming out from their pits. It was funny and strange because I had never seen them used like that. Well, I thought, if you give Alice, and I knew it was her, complete control… speaking of the devil. She jumped to my side and got her hug in and tapped my black ying yang sign around my neck with her index finger at the same time she did hers with the other. She jumped back down to the floor and started to drag me to the living room couches while I dragged a laughing Edward behind me, and noticed four purple presents with white bows stacked from biggest to smallest on top of the table there. I led out a big sigh of relieve that nothing was too huge but these days…the smaller things get the more expensive they are. Alice pushed my shoulders down with her tiny but strong hands and forced me to sit and Edward took a seat next to me. I knew she was overly excited; I could tell from her bouncing up and down when she screamed "PRESENTS FIRST".

I looked at Edward frustrated but he gave me a reassuring nod that I would have to endure this and I blinked at him with a sigh, and turned to Esme who was now standing in front of me with her gift.

It wasn't big but a little wide and shaped like a rectangle and not very heavy when I took it. Instead of patiently opening the box I just tore it open and everybody laughed. I found a white box inside and removed the lid. I couldn't help but let laugh at the clothes in front of me. A baseball uniform! It consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with vertical blue stripes, and a yellow "C" on the upper right side. It came with blue pants and a blue baseball cap with yet another yellow "C" on it; Cullen. I had a huge smile on my face when Esme told me that she had it made for me in Olympia and she hoped I would soon join them in the sport. I got up and hugged her while I saw Emmett with a devilish grin on his pale face out of the corner of my eyes. "Oh no", he was going to destroy me for all the battles he had lost.

Next up was Carlisle and he handed me a mediocre square shaped box. From the feel and looks of it I knew that I was a book. I again just tore it open to find it wrapped in a soft silk blanket and eagerly undid it to find a First edition copy of "Wuthering Heights" inside. I led out a loud laugh and Carlisle and the rest of them joined into my expression. I've been looking for ages but never found one and here it finally was resting in my hands. Carlisle continued to tell me that Edward had mentioned to him how much I loved the book and that I was probably really going to enjoy this. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and drew circles on it as he smiled his dazzling smile at me. After Carlisle embraced me and I returned to Edward's arm it was Jasper's turn. He handed me a box in the same shape as Esme's present but a little heavier. I looked at him worried because I didn't want them to spent money on me but Jasper basically gave me a silent "shut up and open it" with a wave of calm. I undid the bow this time before shredding the paper and found a beautiful chess board inside. It was about 15 or so inches with a black surface and gold lining dividing up the board into small squares. The chess pieces weren't just ordinary chess pieces they resembled the Greek gods. Zeus for example took the position of the king and Pegasus the position of the knight. The golden ones stood for black as the silver ones did for white. Jasper went on to tell me that he talked to Edward since he didn't really know what to get me. He in turn told him about my love for Mythology. Jasper remembered that since I had a computer version of chess that I must like the game and that he would like to play with me sometimes, and now could with this. I jumped up and hugged Jasper and gave him a peck on the cheek which made him look down embarrassed and everybody laughed at him including me. I thanked him and sat back down next to Edward who was smiling and I knew was having fun because I was.

Next up were Emmett and Rosalie both. They had gotten me something together and I was curious since the size of the present was pretty good. It was a little heavier than Jasper's as I opened it and found a huge wooden case inside. I flipped over the golden locks and found at least over one hundred different paint colors within small tubes inside. Along with them I also discovered twelve different paintbrushes ranging from extremely small to enormously big. I knew Edward told them that I was almost out of colors after painting the meadow showing Edward holding me in his arms. They must have gotten the idea from there. I closed it and sat it upright next to the couch and hugged and thanked them both before it was time to face Alice's gift. I shuddered to think but there were no presents left I wondered confused.

She disappeared through the kitchen and returned in blinding speed with a HUGE square present. It was at least sixty inches tall I observed when stood it in front me. It wasn't very thick though only about four or so inches. I shook my head as fear over took me and Jasper giggled. I tore it open with Alice's help and it turned out to be a huge blank picture frame. The frame was golden and had small rose vines circling around white baby angels. I looked at her confused as she flashed her brilliant teeth in a wide smile and told me that everybody hoped that I would paint a family portrait of everybody including me. I was shocked and honored. Out of all the presents I had gotten today this topped them all. I looked at all their beautiful faces and they grinned at me and nodded their head in encouragement. I was so happy. The presents I had gotten today were the first in a long time excluding Edward's flowers that still stood on my living room table. I told them that I would get on it as soon as I could and would be doing it with joy and pride.

After the birthday party concluded with _dancing _which I didn't even want to think about again, and several other games they had prepared, Edward and I were now racing down the dark mist covered highway towards Port Angeles. He insisted to give me his present in private much to everybody's dismay except for Alice who already knew what it was. He thought it would be appropriate in the place where we had our first date, _La Bella Italia_. Yes, it actually still stood. We went there two weeks ago with me surprising him by getting out the small forty year old box from my closet and revealing it to be a dark blue skin tight blouse. His expression was priceless at the exact duplicate of the original. I thought about when I saw it in London that time and didn't even think about buying it until I already had. He was overjoyed to see my human memories but blurry were still intact. We couldn't eat at the restaurant but we could sure talk and think about our early times together. I broke the silence in his "special occasion car" with scolding him about getting me a present but he gave me a speech about how everybody gave me presents so he should be entitled to do so also. I let it go for now and jokingly cursed my happy life in which I seemed to accept just about anything when something big and heavy jumped on top of the car.

As soon as it landed it bent down the hood with his huge whatever it was so that there was a big dent in Edward's top hood and jumped back off. Edward tried to get a hold of the out of control spiraling car and with one big u turn wheeling backwards we finally stood still. During the whole vendetta I had hit my head on the passenger side window and it cracked as I held on to my seat but I barely even noticed.

"_BELLA ARE YOU OKAY" _Edward yelled panicking_. _I smiled at him and let my sarcasm take over while I patted his leg.

"_No Edward I got a concussion" _I laughed which seemed to relax him.

"_What in the world was that?" _he asked while gazing out the window. I spoke up while I was slowly attempting to lower my window through the shattered fragments of glass_. _

"_I don't know but whatever it was it…" _I froze when I smelled the air and turned back to a surprised Edward as I started to yell at him.

"_EDWARD YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THIS CAR DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? DO NOT LEAVE THIS CAR!_

Edward looked alerted and for good reason. IT found me, no, not just me, but us. Vampires.

"_Bella, love what's goin_…?" Edward broke off when the scent hit him. His faced contoured into a mask of disgust.

"_What is THAT_?" he asked disgusted with his hand over his nose as something hit the passenger side of the car.

I turned my head and growled as Edward wanted to open the door but I stopped him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"_LISTEN TO ME! ...! I WILL NOT RISK LOSING YOU EDWARD. PLEASE I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TRUST ME SINCE I DON'T YOU BUT PLEASE EDWARD, TRUST ME ON THIS. YOU HAVEN'T DEALT WITH THIS BEFORE BUT I HAVE SO PLEASE LED ME HANDLE IT. STAY IN THE CAR. PLEASE!" _I finished without awaiting his answer and got out of the car when I heard the low sounds of it already circling us.

I hoped that Edward would listen to me and would allow me to handle this because if he would get hurt I would forever blame myself. I knew this thing was loose for over two months now and I could have done something about it sooner but my fears about my hidden past stopped me. I was standing with my back in front of Edward's car and moved my hand behind me. I clapped my one hand together in an open and close gesture and Edward understood. He turned off the lights and left me in the darkness of the night. My thumb and index finger came together in the shape of a small "x" and turned them left to right, Edward obliged and turned off the car cutting the noise.

There I stood and I knew Edwards eyes were on me as I took in this foul and wretched stench. There was no other like it. My lips were pulled over my teeth but I didn't growl. I didn't want to set it off just yet. I turned my eyes without moving my head to the left as I heard its jumps and paces. I let the wind take over for a minute and couldn't smell or hear another car coming for miles. Lucky I thought. I heard the bushes and leaves brush against it's furr as it moved through the forest that trapped the street in its borders. I heard a rattling sound behind me and quickly looked back and saw something big jump over the left side of the misty street and back into the bushes. As I looked I saw Edward nervous and furrowed pained expression watching between me and the noise. It was pacing me now and I could hear the small rocks being shuffled through the dirt as it slowly took one heavy step after another.

Little did it know that I had killed many of its kind and hated them to the very core of my being for taking something very precious form me long ago. I heard a small twig break to my right and turned my head knowing it had stopped its pacing. Face to face. I was now staring into two great big yellow eyes that were watching me intently through the thick mist. Nothing like Benjamin's light lemony eyes I thought. These eyes were filled with obsession, madness, and undeniable lust for immortal flesh. Around the black irises were still small spots of orange that told me it was still new to this life, and just like newborns was stronger than the rest of its kind, for now. _Good._

In between the bushes now on its high legs stood a creature I despised more than any other. A creature that left its slashing claw prints in reminder of horror across the pages of the vampire archives. A creature that was our mortal born enemy since the dawn of time and would be for the rest of eternity to all vampires everywhere spread out through the globe.

Underneath the Lunar curtains and brightness of the moon that fueled its energy and madness now stood IT, which sought and found me.

A child of the moon.

I lifted my chin and moved my lips to whistle.

"_Here doggy, doggy" _I giggled with and evil smile across my face.

The werewolf roared and launched at me.


	14. Chapter 13

Riley

(Authors Note) – I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update yesterday but in the morning hours I got pretty sick and had to stay in bed all day. I really tried to write the chapter but I was just too out of it in order to do so. Sorry for the delay.

_The werewolf roared and launched at me._

The child of the moon bounced of its legs with all its strength and crashed through the mist to jump right at me. It tried to encircle my body with its huge furry and dirty paws but before it had jumped I positioned my legs to my stomach as it took me to the cold ground of the street. I pushed my legs back as far as they could go into my stomach and with all my strength shoved against it and threw it over me into a nearby tree. It landed with its body bent down and with its back crashed into a tree behind it that splintered into a million pieces as I jumped up, and turned my body in the air so that I was crouching. It was angry now as its yellow eyes became even darker. With a huge wipe of its big brown claw it slashed the tree beside the one that was just destroyed and it fell to the ground. It looked at me with its repulsive yellow eyes and slowly pulled its long black lips back to expose a huge set of silver fangs. I could see its own venom within its mouth as it drooled and let it drop to the forest ground. The werewolf got up from the ground and stood on its high legs in the moonlight that still fueled its powers. It was at least over seven inches tall and had long dark brown fur as it slowly bent its upper torso down to the ground with its arms out to its sides, and its razor sharp claws wide open. I crouched even further down to the ground in defense and exposed my own set of razors as low menacing growls escaped my lips, and then I heard a car door slam.

NO! Edward had gotten out of the car and jumped to my side in front of me and put his one arm out in a defensive strike, and crouched as well. NO THAT FOOL! He doesn't know what he is doing! From Edward's reaction earlier on in the car to the foul stench I could tell that he didn't know what we were attacked by, and had never dealt with them before. The werewolf took a small step back and was now glaring at Edward through its dark yellow orbs; hungry. I was about to tell Edward to get out of here when he bent down his knees and prepared to assault the wolf; just to protect me. Edward didn't get far. As he was about to jump I grabbed the back collar of his shirt and yanked him back and threw him into the shadows of the forest. The only vampires that know how to fight children of the moon were those that had fought them before and survived. It was a complicated logic and one that I knew I would have to explain to him later. I looked back at the wolf whose huge monstrous face was only inches from me now. Its arms were wide out and headed for my throat as more of its venom dripped over its disgusting chin. I had to use the only advantage that vampires have over the moon children and used my speed. Just before it could get a grip of me I let my body fall backwards to the ground and with my back to the creature I slammed my hands into the concrete without breaking it, and pushed my palms up to slide through its legs. It landed on the empty spot of the ground and slammed a huge hole in the street with its fists that were originally meant for me but it was too slow. It turned around swiftly but still slow and crushed a huge boulder from the street between its claws. It looked like a human smashing butter. I had to think for a second, literally.

Children of the Moon are extremely powerful when it comes to their strength. When humans are first bitten and are affected by their venom they would transform into a newborn wolf with the rising of the next full moon. Newborn werewolves were much more powerful that even newborn vampires. A blow from a newborns fist into a stomach of a mature vampire would seem like nothing compared to this abominations blow. I could tell from the orange flecks around its pitch black irises that it was indeed new to this cursed life which meant that there must be another werewolf around here or it just traveled this far west on its own. That however, made no sense to me. The only way to destroy this _dog_ was to tear apart its head and to make sure that its brain was torn apart so its madness would be silenced. They had amazing regenerative abilities just like vampires but indeed had one weakness or more like a fear.

Just a second had passed when I thought about my options, and the fact that I HAD to get to its head somehow. In the past I had used my talent very effectively against these beasts and it never took me all too long to take care of them. At one point I even took out two of them that attacked me…and my friend in Romania. The werewolf's fur now stood up all the way on its back and it howled its ear piercing howl. I bared my teeth and growled at it when I heard footstep approaching from behind the wolf. NO! Why didn't Edward listen to me in the first place? I don't know how far I had thrown him into the darkness of the forest but I could hear him approaching now. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I crouched back down and prepared to jump and it did the same. I hoped this would work and wouldn't end up badly for Edward, I HAD to protect him. I saw the wolf's long pointy ears pop up as it finally heard the approach from behind and turned its head and body towards the direction Edward was coming from. THERE! My chance I thought, and launched myself at the beast. I jumped on its back and trapped it with my legs around its waist and jerked it with all my strength backwards so it fell on its stomach. There was no time. Uhh… it smelled even more disgusting so close up but I couldn't think about that now. I reached around its head as it roared in anger. _Perfect, _I thought to myself and had to take this opportunity. My left hand reached for its upper jaw and I dug my middle and index finger into its nostrils and started to pull up while I positioned my other hand on its lower jaw and dug my fingers between its teeth, and pulled down. Ahhh… this thing was stronger than I thought as it slowly fought against my grip and was on its way of closing its mouth. This might be the only change I could get. Where's Edward I thought panicking? I tried to tighten my grip around its jaws as I looked up and saw his eyes fixed on me and this monstrosity. He looked like he didn't know what to do. He kept taking a step forward and back and raising his arms towards me but then let them fall back down to his sides. There was something he COULD do.

"_EDWARD" _I screeched while I tried to hold down this mistake of nature. He looked up somewhat startled and focused on me.

I could see him taking a step into my direction. He must have thought that I called out for his aid to hold down this thing but that wasn't it. He and I together couldn't pull its mouth apart far enough in order to kill it. I needed him to scare the hell out of it.

"_EDWARD, STOP WHERE YOU ARE. GO TO THE CAR AND FIND A LIGHTER, MATCHES OR ANYTHING THAT CAN PRODUCE FIRE. NOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD ON!" _I finished during struggles to hold down the werewolf.

Edward looked at me surprised but nodded his head. I followed his movements back to the car and heard him rummaging through the glove departments. I had to throw my attention back to my furry friend. Its mouth was almost closed now and I couldn't hold on much longer. If I could only use my talent then this battle would have already been over and done with but I couldn't, not with Edward here. It was waving its arms and legs around beneath me as my legs pinned it to the ground. I was too small and it couldn't reach me on its back. I had to startle it and make it cry out so I could kill it. That was my only option. I heard Edward take his place next to me and I looked up to see a small green lighter in his hand. He looked at me still confused and anxious while he awaited my instructions.

"_EDWARD I NEED YOU TO VERY CAREFULLY STEP IN FRONT OF THIS THING BUT WATCH OUT. I MIGHT HAVE IT NOW BUT I DON'T KNOW FOR HOW MUCH LONGER. I NEED YOU TO LIGHT A FLAME RIGHT IN FRONT OF ITS EYES DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" _he looked confused but nodded his head in agreement.

He moved around our intertwined bodies and knelt down to meet the monsters face. I could see Edwards lips pull back over his teeth and he started to growl.

"_EDWARD FOCUS. DON'T LOSE CONTROL. I NEED YOU!" _I screeched between my struggles.

He looked up and his golden eyes were now black. I could see it in them. I could feel Edward's bloodlust. This happened to almost all vampires when they first encounter a child of the moon. They'd lose control along side with the wolf and would engage battle without even thinking about it first. That's, how we were natural enemies. The mere presence of one another would turn us into bloodthirsty monsters but at least vampires had some control like Edward was showing right now. He snapped out of it and looked at me. His eyes were regaining some color and he was trying to control himself. Edward hesitantly held out the lighter in front of the monster as it growled at him. Stupid mutt I thought and pulled its jaws tighter apart. Edward placed the lighter in front of its dark yellow eyes and with one last glance at me ignited it and let a small flame spark to life.

The werewolf went insane just as I knew it would. It led out a loud howl in fear of the small fire in front of it and it was over.

As it howled in fear and opened its mouth even wider it involuntarily aided me in its death. With all my strength I pulled both of my arms as far apart as I could. There was a loud cracking sound and I noticed that it must have been its skull as it shattered through my action. Its body stopped moving and it lay lifeless on the ground. I looked at both my hands that now held a piece of the monster head in both of them. I shoved them off and threw them up in front of me in disgust and looked at my hands that were covered in the beast's black blood. While I tried to wipe of the blood on the beast fur I noticed Edward standing a couple of feet in front me with an expression of horror covering his features. I sighed and wiped of the remaining traces of its blood on the monsters fur and slowly got up to stand in front of him. Edward looked at me with a worried glance.

"_Told you I wasn't the same Bella anymore" _I spoke truthfully and a bit sad. I looked down to the ground and wiped my hands in front of me as a sign of a job well done. I couldn't help but smile mischievously at the thought that I had killed another one of its kind before Edward buried my head in his chest and embraced me.

I was a little surprised. I was sure that he was scared of me or might have been repulsed at the way I killed the werewolf but there he was holding me next to the three pieces of the monster. He reached his arm underneath me and gripped my waist and held me tight to his body as his other hand cupped my head underneath his. I was confused.

"_You aren't scared of me_?" this really was strange I thought while Edward snorted.

"_Why would I be afraid of you love_?" he asked confused now.

"_But the look on your face. I thought you were repulsed or disgusted"_ I murmured into his chest. Edward laughed.

"_My silly Bella. I could never think such things about you. I was merely surprised at how you were so bent on protecting me and keeping me out of that confrontation. It reminded me of a time when I was so obsessed about your safety, and how frustrated you must have been love" _I had to laugh and looked up into his smiling face that had turned into a mask of seriousness within a second.

I stopped and examined his features and knew the question boiling on his insides. He looked over to the beheaded wolf and gasped. I turned around swiftly in fear it had survived but that couldn't be because I tore its head off. I relaxed when I saw that it was merely transforming back into the innocent human that it once was.

The furry body slowly grew smaller as the hair on its back grew shorter by the second. The big brown arms of the beast became smaller and smaller alongside its legs. It's once huge and razor sharp claws became short and dull until they took on a pink form again. I looked over to the two pieces of its head as the big black nose fell back and became more straight and pointier. Edward tightened his arms around my waist as we watched the scene before us. The murderous wolf had returned to its original state. Me with knowledge and Edward with surprise now stared at the body of a naked beheaded man on his stomach. Edward released his hold on me and stepped around me as my eyes followed his movements. He walked over to the body slowly and examined it hea…neck to toe before tapping his foot at the man's side, and made my eyebrows furrow in confusion as he spoke.

"_He's not Indian"_…okay?

"_Why would he be Indian?" _I asked with confusion written all over my face_. _Edward turned his head back to me copying my expression.

"_You mean…this is...NOT one of the Quileute's?" _oh, I got it_._

Edward had told me about the Quileute's and the treaty they had made over a hundred years ago and informed me that they could transform into wolves. At the time I got a little worried but when he told me about some of their physical characteristics I knew that they weren't related to the children of the moon. It also explained why the La Push Ocean smelled so disgusting that one time I had taken a whiff looking for Edward, compared to Jaspers scent or any other ocean that smelled nice. Some of them must still be there. Unknowingly Edward had also helped me to understand why my best friend Jacob had rejected me back then and told me he couldn't hang out with me anymore. Jacob was only a blurry vision in my memory and I couldn't even really remember his smile but I didn't really care anymore. At least Edward told me the truth about what he was.

"_No Edward. This WAS a full blown werewolf" _I replied. His eyes narrowed and he looked at me suspiciously and turned his full body back on me.

"_You fought them…before?" _he asked surprised_._

"_How do you think I knew it was terrified of fire?"_ I shot back_._

"_So when did…"_ I cut him off.

"_Edward I'll explain on the way back but let's just burn the body, and go back to your house alright? I'd like to think about why it was here in the first place anyway" _I saw Edward nod with a sigh in frustration and make his way towards his damaged car.

My eyes traveled to the body in front of me as I kept my hands in the pockets of my jacket and my memories went insane. I guess I'll have to tell him the truth about Romania and all the atrocities I had committed there. I could hear fluid moving around inside a small canister and turned my head back to the car. I saw Edward removing it from the back which surprised me at first. Why would he carry gas with him? I guess it wasn't that confusing when you really thought about it. You never know when you were going to run into another vampire and had to take defensive measures. Edward sped back over to my side before I gave him a nod in encouragement and he started to remove the lid of the canister. I ran over to the body and grabbed the human's feet and started to drag him towards the forest. If you really thought about it I did do him a favor for releasing him from the curse that turned him into a monster with the rising of each full moon. Edward had retrieved the two pieces of the man's head and followed me into the forest. We went for about a mile until we came into a small clearing. I dumped the body with no respect into the middle of the field while Edward threw in the headpieces and started to dump the gas over the body. Finally seeing that it was enough he tightened the lid back onto the canister and held out the small green lighter before looking at me. I nodded my head with no hint of emotions in my eyes. Edward nodded back and lit the lighter and dropped it on the lifeless body. As soon as the body was lit I passed it without any interest of watching it burn and grabbed Edwards arm, and towed him back to the car. He followed confused to my reaction but he would know why I hated them so much soon enough. I didn't just hate them because they were the vampire's natural born enemy but for what they took from me.

Edward and I emerged from the bushes and I looked at his car with a small smile playing around my lips.

"_Do you think it can make it back?" _I teased him and he growled playfully_._

"_Yeah I think so" _he replied annoyed_._

"_I'm really sorry about your car you know" _and I meant that with all honesty. I knew it was his favorite.

"_It's just a toy. Besides, the important thing is that you're safe."_ he shrugged and smiled at me.

Edward walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I was really irritated that we couldn't complete our evening but as it was I really didn't feel like going out anymore. Edward slid in beside me and purred the car to life. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at the big dent in his car and he growled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he backed it up.

"_Let's go home. I really don't feel like going to the restaurant anymore. You can give me your present later at my place_" I suggested.

He sighed heavily and I could tell that he was disappointed but it didn't really matter to where he gave me my present. He nodded and turned his broken car around and we were now heading back to his house. Did it matter to him where he gave me my present?

As we were speeding through the night I knew that out the corner of his eyes Edward was staring at me. I knew he didn't want to rush me and I would have to explain my knowledge and expertise when it came to THEM. I adjusted myself in the seat like I was uncomfortable in the position I was sitting in and took in a big unnecessary breath before I started to explain without looking at him.

"_It happened over thirty years ago in Romania. You should know that I wasn't always on my own Edward. I made a special friend along the way and his name was…Riley. He and I traveled together for about three months, and he was like a brother to me. I wasn't attracted to him or anything but we did get pretty close" _Edward's golden eyes were now fixed on my facial expressions as I fixed my own violet eyes on his.

"_We only traveled together for a short amount of time but we did get pretty close like I said. He and I had some things in common. He was alone, and I was alone. He was the only other vegetarian I had ever encountered on my journeys and the same went for him. We were happy to have found each other. I'm not going to go into detail but let's just say that when we entered Romania for the very first time we were attacked by THEM. Them being the children of the moon. There were two of them and they were covered in blood. Looking back on it now I think they must have been fighting amongst themselves before they noticed our scent. Once werewolves catch the scent of vampires nothing else matters to them anymore. They seek out the source of the smell and go for the kill. It was too late when I noticed them but Riley already had. He pushed me off to the side as they jumped him. I was frozen at the sight I had to endure. It was indescribable. They tore at him and scratched up his body as his screams still to do this day haunt me whenever I think of it. It was just like with Laurent. I was too much of a coward to do anything about it and watched my friend get massacred as they finally bit of his head and put him out of his misery" _I started to cry and covered my eyes with my right hand_. _

"_It was then that I butchered them. I never knew that I was capable of such a thing. But using my talent I tortured them all night long and wouldn't let them escape until the moon finally disappeared and the sun took its place and they shifted back into human form. I knew that they probably didn't remember what they had done but I didn't care. I sliced of their heads and burned the pieces" _Edward moved his hand over to my shoulder while I was sobbing_._

"_You know. Many times I have thought back on it and wondered if I could do it again if I would spare them or make it a quick death for them. But every single time I remember, I know that I would have done the exact same thing and I don't even feel sorry. He was the only one I had at the time and they murdered him just because of that whole natural enemy's nonsense. On that day I promised myself that if I should ever encounter more of their kind I would not hesitate to kill them. You have no idea how many I have killed Edward" _and with that I finished my small story about Romania and Riley even though that wasn't it when it came to the small country_._

I buried my face in my hands out of hatred and sorrow over the memory of Riley's passing and Edward stopped the car. He took my shoulders and embraced me.

"_Bella I'm so sorry. If I would have known… I would have never expected for you to divulge anything to me. Please forgive me love. " _he said through his teeth with a pained tone.

"_No Edward. You needed to know and besides. I would have mentioned it sooner or later and I'm glad that it's over with, and I won't have to speak of it again" _I sobbed into Edward's chest_._

Edward was silent after that and stroked my head and I heard his mouth open with a question that might hurt but I would happily answer_. _

"_Tell me Bella but only if you want to. What was Riley like_?" I had to giggle at the memory of my late friend.

"_He had short blond hair and of course golden eyes since he was a vegetarian like us. He was about nineteen or so when he was turned and that must have been around two hundred years ago. He was upbeat and made the most out of what he had which wasn't very much. He could always make you feel happy no matter how low and depressed you were. He was truly and honest to god, a good person and friend" _I finished and started to sob even harder_. _

Edward started to press me harder against him but I pushed away. He looked hurt when I sat back up in the car seat and ran my fingers through my hair. I started to control my sobs and looked back to Edward.

"_I don't want to think about it anymore. Let's just go back to your house. I think it's a story your family should hear as well but from you and not me" _I said with more control over myself now_._

Edward nodded understanding and turned his attention back the road and put the car in drive. He was speeding over a hundred miles an hour back home as my worries and confusion consumed me.

Why would a werewolf be so far out west? They usually stayed in parts of Europe and Asia. They preferred the cold and not wet climates. It made absolutely no sense. I noticed Edward's eyes on me again. He must have taken in my discomfort and lack of knowledge. I started to think again. More importantly why would a newborn werewolf of all things be so far out here? It truly was a riddle until realization hit me. The werewolf wasn't here by accident but somebody had brought it here. It was the only answer that made sense, somewhat. But why here and who was it? Vampires never associated with werewolves and most definitely didn't use them for their own personal gain. You couldn't control them and they would certainly never do what you asked them to do. They were out of control beasts once they transformed and could never be used in such a manner.

It was truly a mystery. A werewolf could have never journeyed so far into the western hemisphere without help. Was there another one around here? It was a newborn and wasn't very old. Maybe a year or so judging from its movements I had observed during battle. Head on, and counting on its strength while it kept slamming into nothing. Older and more mature werewolves even had a better sense of orientation than that.

My eyes wandered to the moon that I now observed through the shattered glass of Edward's car. How could something so beautiful and peaceful create such horrific and demonic creatures I thought to myself silently. I placed my index finger and thumb to my chin and must have had that "I'm plotting the end of all times" look when I thought of a certain narcissistic vampire that would just do what I thought was done.

Would he go that far to use werewolves as a means of revenge? I did insult him and sort of embarrassed him in front of his mate but using children of the moon? Would he really go so far just because I didn't want to join his coven? He WAS the only vampire I had ever made enemies with. I shook my head and looked back at Edward whose eyes were sternly on me. I smiled at him and scooted over in my seat so I could place my head to his shoulder and he in turn put his arm around me.

While I was watching the street and noticed the lights of Forks in the distance I thought about it some more and came to the conclusion that it couldn't have been him. Would he really sink as slow as using THEM for his own vendettas and bring shame to his coven?

A coven, which was over ten thousand years old.


	15. Chapter 14

In the Shadows

_A coven, which was over ten thousand years old._

Would they even believe me if I told them? I kept thinking that to myself as Edward and I returned to the house from our past battle with a child of the moon. It was the only thing that made any kind of sense. I knew that when he told me his entire story that it was true do to Riley's power of knowing when you're lied to and when the truth is spoken. He had the same ability as Charles has. But would he really lower himself so far as to use those abominations just to get revenge on me? The thoughts kept flying through my mind like sand through small cracks on the floor. Edward pulled the car over to a stop in the Cullen's driveway and I naturally led him get the door, and follow his always the gentlemen ways. He opened the door a little too fast and the shattered glass of the passenger side window cracked even more and fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh as I reached for his offered hand all too willingly. He led a loud and frustrated sigh escape his throat when he closed the door and more glass pieces fell to the ground. While we walked up the stairs I could hear somebody bouncing up and down, a foot tapping the ground, and fingers being tapped to a table impatiently. We approached the door and before Edward could even reach for the knob a very panicking Alice had already opened the door and was now staring at us with shock and relieve covering her pixie like features.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU DISSAPEARED FOR OVER TEN MINUTES? THE BOTH OF YOU!! WHAT HAPPENED?" _she howled at us and dragged us both through the door and slammed it to face the others who also sighed in relief.

I saw Jasper approach Alice from behind and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her I guessed but it didn't seem to work. She folded her tiny arms in front of her and tapped her foot anxiously most likely awaiting an answer. I looked up at Edward as he looked back at me. He was completely lost in my eyes when I heard the others approach us now and I gave him one stiff nod. He would tell them. I didn't want to talk about Riley again for it hurt far too much recalling the memory of his death. I walked forward and pushed by Alice who looked worried and Esme who had the same look covering her beautiful face. I flew up the stairs to Edward's room and shut the door behind me before letting myself fall onto his black leather couch.

I can't believe this I thought frustrated. I come back to this place for the first time in so many years and it seems that now my whole world was crushing down upon me. If all of this was truly down by whom I suspected than I was even deeper underwater than I ever wanted to be. There was one vampire coven who was even more powerful that the Volturi. Not in numbers but in talents. Nobody knows that this coven was responsible for the rising and construction of the Volturi. The only reason he chose to tell me was because he thought I would most gladly join his legendary and noble family. How wrong he was. I already have a noble and loving family and would never join his no matter how tempting it might was at the time. Although I didn't have them at the time I knew that they were with me in my then bleeding heart. I heard everybody taking a seat downstairs in the living room when Edward started to explain what happened. I led out silent giggles as I heard a few gasps and Emmett yelling "NO WAY". I thought it was rather amusing and I somewhat had to agree to his reaction as Edward told the story. I would never believe that someone like me would know how to handle such monsters. I moved over my eyes and let my gaze fall to the moon and started to get lost at its magnificent beauty when somebody knocked at the door, and I could smell chocolate. Alice. I murmured a silent come in as she pranced through the door a little angry and closed it behind her. I sat up in the couch and was preparing myself for what seemed like fireworks while she took a seat next to me. Alice's expression ran chills down my spine if that were even possible but not because she looked angry but sad and…betrayed? She spoke up in such a small and despairing voice that I swore I would never deny her shopping trips again. This was almost as bad a seeing Edward in pain.

"_Bella?" _she spoke very quietly. She must not want anybody else to hear the conversation that she was starting I suspected.

"_What is it Alice" _I returned as I put my hand on her back. I hated to see her like this.

"_I'm worried about you. I can never see your future clearly. It's like you're there one minute and the next you aren't. I feel so helpless not being able to see you like the others. There are these strange black spots around you that I can never pass by" _I knew why and had to give her some confidence, and tell her that it wasn't her fault or lack of power.

"_I know why you can't see clearly Alice and you have to promise me not to tell anybody not even Jasper, okay? Edward already knows of course" _I spoke to her in an even more quite whisper than even she was using.

Alice's head popped up surprised and her eyes widened as she looked me over. He butterscotch eyes found my violets again and she narrowed them for a second before nodding.

"_I lied to you" _she cringed "_I am very capable of physical manipulation. My power can be somewhat out of control and unpredictable and that's why I'm guessing you see these "black spots" around me. Please don't ask me what it is because I won't tell you, and don't try to see into the future either because I'm not planning on telling you about it. I'm planning on showing you and that's where you vision of course would go blank" _I finished with a teasing smile.

At first I thought that Alice would get angry with me for not telling her but her annoyed smile and shacking head surprised me.

"_You don't play fair Bella" _she started to giggle while still shaking her head. I moved to embrace her from the side and put my head on her little shoulder.

"_Never said I did Alice, never said I did" _and laughed_._

"_They're going to believe it you know?!" _I looked up confused_. _

"_Believe what?" _it dawned on me as Alice smiled at me devilishly. Apparently not everything went by her.

"_When I first saw the conversation that's about to take place I first thought that it was rubbish. But then again, we are vampires. If we can't believe in the unimaginable than who can?" _she finished with a chiming giggle.

I could fell a wave of calm hit me and I knew that I wasn't coming from Jasper. This calm felt more natural and not forced. I nodded my head and Alice dragged me from the couch out in the hallway by my hands as we made our way down stairs. When we got passed the stairs she shoved me into the living room and danced over to Jasper and joined him in the loveseat. He raised an eyebrow at what must have been her excitement but turned his head back to me. Carlisle and Esme were looking at Edward worried as he got up from his seat to join me standing in front of them. Rosalie was sitting with Emmett on the couch opposite from Carlisle and Esme as Emmett started to shake his head and got up.

"_I'm sorry but I just have a hard time believing any of this. YOU? You taking out huge and aggressive wolves? Oh come on? What's next? Young vampires reliving puberty?" _Rosalie smiled at Emmett's assessment and Jasper chuckled. I was about to silence their doubt_._

My right hand reached for the bottom of my dark blue blouse that I had worn for Edward tonight and started to pull it up to expose my stomach. Emmett's startled look was a bit amusing but the amusement would end as soon as they saw. I pulled up my blouse all the way to my bra but not exposing it and they all gasped with horror. Edward's hands came around me and traveled down my exposed stomach and belly button. I knew that vampire eyes were the only ones that could see the faint scars now just like they could only see Jasper's. There were claw markings that started from underneath the left side of my navel and traveled all the way across my body and ended just below my right breast. It had worked. I silenced all their doubts. Edward's hand felt so good on my stomach and I could feel lust starting to ignite within me but I couldn't let THAT get to me now because I would have explaining to do. I moved my hand over to remove Edward's hold on me and smiled up at him. I reached for my blouse to cover back up the scars that would never fully heal. Emmett plopped back down in his seat next to Rosalie and had the same expression of shock, and curiosity glistening in his eyes just like everybody else did.

"_I suppose Edward as filled you in on everything that has happened over the past hour?" _I asked even though I already knew he did, and they all nodded very slowly; still in shock.

"_Then please don't hesitate to ask any question you might have" _at that Carlisle sat up just as I had predicted. At first he was a little hesitant and ran his marvel tongue across his lips but eventually started to speak.

"_Well let me just say that I'm glad that you both are well and nothing serious happened tonight. I must admit I was worried to a very high extent when Alice's vision began to fade and left us in the dark about you for such a long time. Why did you never tell us about any of these things Bella? About your encounter with the children of the moon or Ri…your friend?" _he corrected himself when he was about to say Riley's name and I was grateful that he did. Edward who returned to holding me around my waist with anger in his eyes must have told them about Riley and my sorrow towards that subject. I knew that he must have been upset at my scars and would like nothing more to venture out and kill the creature that did this to me. Unfortunately I had already taken care of that I thought smugly. I felt like everybody was always so careful around me not wanting to say anything to hurt or upset me. I appreciated it but felt slightly annoyed at their keen sense of overprotection. But I guess that's was makes us a family. We protect each other.

"_I never felt like it was worth mentioning since I never expected to see any werewolves in the continental U.S." _I finished giving out a little too much information. Jasper noticed and spoke up then_._

"_So children of the moon aren't native to the U.S? Why?" _he asked focused and confused_. _

"_The Climate. They usually prefer cold places. That's why you usually only see them around parts of Europe, Russia, Asia or even occasionally Romania. They're appearances however have dimmed since they are now on the almost extinct species list" _I smiled_. _

Everybody glanced around at each other when Edward spoke up from beside me.

"_Bella when you first noticed its scent tonight you didn't look startled but prepared. Then when I had to watch you get ready to fight whatever it was at the time you seemed like you had been waiting for it." _My Edward. He sure was perceptive_. _

"_I had actually known about its presence for over two months but didn't say anything to alert anybody"_ I said closing my eyes_._

"_WHAT?"_ screamed Emmett _"You have known about this thing for two months and didn't do anything about it. WHY?"_ I reopened my eyes to fight back_._

"_Because I didn't want any of you to get hurt"_ I said glaring at Emmett who was glaring at me. Jasper got up out of the loveseat.

"_We could have helped you Bella. We could have helped you track it down but instead you let four innocent people in Seattle die which I assume it was responsible for"_ he shot at me_._

"_I knew what I was doing. Now, I feel pretty DAMN bad for not acting the first time I knew but I chose to stay here in order to protect all of you. You couldn't have helped me even if you wanted to Jasper. You have no idea how to fight a werewolf and no I couldn't have shown you how because the only vampires that know how to fight them are those that have fought them before, and have survived. You have no idea how uncontrolled they are. You just can never expect them to do what you think they will like newborns. You have to have some instinct and experience in order to fight them. YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY USELESS" _my voice reached its ultimate high as I finished and was on the verge of hysterics. Edward tightened his grip around me and leaned me into him as I kept my eyes fixed on Jasper.

He seemed to be somewhat surprised that I would take such a tone with him and tell him that he would have been useless. But I knew that he knew how I felt for obvious reasons. He must have felt my guilt for the four innocent people that had lost their lives. He opened his mouth and seemed to want to fire back as Alice pulled on his sleeve gesturing him to join her back on the loveseat. He looked at her before looking back to me and with a small sigh and nod took back the seat next to his wife. I wanted to clear my name and prove my innocence in this matter.

"_You know it's pretty strange for a werewolf to come this far west and I have a slight hunch that it wasn't here by accident" _I tried to change the mood in the room. Rosalie looked at me bewildered and with a disbelieving sigh continued the conversation.

"_But from what Edward has told us vampires don't associate with werewolves unless we fight with them so why would you think that? I doubt humans would have any involvement" _she asked curiously.

It was time to tell them about Galahad. With a deep intake of air I started to explain my suspicions from the very beginning.

"_Over thirty years ago when I was still with Riley"_ I couldn't help but flinch at his name_" we came across a vampire and his mate just outside of Bulgaria. He was quite stunning and beautiful, and his name was Galahad. He had lean dark hair and you didn't even have to know him to see that he was very high on himself. You could tell from his facial expressions alone. He started to tell me this story about his coven and how they sought out the most powerful vampires they could find and since I seemed so different he took an interest in me. Riley and I were shocked like hell when he started to tell us about his history and that of his coven. Galahad seemed to be very convinced that once he had finished his little rant that I would be eager to join but he was very disappointed to see the opposite happening. I sort of told him that I would never join such a manipulative coven and told him to seek out the Volturi to see what they thought about his story. It was then he chose to tell me the truth about the Volturi and their inner workings. I just laughed at him and told him to go and find some "werewolves" which at the time I didn't know was an insult to vampires. I could hear his mate laugh and knew from the anger building in his eyes that he must have been a little upset and embarrassed. From Riley's glances during the conversation I realized that his talent he told us about must have been quite real and we ran for it. He didn't follow though, and I don't know why"_ I finished and saw seven somewhat out of it and irritated glances. I knew why they were a bit irate, I did edit A LOT. But I knew I would fill in the blanks within seconds_. _Carlisle was the first to speak as always.

"_Before we go into detail, if we can, how did your friend know that he was speaking the truth?"_

"_Riley just like Charles I told you about had the ability to know when he was being lied to" _I answered his question.

"_Just like Maggie from Siobhan's coven" _Carlisle nodded and seemed to be talking more to himself_._

"_I'm sorry who?" _these were vampire's I've never heard of_._

"_Maggie belongs to an Irish coven that's led by a woman called Siobhan in Ireland. Maggie possess the same ability as your acquaintance Charles and your late friend" _he explained_. _

"_Oh, well I've never been to Ireland so I could never have met them" _I finished with slight smile. I hoped that I would meet them someday. It was Edward then who asked confused.

"_What do you mean the truth about the inner workings of the Volturi?" _a question I knew was on everybody's mind once I had uttered the sentence. I took in another deep unnecessary breath and focused on Edwards curious eyes_._

"_Galahad's coven has been around longer than the Volturi and move in the shadows of our world. They control order through them or should I say Aro? Over three thousand years ago their coven leader turned Aro and gave him his very first future guard; Corin. Through this Corin they are able to manipulate the Volturi because of his talent. He is able to place an idea into somebody's head and they won't have any choice but to go through with it. He was the one that gave Aro the idea to create the Volturi in the first place. I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't Aro know he's being manipulated? Well, the answer is quite simple. Over all these millennia Corin simply continued to place the idea into Aro's head to never question his loyalties and therefore he never saw it fit to read Corin's mind. They see the Volturi as their police force for heaven's sake" _I finished. I think I might have said a little too much at once as all their mouths were wide open at that piece of information_. _Except Alice of course who already knew the outcome of this conversation and continued to sit relaxed next to Jasper.

"_Bella, when you say older than the Volturi. How much older?" _Carlisle had recollected himself and was able to ask the shocker question that went with a shocking answer.

"_According to Galahad, his coven has been in existence for over TEN THOUSAND years_" and the gasps were even louder than before.

"_WHAT?"_ a shocked Edward.

"_THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE_" a disbelieving Rosalie.

"_THE VOLTURI ARE THE OLDEST_" a startled Jasper.

"_That can't be_" a more relaxed Carlisle. Esme just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and with a hint of fascination. Emmett just looked at me with his mouth wide open in shock but unable to speak. It was quite a sight really, Emmett speechless… I had to disappoint them again.

"_Riley's power was very strong and certain. He told me that everything Galahad told us was the truth and what I have just told you are only the roots of the even bigger tree"_ I silenced their doubt and everybody who just rose to their feet settled back into their previous seats except for Carlisle who still stood.

"_Why wouldn't they expose themselves if they have so much power Bella?" _a question I didn't have an answer to.

"_I really don't know" _they knew I wasn't lying and so did Edward_. _He had released his hold of me and watched me fascinated as I knew curiosity was burning through him right now just like the venom once did. Alice must have kept her mind shut and wanted him to be surprised like everybody else. She was the only one that hadn't jumped from her seat since she already knew.

"_Is that why you said they move in the shadows?" _Carlisle asked_._

"_Yes" _I answered with a stiff nodded to himself and he let out a small laugh which surprised me and looked back up.

"_This truly is amazing and could change the history books of the vampire world_" there are history books?

"_Bella dear, what does this coven call themselves_?" Esme asked with the same curious burn in her eyes as Edward.

Now this was the unbelievable part. I let a huge grin take over my face and stared at the floor as a small laugh escaped my lips this time. I nodded my head and held up my hand to stop Edward from about asking me what was wrong. I didn't even believe it until Riley told me that Galahad spoke the truth. Even then I had my doubts but I didn't question his seriousness and abilities. It did make some sense and lit a light of illumination through me to where vampires have been and where they came from. I looked over at Alice with the same amused look and she nodded at me. They all looked at her confused but as soon a second past they realized that she must have already known. They all looked back to me and I was about to give them the revolutionary answer. I wondered if they had ever read the legends about the city….

_"Well?"_ Edward asked showing a little impatience of his own. I looked at him grinning and giggled before turning back on the others.

"_The Atlantean Coven_."

Silence followed and muted the living room.


	16. Chapter 15

Promise

_Silence followed and muted the living room._

Everybody must have been in a state of shock. If they weren't looking at each other with their mouths hanging wide open then they were staring me down. I was still standing in front of them with my arms crossed and a wide grin covering my face. I thought that it was funny and unbelievable but I still was dead serious. It was just the idea that vampires could actually go so far back in history that was unbelievable. A history that hadn't even been proven yet up until now I guess. Then again, it also made sense. Our species must have come from somewhere. We must have evolved along the evolutionary process like any other species and couldn't have been dropped off on earth in some sort of alien mother ship. That thought made me grin even wider. Edward and Alice were the only ones that had their mouths pressed into hard lines and had been staring at me for the last what seemed like hours. I cleared my throat and regained everybody's immediate attention again and their mouths finally closed. I looked to Carlisle and waited for him to begin again. He sat up and looked a little uncomfortable.

"_Before we go into detail about this and we most certainly need to Bella. Why do you believe that this Galahad is responsible for your attack tonight besides the obvious reason of you causing him great insult?" _he asked quietly_. _

I didn't want to answer that question because when I really thought about it I became quite angry and pained. I hadn't even realized the possibility until we started this conversation. At first I doubted that it was him but now it seemed so obvious. I reached over and took Edward's hand before I continued. He was a taken a little of guard but started to squeeze my fingers gently.

"_Because I'm starting to believe that those two werewolves in Romania weren't there by accident either" _I answered swallowing loud_. _From my side I could her Edward stop breathing.

"_You mean to say that you believe that Galahad was responsible for the attack there too?" _he asked very carefully. The idea of him having planned the attack and therefore causing the death of Riley started to build up my inner anger and hatred.

"_If you think about it, it does make sense. During the confrontation with the wolves even with Riley pushing me off to the side their focus was bent on me alone but instead of course completely mad and uncontrolled went for him" _my voice had gone very quite while I said it. I started to feel extremely guilty that Riley's death might have been even more my fault than I had ever thought it to be.

Possibly due to my insulting Galahad he saw it fit to dispose of us since he didn't want anybody to know what he knows. He must not have liked the idea that there were two nomadic vampires with the knowledge of the Atlantean coven. Clarity hit me then. Was Galahad watching while I was torturing those beasts? Did he see? If he did I wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi. I mean, if he indeed saw what I was capable of and was already interested in me without prior knowledge of my power would he want me to join his coven still? Or would he indeed send his so called "Police"? If they would come then Corin could just place the idea in Aro's head that I was useless and let me go with Galahad once he had obtained me. Later he could give Aro the idea that what he saw must have never happened and would forget about me and him. I started to panic at this revelation. I could sense waves of serenity pulsing through me now and looked up at Jasper watching me intently through his golden eyes. I gave him a small smile and nod in thanks as he nodded his head in return but with confusion and suspicion covering his scarred face.

I was grateful that Carlisle broke the awkward silence and decided to move back to the ten thousand year old coven and leave the subject of Riley and my attack behind us, for now.

"_How many members are in this coven Bella? Did Galahad mention anything about them?" _Indeed he did. I nodded my head swiftly.

"_He said the ROYAL family is made up of four males including him and four females including his mate. Then there are four guards. One for each pair which they are protecting. Oh and by the way they don't live in the city or anything it was still destroyed by a natural catastrophe according to Galahad and they seem to have found another permanent residence somewhere else which he didn't mention. Just thought I mention that." _I couldn't help but laugh at the idea that their coven seemed so small compared to the Volturi but numbers don't mean anything in battle except for that they might help. But not in this scenario. Emmet snorted.

"_They and their guard must have some pretty hefty gifts if they think nobody could ever take them on" _he finished with another snort_. _

"_Indeed they do" _I said quietly with hardness taking over my features_. _

I could see everybody slowly sitting up and beginning to stiffen as I was just about to tell them the talents of this ten thousand year old coven. I just hoped that I could remember all of their out of date names as I began. I would start with the family and then the guard that was protecting the individual pair.

"_Well, every single person of this coven besides three of the wives posses a talent. The leader of the coven and the one that turned Aro three millennia ago is Viresen. He has the ability to quite literally manipulate people's minds and thoughts. It is a more powerful talent than Corin's. He can only place one idea into your head at a time and cannot do so again until that idea has been fulfilled. Whereas Viresen can manipulate your every step and makes me wonder if they are all their because they want to be. His wife's name is Decoria and her talent is clairvoyance or a sixth sense if you will. That's how they can stay in constant contact with Corin and can direct him to what they wish for the Volturi to do next. She is able to communicate with other vampires that she knows over vast distances mentally. Their guard is called Conterra and is by definition a shield. The way it works I believe is that she can create a mental illusion of a shield. You seem to be approaching her but are stopped by an invisible wall you can't breach. In reality nothing is there and you could just pass right through her if she wasn't creating the illusion in your mind. She can protect everybody in the coven with that gift but her first priority is Viresen and his mate. She is far more powerful than Renata of the Volturi" _I could hear that all their breathing had stopped.

"_The next pair consists of Persus and Gratia. Persus has telekinetic capabilities that according to Galahad are quite powerful. Being able to lift multiple vampires at a time and making them squirm in the air and without the hope of escaping until he chooses so. His wife Gratia has no ability Galahad said. Their guard's name is Monus. He is able to erase anybody's memories through mere touch and replace them with thoughts of his choosing or nothing at all" _I could see Emmett biting his thumb now.

"_The third pair is made up of Atrocio and Attonia and their guard Veror. Atrocio seems to be capable of creating and image of pity towards him and anybody else he chooses to. It will cause you not to want to kill him but rather out of pity let him hurt you. His mate Attonia just like Gratia posses no known ability. Their guard however, Veror seems somewhat frightening in the literal sense. Never let him gaze into your eyes for through them he will be able to see your greatest fear and create a very realistic illusion in your mind accommodating that fear and will bring it to life for you. He will scare you to death and while you're distracted won't hesitate to rip you to shreds" _I noticed Esme placing her hand over her silent heart.

"_Last but not least there is Galahad and his mate Amolla and their currently occupied guard Corin. You already know about Corin's talent of course and Amolla doesn't have any powers. Galahad's talent on the other hand is the most powerful ability I have ever heard of and caused me and Riley to flee as quickly as possible that day when we got the chance. He seems to be capable of generating an electric charge in his hand that will take the form of a white and sparking…energy ball? Anyway, let's just put it this way. He can murder other vampires" _I said with fear covering my own voice_._

"_How?" _Jasper asked with fear of his own and a quick glance at Alice_. _

"_From the impression I got that day is if that charge of energy blasts into you it will run a current of electricity to your brain and quite basically fry it. It will make you lose your conscious and subconscious mind and quite literally KILL you and I'm still trying to figure out if his ability does this on a physical or mental level" _I finished with putting emphasis on the word kill.

Silence engulfed the room again and Edward put his face to the side of mine. I knew what he was thinking. If Riley and I hadn't fled when we did than I might not be here right now telling the Cullen's about the Atlanteans.

"_So aren't we in danger because we know about them now?" _Rosalie asked with worry lines across her forehead which seemed to take a permanent residence there. I shrugged.

"_No, not really. If they were ever to discover that you knew about them than they would most likely just send Monus to erase your memories" _I seemed to have relaxed her a bit but Edward on the other hand didn't.

"_But if this Galahad is sending children of the moon after you doesn't that mean that the others already know?" _I smiled at him.

"_Galahad is extremely high on himself as I have said and completely narcissistic. I doubt he would ever divulge anything to his brothers about the embarrassment I have caused him. Besides, even though Viresen is their leader the individual pairs still act on their own sometimes and without his consent" _I attempted to relax him but he didn't seem to budge_._

"_How strong are they when it comes hand to hand?" _Emmett asked grinning mischievously. Could he really be so blind?

"_Emmett. If you could even get past their shields please, humor me. These vampires have been around for over ten millennia and I do believe they know what to do when it comes to combat" _he frowned at me. He could just never pass off a fight could he?

"_The more important issue at hand is what do we do?" _Carlisle had taken his leadership qualities back into account. I gave him a blank glance.

"_Nothing" _I could her Edward fidget next to me as all their eyes seemed to fill with worry that I had gone insane.

"_We're not going to do anything. Like I said it's just a theory. I don't even know if it is Galahad although the more I talk about it the more I start to believe that it is him. I mean I still don't know how he is controlling werewolves to do his bidding but in time I might discover the truth about that as well if it is him. He'll think he'll have the element of surprise on his side when he does confront me and I'll be ready for him when he does" _Edward moved his face from mine and corrected me_._

"_WE. WILL BE READY" _I glanced at him and couldn't help but to adore my protector. I patted his cheek and caressed it when everybody else took a stand as well.

"_You will not be alone Bella. I will keep my mental eyes wide open from now on" _Alice said determined and ran over to me to take my hand in her tiny one.

"_This time I know beforehand and will help and protect my sister" _Jasper said nodding his head and sending waves of courage and love towards me.

Esme came over and placed her fingers underneath my chin and lifted my head to meet her gaze_._

"_Ever since you set foot through that door for the first time over seventy years ago I have considered you a part of my family and I will also do anything in my power to protect my family."_

"_I agree. If this does come to a fight and no matter how much I will dislike it. I will trust your judgment" _a short and sweet fatherly speech from Carlisle.

"_I'm your big sister and I will also stand by your side" _a brilliantly smiling Rosalie_. _

I felt so much love and compassion at this very instant. I never felt like this in all of my years and slowly but surely started to place my full trust in THEM. Edward on the other hand still had to work on that but was slowly but surely getting there. We were all now gathered in a circle in the middle of the living room when Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"_I just have one question Bella. When you say the Atlantean coven you do mean Atlantean__**s **__don't you? I mean you're talking about vampires that originally lived in ancient…Atlantis?" _his voice broke several times through his husky giggles.

"_Yes Emmett. That's exactly what I meant when I said Atlantean" _his face became mask of hardness as he shook his head. He suddenly looked back up.

"_Well then bring it" _we couldn't help but join in with his laughter as I started to worry immediately after.

I hope that they wouldn't "bring it" as Emmett put is so delicately. If they do choose to than they would most likely act through Corin and make him sent the Volturi if Galahad hasn't already went against his pride and informed them about my actions. If they were coming however, Alice would see that. The Volturi I might be able to handle and scare off with the help of my family and a few friends I met along the way but them. NO! I could never take it up with them. All of their abilities work on a mental level and that might make me immune but while I would attempt to fight a losing battle they would just go for my family, and would make me agree to any of their terms in order to spare their lives. Besides, I didn't even know what effect Galahad's power would have on me. It sounds physical of course but as soon as you get to the technicalities of the conscious and subconscious part of the mind it would make it sound mental. If it was only Galahad coming then surely I could handle him but then again I didn't know how fast he could access his powers, and I wouldn't want to hurt Edward by getting myself killed. Everybody was talking amongst themselves now while we still stood in the small circle we had just formed and Alice asked a question that I had already forgotten about.

"_Did you give her your gift yet Edward?" _she squeaked excited. Everybody's attention focused on him now since they didn't even know what it was. Edward chuckled.

"_No Alice. As you recall we were interrupted" _he laughed his velvet laugh. Alice threw him an annoyed glance and pouted her lips.

"_Well then go back to her place and give it to her already" _she was pushing against our stomachs now and aiming us out of the door while everybody else followed curiously.

"_Don't worry. I'll tell you what it is as soon they're gone everyone" _she chimed_. _

Jasper sped in front us and Alice who was still pushing and opened the front door. She had just managed to push us over the threshold and I threw a last glance at the others behind her and smiled at them gratefully. I was indeed the luckiest person on earth to have such a loving and adoring family.

"_Alright now. Go back to your apartment and be surprised Bella, and trust me you will be" _with that she shut the door on our face. I couldn't help but laugh as Edward and I made our way back down the stairs with his arm around me. How could somebody be so small and be so annoying, and over demanding? I just told her which she had of course already seen before about an all powerful vampire coven that could most likely obliterate the vampire world and still; she was so relaxed. Edward joined in laughing as we made our way through the forest hand in hand back to my place. On the way I couldn't help but wonder what indeed it was Edward had gotten for me. He wasn't holding anything and it didn't look like anything was in his pockets. What was he going to give me?

I had just walked in on the white carpets of my apartment as Edward shut the door behind us and I threw my jacket over the couch, and took a seat. I wasn't going to do this patiently. Alice had unloaded a whole bole of curiosity onto me and the fact that Edward didn't seem to have anything filled that bole even more. He walked over to me and stretched out his hand. I looked up at him a little nervous. What does he have planned? I took his hand as he swept me off my feet bridal style and grinned all the way down the hall and through the door of my memory lane, and placed me on the small couch there. I was grinning too as he lunged down next to me laughing. I could see hints of excitement glimmering in his eyes and I took a swift look around the room to see if there was anything new here. As my eyes fell back onto Edward's I was a little disappointed and yet relieved not to have noticed anything new. I saw Edward's grin fall to a hard line of determination as he moved his hands to hold my face in them as he spoke.

"_I figured that here would be the second best place to do this since this is were you keep all your memories. Bella, the last two months have been the happiest in all of my existence. You have no idea how much you mean to me and how I would do anything and give you everything you want" _I got a little nervous now. I had a good idea in what direction he was headed. Edward stroked my cheeks with his thumbs and let out a small sigh and was lost within my face it seemed_._

"_Bella, you are like a great and shining star high above in the skies of my life. Your radiant light touches and illuminates everything with reason and love in my world. Everything that lies within me was once covered in a vast amount of darkness and despair but that all changed once you were sent back to me from the heavens. You are my angel. My day does not begin until I see your warm and loving smile every morning, and I know that if I was allowed to see that smile until the rest of forever I won't ever need anything else. I was already given so much more than I deserve. My soul was returned to me through you, and all the magnificence, and beauty that makes you, you. I want you to know that no matter where or how far you will go, I will always be there beside you protecting my star. With all that in mind I would like for you to accept this gift from me and don't worry love. It's not what it first appears to be" _I wanted to start crying after Edward finished his speech but was distracted when he released his hold of me and got a small blue box out of his jeans. He took my hand and sat it gently on my palm and waited not moving his eyes off of it_. _

He had said that it wasn't what I might have thought it was. Okay…This could be interesting. At first I thought he had gotten me a…_engagement _ring which I might have turned down. Not because I didn't love him or didn't want to marry him but because I hadn't fully regained my trust in Edward, and until the day that has been fully restored I would say no to his proposal. So what in the world could this be? I moved my hand over the box and started to slowly pull it open.

There in the soft white fabric of the small blue box sat a beautiful silver ring. My mouth popped wide open as I took it from the box to examine it further. On the surface within the silver of the ring was an Amethyst line going all the way around the ring that resembled my eye color. I couldn't help but run my finger across it to first feel the silver, then the straight amethyst gems, and then the silver again. I marveled at the ring breathless and looked beneath the surface to the inside of the ring and noticed small words engraved there very finely. "_You are my life now". _I let out a small laugh as that memory came back to me. Between the awing and adoration of the ring I suddenly began to realize that Edward said that this was not an engagement ring but then what was it? Edward must have seen the confusing narrow in my eyebrows and spoke up.

"_I hope you like it" _how could I not_?_

"_I love it Edward" _he flashed his teeth in a huge triumphant smile_._

"_Like I said, it's not what you think it is. I knew you would never say yes to me unless I had your complete trust which I can feel slowly returning" _he said still smiling. I nodded my head slowly beaming now and urged him to continue.

"_So I hope you don't mind taking this PROMISE ring, and wear it to show that someday you will marry me and that you belong to no else but me?" _he asked more serious now. Only Edward could do such a thing. Now I understood why he wanted to give me this in Port Angeles at the restaurant. Why he called memory lane the second best place. The restaraunt where we had our first date was where he wanted me to promise to marry him someday when I was ready to.

"_Oh Edward" _was all I could cry and laugh when I trapped his head in my embrace. He immediately returned the affection and melted me against his body.

I hope he knew that this meant yes. I could feel it now. How both of our bleeding hearts were almost restored to what they used to be. I really thought of myself as stupid for not figuring his plan out earlier but who cares. I moved my nose to his neck and breathed in his soothing lilac scent. I started to run my fingers through his hair and enjoyed the absolute peace that went with Edward when he interrupted it.

"_May I?" _I knew what he wanted. I released him grinning like an idiot and placed the ring back into his already waiting hand_._

"_Isabella Marie Swan MASEN" _he still got a kick out of that_ "I love you more than anything else on this earth and promise to love you for the rest of all time. Will you promise me in return to one day say YES and bind yourself to me?" _I couldn't help but let him squirm for a minute. I moved my index finger to my face and was tapping it against my chin as I pretended to think about it. I wasn't fooling Edward who was still sitting next to me anxiously awaiting my answer. At least he wasn't kneeling but I knew that might follow soon after. Alright, I'll give him a break I thought amused.

"_Someday, yes, I will agree to marry you" _and with that Edward eagerly placed the sterling silver and amethyst ring on the ring finger of my left hand and kissed it_. _

"_Thank you Bella" _he whispered between kisses.

"_No Edward, thank you" _I whispered back and he looked up surprised_. _

I wouldn't let him talk though. My mind was somewhere else when I pulled on his collar and brought his lips to mine and we fell back on the couch_. _Without a doubt in my mind I knew that someday very soon I would be Bella Cullen and couldn't be happier about it and know that Edward would be my side and protect his "star" for the rest of all time. It seemed that everything else that mattered and the things we needed to worry about faded into the blackness of the night while only me and him remained.

This was by far the best birthday I have ever had.

~Fun Trivia~

**Vires** (Viresen) is Latin for Power

**Decor**us (Decoria) is Latin for Beautiful

**Conte**go (Conterra) is Latin for Shield

Su**per**bia & Fasto**sus** (Persus) are both Latin terms meaning Pride

**Gratia** is Latin for Grace

**Monu**mentum (Monus) is Latin for Memories

**Atroci**tas (Atrocio) is Latin for Cruelty

**Attoni**tus (Attonia) is Latin for Stunning

**Ver**e**or** (Veror) is Latin for Fear

Galahad – a character from Arthurian legends that I have always liked and always wanted to use his name in a story.

**Amo**r (Amolla) is Latin for Love

Amara (the green eyed plant manipulator) is Latin for "to love"

Corin belongs to Stephenie Meyer and was seen listed among the elite guard at the end of BD. He had a talent though but a description or previous mention was never given to him so I decided to use him for my own personal gain :)!


	17. Chapter 16

Handshake

Four day's had passed since Edward gave me his promise that now sat on my ring finger as I marveled at it. I kept moving my finger up and down just so the light from Edward's room could set the amethyst glow of the ring on fire. I couldn't believe how patient Edward was. I was sure that he was going to propose to me but sure enough he respected my priorities, and took a back entrance. I had to admit it; he was rather clever.

I was sitting on Edwards leather couch and stared out the window with my head lying on my folded hands. My eyes scanned the wet forest like they have been ever since I determined that Galahad could be the culprit in the happenings of late. I let my gaze wander up to the dark threatening clouds that thundered and spilled rain all over Forks. Edward and the others were downstairs contemplating on the fact whether or not they should play some ball. I was rather excited about trying out the baseball uniform that Esme had given me but unfortunately I just wasn't in the mood today. I just kept thinking about the Atlantean coven and more importantly the Volturi. I still firmly believed that Galahad wouldn't speak of his embarrassment and come for me himself but still the possibility of the Volturi coming was always in the wings. He should have realized by now that I wasn't dead, and that the abomination's he sent after me had all lost their lives to me. He would soon have to do the job himself. I thought about that fact a lot. I was hoping that I could get him alone and then maybe it wouldn't be too big of a problem but I knew better. If it came to a confrontation Edward would rather die than leave me alone to face one of those true ancients with a horrific talent. If I did eliminate Galahad, who said that the other's of his coven wouldn't come after me to take my life for taking his? Maybe there could be a diplomatic solution and I could talk and apologize to him, and then maybe it wouldn't have to turn into a fight.

Edward was downstairs with the others and told them that I wasn't in the mood to play and Emmett had already shot a small amount of profanities up the stairs for me not being a team player. I told Edward to go on and have fun without me but during the present circumstances I would have to count on him being by my side until they were dealt with.

I moved my hand from under my chin and opened the large bay window in front of me so I could smell the area. I've been doing this quite frequently lately. If he should even come anywhere near Forks I would detect him. Only problem was that it rained so much here that any fresh scents wouldn't last very long, and would be washed away with each new rain front. I guess I could do something about that but Alice was already a mess sometimes, and poor Jasper had to take in all of her frustration. I had decided not to and minimize the black spot in her vision, and give them both a break. I lifted my chin and took a couple of whiff's of the air while the winds picked up, and I was sure Alice would have some of those holes now if she were looking but I couldn't help it. Nothing out of the ordinary. I could smell the school and the fresh paint of the cafeteria they had decided to re paint. It was a little more difficult to catch scents with the rain but I wouldn't let it bother me.

The same scents in the forests as always. Pine, moss, wet wood, and….cinnamon? I sat up startled. I cocked my head to the side at the smell that confounded me. It smelled a couple of day's old but wasn't natural to the forest. It wasn't Galahad either. His scent was more like sweet lavender. I took in another wave of air to make sure I wasn't hallucinating things and could smell the same scent again. Maybe it was just another vampire passing through? The scent was a couple of days old though so we didn't even notice. Strange. Whenever vampires pass through unknown territory and catch the fragrance of others their curiosity usually takes over so why didn't they come and see us? I examined the scent on my tongue even further. It wasn't a newborn smell. I was always able to tell the difference between newborns and more mature vampires. Newborns were full of their own blood, human blood and you could easily taste the difference. This scent however seemed old, very old. But how? This wasn't Galahad or any other vampire I have ever come across.

I jumped up off the couch and made a loud thud sound on the floor while I continued to stare out the window. I had alerted Edward that came racing through the door and put his arm around my shoulder. I could hear the others following his lead.

"_What is it Bella?" _he asked anxious and scanning the forest.

"_There is a scent, somewhere in the forest" _I answered with furrowed eyebrows_._

Edwards grip on my shoulder tightened and I could hear his teeth grind together. I could hear him breathe through his nose but I knew he wouldn't be able to notice anything unusual until he got close enough.

"_Is it this Galahad you spoke of?" _Rosalie asked from behind me while the wind started to howl even louder, and I tried to determine the scents location.

"_No I don't think so. The scents its…well it's a couple of days old but it seems so…old. Besides Galahad smells like lavender and not cinnamon" _Carlisle noticed the impossibility_._

"_Bella how do you know that there is a vampire scent in the forest? I can't smell anything" _Damn_. _I couldn't explain that without giving too much away.

"_Please just trust me when I say I know okay?" _I answered bitterly_._

"_It still doesn't explain. How can you be sure that there even is a scent if you can't even explain how you know" _Emmett fired skeptically at me. I sure was glad I told Alice part of the story_. _

"_I see something" _she squeaked. She was trying to distract them about my knowledge. Or was she?

"_What was that?" _Edward demanded between glances and whiffs_._

"_I don't know. I see all of us in a clearing and then everything goes dark. But not like the black spots I've been having but completely dark" _she finished nervous. That was my cue. I couldn't hold on any longer. I needed to know who or what was out there.

I leaned back and launched through Edward's window and somersaulted onto the ground. There was no time to wait for Edward's approval as I ran for the forest and heard his cry's in the back. I ran as fast I could while I followed the scent deeper and deeper into the forest, and wouldn't stop until I would found its origin. I could hear seven other footsteps behind me in my pursuit and figured that they were just as curious as me. Not curious about the scent but how I knew. I would tell them the wind blew in the weak fragrance and that it was gone as soon as it came or something. One pair of footsteps came closer and I knew that Edward must have been catching up to me. They were louder and closer now until I looked beside me and he was there; flanking me. I couldn't help but smile as he kept his promise about protecting his "star". I focused my attention back to the flavor of cinnamon as we closed in on it. Yes. Only two miles or so left until we'll find it.

I was about to jump when Edward reached around me and stopped my hunt. My head slammed into his stone chest while he held me above the ground. I tried to struggle against him and get free.

"_What are you doing Edward?" _I asked sour_. _

"_Bella I'm sorry but you can't go any further love" _he whispered in my ear_._

"_Why the hell not?" _the others had caught up with us_._

"_Because if you had taken a couple of more steps you would have ended up in Quileute territory Bella" _Carlisle passed me and looked at me disapprovingly.

"_Yeah, so what? What are they going to do?" _by the time I had uttered the sentence I could hear six different sets of huge paw's approaching us.

Edward gripped me tighter while Emmett and Jasper flanked Carlisle. Ugh. The scent wasn't as bad as a child of the moon's but pretty darn close. Rosalie and Alice stood beside me and Edward now who was still holding me but had decided to put me back on the ground. Esme stood behind us a little shaken but seemed prepared. I had never seen the Quileute wolves and was curious to see the difference in behavior from real werewolves. I could already tell that they couldn't be related since they seemed to be moving towards us in a pack. True children of the moon could never travel together not even in pair of two. They would rip each other's guts out while the silver moon delivered them more madness with each passing second.

I could see them now and already differentiated. They were a little smaller than real werewolves but still big. As I had suspected they moved in a pack which proved indefinitely that they were not what the Cullen's had originally believed them to be. What the heck? Why were there pairs of shorts attached to their legs? A huge silver like wolf emerged out of the forest first and was only a couple of feet from Carlisle who raised his hands in defense. Five others followed the silver one. The second largest was red brown, a sandy looking one, one that was all black, one that was light brown with dark brown spots, and the shortest was red with dark brown zigzags running across its body. They started to growl at us and Emmett with Jasper returned the menacing noise. Carlisle placed his hands in front of his sons.

"_We didn't come here to fight" _he attempted to negotiate with them.

Edward released me from his grip and walked over and next to Carlisle_._

"_They want to know why we're here then" _he spoke to Carlisle without looking at the wolves.

Was he reading their minds? Interesting.

"_We followed a trail to what seemed to be a vampire but were stopped by what we realized was the territory line. Forgive us" _he said ever so politely. I couldn't bare this.

I stepped out in front and passed Jasper until I stood on Carlisle other side.

"_Ask them if we can go and investigate the scent"_ I asked impatiently when the second biggest red brownish wolf led out a big sigh. I looked over to him and narrowed my eyebrows and looked at him disgusted.

He turned to the big silver one, and they seemed to be having a conversation between what sounded like disapproving snarls. But how? I looked over at Edward curious and confused.

"_They're able to communicate with each other telepathically while they're in this form and it looks like this red dog knows you" _he finished unhappy. What? I didn't know any of these imbeciles.

The silver one who appeared to be the leader growled at the red one who turned his back to us and jumped through the trees, and hid in the bushes while Edward stepped over to me. He put his arms around me and started to pull me back a little. A notion that was followed by Carlisle and our brothers and I could hear somebody walking. What happened next shocked the hell out of me. Over all my years I had never seen such a thing and I truly believed that I would never see _him _again. The one who's smile used to lift me up when I was down. The one that threw an anchor in my soul and tried to bring me back into the light. The one that rejected me and caused me even more pain than Edward once did.

"_Jacob?" _I breathed.

I couldn't believe it. I knew that children of the moon aged slower but they weren't them. There he stood bare naked with only a pair of pants on. Is that why they have them wrapped around their legs? Are they able to transform at will? He was taller than memory served and rougher but still young. He looked at me with the same disgusted expression I had given him and pained, and resentful features took over his face. I wanted to approach him but I was held back by Edward.

"_Bella!" _he retorted in the same husky voice I remembered_. _

"_So you let them destroy you and turn you into a filthy bloodsucker" _excuse me? My awe soon turned to anger.

"_What are you talking about Jake?" _his eyes widened and his lips turned into a hard line.

"_Don't you dare call me that, and you know exactly what I mean. They broke the treaty" _he growled. Jasper and Emmett took positions next to me and Edward.

"_We didn't break the treaty Jacob Black. We never turned Bella" _Edward hissed through is teeth_. _

"_LIES!" _Jacob shot back. He was starting to shake and quiver just like them before they turned. I had to do something. I couldn't let this turn into a fight after I brought them all here. I remembered what Edward had told me about the treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute's. How they were not allowed to bite any humans while they were here since they claimed to be something different when they had first met.

"_They didn't turn me JACOB, and you should know better than anybody else that they left over seventy years ago so it couldn't have been them. Don't try to start anything" _I spat at him.

"_Careful Bella, don't anger him or he'll transform back" _Edward whispered to me. So they were able to shift whenever they felt like but it seemed that also they had a problem with control.

"_Oh yeah? Then who turned you Bella?" _he looked straight at me now; still disgusted_. _

"_That's none of your business Jacob. Besides what do you care? You didn't want to be my friend anymore as I recall and I seem to know why now. You found something that was better than me" _that hurt. Jacob's eyes found the ground as the other wolves started to growl again.

"_I felt bad about that. You have no idea for how long I blamed your death on myself or at least I thought you were dead. Do you know what you did to Charlie Bella? Do you have any idea what your dissapearance did to him?" _he spat back at me. This was going to turn ugly.

"_How dare you accuse me for Charlie's death! Do you think I chose this life Jacob? No! I was NEVER given a choice. I tried to protect my father when I left town so long ago. I tried to protect him from the monster his daughter had become" _I could feel Edward's arms tighten even more around me. He didn't like it when I called myself a monster.

Jacob seemed to be lost at words after that. How dare he accuse me of things I had no control over. Yes it might have been my stupid mistake for doing what I did but still, I didn't have a choice when I became a vampire.

"_Either way you have become one of them now. You are now also, my natural enemy and I…" _I cut him off.

"_I am not your natural enemy Jacob. YOU chose us. You chose to make 'the cold ones' your enemy long ago. The true children of the moon are our natural born enemies and not you" _I explained. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_What do you mean by the true children of the moon?" _he asked confused_._

"_I mean REAL werewolves, and not dogs" _I could hear my anger intensify within me. All the accusations he had made toward me and the rest of my family really hit the spot. At the sound of the word "dogs" the other wolf's started to growl but I couldn't care less.

"_So if we're not werewolves than what are we? Please enlighten us, oh all knowing one" _he added sarcastically and folded his huge arms over his bare chest. Edward growled, he didn't like the tone Jacob took with me. I was going to enlighten him alright.

"_I don't know what you are besides maybe mutants" _their growls got louder_ "or whatever. But true werewolves NEVER move in packs like you do. You are smaller than they are and they don't come in colors of the rainbow. They are always dark brown with big yellow eyes and not big black brownish things that you have. They tend to move on their back legs and not on all fours like you. Also, the most evident prove that you are not real children of the moon is…well just look up at the sky. It's the middle of day for heaven's sake and you are able to transform at will. I'm speaking from true and raw experience Jacob, so tell me. Was that enlightening enough for you?" _I finished and heard small chuckles from Jasper and Emmett_. _

Jacob at first looked at me blankly and then intrigued_. _

"_What do you mean from experience?" _he asked quietly_. _

"_I mean I have fought and murdered their kind before so I know what a REAL werewolf is" _his eyes widened.

"_You really have become a monster Bella" _and with that he set off Edward. He jumped in front of me and growled at Jacob while the other wolfs prepared to jump at any moment. Emmet and Jasper went into crouching positions prepared for a fight. Rosalie and Alice jumped up and behind their mates ready to defend them as well.

"_STOP!" _I yelled and grabbed Edward's arm.

"_I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LET HIM TALK DOWN ON YOU BELLA!" _Edward growled at me.

"_EDWARD PLEASE. DON'T YOU SEE? THEY'RE TRYING TO START A FIGHT! DON'T BE STUPID AND STOP. EMMETT, JASPER YOU TOO!" _I screeched_. _Carlisle came to my aid_._

"_She is right son. This is enough. We did not come here to fight, remember?" _He looked straight at Edward.

"_Then what did you come here for?" _Jacob asked. He hadn't moved a muscle during the crouches and snarls but smiled. Did he really want a fight?

"_We came here to investigate a scent that I believe belongs to another vampire" _I growled at him. If he really wanted a fight I would give him one but I wasn't sure I could hurt him. I didn't like to admit it but I still cared for my old friend.

"_Don't worry. That leech escaped as soon as she saw us a couple of days ago. Besides, is not your turf or responsibility" _he finished. She?

"_It would have been our problem if she would have come on our TURF" _Alice spoke up for the first time, and was still crouching behind Jasper.

"_What did she look like Jacob?" _I asked. I had to know this_. _

"_Why should I help you?" _he said laughing. This was pointless_._

I looked at Edward who was standing again but with his shoulder out in front of me still prepared.

"_Did you see what she looked like in his mind when I asked?" _I was hoping he did. Edward winked at me and smiled while he nodded his head. Jacob noticed this and I remembered that I did once tell him about Edward's abilities.

"_STUPID BLOODSUCKER. STAY OUT OF MY HEAD" _it was my time for defending. I took a step forward and snarled at Jacob in Edward's defense.

"_YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TONGUE MONGREL. He can't control it you know. There is no on and off switch"_ the word's felt like poison as they rolled of my lips. Edward placed his hand on my waist and pulled me against his chest while I was still snarling.

"_It's alright Bella, don't worry love. We already have what we need" _he whispered soothingly to me and my anger slowly melted away. The wolves that had their fur all the way up on their backs during my small leap backed up a little too. I couldn't help but wonder…

"_Do you hate me because I've become a vampire which I had no say in or because I'm with Edward Jacob?" _I said with calm_. _That question threw everybody off.

Jacob stared blankly at me for a minute. That wasn't a question he was prepared for. His arms unfolded and went rigid at his sides while he thought_._

"_Both" _a sad expression covered his rough features. I ignored his answer and went for something else, something I've wanted to tell him ever since the day I left Forks.

"_Thank You" _his eyes shot back up to me and were confused. Edward stopped breathing behind me and I could feel his face shifting over to his side so he could have a better look at me. Everything had completely shifted now. We both went from anger to ancient sadness.

"_Thank you for helping me during a time when I don't know what I was. I did really love you Jake. Just not in the way you wanted. I want you to know that you were my sun once upon a time. You were my best friend" _I said honestly and despair covering my voice.

Jacob was taken by surprise and all the wolf's stared him down now. I could hear him take in a large amount of much needed air before he answered me_._

"_You're…you're welcome" _I think he was blushing. Maybe I could get through to the little boy I once knew and loved.

I released Edward's hold on me and patted his hands before I took two more steps in front of me and stopped. The other wolves were throwing me murderous glares now but I didn't care. Jacob met my sad gaze with his own and I stuck out my hand in front of me. He was a little surprised at my action and I could hear Edward tapping his foot nervously behind me. Jacob opened his mouth and let a small sigh escaped before he moved his hand carefully and placed it into mine. Fire and Ice. Jacob's hand was extremely hot and he smelled horrible but I wouldn't let that bother me now. I could feel him shudder at my icy touch but I couldn't care less about that either. I started to press his hand a little stronger and saw one of his eyebrows shoot up as he pressed back even harder. I opened my mouth in surprise and squeezed his hand much harder. He glared at me and let out a huge sigh and tightened his grip even further. We must have looked like idiots standing there and trying to test who was stronger but before long Jacob's knees started to buckle, and one of them fell to the ground. The wolves crouched getting ready to defend and snarled at me but not before small giggles escaped my and Jacob's mouths.

"_Alright Bella, I get the point. You're stronger" _he giggled. I couldn't help but join in. There he was. There was my old friend. I pulled him back up and he was half way smiling at me.

Even though I didn't want to I knew it was time. It was time to officially say goodbye to Jacob. I always wanted to do this and was glad that I was at least able to give a proper goodbye to somebody. I realized that Jacob's and my world were just too different to come together. I didn't love him like I once did but I still cared enough about him. I released his hand and started to back up into Edward who happily embraced me in his arms from behind. I could tell he was glad to have me back safe in his embrace.

"_Please be careful and don't do anything stupid or reckless" _I instructed_._

"_Sure, sure. But speaking of stupid or reckless things" _he hinted at me. I shook my head smiling at the sky. It's time.

"_Goodbye Jacob" _I smiled weakly at him. That truly was hard to say_. _I made my choice a long time ago, and it was Edward.

"_Bye Bells" _he smiled back at me. It seemed like that the snarling confrontation between our families and the almost fight never happened now that we were smiling sheepishly at each other.

With one last look at Jake I turned and took Edward's hand. His smile right now, I would keep in my memory forever. We passed through the others who looked at me with shock, disgust, and worry. I and Edward took off in the forest back to the house. I couldn't believe that I had just run into my old best friend but at least I was able to give my proper goodbyes this time. I hoped that Jacob would be happy and find a girl if he hadn't already. I completely forgot to ask but I was a little busy snarling at the time. Maybe Jacob and I would run into each other again but that would be highly unlikely. _Goodbye Jake….and I'm sorry…._

As I mentally said goodbye to Jake again reality had caught back up to me. I hoped that Edward got a good look in Jacob's mind and saw what that vampire looked like. From what Jacob had said it was a female. A cinnamon odor… I never smelt another vampire like that before unless of course it was her. It would make sense that Galahad's mate Amolla would aid him in his revenge. At the time I did pay more attention to him instead of her. I never even took in her scent. If it really was her then I was absolutely certain that Galahad is behind all this. But what was she doing in La Push? Maybe she didn't know about the pack.

I had questions, and they needed answering. Edward could help me with that.

(Authors Note) - Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews so far and your liking to my story. Please continue to review in the future. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 17

Syringe

_I had questions, and they needed answering. Edward could help me with that_

Edward and I were running back to the house through the rainy forest followed closely by our family. I still couldn't believe that I had actually met my old friend Jacob Black again. I was confused that the years didn't do anything to him physically but I hoped that Edward had some answers. Jacob wouldn't help us in our case and left us in the dark about the cinnamon flavored vampire but his mind had slipped, and Edward saw. I was almost convinced that it was Amolla; Galahad's mate. What other vampires would just simply come and go without being curious about the local residence?

I gripped Edwards hand a little tighter and started to increase my speed. For a split second he seemed a bit surprised and had to run faster to keep up. He must have known that the curiosity was murdering me and I needed to know as soon as I could. We jumped through the thick leaves of the trees and made it to the front of the house. I didn't stop there however; I continued to walk in vampire speed and headed for the stairs. Dragging Edward with me all the way. I was glad I was so strong now and could actually do these things to him.

"_Bella calm down. Let's wait for the others" _he tried to soften me and ran his one finger down my cheek while still holding on to my hand.

"_They know where we'll be" _I answered while I opened the front door and headed for the living room.

Once there, I plopped into the loveseat with Edward next to me and waited for the others very impatiently. Those must have been the four most agonizing and longest seconds of my life but finally they arrived. Everybody filed through the door and into the living room. I could feel Jasper trying to send some calm waves towards me but I shook my head in his direction. He must have felt my anxiety and impatience but I didn't want to be calm right now; I needed to keep my current state of mind. Everybody had finally taken a seat around us. Everybody was looking at me with those curious expressions again. I guess I never did mention my La Push stories and my old friendship with Jacob. That would have be a conversation for another time though. I turned my head to Edward and released the full force of my violet eyes on him. He looked at me sighing and finally began.

"_In Jacob's mind I saw a woman. It seemed like she didn't know of the wolves which doesn't surprise me. She was headed in our direction but was stopped by them and ran off before they could question her. In his mind I saw her starting to smile but surprise and shock covered it up once the pack appeared." _he told me sadly. He also seemed upset that we didn't uncover any new information.

"_What did she look like?" _I asked anxiously_. _

"_She had dark brown curly hair half way down her back like you used to have but much curlier. Her face was heart shaped with small thin lips and high cheekbones. Her skin was paler than any of ours, and her eyes were a very dark crimson" _he finished only speaking to me now_._

That confirmed it. It was Amolla. It does make sense that Galahad would send her. DAMN! I wish I had paid more attention to her that day and would have at least taken in her scent. I was much too focused on what Galahad was telling me to notice much of anything else. Maybe I could have realized it earlier and maybe would have found her if I had been looking for both of their scents.

But why exactly was she here? Was she just coming to check out the Cullen's and me? How had they found me anyway? Have I been followed? Far too many questions were running through my mind at this second. All I wanted to do was venture out and stop Galahad so I could have my peace with Edward and my family. Still, this doesn't make sense. Why would he send his mate into a territory with eight other vampires? Didn't he care for her safety? Rosalie was the one to interrupt my train of thought.

"_So Bella, does the description match anyone you might now?" _she asked cocking her head to the side.

"_Yeah, it does. Amolla, Galahad's mate" _I answered through my teeth. Edward squeezed my hand.

"_Do you think she was coming to see us?" _he asked worried. It didn't make sense_. _

"_Edward. Would you send me into a house of eight vampires you didn't know?" _Edward narrowed his eyes at me and must have realized where I was getting at.

"_No. I wouldn't. Unless I would come with you" _I was glad for the enhancement to our thinking process by the venom right now.

Everybody stared around at each other worried just like Edward who was only looking at me. It was Carlisle's turn.

"_So do you believe that she might have come to simply keep an eye on us?" _that didn't make sense neither.

"_Why? Besides, they might already have" _I finished bitterly. My bitter wasn't directed at Carlisle but at the fact that we might have already been watched or even followed.

"_Why do you think so dear?" _Esme spoke up who was sitting next to Carlisle_. _

"_Because that werewolf got loose only a day or two after my arrival back in Forks. If Galahad was responsible for the beast and I' am almost willing to bet my immortality on it than that means he has been following me for a while. He was probably waiting for me to settle somewhere more permanent" _I finished. I didn't like this. He must have kept his distance since I never picked up his scent. And because of my carelessness and not tasting the air for miles around me I never even noticed him. There was still a chance that all of this might have been a coincidence an hour ago but not now. Not with Amolla around_._

"_Maybe he was trying to…"_ I interrupted Jasper.

"_Please. I'm sorry" _looking at Jasper_" but I seriously need to think about and take all of this in for a few minutes. I would like to be alone if you don't mind. So please, excuse me" _I finished and got up. Edward did too.

"_No Edward. Please, just stay here for now. I need to think" _I whispered to him. Edward at first looked a little hurt but eventually nodded, and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I departed from the living room_. _

I passed the front door and headed for the back of the house with seven worried glances on my back. I made it through the white almost never used dining room and stepped out the back glass door. I let the fresh breeze of the forest blow through me as I stepped on the porch that overlooked the fields and the small river at the bottom. I leaned my elbows against the railing and put my fist together in front of my mouth, and started to think.

He wouldn't have sent Amolla alone. They have been mates for over ten millennia and surely he cares about her more than that. Just sending her into unknown territory with eight other immortals that might take defensive measures against her. None of this made any sense. Perhaps she WAS coming to talk to us? But why was she at first smiling when she realized that she was being approached? It must have been some shock to her to see those enormous animals. I wondered if she had thought they were children of the moon at first. The cinnamon scent that still lingered in the forest must have been at least two days old. Was she still in the area? Could I perhaps seek her out if I concentrated hard enough? Surely she wouldn't be alone though and that narcissistic cockroach would be with her. Why hadn't Alice seen him if he came this close? I could hear the others still talking in the living room except for Edward. He was still in there with them I mean I could smell him but I was sure he was listening for me. I wondered if Alice would see. No she wouldn't. My talent would cover its own tracks and since this is a snap decision, okay, I'll try.

The winds started to pick up against their will and smashed against the house and I gripped the railing of the porch. My hair was blowing all around me while I put my nose to the chilly blow of the gusts. I smelled the usual scents as always, nothing new. I opened my eyes when I picked up that cinnamon flavor again but my hope swiftly vanished when I realized it had come out of the direction we came from. The winds continued their crusades around the house and started to howl even louder. What was that? There was another small scent of cinnamon just in the direction in front of me but it was different. I could taste other scents with it. One of them was very confusing and smelled very unappetizing. It couldn't be them. This would be far too easy if it was. Still, my curiosity was just too powerful and started to gain a hold of me.

I slightly turned my head behind me for a fraction of a second to make sure that I wasn't being watched. I was glad that the winds were going pretty good now so they would cover up my quite noise. I jumped up and landed on top the railing and with one last look behind me catapulted over half way across the field and headed for the river. I had just reached the river when the scents became a little stronger and I leaped across it and headed for the shadows. While I ran I tried to determine the scents location. I hoped it would be out of La Push territory because I was on my own and wouldn't abide by the treaty if it was. I also hoped that the others wouldn't be mad at me especially Edward for not including them but this was my fault. It was my doing that had brought Galahad and his mate to Forks and it would be my job to make sure the problem is taken care of. I would not let him hurt them because of me. I tried to concentrate on Carlisle and his compassionate negotiating ways, and wished it wouldn't come to a fight. The last things I or any of us need were the Volturi or the Atlantean coven on our rears.

The scents grew stronger and I knew that I was getting closer. Maybe only a mile now I thought smugly. I could definitely smell the cinnamon and that other repulsing smell. The other scents I smelled I could identify as two. They were a little more comfortable and smelled like magnolia and pears. I could see the light of a small clearing now. I ran through the trees and smashed its branches with my fists impatiently and landed in the clearing in front of a rock. The small smashed boulder was the origin of the three scents and the home to a small…syringe? I took a quick look around and didn't see anything and was about to smell the entire area when that god awful stench hit me again. It wasn't as bad as werewolves but almost close enough. I examined the syringe and noticed that it held a black substance within its walls. That was the housing of the smell. I was completely focused on it. How could something like this smell so repulsing, and so like...like….like the children of the moon? I reached out for it and was about to grab it when I heard five pairs of footsteps entering the clearing, and a small chuckle.

My head snapped up quick and I pulled my lips back over my teeth and growled at the dirty blonde vampire that started to appear from behind the darkness of the trees in the forest. So it was him all along. The one who must have followed me and must have set that abomination loose in Seattle; GALAHAD! He still looked as young as I remembered him obviously. He must have been in his early twenties when he was turned. He had an oval face and tender features. I hated to admit it but he was extremely beautiful.

"_Why Isabella, what a surprise. It seems that you have finally decided to join our small gathering" _he said calm and somewhat amused.

He wasn't alone. I saw Amolla standing next to him smiling weakly. Cinnamon, it was her natural flavor. I saw three other vampires with him. Two males with dark hair and small but strong muscles, and a female with red wavy hair. They looked very young. My guess would be twenty or so when they were turned. I could make out the pear scent from the female and the magnolia flavor from one of the males. The other one smelled like lilies of the valley, and of course, Galahad's scent; sweet lavender. Even though it oozed intoxicatingly I was still repulsed. How did I not pick up his or that other vampire's scent, I thougth frustrated. I noticed that the three other vampires smelled new. They must not have been vampires for very long, maybe a couple of months. Newborns! So he did plan to take physical revenge. Why would HE need the reinforcements if his talent is so all powerful? Did he fear that the Cullen's would come to my aid and fight along side me?

"_It has been far too long beautiful Isabella. I have been seeking you for quite a while now and am relieved to finally have found you and also am glad to see that our plan has worked" _what, I thought petrified.

"_What plan do you speak of?" _I threw at him and started to crouch_. _

"_Bella! Please do not play the part of a dumb little girl in a theater act. We have been here two days waiting for you. Setting bait with those wonderful dogs we have countered and my small experiment lying in front of you there" _he said smiling, flashing his shiny whites. I couldn't help but growl at him. The three newborns prepared to crouch but were stopped with a finger wave of Galahad.

Oh no. I realized. Amolla was never going to come to see us. She was setting up to encounter us but to force me to follow here to this clearing where she wanted to go. She was smiling two days ago because she thought I had found her but was surprised by the pack. I quickly glanced over to her. She was standing on Galahad's left and smiled an angelic yet devilish smile at me. I was so naïve. Why didn't I realize? My eyes quickly wandered down to the small syringe in front of me as I recalled Galahad's earlier words. What does he mean with experiments? Galahad must have noticed my distraction. He decided to explain.

"_Ah yes. It's quite wonderful Bella. You see what you have in front of you there is werewolf blood" _that poor excuse for a vampire I thought ashamed for all our kind_. _

"_I was very impressed by the way you handled my puppies I must admit. I wish you hadn't killed them though. I would have never thought of you as such a cruel individual. Especially the way you tortured those two in Romania, and then the one in Port Angeles…" _he smiled and shook his head with envy.

Damn. He did watch me in Romania, and I knew that he knew what my power must be. My lips covered my teeth back up while my earlier thoughts were confirmed. If he really did send those two werewolves after me than I WAS responsible for Riley's death. If I hadn't insulted him than Riley might still be alive right now. I started to feel small sobs making their way up my throat but I swallowed against them and started to feel venom dripping of my teeth. My sorrow was quickly overshadowed by the burning fires of hatred now lit within me. He was also the one that sent one of those things after me in Seattle. HE PUT EDWARD IN DANGER. I would never forgive him for all the things he did. Through me he caused my friends death, and more importantly threatening Edward through his creation. Speaking of creation…?

"_How did you create those abomination you sadistic son of a BITCH!" _it wasn't a question but more of a statement. The anger pulsed through my veins consuming my entire being.

"_Bella. Mouth please" _he added jokingly_._

"_GALAHAD" _I yelled at him. He laughed and put his hands up in surrender_._

"_Very well then impatient one. You see the small syringe in front of you as I have mentioned carries the black blood of werewolves, and their venom. So, with this I was able to create a few dogs, and you will be surprised to find out that this changed the whole "biting to transfer" issue when it comes to their kind" _he smiled_. _

"_How low can you sink? Actually using our arch enemies. You disgust me"_ I spat at him and contoured my countenance into a mask of nausea_. _

"_Oh Bella, ha, ha. Werewolves can be very useful you know. You shouldn't be so rash on judging" _with every word he spilled over his lips the anger within me grew to immeasurable sizes. I shook my head.

"_How did you even find me?" _I asked. He laughed, yet again_._

"_Ha, ha. After you disappeared in Romania I decided to seek out the Romanian vampires to see if they knew about your whereabouts. Vladimir and Stefan were a little reluctant at first but then with me telling them I was an old friend of yours, and a little persuasion" _I gulped_ "they finally decided to tell me. They said that you mentioned something about you returning to your former home which happened to be right here in Washington State. After a few preparations and obtaining some more werewolf venom I set out to find you"_ he finished. I wasn't mad at the Romanians for revealing this information to him.

"_Did you hurt them?" _I asked hissing.

"_Of course not. They were very helpful so I paid them with their lives" _he grinned. I knew very well what he was capable of and could very well imagine his persuasive ways. He suddenly took a step forward while I backed up a step. He smiled so darn narcissistically.

"_Now back to business Bella and the reason why I chose to visit you. As you know my guard Corin has been occupied with the Volturi for the past three thousand years, and the reason why you encountered me and my mate that day was because we are looking for a replacement. While Corin is away we would like for somebody to take his place, and when I saw how you tortured those poor pups that fateful day I knew that I wanted you. I have never seen such a talent in all my millennia. You are exquisite and one of a kind" _he finished in an almost obsessed tone_._ I was glad to hear that. It meant he didn't know about Benjamin and Amara.

"_What if I don't choose to be your security guard?" _I whispered, well aware of his answer. He frowned.

"_Then I guess you are of no further use to me, and your disrespect will be punished. I would hate to destroy such a beautiful and powerful creature as you Bella, so please consider what I am offering" _I was already shaking my head by the time he finished.

"_Why would I join a coven that has lied to the vampire world for over ten thousand years? Why would I follow those that seem even worse than the Volturi?" _I hissed through my teeth. I was completely crouched now and awaited the fight that was surely about to take place.

"_Bella! We have not lied to the vampire world. We have simply stayed hidden until we can reveal all that which we have learned with our research" _he said defending his kin.

"_What research?" _I asked curiously.

"_Join us, and you will find out" _he asked in a final tone.

This was it. I knew what I was going to say and knew I would seal my fate. If I couldn't use my talent in time then Galahad would surely kill me with his gift. I still hadn't determined the mental or physical issue but I could feel no hope within me. I slowly felt my facial features turning to a gaze of ancient sadness while I breathed in and out very heavily. I'm so sorry Edward. I hope that someday you'll understand the only reason I didn't bring you today was to protect you from this demon. I hope that someday you will forgive me and hopefully move on as I had always imagined you would. I hope he realized that in the last two months I have had the time of my life because I was with him. I never wanted anything else out of life but my beautiful Edward, and now I was going to lose him. I just hope that somehow, in some corporal form I would be allowed to watch over him. With that in mind…

"_I will never join you" _I said and sealed my fate. I'm sorry…Edward…

Galahad frowned deeply and nodded his head. He looked at his mate who looked back at him raising her delicate eyebrows. He gazed at his three associates before waving them forward. During this time I attempted to use my talent and prepare but the grief over loosing Edward was all to consuming and I wanted to start sobbing. I wasn't able to concentrate and seemed already dead when Galahad spoke up.

"_Very well then, such a waste"_ he frowned again but that feature was quickly replaced with a large grin all the way up his translucent cheeks.

"_Kill her" _he spoke triumphantly.

The three newborns flew at me and encircled me in their strong grips.

**(Authors Note) I only had a short time to write this chapter so I hope you guys still like it. Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 18

Together

_The three newborns flew at me and encircled me in their strong grips._

I couldn't believe what was happening. I could feel the two dark haired young men trap me in their arms so I couldn't even attempt an escape. This was ridiculous. I had fought newborns before during the wars in Romania. I had taken out three on my own before so why would this be any different. I knew why. My body wasn't moving or responding to any of my commands because my dead heart wouldn't allow it. All I could think about was Edward. I was glad that I didn't tell him where I was going otherwise he might have lost his life here today also. It pained me beyond words. The mere thought of never seeing him again after today and all the excruciating agony I would be casting down upon him with my death; I'm sorry Edward. Only a second had passed.

I saw the red headed newborn only inches from my face. She pulled her lips over her teeth and hissed at me. I couldn't even give her a dirty or frightening look. All I could think about was Edward's sorrow over my loss and that alone paralyzed my body, and my talent. It was like slow motion. The newborn opened her mouth and gripped my head and I knew that she would plunge her venom coated teeth into my neck within the next second. Then I could hear it. Faint footsteps in the distance behind me, and there was a loud swishing sound.

The newborn in front of me was gone. I could feel the other two loosen their grip and fly away. I was startled and yet amazed that I wasn't dead yet. My knees dropped to the ground while my hands grasped the earth before me. I was still in shock and couldn't move but I could hear what was happening. I heard growling, lots of loud and ear piercing growls. There were these punching sounds, and clawings, and whimpers. I heard a pair of feet approach me. Whoever they were they were breathing heavy sighs. They sat down in front of me and trapped my face in their hands. Edward.

"_Bella are you okay?" _he asked frantic. He was here. Edward was here. Alice must have seen something or they noticed my absence from the house. My eyes bored into his butterscotch gaze and I slowly felt myself returning, and reaching the surface from the drowning ocean of despair that I had just almost died in.

"_Edward…" _I managed to mumble. I could see a stare of relieve on Edward's face as his features turned serious.

"_You will NEVER do that to me again. Do you understand Isabella Swan?" _I couldn't help but crack a small laugh and leaned into his embrace while nodding. I promised that to myself also. I would never do what I had done today again. I couldn't put myself let alone Edward through this again.

There was nothing else I wanted to do right now than bathe in Edward's scent while he pressed me tightly against his chest. This hug was even stronger and fiercer than the one I got the day I let him back into my heart. The normal flow of time however caught up with me quickly, and I had to break away. I pulled myself up to my feet while my fingers were still dug in Edwards white button up shirt and I took a look around.

They were all here! I saw Jasper teaming up with Esme to fight one of the male newborns. Alice and Rosalie were preoccupied with the red head while Emmet and Carlisle took on the other. This was bad. The six surely had a century of experience in their pockets but those newborns were strong and from what I could tell; very well trained. They weren't just relying on their strength. No, they were counting on their speed as well. But even now with all the training they must have received; I could tell that they were slowly losing their cool especially with Jasper on our side. He knew all about newborn fighting style techniques and was good when it came to predicting their moves; speaking of predictions. I could tell that Alice and Rosalie were slowly gaining the upper hand in their battle, thanks to Alice's third eye. She was ahead of the newborn and tricked her into the wrong directions while Rosalie landed her punches and tried to trap her in her steel grip. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter. Go figure, apparently he enjoyed impending doom.

I could suddenly feel the bloodlust igniting within me. If they hadn't arrived when they did than most certainly I would have been dead. That disgusting and narcissistic smear of a smile and over confidence made my throat erupt with menacing growls. I could feel Edward cringe a little before his arms wove themselves around me. I didn't look at him though. No, my eyes were only for one now. I shifted my body around so I could face the immortal responsible for all of this. I heard a cracking sound and a loud screech, and let my eyes wander back towards the west to see Jasper taking out the newborns arms. Good. Soon Galahad would be on his own and his death will be unspeakable.

My eyes locked onto the blond headed vampire in front of me who only was fifty or so yards away. An easy leap that any of us could make within seconds I thought smugly while with amusement I took in his expressionless face. Apparently he didn't expect a cavalry to arrive and rescue me. I moved my hands so I could free myself from Edward's arms and took a step forward. Edward shadowed my move and I could hear small growls escaping his lips also.

"_Looks like somebody has lost the will to smile at their own magnificence and intelligence, I wonder why. What's wrong Galahad? Everything not going the way you planned?" _I smiled at him devilishly. His eyes narrowed and were now glaring at me.

"_You insignificant insect! Even if your little friends should take out my newborns you are still no match to the power that I command. You are all children in my eyes. None of you have lived or even seen what I have" _he quite literally barked at me. I sure was frightened now, not.

"_I'm trembling in fear" _I was mocking him. My bloodlust had almost reached the peak of no control but I would have to hold on a little while longer. There were still unanswered questions.

"_Before, why couldn't I track you or your other newborns scent?" _a question that plagued me as soon as I saw him chuckling here in the clearing today. Galahad flashed a crooked grin.

"_Vampires do have talents you know. Even new ones" _he let the full force of his razor sharp teeth hit me. A talent?

"_What kind of a talent?" _I demanded.

"_The newborn Derek, who has just lost a limb "_he laughed_", has the ability to erase a vampire's scent and his own through physical contact. It was a useful talent and helped hide me from your senses. You would have never found me Bella unless I'd have chosen to reveal myself to you like I did" _he answered. That was it; this was why I could never smell him before. That lousy newborn was actually capable of hiding scents. Unfortunately his power was limited to only one individual and was trapped through physical touch. It was weak compared to what I could do. My misty winds could blow away any scent I chose to and that was only a benefit, a fraction of my own true power.

My bloodlust was almost at its peak. It was hard not to launch forward now but I had to hold on. I had to figure out a strategy. I knew I couldn't use my main abilities with the others here. Galahad knew though. I'm sure the only reason he was standing still now was because just like I feared his power, he feared mine. I wish Jasper was by my side right now. He was so good at creating fool proof strategies when it came to the arts of war. He however was busy right now shredding apart a newborn with Esme. Good, they did it. Rosalie was pinning the red head to the ground while Alice began to work on beheading the young girl. Emmet and Carlisle were a little further ahead than those two, like Jasper and Esme they were also already working on tearing apart the body of their newborn. I was surprised that Carlisle didn't even consider leaving them alive but then again they did almost kill me, and were bound to the choices they had made.

I was glad that my family would be safe, for now. I felt a little joy at the moment knowing that they came to rescue me, and was sure that I would get to hear it later. I knew Carlisle and Esme would be scolding me, and Emmett would talk about me ruining his fun. Jasper and Alice would be just as difficult. I didn't even want to think about what Edward was going to do to me, if he'd even get the chance. I let my thoughts drift away and refocused my full attention towards the Atlantean in front of me.

"_So what did the rest of your coven say to your embarrassment and you usage of those savage beasts?" _I smiled and hoped for the answer I imagined. Galahad raised an eyebrow and kept his lips in a firm stone line.

"_Nothing. They do not know of my experiments and as I have once told you, sometimes we work on our own and without the consent of Viresen. This was a matter I was completely convinced in to take my own actions" _he was beginning to growl. Excellent I thought triumphantly, he had done what I hoped he would. I would be able to kill him now since he hadn't told them anything, and I wouldn't need to worry about the ancient ones coming here.

"_It's time to die Isabella" _he whispered with a smile to me. What you saw that day in Romania was only half of what I can do Galahad, I thought. It was time, revenge for Riley.

"_If I'm going to hell then I'm taking YOU WITH ME!" _I opened my mouth as wide as it could go and growled maliciously at him while he returned the same gesture. Edward who was still beside me released the same menacing noise and crouched while I had already leapt for my target.

The bloodlust in me had reached its peak and I unleashed it. I was lurching for Galahad and was only about twenty human steps away when dark brown locks intercepted my path; Amolla. She came to defend her king. No problem, I'll take care of this witch first but in the back of my mind I hoped that I wasn't underestimating her.

We flew off to the side and started to dance. I growled and threw clawing punches at her while she dodged my blows and tried to get behind me but I swiftly turned around and smashed my elbow into the side of her head; causing her to fall. I leaped at her yet again but she pushed of the ground with her feet slamming into my stomach, and took me to the ground. I grabbed her hair and started to pull on it as hard as I could while her screams drove my bloodlust even further. I rolled over and jumped to my feet taking her with me only to be trapped by her hands. Her hands locked themselves around my neck while I started to punch her rip cage. She was pressing tightly now and I was sure she was trying to disassemble my head. My left hand reached hers and I was successful in removing it from around my neck and placed it in front of my mouth, and sunk my teeth into her ten thousand year old marble body. Amolla screamed in agony and wiggled her hand trying to get free. I fulfilled her wish and griped her neck with the finger nails of my one free hand.

Her crimson eyes filled with hatred as she moved her hand back to my neck. She was quite resilient, and this was harder than I had anticipated. I guess if you have ten thousand years of experience that helps, I thought jokingly. If I would have been able to use my talent from the start she would have been dead meat a long time ago. Her grip was hard against my neck but so was mine around hers. We hissed at each other with venom dripping of our teeth. A thought entered my mind. Just like with Victoria seventy years ago, I and Amolla were somewhat the same. While she fought for the safety of her mate I fought for the safety of Edward. Was I right to do this? Should I kill her for something that I was trying to do? She wouldn't really deserve this fate, right? I mean it was Galahad who came here and was threatening me. These questions started to cloud my judgment in this situation.

Amolla and I continued like this, gasping, and not breaking the hold of the other when I heard new growls erupting from beside me off in the distance. I looked over to my side the same time Amolla did to see that Edward was fighting with Galahad. Fear was coursing through my veins. No, please, NO. My fears were smoothened as soon as I saw that he wasn't alone. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were assisting him. I saw Esme, Rosalie, and Alice starting a fire in the back which meant they must have taken care of the newborns which now only left Galahad and Amolla.

I couldn't believe this. Galahad was actually taking it up with all four of them. He was fast; he continuously dodged Emmett's attack and would push him into Jasper or Carlisle. It was something I would usually do to Emmett playfully but Galahad meant business. Edward was the only one that seemed to take up the fight with him. Galahad's moves were foreign, even to me and I have seen a lot of vampire fighting techniques and tricks but my Edward kept pace with him. His ability to read minds now really came in handy while he danced with him. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmet didn't give up that easily either though. They continued their pursuit on the ancient and I knew they wouldn't give up until he was dealt with. However, there was still the matter of Galahad's talent which I noticed he hadn't used yet. Why not? Was he waiting for the right time or was it me he wanted to use it on? Either way, this is a good sign. It means they won't be losing their consciousness and will continue their eternity's. I spoke to soon.

Galahad jumped over Edward and grabbed him from behind and threw him towards the middle of the clearing while punching Emmett in the face causing him to crash into Carlisle. I saw Jasper trying to get his arms around him but Galahad spun around quickly and slammed his foot into Jasper's chest. Jasper flew backwards and crashed into Esme, Rosalie, and Alice who were coming to their aid and took them to the ground. The next image was one of horror.

Galahad opened his hand and I heard a sizzling noise. It sounded like bacon in a frying pain! A small white orb rested in his hand now. It was about the size of baseball and was even whiter than our skins, like snow. The orb was surrounded by a thinner layer of see through white while it was releasing white sparks of electricity from its core. So this was the very thing that could kill a vampire. It didn't even take a second for Galahad to create his liberating ball of energy. He was smirking now and exposed his teeth while looking at each one of the faces of my family.

"_Who wishes to enter the gates of the underworld first?" _he whispered in the most evil tone I had ever heard. NO. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't hurt any of them. I had a very, very bad feeling about his choice.

The nails of my one hand were still tightly gripping Amolla's neck as she smiled at me in an angelic and mocking gesture. She as well as I knew what was about to occur. Somebody would die within seconds. This was it. I didn't care if they were here and would see. I wouldn't use the full extent of my power but enough to throw Amolla to the ground. Her hands were still interlocked around my neck while my one hand released hers and traveled along with my other until they found her stomach. Her grip got tighter but it would loosen up here in a second. My fingers bent and dug into her stomach softly without hurting her, and I could feel the bloodlust fueling my talent but I had to remember to control it.

Amolla's smile faded and looked at me shocked. She started to whimper and to twitch before me and her grasp started to loosen just as I thought. She opened her mouth but no sounds escaped it. I knew she was in pain now, good. I had done this exact same thing to the werewolves in Romania while I tortured them. My eyes found my fingers pushed up against her belly and noticed small white flickers of electricity escaping my finger tips. This was nothing compared to what was going on inside her body right now. I couldn't even begin to imagine the physical pain that she was in as part of my talent made her insides feel like they were on fire. She lost the grip around my neck and let her hands fall of the side while I pushed her back, and threw her to the ground. She hit the ground hard and was gasping for unnecessary air while looking at me horrified. If she was with Galahad watching me that day than she might have seen the werewolves pain but I bet she never imagined that it would have the same effect on immortals.

"_YOU" _I could hear somebody yell behind me. I turned around swiftly and discovered that Galahad had chosen his first victim. NO!

Galahad was pointing at Edward who was shaking his head from the blow he had received earlier and was getting up off the ground. He didn't even see Galahad make his decision. No, he didn't even know that he had chosen him. NO this couldn't happen. I WILL NOT LET HIM PERISH AND LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS WORLD. The scene that was about to take place would be one of horror to the family.

Only a second after Galahad chose Edward he jerked his hand forward and released the white orb as it flew quickly towards my beloved. I left Amolla behind me and ran for him keeping my eyes on the white orb that was thankfully a bit slower than me. I saw the others watching me in terror and I could tell from Esme's facial expression that she was close to crying those dry tears. Edward had just gotten up and for the first time noticed the white light that was coming towards him. It would have been too late if I hadn't acted.

I crashed into Edward who didn't even notice me running towards him and with my arms and wrists pushed him off to the side to his family. One of the last images was Edward falling with his lower body first towards the others and stretching out his hand for me to take with a shocked and pained expression on his face. I was about to reach out and take it when I felt a sharp and indescribable pain crash into the side of my body. It was like being hit by a huge truck. I felt myself being blown back and away from Edward's hand and was flying through the air when I felt it.

It was like the venom all over again. I felt a current of pain pulsing through my body and making its way to my head. It felt like spears, this electricity. I could feel my mental shield quivering in agony as the spears continued in their attempt to puncture it. I don't even know if I hit the ground or not. My body began to feel numb and only after a fraction of a second I couldn't feel it at all anymore.

Oh Edward…I'm so sorry I thought. I wanted to cry at what I had done but still I was glad. I was happy that he wasn't the one in my position. I was so glad that I was able to save his life so he could continue his existence. Joyous memories started to engulf me and somewhat distracted me from the spears in my head; Playing chess with Jasper, shopping with Alice, talking cars with Rosalie, fighting with Emmett, Esme's motherly hugs, and historical discussion with Carlisle that had continued long into the night sometimes. These were the happiest memories of my life but not nearly as good as the ones I shared with Edward. The way he held me for the first time after we were separated for so long, and the memory of that sweet and tender first kiss subsided the pain of the spears attacking my shield. The joy he felt after I gave him my sketchbook, and showed him the memories of my human life, and told him all the hidden thoughts of my mind. I remembered the night of my birthday when he gave me the promise ring and asked me to become his wife someday and spend eternity with him. Something I would have wanted more than anything else but something that would most likely never occur now.

_I'm so sorry Edward. Please forgive me, I love you._

It was the last thing I could think about before everything went completely dark.

**~*~**

**(Author's Note) - I know that you must feel unimaginable hatred towards me right now but please, ****REVIEW**** :)! **


	20. Chapter 19

Fly

**~*~**

**(Authors Note) – I was listening to Sarah McLachlan's "Arms of an Angel" while writing this. **

**~*~**

_It was the last thing I could think about before everything went completely dark._

Was I dead? I couldn't feel nor see anything. There was nothing but the pits of darkness before me. Had his ability worked on me? Had he truly murdered me? Was this what happened after his power affected you?

These were the questions running through my restless mind while I imagined drowning in an ocean of my own tears. I imagined the darkness consuming me and reaching out its claws to drag me further down into the pits of the abyss while I couldn't even fight it. It had happened; involuntarily I had left my beautiful Edward. I knew that he would mourn my death like I would mourn his absence. I was so afraid for him. I hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid like going to Italy but who knows, maybe Galahad got to him as well. That bastard, he better not have touched my Edward. He got what he came for, he killed me. Isn't that enough? Would he kill them too? No, they were innocent. They shouldn't join me in this dark place.

There was absolutely nothing in front of me. I couldn't see anything, I could only think. Even though I was on the verge of sobbing I knew that I did the right thing. Galahad's wrath had hit the right person. I was the one that angered him in the first place so it was right for me to do die.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! I wanted to cry. I couldn't even feel my facial expression anymore. I left Edward behind after wandering for over seven decades despairing over his loss in the first place. I deserved worse than this silent blackness. I wanted to burn in the eternal flames of hell for all the atrocities I had committed against him. I hurt him so much that day in the meadow, and that's not the worst of it. I had promised I'd marry him someday. I PROMISED! Now there was no chance. I had broken my promise to him and would float like this forever, and fall deeper and deeper into the depths of my own self pity. There would be no escape.

Edward… His beautiful marble features, his perfect nose, and smooth lips. Things I would never see or touch again. They were only memories now. I felt so alone again. I wanted to break down into hysterics. I wanted to do something but see the darkness in front of me. I wanted to tell Edward that I was sorry. I wanted to see him once more before I'd go to hell if this wasn't already it. I began to worry endlessly. I hoped he wouldn't join me here. _Oh….Edward…_

"_BELLA!!" _cried a velvet voice.

What? That couldn't have been him. Please tell me he wasn't somewhere here in this horrible place with me. No, a world without Edward wasn't a world at all. How could my angel not exist in the real world? Edward had always called himself a soulless monster but I knew better. I knew that whatever heaven would offer Edward wouldn't be good enough for him. I just hoped that whatever I just heard was a figment of my imagination.

"_NO, BELLA NO! PLEASE BELLA. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT AGAIN. OPEN YOUR EYES SWEETHEART. BREATHE, DAMMIT!"_

Edward? This couldn't be real. No, this was hell. I would be tormented with these voices for the rest of eternity. However, this could also be heaven. If I can listen to his singing voice that chimes in my heat like bells than I know I could take this. Besides, I deserved this fate and not just for bringing an ancient down upon us. All the innocent life's of animals that I have taken only to satisfy the demon within me… Their blood would bind me to this earth and chain my wings. Even though they seemed like nothing. They were parents, children, even brothers and sisters. I had killed them to sustain my own life, and had left them wherever I had found them so some other creature could feast on their lifeless carcass. There was no other creature on earth that could be truly classified as a monster but the vampire. Especially me, I had broken my promise and left Edward all alone.

"_BELLA PLEASE. YOU CAN'T D…D...DO THIS TO ME; I NE…NEED YOU BELLA. YO…Y…YOU ARE MY L...LIFE!" _he cried.

He was sobbing heavy and dry tears. No. I didn't want this to happen. I don't want Edward to be in pain. How could I have done this to him? I knew how. Better me than Edward. It was a simple answer. There was nothing I could do to sooth him now. I couldn't feel or smell anything. All I could do was listen to his cries and watch the nothingness, and darkness in front of me. It was like I was bound by something, and couldn't even move. Maybe this was hell after all and not heaven. It would tear me asunder over, and over again every time I would have to hear Edward's pained voice.

"_BELLAAA… PLEASE, COME…BACK T…TO M…ME" _he screamed in a broken voice.

For every single one of his agonizing screams I wanted to be torn apart for. I wanted somebody to unleash children of the moon onto me so they could shred me to pieces, slowly. I wanted the Volturi to do the job. I didn't care who did it as long as these voices would subside. This pain was even worse than when that werewolf slashed me across the stomach. There was no comparison to what his voice was doing to me now. This place would be my prison forever; a castle of torture and fading dreams. All the dreams I had for the future were now diminishing. I would never get to show Edward what was in that one box in memory lane. I could never go to Paris with him like I always wanted to. I would never be able to introduce him to Benjamin and show him my friend. But there was something even worse than that… I would never be able to make…love with Edward. I would never feel him so close to me, and I could never show him how completely infatuated I was with him. I would never feel his beautiful touch brushing against my body…

This place of nothingness…it was as if time itself had stopped. There was nothing in motion, no feelings. There were no flowers to smell, not even that beautiful lilac scent I was so intoxicated by. There was nothing to see like the breaking of dawn, and Edward's astounding glittering body and face in the sun's illuminating rays. I'm so sorry Edward. I can't ever come back to you. I think you would be better off without me anyway. You wouldn't want anyone that could cause you such horrific pain. You deserve better Edward… You deserve somebody that can be immortal with you, the way I can't; not anymore. It was like I was sinking deeper, and deeper. The more sorrow I felt, the deeper I went. My thoughts exploded.

"_I'M SO SORRY EDWARD. I'm sorry that I lacked the capability to trust you, and to love you the way you deserved it. I'm sorry that you loved a monster; I wasn't even worthy of your warm and gentle love. I'm sorry I was so selfish and didn't tell you about my gift, and left you in the dark. If I had then maybe I would still be with you. Forgive me. I was so selfish and over confident in my own abilities… I'm sorry…" _I thought out loud.

"_You are not selfish sweetheart" _whispered a voice in the dark_. _

What? Could Edward hear me? No, it wasn't him. This wasn't Edward. This voice was rougher, and not my beloveds. It was familiar, like out of a dream. It couldn't be…

"_Bella, get up! You are strong honey" _the voice echoed in the darkness. I couldn't even see its origin. This couldn't be who I thought it was. No…

CHARLIE? How could this be? NO! Could he hear me? He died…how…this just…isn't possible.

"_I have always been with you sweetheart, and I will never leave you" _he clarified.

"_HOW?" _I thought_._

"_Bella, the ones you love never completely leave you honey. As long as you remember them they'll be with you wherever you go. I have watched over you for all these years. I never left you sweetie. I have always been in your heart. The place where you kept me, remember?"_

"_Oh daddy… I can't believe this. Dad I'm sorry for leaving you….please…you have to know that…" _he interrupted me_._

"_Bella I want you to know how proud I am of you. All the choices you have made were the right ones. You might not see them so but I do. You are not a monster Bella. Monsters don't love the way you do, and they most certainly don't grieve the way you do. Everything you have done over these past years was neither corrupt nor evil. You have done what all animals have done since the dawn of time. You did what you had to in order to survive. You have become a strong woman Bella, and I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you so much sweetheart" _he whispered so gently_._

"_Dad…"_ I wanted to cry. Even though I was this blood sucking monster, my dad still loved me. He was proud of me. Suddenly another voice rang in the dark…

"_Get up Bell" _a singing voice sang. There was only one person that had ever called me that.

"_Riley?"_

"_Come on Bell. There's nothing you can't do. Get up for your Edward. You can do it" _he sang cheerfully. Oh, Riley. He was here with me, just like my dad.

"_Riley, please forg…" _he wouldn't let me finish either_. _

"_Would you stop that already Bell? You can't blame yourself forever. What happened was an accident and not your fault. Please, for me. Stop blaming yourself and continue your life. Just like your dad Bell, I'll always be with you. The time we had together was the happiest of all my existence. You were like a little sister to me, and for giving me your time I'll always be grateful to you. I love you Bell and just like your dad, I'll always be watching over you" _he divulged to me. I never even knew that.

"_I love you too, Riley" _even though I couldn't see them, they felt so close to me now.

"_It's time Bella. Get up" _my dad demanded.

"_I can't dad. I'm not strong enough…" _I mentally squeaked_. _

"_You have all the strength you need. You are my daughter, you can do anything! I believe in you Bella" _he encouraged.

"_There's nothing you can't do Bell"_ Riley whispered_._

"_No…I'm sorry dad and Riley, I'm not as strong as you…" _I tried to convince them_._

"_Edward NEEDS you Bella" _Charlie surprised me_. _

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, Edward. You haven't forgotten about him have you? The one that has longed for you for such a long time, and the one you have cried so many nights over? He needs you more than you know Bella. Don't do this to him"_ Charlie informed me_._

"_I remember your cries too Bell. I never really understood why you cried almost every night we were together but now I do. Your dad's right. He NEEDS you, like you need him"_ Riley said_._

After that the agonized voice of Edward returned.

"_BELLA PLEASE, I NEED YOU. OH…PLEASE, WAKE UP. YOU… CAN'T BE…CAN'T BE DEAD!" _His voice echoed in the distance.

"_I can't leave him"_ I decided_._

"_That's right honey. Now get up" _Charlie whispered. It sounded like he was right next to me_._

"_I'll do everything I can dad, I promise. I…I love you"_ I was sure that I was saying goodbye to him if I were to really leave this place.

"_I love you to Bella and please remember. No matter what you do, I will always be on your side. I will always watch over both you, and Edward. You are the only true joy that life has ever given me honey, and please don't be sad. I will never be truly gone Bella. You'll always find me in your heart, as long as you remember" _his final whispers_._

"_Please don't forget our time together Bell. I know that it was short but still, I had a wonderful time with you. I'll be with you as well, and will never leave you. I promise you that. I love you Bell" _Riley's final whispers_. _

"_I will never forget you Riley. Through all those years the only time I was happy was when I was with you. You were my absolute best friend. I love you too" _I hoped he heard me.

With that in mind I started to mentally groan. They gave me the strength that I needed. Charlie and Riley would always be with me, as long as I'd remember them. Both would never leave my memories and would always have a place in my heart, right next to Edward.

I felt like I was pushing. There was still nothing in front of me. It was so confusing. I don't know if had opened my mouth to scream or not. I attempted to wiggle around even though I couldn't feel anything. WAIT! There was a touch. I just felt something. There was something on the side of what must be my face.

"_CARLISLE!"_ Edward yelled somewhat joyous_._

Maybe I was moving but just didn't know it. All I had to do was open my eyes. Where they closed? I didn't know. I could feel another touch, and then another, and another.

"_She was moving. I saw it too son" _Carlisle declared.

"_ALICE WHAT DO YOU SEE?" _his bellow filled my dark void. Alice wasn't the one to answer.

"_I can feel her. She seems anxious. It's like…like she's battling something…I don't know." _Jasper said with hope in his tone.

He was right. I was battling this darkness. I wanted to get free and spread my wings to fly away from here and back into my lover's arms. I kept pushing. It's like I was paralyzed but I could slowly regain feeling in what seemed like my legs and arms. They felt like they were bound to the earth by some rope, no matter. I would break through this barrier and I didn't care what the cost would be. I would return to my family and Edward. Charlie, Riley, help me please….

"_You can do it Bells, I believe in you, and I will always be here for you. Fly home sweetheart" _Charlie whispered.

"_Fly home Bell! You can do it" _Riley encouraged cheerfully like he always did_._

With that, I could slowly feel the chains unraveling; they were losing their hold over me. They were losing this battle.

"_JASPER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S…."_ the chains broke and my eyes and mouth flew open.

"_AHHHHH" _I screamed, and could see the diamond covered night sky. There were no clouds. I was sitting up now but still confused, and was in somebody's arms immediately.

"_BELLA!" _seven different voices screamed. Somebody gripped my face and swung it around to face them. Edward, my beautiful Edward; he was here, back with me. I did it. I broke free from my prison, and as always I lost myself in his golden gaze. I wanted to test if my voice had returned to me and could only slightly whisper.

"_Edward…?" _I chocked silently. He crushed me against his chest and buried my face into his neck. He was stroking my head with his hand gently and pressed me against him harder_. _

"_OH BELLA…I thought I lost you. I was right…YOU ARE A STUPID LAMB!"_ he scolded me. I couldn't help but smile into his neck and breathe in his addicting aroma once again.

"_BELLA!" _I heard Alice yell from behind me. She placed her head on my back and wove her hands around me and Edward, and cried along with him. She was followed by Esme who hugged all three of us sitting on the ground. She said nothing. She was busy tearing in a countenance of relieve and happiness.

"_You scared us Bella" _I heard Carlisle as he hugged me, Edward, and Alice from the opposite side of Esme. We must have looked like a full circle. Edward had me in his arms while Alice hugged me from behind, and Carlisle and Esme embraced us form either side.

I suddenly felt two different hands on the top of my head, patting. I smelled them, roses and pine; Rosalie and Emmett.

"_You scared me to death. I'll beat the hell out of you for that later" _Emmett laughed. It wasn't his usual booming laugh though. It was plastered with a sense of relieve.

"_I'm glad you're okay" _Rosalie whispered in a broken tone. I was glad too. Glad that she and I had become such good friends now, and that she actually cared about me so.

I heard somebody approaching me, and stand still behind Edward. I moved my head out of Edward's neck and placed it in his shoulder with only my eyes exposed. While I moved, nobody else did. It was like they were frozen. Jasper stood in front of me for just a second before he got down on his knees, and examined me. He must have felt the fear consuming my body. The fear that all of this wasn't real and that it was just a hallucination, and that at any second I would fall back into the darkness. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine. I saw his hand reach Edward's opposite shoulder and his other hand found Esme's. I could feel it then. He flooded me with calm, serenity, and all the love that they all must be feeling right now. I didn't even know that he could do that. Let somebody feel what others did. It felt wonderful. I was home.

Maybe all the dreams that I saw fading away in the darkness might come true after all. Perhaps I would be able to marry Edward, and share all the wonders of the world and my eternity with him. I would be able to share eternity with all of them, and live with my family forever.

There were only two people to thank now. Two people that would forever live on in my heart, and would never fade away as long as I'd remember them.

"_Thank you Charlie, Riley…" _I whispered_._

To be continued…

**~*~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you. **


	21. Chapter 20

Illuminated

**~*~**

**I apologize now for any typos you might find but I had only time to proofread this chapter once, sorry. I wanted to update two days ago when I had also posted Chapter 19 but the thunderstorm we had here knocked out the power while I was writing. I lost everything I had written so I had to start over today. I couldn't do it yesterday because I was in the hospital after slitting my wrists ;) (Just kidding :)). Hope you guys like it. Please Review. Thanks.**

**~*~ **

"_Thank you Charlie, Riley…" __I whispered__._

The darkness that had almost consumed me was gone, and was erased by the radiant light from the love of my family, and my late loved ones. I still couldn't believe that I had pulled this off. That somehow I managed to escape the dark castle that wanted to make me its prisoner forever, and made me content with Edward's agonized screams. It was over now. Sitting here in the circle of my loved ones that are clinging themselves to me is wonderful and heartwarming. I was glad that after so many years I had found people that actually cared for mo so much.

I returned Edward's embrace and locked my arms around his waist while his stone grip forced me closer and closer to his body. How long have we been sitting here like this? It felt like a life time. Not that I was complaining or anything but I did have a few questions about what happened while I was "unconscious", and I needed to figure out why I was alive in the first place. I could slowly feel the others pulling away to give Edward and I some time just for ourselves. There was never an end to the longing that Edward gave to me every time he was near me.

I slowly pulled back so I could look into his eyes but I didn't get a chance. He crushed his lips to mine. This kiss was so forceful and full of need, and desire. He was still holding my head and was smashing his lips even harder against mine. I could feel his thumb playing with my ear lobe while I ran my hands through his soft hair urging him closer as well. He was breathing heavily, and I could tell that he was still getting over the shock of almost loosing me. I was waiting for somebody and that being Emmett to clear their throat but I didn't hear anything but the rage of flaring flames somewhere in the distance. Edward wouldn't break his kiss and I was glad that I didn't need to breathe anymore otherwise I would have suffocated by now. I placed my hand to his cheek and was still sitting on the ground in his embrace. I trapped his ear between my middle and index finger and played with it while my own thumb caressed his check. He opened his lips and breathed his intoxicating scent into me. Even after all of these years, just like the first time, I wanted to faint. No matter how much I wanted this scene to continue forever I needed to know what happened and most importantly; where is Galahad?

My hand that was playing with his features started to push him away gently not wanting to hurt his feelings. Edward noticed my notion and unlocked my lips from his and rested his forehead against mine. He breathed heavily against my face in relive. His breath of air was even more soothing than the encouraging and loving voices of my father and Riley.

"_Don't you ever do that again Bella. I don't care what is at stake. You have no idea what I went through while I watched you limb, and even colder than before lying on the forest ground" _he said with sadness covering his golden eyes. I smiled. I did know.

"_Yeah… I heard" _I confessed. His eyes grew wide and he pulled back a little but not releasing my face from his steel grip.

"_You…heard?" _he questioned.

"_Yes, I did. I wanted to answer your cries but it was like I was paralyzed or trapped. I couldn't move or say anything. I'm sorry" _I didn't like to remember Edward's sobs in the abyss. Edward smiles lightly.

"_It seems to me that this has happened before if memory serves" _his smile turned to a straight hard line. Neither he nor I liked to recall the incident with James seventy years ago. It was the first time that Edward had almost lost me.

"_Yeah…" _I smiled at him.

"_Bella?" _a voice from behind me rang; Carlisle. I moved my head into this direction and raised my eyebrows gesturing him on. Edward's hands wouldn't release their hold on my face.

"_How do you feel? Are you in any pain at all?" _he asked with concern covering his tone.

"_No. I feel a little weak but after I hunt I'm sure I'll be good as new" _I smiled weakly. He sighed in relieve as Esme joined his side and took his hand.

"_Dear, what happened while you were…unconscious?" _she was being careful. I should tell them the truth I thought and nodded my head.

"_It was dark. I couldn't see, or feel anything but my hearing was okay. I heard Edward calling out to me several times "_he smiled_". I couldn't feel any of my body parts and I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open or closed. It was very dark, and it is a place I don't intend to go back too; ever" _I finished. Esme shook her head and looked to the ground; with that, she closed the subject.

Edward released his iron grip from my face to encircle my waist and side with his arms and pressed me against him while he moved my head underneath his chin. He was always really good at knowing what "holding position" would comfort me. I closed my eyes and smiled knowing that I was back with Edward and that I would never let anybody take me from him again. I should probably tell them…

"_I would never have woken up if it wasn't for Charlie or Riley you know" _I said smiling even wider. Edward's body stiffened and pulled back to examine me. The others eyes widened like Edward's as well and stepped closer to me. Alice plopped herself to the ground in front of me and started at me curiously_._

"_While I was down there, I was about to give up and let whatever was about to happen, happen. All of a sudden I could hear their voices. I couldn't see them unfortunately but I could tell that they were very close to me. At first there was only Charlie, and then Riley joined in as well. They both gave me the strength and the courage to free myself, and to return. I don't think I would have woken up if it wasn't for them" _I smiled sadly. I wished that I could hear their voices again.

"_How was that possible?" _Alice asked_. _

"_I don't know. Maybe my mind was recalling old memories but I never heard them say any of the things that they said to me" _I said shaking my head_. _

"_What kind of stuff did they say?" _Emmett asked joining Alice on the ground next to her_. _

"_Charlie told me that he was proud of me, and that he knew I had the strength to come back. Riley said about the same. Both however, told me that I need to come back for you" _I finished looking at Edward. He smiled instantly and exposed his teeth and looked to the ground. I was glad that I could make him happy with my awakening, and enjoyed the peace of the moment. Wait a minute… I suddenly jerked off the ground surprising Edward and everybody else, and apparently I wasn't so weak after all. Alice and Emmet jumped up off the ground alarmed eyeing me while Edward cradled me to his chest.

"_WHERE IS HE?" _I course I spoke of the one that almost murdered me and nearly tore me away from my family. I violently jerked my head in all directions and couldn't see a thing but a second pile of flames. My face stopped at Jasper's who smiled devilishly.

"_Dead" _he whispered triumphant. What? How did they kill him when he had defeated them all at once before? More importantly, he still had Amolla who I knew was just as strong as he was.

"_How?" _I had to know what "magic" they used in order to stop his wrath. I could suddenly feel Edward's lips next to my ear.

"_It was you who stopped his evil love"_ I could feel his lips pull into a smiling line on the marble skin of my ear. That wasn't possible, I was completely useless.

"_How" _I whispered furrowing my brows.

"_Bella you showed Galahad something that shocked, and froze him momentarily. Something he had never seen before in all of his life time. Something he didn't even believe in unlike others that do. That moment of surprise gave us the chance to launch at him, and shred him while we already started to burn him" _he explained smiling at the word shred. This didn't help though.

"_What did I show him Edward?" _I asked completely out of it. He smiled gently and placed his hand next to my cheek and stroked it while he spoke.

"_The ultimate sacrifice" _he whispered while I could see the others nodding from the rear view angle of my eyes. My face contorted into a mask of blank when Carlisle spoke up.

"_To give one's life in order to save another's Bella. There is no greater level of nobility than that, and no higher act of selflessness and good" _he smiled. That explained it though. The reason why Charlie whispered to me that I wasn't selfish because I was ready to give or already had given my life in order to save Edward's. My face moved back to my immortal.

Edward's face was half way bent down the ground while he was still holding my violet glance. He seemed to be amusingly embarrassed but in a good way. He must have realized that I would go to the extremes in order to protect him, and would make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to him. I smiled and lifted his chin with my thumb so I could take in all of his perfect features again.

"_You are my life now" _I whispered grinning. Edward let out a small laugh before embracing me once more.

"_As you are mine" _he said while pushing back and staring into my eyes; grinning just as bad as me. I moved up the hand that held my promise to Edward and the symbol of that phrase and ran its purple gems across his face. Edward blinked softly and moved his lips in order to kiss the ring. I was just about to place my lips back to Edward's when I heard Jasper's silent question to Carlisle.

"_Should we pursuit?" _he asked. Pursuit what? Galahad was dead and…. Oh no. NO! I spun around and out of Edward's arms to approach Carlisle and Jasper within the blink of an eye.

"_Amolla got away?" _I asked horror struck. No, NO! Jasper felt my distress and lowered his head in shame.

"_Yes" _he whispered disappointed. This was not good.

"_How long?" _if there was any chance that she hadn't gotten far than we had to go after her IMMEDIATELY; hang on…

"_Wait a sec. She didn't try to save her mate?" _you think after spending ten millennia with somebody the bond of love between them would be powerful enough to sustain just about anything. Would she really have left Galahad behind to his well deserved fate? Rosalie shook her head_. _

"_No, Bella. By the time she realized what was happening we were already have way through killing Galahad. There was nothing she could have done to save him and regarding to how long; I would have to say about forty or so minutes" _she finished with shame covering her voice as well. It was too late. Forty minutes doesn't seem like a long time but to vampires that could be long enough to get to another state or make a very, very long phone call. A mental call to an ancient called Decoria. It was one of the paths she could choose. I looked to Alice.

"_She's changing her mind quickly Bella. She is going in one direction and is headed east but she is still contemplating her options" _Alice spoke with worried eyes. There were no options but two. Either she would summon the power of her own coven, or the Volturi.

I moved my head to the ground while Edward gently pushed my back to his body gripping my shoulders gently. There only were these two options, and nothing else. East… In the east lay Italy, and the power hungry eyes of Aro but I still couldn't be sure. Galahad never told me where the Atlantean coven had settled. It could also be in the eastern hemisphere.

"_Don't worry Bella. I'll keep my eyes open and I know for a fact that you will know what to do when the time comes" _she chirped and patted my cheek. I felt a little relieved but I knew that it was fake thanks to Jasper. Alice's happy face became a countenance of curiosity again as she reached for her pocket and held out a foul item, and showed it to me.

"_Bella what is this, and why can't I see it?" _she asked eyeing the black blood filled needle in front of her. THE SYRINGE. The very thing Galahad used to create his abominations.

As soon as I saw it I grabbed it out of Alice's hands and undid the top lid and emptied it to the ground. Everybody covered their noses with their hands and stepped back from the blood covering the ground. Edward however didn't; he was already familiar with the scent. It would have been interesting to study its properties but I didn't want to live in a place where the children of the moon would be so close to me at all time. I smashed my hand into a fist and shattered the syringe.

"_The reason why you couldn't see this needle Alice is because it contained werewolf venom. Galahad used it to create the monster that attacked me and Edward. Before that he used it to create two others that attacked me and Riley in Romania" _I hissed through my teeth. Alice's eyes shot up to meet mine while she was still covering up her nose. Carlisle out of nowhere decided to completely change the subject to something I should be focusing on as well_. _

"_Bella if you don't mind my asking. Not that it's important now or anything but how did you manage to survive?" _he asked. I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes. Edward moved his arm around my shoulders and stood next me to hear my explanation as well. Everybody else followed. They all must have been just as curious while they formed a circle with me and Edward in the heart. It actually made perfect sense, and I now believed that Galahad's power was two sided. I apparently was the perfect antidote.

"_Before I go into that there is something else that you should know. Something that Edward and Alice are already aware of" _I inhaled a huge amount of air. I could quite literally feel the curiosity magnifying around me.

"_I am just like Amara and Benjamin capable of physical manipulation. Please forgive me for not telling the rest of you sooner but I thought that the less you knew the less danger you would be in. If you're wondering what danger I mean than of course I speak of the Volturi. If we would have ever run into them for some mysterious reason and Aro had used his talent on any of you he would have known. I know him well enough from the stories the Romanians told me to know that he would try with everything he has to get me, Amara, and Benjamin into his wings of servants" _I exhaled slowly awaiting the rage that never came? They all stared at each other for a moment before nodding their heads with smiles on their faces. I was glad they weren't offended with my secrecy.

"_So what can you do?" _Rosalie asked excited. Can't get into that just yet I thought.

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Edward doesn't know either. Please understand that I can't until the day I know we will be safe. I know I might sound a little arrogant by turning my talent into this huge and desirable secret but, I have too" _I hung my head to the ground now ashamed as well. Edward pressed me tighter into his side.

"_It's alright Bella. There is plenty of time, please don't rush and we appreciate your concern" _Carlisle whispered to me causing me to smile. He continued back to the main issue_. _

"_Please, could you possibly tell us how you believe you were spared from Galahad's talent?" _he asked. They could sure pass for a legitimate family since curiosity seemed to run through all of them the most. I smiled.

"_Let's do this like on my first day back shall we? No interruptions and questions until I'm done" _my statement sounded more like an order than a question. They all nodded quickly and Carlisle stepped closer to me; listening intently.

"_I believe that Galahad's power was two sided. With that I mean that there was a physical and a mental factor to it. The electricity that was erupting from the core of his energy ball must have been the physical part while the white aura and the orb itself were the mental components. I believe that the electricity was meant to stun its victims and cause them great pain and distract them while the white aura of the orb made its way to the brain. I do very much believe it to be the very thing that could make vampires lose their minds. I could feel the white glow you know. They were like spears attacking my brain trying to find an entrance but were unsuccessful. Furthermore, I think that the electricity didn't just paralyze but also weakened the brain physically as well so that the orb could destroy ones conscious with more ease. Now obviously the mental part of his power was stopped by my shield. The other part….well, please don't ask me any questions about this later. I have electricity of my own running through my veins. It is the very thing that fuels my power and gives it strength. The means to how I can manipulate what I can, and I believe that it collided shortly with Galahad's force and both were neutralized in the process. My own electricity however still flows within me since it is a natural part of me and can't be wiped out unless I'm dead. That's my theory" _I finished. They all nodded in understanding and amazement while I immediately regretted the "electricity of my own" part. As always Carlisle was the first to speak.

"_I never would have even thought of that but then of course I didn't have all the necessary information" _he smiled enviously. I knew he wanted to know of my talent just as much as Edward but just like him; he would have to wait until the time was right. I had a horrible feeling that the time I was thinking about was closer to the horizon than they or I thought_. _

"_It's amazing to how much more perceptive you are as a vampire love" _Edward smiled at me. I smiled back knowing that that assessment was most certainly true.

"_Is your talent the thing that sometimes causes Alice's blind spots?" _Jasper asked stepping up. I nodded my head.

"_It can be quite out of control sometimes, and it's purely based on snap decisions" _let them convene about that one.

"_I can't wait until the day I see it" _Alice squeaked excited while everybody else nodded with the same excitement plastered over their faces.

"_Yeah, and I can't wait to see your reactions" _I laughed and they joined in. I never would have thought that today would end on a good note but here we were. Everybody was perfectly fine, and we had achieved at least one small victory. I placed my arms around Edward while still standing sideways and marveled at him as he did the same.

"_Let's go home" _Esme suggested. I wanted to make a quick stop somewhere else though.

"You guys go ahead. I need to kidnap Edward" when I said the word kidnap I saw Emmett and Jasper chuckle. Edward placed his other arm around me and was obviously overjoyed with the soon to be alone time we would have for a little while.

Edward and I were hugged and kissed by our family before they all disappeared into the night of the forest and headed back home. With one last glance at the small fire in front of me and the ashes of Galahad; me and Edward set out to our heaven; the meadow.

He carried me there piggy back style for old time's sake he told me when I had protested. I placed my lips to his neck and covered his face in one of my hands while we sped through the woods. When we arrived there my jaw must have dropped all the way down to the ground. There were no clouds covering up the sky and the moon was allowed to unleash its grace upon our meadow. It was even more beautiful now than it had ever been. The flowers were all glimmering in the white reflection of the sky's silver pendant while the wind rustled _naturally _through them causing glitter, and colored sparkles across their pedals. I was absolutely awe struck at this sight. Edward who had placed me back on my feet smiled at my reaction. I had never seen this place at night before and was convinced that from now on; every time Edward and I would come here it would have to be at night when the moon was free of the clouds.

Edward and I had found our way to our usual positions in the middle of the clearing. He was hovering over me moving his lips in synchronization with mine while I moved my fingers slowly up and down his back. He gently pressed half of his upper body to my chest causing me to breathe heavily and making my kiss even more urgent. He trapped my lower lip between his own and ran a smooth line across it with his tongue making my eyes roll into the back of my head. He had no idea how he toyed with me, or did he? I wove my arms underneath his and cradled his back pushing him closer to me while his hands trapped my face so he could be in control of our kiss. It was time.

I moved my hands from underneath his arms and placed them over his holding them closer to my face. The memories started to flood my mind. I thought of the very first time I had seen him so close to me that day in Biology. Edward broke our kiss and pulled back shocked. I knew I had his attention now so I closed my eyes, and melted his hands to my face.

I thought of every single memory from my human life I could remember. The first time we had talked in Biology, the day he saved me from that van. His angel voice calling out to me in the darkness when I had visited it for the first time, his crooked grin, and the way I cried over him after he left me. I started to speak mentally.

_When you left, my mortal life was already over Edward, and the venom only took what was rightfully its property. Even though you had only been with me for a couple of months, it felt like a life age to me. Every day you were with me was paradise, and I treasured and greedily awaited each new day so I could spend it with you anew. I wonder if YOU fully grasp how much you mean to me. You are the center of my universe and the very essence of my strength. Everything I have done in the past seventy years…I've done it for you. In the back of my mind I wanted to become as powerful and beautiful as I could so I would look like somebody worthy of standing by your side. Every kiss and every touch Edward, it reawakens my silent heart and attempts to rekindle its long lost fire. You are the only person I have ever truly loved and wanted to spend my forever with._

_When I was human Edward, to me you were like a bright and glowing star on the firmament. You seemed so far away and distant but still; I would have done anything to reach you. Your eyes Edward, they reach into my soul. You make me believe that truly it still lingers within me. Every time I look into your eyes and see their butterscotch glow I know that no matter what happens I will be safe and loved as long you're here with me._

_I never saw you as a monster or a soulless and cold statue. When I looked at you I saw a seventeen year old boy whom I was madly in love with. When I looked at you I didn't see a vampire, or a killer. When I looked at you I just saw Edward Cullen, somebody I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Somebody I knew I was born to love, and was made to love me. _

_I love you Edward…and I trust you. _I finished my mental note to Edward who stared at me dumbfounded.

Edward looked away, and stared at the flowers next to me with his lips forming a hard line. His expression seemed serious, he must have been thinking about what to say. He didn't need to say anything.

"_I don't really know when my trust for you truly came back. I think that just like my heart it has been sitting there within me waiting to be used again. When I heard your screams in the darkness I was trapped in, my trust in you crept back to me, and begged me to be restored" _I admitted to him. Edward still didn't say anything. His eyes had found mine again and he simply stared at me.

Edward didn't say anything nor did he need to. His eyes were filled with a light of flaring hope that just like my trust had been fully regenerated. His mouth slowly turned into a small and trembling smile while he swallowed loud. His thumbs pressed to my temples and started to massage them and if I didn't know any better; if Edward could, I know he would have been crying. His hands reached underneath me and embraced my shoulders as he pressed me into him with his face resting in my neck. I hugged his head and gently ran my hand across his head. I could feel Edward's facial expression in my neck and it was a crying face with no sounds escaping his mouth. I suddenly felt sobs of my own rising from my throat and buried my nose in the soothing scent of his hair. _I love you Edward… _My last mental thought as I had lowered my shield for him to hear again. He pressed me tighter and I heard one weak sob escape his lips as it filled our illuminated meadow.

Edward and I. Once two broken and bleeding hearts that were now fully restored and healed. Two hearts that were freed of all the pain and suffering they had to endure as they were ripped apart by the chains of time. Through fate and love they found their way back into each other's magnificent grace. It seemed that all that we have been through while we were alone and broken was all forgotten, and everything we had ever wanted was to come true.

It was like we had never left each other's arms in the first place.

To be continued…


	22. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I seemed to have given you guys the wrong idea when I finished Chapter 20. The story is not over yet since there is still a lot to cover if you have read my previous authors note which I unfortunately deleted ;). The fight with the Volturi, the Atlanteans and my version of the origin of all vampires; plus a wedding. Besides, I still have to reveal Bella's power don't I?**

**I have decided not to write a sequel but rather to put the entire story together into one book. So to some of you this might be good news and it means that the story will be extended over several chapters. Besides I want to use the title "Forever Immortal" for another story that I am plotting where Bella already comes for Forks a vampire and meets Edward. It already has been done before by others of course but then again, I haven't done it yet. So I hope you guys will read it once ****Lunar Eclipse**** is finished. **

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you will continue to review. **

**~*~**

**Hylindril**

**~*~**

**P.S I will delete this Authors note after three or so days once you guys have all read it. I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully by Sunday :)! By the way, carbondioxcopy…I AM WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN ;)! **


	23. Chapter 21

The Hunt

_It was like we had never left each other's arms in the first place_

I was still reminiscing about the beautiful night in the meadow that Edward and I shared just five days ago while we were on our way to Europe. The plane was quite big and Edward insisted that we fly with style so we naturally took first class. I was nuzzled in Edward's arms with worry line's taking a permanent residence on my forehead even though another part of me was extremely confident. It might seem like that Edward and I were on vacation or decided to take a nice trip with just the two of us but unfortunately that wasn't the scenario. I was waiting for it, and waiting for it when finally; the vision arrived.

_Flashback (Just hours ago)_

_Edward and I were on the couch fooling around. He kept trying to tickle me although there is no such thing as a tickle spot for vampires. He wouldn't give up though and continued his rummaging around my waist and underarms while he giggled away. He thought that he might have found a spot since I returned his chiming giggles with some of my own but the truth was that I was happy to see him happy. Carlisle was in the kitchen with Esme while she showed him a new set of blueprints she had created for our new house in New Hampshire. She was quite excited about it, especially that she would have to make Edward's bedroom bigger this time. It wouldn't be home to just one vampire now but two. _

_Jasper and Emmett were playing on the computer with the game I had given them. They had been on it for a while now and went of strategies they both had created. It was quite funny watching those two. They kept debating over whose military forces would be more successful and how to create a fair form of government. Many times I thought about going over to them and reminding them that it was just a game but where would my fun in this be if I did that? _

_Rosalie and Alice were busy on the dining room table. Alice had made some new suggestions to Rosalie about her hairstyle and I was glad that Alice would be using her as a Barbie today instead of me. I don't know why she bothered I mean Rosalie's hair was perfect as it was and didn't really need any construction. Alice had been keeping her eyes wide open for any signs of trouble but none had come to her yet. She said that she only saw flicks of Amolla. She continued to change her mind about the situation and deciding upon what to do and hadn't reached a decision yet. I thought of myself as mental for playing around with Edward when I should have been more careful and prepared but there was honestly nothing we could have done. I thought about going after Amolla and stopping her but then what? Lock her in the basement? The death of one ancient by our hands was enough and we didn't need any more accusations._

_I was so absorbed with Edward's futile attempts to tickle me that I didn't even notice when Alice let her brush drop to the ground. I was marveling at Edward when his facial expression changed in a millisecond from happy to almost frightened._

"_What's wrong" I asked worried._

_He didn't say anything at first but looked across the room at Alice who was only steps away from us now. I rolled over and out of Edward's arms to sit up on the couch and looked at Alice confused. I can't believe how naïve I was and didn't notice sooner but only seconds after I saw her standing in front of us with shock and exchanging glances with Edward that I realized. Amolla had finally made her decision and was on her way to bring death upon us. Jasper was on Alice's side in an instant and must have sensed her distress. He locked his arms around her waist and started to shake her gently. _

"_Alice? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. The concern vanished as soon as it appeared. Jaspers features adjusted themselves until they were the same as Edward's. Mine however we're blank as I started to devise a plan._

"_Amolla made her decision. She will contact Corin at the Volturi and order him to influence Aro to send the entire Volturi guard after us. She will tell Corin to place the idea in Aro's head that we are plotting against him and wish to take over the vampire collective" Alice finished trembling. _

_As she was explaining to us her future vision the rest of the family had assembled themselves around us, and I could literally feel the trouble and worry they were emitting; even Emmett. I raised myself up from my seat and stared at Alice with an almost angry expression; an anger that was directed at her but at me for bringing this down upon us. My anger consumed me and yet again punched my insides but the monster within me was thirsting for a fight. I had seen this coming for some time now, even before I had found Edward again. I already knew what vampires would be more than willing to help and others that would need some persuasion but that was where my plan and power came in. If they could see that we actually stood a very good chance at defeating them and gaining an eternal freedom, I was sure they would fight. _

_I felt a little disgusted at myself for being so calm at that moment while the others were on the verge of panic. I had to release them from their worried burdens and assure them that we were going to be okay. The Volturi we might be able to handle but the Atlanteans were another story._

"_Don't worry yourselves, we will be fine" I said confident. Emmett sighed at me. _

"_Fine? We have the entire Volturi guard coming after us how will we be fine Bella?" he asked agitated. _

"_I have friends Emmett, and so do you. They will stand with us and the Volturi will fall" I hissed at him. _

"_Oh yeah? What makes you so sure they will even come to our aid, and if they did; how would we fight against somebody like Jane or Alec? You might be immune to their abilities but the rest of us aren't" he hissed back at me. _

_I hoped that that subject would never come up. My face contorted into mask of sadness and shame while I lowered my head to the ground. It was in Romania where so many other things had happened in my vampire life that I had broken the promise to myself, and killed another vampire. Suddenly I felt Edward's arms around me as he attempted to comfort me._

"_Bella what's wrong?" he whispered in my ear._

"_Jane's dead. I murdered her" I breathed and closed my eyes. Edward stiffened and I could hear the rest of them gasp in shock. It was true. I had killed her in order to save a good acquaintance. _

"_What? How? When?" Carlisle asked confused and still in shock. There was nothing to lie about here so I might as well tell them what happened. _

"_Over twenty years ago or so the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan attempted to weaken the Volturi by creating a newborn army. There of course was no chance of victory but then again that wasn't what they hoped for. They wanted to weaken them and perhaps take out one of the key members like Demetri or Chelsea. The Volturi caught wind of this and made their way to Romania to stop their ancient nemesis. The battle of course was lost and all the newborns were destroyed and didn't do any damage. Vladimir and Stefan split up in order to escape but not before Jane tracked down Vladimir and tortured him with her glare. During all of this I was merely watching from the sidelines and felt bad that I couldn't help them but I had myself to worry about. But when I caught Vladimir and Jane's scent, I followed. It was in a dark forest when I saw Jane torturing my friend and couldn't even stop myself. I jumped her from behind and tore of her head before going for the rest of her body parts. After I was finished I disappeared as soon as I came. I was lucky, and Vladimir to his day doesn't know who saved him. That's a good thing. If Vladimir had seen me and had been captured by the Volturi which he wasn't but if he had seen what I'd done; Aro would have to. I left that day, and I haven't gone back since" I finished pained. _

_Nobody said anything. I didn't know if they were still recovering from the shock that Jane of the Volturi was dead or because I was the one that killed her. I felt so bad that day. I had taken Alec's sister from him but it was better for her to die than Vladimir. Still, it wasn't right to take her life. She probably had no choice in joining the Volturi and everything she had done was influenced by Aro or the Atlanteans. Jasper was the first to break the ice._

"_What do we do?" he asked looking at me. _

_This was the part I was prepared for. I knew a lot of vampires with extraordinary gifts; gifts that were vital to my plan. A plan that wouldn't just mean freedom for all of us but also revenge for somebody that died millennia ago. The answer to Jasper's question was simple. _

"_We find them all, and have them stand with us" I answered with seriousness dripping of my voice. They gasped. _

"_Bella? You can't be serious. We can't make our friends fight and die for us" Carlisle said to me disapprovingly. _

"_They won't die Carlisle. Nobody will. If my plan works than we will be able to free ourselves of the Volturi forever but for that we need them" I shot at him. There was no time to argue over this. _

"_Even if we'd find them Bella, what would we say to them?" he asked. He wouldn't have to say anything. _

"_Don't worry about that. If we find them we'll just tell them that we must gather. Here, at the house. Once we're all assembled I will make them believe. Trust me Carlisle" I pleaded. He frowned. _

"_What's your plan Bella?" Jasper asked. I knew he would be the one to ask me that question. Unfortunately they would all have to wait until we were gathered. _

"_No. I can't tell you until they are all here" I closed the subject for now. _

"_Who did you have in mind to help us then?" Emmett asked curious. _

"_Without a doubt in my mind the Romanians and Japanese will be more than willing to help us. Both of these covens have grudges against the Volturi" I knew they would be more than eager to join the action. _

"_Who else love?" Edward spoke for the first time and still had me cradled in his arms. _

"_The amazons and Amara from South America. We can't count on Amun or Kebi since their both cowards but Benjamin and Tia will help; I'm sure of it. Also, Charles and Makenna along with some other Russian vampires I know" I was gaining confidence._

"_We should contact Tanya's coven in Denali as well" Rosalie suggested. It was a good idea but I was scared to confront Irina. I would eventually have to talk to her and tell her what happened to her mate, and my "father". _

"_Yes but Alice and Jasper will call them and meet them here" I finished. Alice and Jasper's eyes both widened as they screamed in union._

"_WHAT?" they stared me down. _

"_Alice I need you to stay here and guide the rest of us. Your visions are more accurate if you can concentrate and are not running all over the place, and Jasper I need you to keep them all calm when the rest us our sending them back" I explained. _

"_But Bella…" Jasper tried to protest._

"_No Jasper. I need you to stay here" I placed my hand on his shoulder pleading him to understand. He sighed and nodded his head in defeat. I knew he wouldn't like this but we had to do this my way. _

"_So where do we go?" Carlisle asked. Time for strategy I thought._

"_I need you and Esme to hunt down your Irish friends; Siobhan's coven. Also, go to Egypt to find Benjamin and Tia. Tell them both that I send you and they will come without protest. Make sure that Amun and Kebi stay behind since we won't need their negativity. Do you know any other vampire's Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head quickly. _

"_Alistair from England" he concluded. _

"_Good, find him as well. We'll need everybody we can find" I stated. _

"_What about us?" Emmett asked. _

_"You track down as many American nomads you can find. Jasper will tell you about Peter and Charlotte's whereabouts "Jasper nodded still upset". Also, go to Mississippi to find a friend of mine called Garrett. He will be willing; also he knows two other vampires called Mary and Randall. I've never met them but they might be willing to help as well" I finished nodding my head. I wanted to track the amazons and Amara myself but Edward and I had other places to go and Emmett and Rosalie would be closer_.

"_Furthermore, after you hunt down the nomads I need you to go to South America to find Amara and Zafrina's coven. You'll need to be on the phone with Alice to help you search for them" I looked at Alice who nodded her head. Emmett and Rosalie looked at each before nodding as well._

"_Where will you and Edward go dear?" Esme asked. _

"_Edward and I will go to Europe to find Charles and Makenna. After that we're off to Romania, Russia, and Japan" I declared. _

_Flashback over_

To think that was only hours ago. After our discussion Carlisle and Esme set out for Ireland while Rosalie and Emmett started the hunt for other native nomads. Alice called Tanya and told her to come down for a visit and told her that trouble was brewing on the horizon. She had agreed and she and her coven must be at the house by now, anxiously waiting. I hope that Jasper would keep them relaxed.

It was unbelievable that all of this was happening so fast but I wouldn't have it any other way. Waiting for it to happen was by far worse than getting it over with already. I just hoped that my plan would work. There were five necessities to my plan that had to be there in order for it to work. Edward and I were two of them while Charles was another. The Russian vampire Natasha was the fourth. Her power would be essential in my plan and I couldn't wait to find her. Also, there was another Russian vampire that could do what I could but unlike me her power was like an umbrella. Without her, this plan would NEVER work.

I moved my head up so I was now staring at Edward while the plane continued its route over the Atlantic. He met my gaze and I could tell he was worried as well.

"_Are you okay Bella?" _he whispered. We had to be quite so the other passengers wouldn't hear our ramblings.

"_I'm with you aren't I?"_ I smiled. Edward smiled back and kissed the top of my head before going back to staring at me.

"_Would you mind sharing some of your plan with me?" _he breathed on my face. I hated when he did this. I became a slave to his will whenever he would blow his intoxicating lilac scent all over me. What other choice did I have?

"_There are five vampires that we'll need in order to make this work. I'm one of them. I'll need to make the Volturi stop by using my talent, and another one is holding me right now"_ I winked at him. Edward's smile widened.

"_I'm honored, and I assume you'll need me to probe their minds during the confrontation" _he answered. I bit my lip.

"_Well, not only that but I'll also need you to hold my hand during the whole thing so we can…switch powers in order to communicate mentally" _I grinned. Edward's smile changed to a hard line of confusion.

"_Switch powers? How would that be possible?" _he asked sitting up and staring at me bewildered. This is where Natasha came in.

"_One of the Russian nomads is called Natasha. She has the unique talent to actually switch vampire abilities as long as the two vampires are touching. If you happen to break the physical connection before she has the chance to return the powers you'll be stuck with whatever you got" _I explained smiling. Edward was amazed and shook his head.

"_She can actually do this? Switch vampire abilities?" _he whispered. I nodded_._

"_Amazing" _Edward mumbled and smiled himself now_. _

"_Who are the other two?" _he asked_. _

"_One of them is Charles. He just like Riley was and Maggie can tell when you're lying or telling the truth. I know it might seem strange to you that I would need him but I don't trust Aro. He has a very old and powerful mind and I wouldn't doubt it if he were able to lie to you Edward" _I whispered only inches away from Edward's face. He nodded before going on.

"_Who's the fifth?" _I smiled_. _

"_A vampire that can do what I can't" _I explained. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_A vampire that can project her shield the way I can't" _I revealed. Edward's eyes widened once more.

"_You mean she has a shield like you?" _he asked narrowing his eyes.

"_Yes but unlike me she can project it. She can protect more than one mind Edward. More to that, she has been experimenting with another side of her shield and believes she can reflect vampire abilities" _I whispered.

"_Reflect?" Edward asked more confused than before. _

"_As in throwing vampire abilities that get stuck on her shield back to where they came from" _I said amazed myself. Edward nodded to himself with his mouth wide open. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"_She reminds me a lot of you" _I smiled. Edward looked back to me and was curious.

"_How so?"_

"_Well, she has the same nose that you do, and she rolls her eyes the same way you do sometimes. Also, you guys have the same hair color, and she is very beautiful" _I grinned. Edward rolled his eyes just like she would.

"_Does this mystery vampire have a name?" _he emphasized on the word name. I smiled_. _

"_Renesmee"_

**(Authors Note) – It's not THEE Renesmee but I thought it would be cool to still have her in the story somehow :). Please review. Thanks.**

**P.S I'm sorry if you guys find a lot of typos and stuff like that in the story but right now I just don't have the time to proofread as much as I used to. I used to reread once I finished and then again when I had uploaded it but now I'm lucky if I can proofread once. Sorry, I have a lot going on right now. **


	24. Chapter 22

Glimpses

"_Renesmee"_

(Alice's POV)

I hoped that everybody was okay. They've all been gone for over three days, and fortunately they had already found some friends. Carlisle and Esme had quickly made contact with the Irish and were heading for England. Rosalie and Emmett had found Peter and Charlotte in Wisconsin who had arrived only hours ago. Edward and Bella were in Romania now while Charles and Makenna were on their way here.

I was so worried. I feel so uncomfortable when I can't see the future. All that I have seen so far is that everybody will arrive and Bella will reveal her plans. However, I couldn't even see what those were. I would try to see as hard as I could but every time she started to talk the future would disappear. Maybe that was her way of keeping me out. She is probably planning on using her talent during the future discussions somehow and is therefore blinding me. I didn't like the fact that she kept us in the dark about what she is planning but we all trust her.

I was smiling brilliantly at the fact of how Bella has grown over the last seven decades. She wasn't the fragile and clumsy human she used to be. I closed my eyes and let my photographic memories take a hold of me. She was so breakable yet brave. It was clear to her what we were and that we could easily kill her but she didn't see the monsters that my brother thought us to be. No. She saw beyond that, and saw us for what we really were; people she loved, and a family.

I was sitting on the living room couch with Jasper next to me holding my hand sending me his usual calming waves. I looked up and smiled at him as he smiled back at me. My Jasper, so lovable and adorable; I'll never forget the day we met. How I so anxiously waited for him to come into that Philadelphian diner so we could start our lives together. I reached up my small hand to pat his scar covered cheek. He pressed my hand against his face and closed his eyes, and let his desires wash all over me.

"_You seem a little tense Alice" _he obviously noticed. I cringed and sighed in frustration.

"_I just hope that everything works out alright. You know how I get when I can't see" _I confessed. He opened his eyes and furrowed his delicate brows.

"_What is it you can't see?" _he asked.

"_Well, I can't see Bella's plan for one. The other thing is that I can't see the confrontation. I can see Aro and the other Volturi walking towards us in a clearing that is next to an ocean and…" _I frowned. Jasper let drops of confidence fill me and nodded his head for me to continue_._

"_I can see Bella walking into the middle of the clearing and raising her hands. After that…nothing" _I concluded.

I wished that I knew what Bella's power was. What could she possibly do that influenced my visions so much? I never heard of anything but the werewolves that could make my visions faint. Bella mentioned to me once that what she could control is usually crystal clear for me to see but since her power can influence it, and is manipulated through rash decisions that it blinded me. I had a few suspicions but not enough for me to illustrate any solid possibilities.

"_I trust Bella" _Jasper suddenly spoke up, surprising me. He smiled at me before kissing me on the forehead. Jasper and Bella had gotten close in the last three months. He had finally found a worthy opponent when it came to chess, and even got beat by Bella a couple of times. I was just too curious, I had to ask.

"_Why do you?" _I asked moving my body to sit in his lap. It's not that I didn't trust Bella but still, I wanted to know why Jasper did.

"_Because she was willing to risk her life to save us the day that Galahad came. She didn't want us to get involved and wanted to protect us with all means necessary. Besides, I know I'm not the only one that has noticed how strong she has gotten" _he confessed himself.

It was true. Bella did try everything in her power to protect us from Galahad. It was foolish of her not to ask for our help since we were her family but still; Jasper was right. There were still many questions about her past that were left unanswered to us. I wonder what all she went through to get to where she is now. She of course had told us some stories like about the children of the moon, and the other vampires she had met. But sometimes I wondered what sort of emotional withdrawals she had to go through. Suffice to say that I couldn't imagine my life without Jasper. I wondered how Bella dealt with being away from Edward for so long. It wasn't something she talked about openly besides to Edward of course.

"_You sure are thinking a lot lately" _Jasper chuckled. Like I didn't think all the time?

"_I'm just curious about a lot of things you know. There is a lot of information in Bella's past that we don't know about, especially her talent. Furthermore, this whole situation and I being blind to it just creates even more stress for me"_ I breathed almost irritated.

Jasper encircled me in his arms and nuzzled me into his chest. I could feel an even bigger wave of serenity flood through my small body. I loved when he did this because every time he did; it felt like there was nothing at all to worry about. It was one of the things that I loved about him, that he was so gentle. Unfortunately this serene atmosphere wasn't drawing my mind away from the threat towards the crimson horizon.

Maybe it was time for my usual check up with the others. I got my head form underneath Jasper's chin and asked him for the phone. He handed it to me without a second thought and I started to dial. First I was going to check in with Carlisle and Esme whom I knew where still on a plane. I looked at the clock and it was around one in the afternoon. I saw them finding Alistair around eleven at night somewhere in the south eastern part of England. The phone rang only once.

"_Hello?" _Carlisle answered.

"_Hey it's me. How's it going, not like I know" _I giggled. He giggled back along with Jasper.

"_Everything is fine so far. Siobhan and her coven are on their way to you and we're almost in England now. How about you, how are our first visitors?" _he replied.

"_The Denali's arrived two days ago and are out hunting right now. Peter and Charlotte drove up to Canada to hunt. They are all very curious" _I said.

"_Do they suspect anything?" _

"_No, they are in the dark. I've been trying to see their reactions to the news but I can't. I think that Bella is blocking my sight somehow" _I admitted frustrated once more. I didn't like that Bella wouldn't tell us her plan, but I was sure she had her reasons. It was funny how much she and Edward were alike. Carlisle agreed with my thoughts.

"_I'm sure she has a good reason. How are the others doing?" _he asked concerned.

"_They're all fine. Rosalie and Emmett are on their way to Mississippi to find Garrett. I already saw that he can point them in the direction of where to find two other nomads. Edward and Bella are in Romania to find Vladimir and Stefan. I can see that…" _I didn't have time to finish my sentence; a vision took hold of me.

I saw Bella and Edward. There were two cloaked figures standing in front of them. Yes; they had found the Romanians. They were going to engage them within the hour but I could see them not coming here right away. They were discussing a plan to shorten the search for others. They will offer to go find Constantin and Anna and then will come with them together. Bella will agree.

"_Alice?" _Carlisle asked. I snapped out of it and blinked my eyes several times before returning to the present. At least there was some good news. The Romanians were willing to find others in order to help. Bella was going to tell them the truth about the meeting and they would be eager to join our cause.

"_I just had a vision of Edward and Bella finding the Romanians. Bella is planning on telling them the truth which they will eagerly accept and will offer to find two others of their country" _I chirped.

"_That's good news. Alice, listen; has the arrival time of the Volturi changed at all?" _he asked for the fourth time now. It was hard to believe that even Carlisle was so nervous.

"_No it hasn't. I can see them leaving during heavy rain fall in Volterra, and that won't happen for eight more days. I think everybody will find their contacts and will be able to make it back in time. It is then up to Bella to convince them" _I hoped anyway since I couldn't see.

"_I just hope that if they do choose to join us that nobody will get hurt and everybody will be fine" _he hoped along with me. I guess I didn't tell Carlisle about my recent vision. As a matter of fact I don't think I told anybody about it.

"_We all will be fine Carlisle. I saw something after the battle with the Volturi I'm sure will make you and Esme very happy" _I smiled.

"_What's that?" _he asked curious.

"_Let's just say that I saw SOMEBODY all dressed up in white" _my smile grew even wider. Jasper returned my smile since he must have been sensing my momentary excitement.

"_You don't say…" _I could hear Carlisle smiling on the other end while he guessed.

"_YEP! Edward and Bella's wedding" _I beamed. On the other line I could hear Esme gasping with joy. Jasper sat next to me chuckling. I could see why. It was even hard for me to imagine Bella dressing up like that. I wondered how far she would let me go. I knew I was eventually going to convince her to let me plan the whole thing. I'm sure she would tame me though and wouldn't let me have all too much fun. Yeshh… I swear, her and Edward are so much alike. Fun suckers....

"_At least there is something to look forward to. I wonder if that means we will survive the battle" _he exclaimed. That's something I thought about to. The wedding would definitely be after the epic battle for our freedom which I didn't see anything about. Grr… It was a ray of hope and relieve but even though I saw that pretty picture; it didn't mean everybody would make it, and there might still be loss. I was only speculating however.

"_I don't know Carlisle. We will just have to wait and see. I better let you go back to your tasks now. If I were you I would check around Oxford, I think that might be where Alistair is hiding this time" _I finished.

"_Thank you Alice. We're almost in London so hopefully it won't take too long to locate him. Be nice to our visitors and I will talk to you later. Bye-bye" _he concluded_. _

"_Bye Carlisle" _and with that I shut the phone.

He was right. At least there was something to look forward to. I just hope that we could get the chance to see my vision coming true. Nobody but me knows how quickly the future can change. I yearned to see something about our upcoming battle. It made me even more tense just thinking about it. I wish I could see what Bella was planning.

"_What now Alice? You shouldn't worry so much" _Jasper scolded. He of all people knew how I felt. His ability to control my emotions didn't help my mind however. It was completely restless and was almost exploding with curiosity.

"_It's just; I wish I knew what Bella was planning. It would ease me up a bit and then perhaps we could add in our own suggestions to device a good strategy" _I commented. It really was driving me insane. Not knowing what was to come was even worse for me than actually facing it. I had always relied on my ability to see the future, and for the first time I was actually scared of it. Jasper sensed this.

"_Alice, come here honey" _he gently spoke. He trapped me in his arms again and rubbed my back. I was so lucky to have found Jasper but not even he could sooth me now.

"_There is no reason to be scared. I will protect you and won't let anything happen to you. You are my eternal blooming rose that will forever dazzle the world with its sweet fragrance and I won't allow anybody to take you from me" _he whispered. I loved how Jasper thought of me.

"_Have you tried to look further?" _he startled me.

"_What do you mean?" _I whispered from under his chin.

"_You said that you can't see the battle. Have you tried to look in-between? Maybe there are some open spots that you might get a good look at. There might be a time Bella won't be using her talent" _he suggested.

I quickly moved my head from underneath Jasper's and stared at him bewildered. How come I hadn't thought of that? I never even considered trying to see around Bella. Perhaps that would be my way in. Even if I couldn't see much it would reassure me a little and possibly give us some answers.

"_I knew there was a reason why I loved you Jazz" _I shined brightly. He chuckled and lifted me off his lap and placed me on the couch next to him. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. He was trying to relax me so I would be able to see better and it actually worked sometimes. With a last smile of gratitude towards my husband I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I concentrated as hard as I could. I thought about Bella, and Aro. I knew their future's would collide soon and therefore must be connected. It would be the easiest way in. There. The same vision as before; I could make out Aro, Caius, and Marcus coming towards us. I saw Bella making her way towards the middle of the clearing slowly, she was smiling. She stopped suddenly and lifted both her hands up in the air. Everything went dark.

"_Damn" _I cried. Jasper squeezed my shoulders gently and sent reassurance towards me.

"_Keep going, see past all that. Look for holes Alice" _he urged me. I could try.

For now there was still nothing. An absolute depth of blackness lay before me. I wondered if this was how Bella felt after being targeted by Galahad's power. WAIT!! There was something. I sat up and took Jasper's hands with me as he reposition himself along with myself.

"_What is it Alice, what do you see?" _he asked excited.

There was definitely something. It was blurry, and I tried to focus in on it. There were two people holding hands. One of them had light mahogany hair; Bella. The other was dressed in a long black robe with long black hair which must have been Aro. They were joined at the hands and looked like they were just shaking them like two people meeting for the first time. Aro was watching Bella and seemed to be expecting something. Bella's head was bent over their hands and it looked like she was… watching something? But what could it be? Everything went dark again. I opened my eyes quickly and looked at Jasper.

"_I saw something" _I laughed. Jasper smiled sensing my happiness.

"_Good for you Alice. What was it?" _he asked curious. I knew that it was getting to him just as bad as it was to me. We all wanted to know Bella's intentions.

"_I saw Bella and Aro shaking hands. Well, not shaking but just holding each other's hands. Bella looked liked Aro when he uses his gift. That might have something to do with that Russian vampire Bella told us about. You know the one that can switch powers on touch?" _I finished with a question. Jasper nodded his head.

"_Was there anything else?" _

"_No. Just that" _I sighed. It suddenly dawned on me. Why would Bella need Aro's gift? Was there something in Aro's past that she could use against him? Even so, if she already knows that there is something why would she need to see it? Maybe I shouldn't have looked for these holes. That vision confused me even more. What was Bella up to? I needed to try something else.

"_Maybe if it worked on the battle then it will work on the meeting before the storm as well" _I had already closed my eyes and didn't wait for Jasper's consent.

I focused on Bella again. It helped the last time I tried to see maybe it would now, and I was right; maybe. I saw glimpses of Edward and Bella in front of five other figures. They looked Japanese. Oh no, I didn't go far enough. This must have been the confirmation that they will find the vampires in Japan. I let everything shift again and focused even harder on Bella. I had to move a couple of days ahead. There! I saw her coming down the stairs to the living room where a large crowd was gathered. They were our friends I was sure. I didn't recognize a lot of them which meant that many of them must be Bella's acquaintances. She stopped in front of them and called their attention before she started to talk. Everything went dark again. She sure was smart but so was I. There had to be something. For a couple of seconds there was nothing but then my hope sky rocketed. I got a blur of what seemed to be Bella's face.

"_She will get her revenge" _Bella proclaimed.

I opened my eyes as soon as the vision faded away again; like a passing daydream.

"_Well?" _Jasper asked anxiously. He had been silent throughout the entire trance. She? Who was Bella talking about? Who would be getting their revenge?

"_I saw Bella's face just when she said that she was getting her revenge and by that I don't mean Bella but somebody else" _I said puzzled.

"_Who?" _Jazz asked just as confounded as me.

"_I don't know Jasper, I don't know" _I concluded.

Who was Bella talking about? I thought we did all of this to gain our freedom. Did she have something else up her sleeves? Something else that none of us were aware of? I don't think that Bella would seek revenge on the Volturi. I mean they hadn't done anything to her yet and I'm sure that Bella wouldn't refer to herself as "she". This was all just so confusing. So many riddles in the dark….

(Third Person POV)

_Alice continued to attempt to wrap her head around the small blurs of information she had received from the future but was unable to make any sense of it. She was wrong of course. Bella didn't have anything up her sleeve but a plan that she had been devising for decades should it ever come to a confrontation with the Volturi. The Romanians and Japanese had given her the idea a long time ago. Alice's vision was correct, and it was something that Bella was going to discuss with her brothers and sisters. Somebody was getting her revenge but it wasn't Bella or anybody else the Cullen's knew. Somebody that died an unclean death a very long time ago and she was going to return one last time in order to bring justice upon Aro. The very means to destroy the Volturi from within, somebody that even helped create them. _

_Didyme._

_**~*~** _

**(Authors Note) – I hope you guys didn't mind the POV switch from Bella to Alice. Hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review :). Thank you. **


	25. Chapter 23

Japanese Vampires

_Didyme. _

(Bella's POV)

I was glad that Edward and I were already able to track down so many of my friends. Only about a day or so ago we had made contact with the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan. They weren't hard to find and were pleased to hear about the upcoming battle. As I suspected they agreed to fight immediately and even offered to find Constantin and Anna. That was extremely convenient in the sense that it would give Edward and me more time to search for the Russians once we'd find Ken's coven; the Japanese. Edward was curious to know why we were heading to Japan first and not to Russia since it was closer. The simple answer was that Natasha and Renesmee would be a little more difficult to find that the Japanese. He led it go after that and happily followed my lead.

Edward was curious about a lot of things on this journey. For one he was interested in the Romanians history. When I told him that they dated back to about five hundred B.C, his eyes almost fell out. Neither did he know that there was once an alliance between them and the Volturi who had just formed ranks back then. I wouldn't tell him why they eventually went to war a thousand years later because it might give away my plan. The truth was that Aro blamed the Romanians for Didyme's death even though he himself killed his sister. It broke poor Marcus' heart and he became an empty man. Through Chelsea, Aro was able to keep him tied to them; basically a prisoner. Didyme however was going to get her revenge, and Marcus would be set free.

Furthermore, Edward intended to know why the Romanians spoke so highly of Constantin. He was surprised to find out that Constantin's talent could come in handy during our meeting should it turn to a fight. Constantin was somewhat similar to Alec. Alec had the ability to quite literally numb or completely shut of your five senses; touch, sight, smell, hearing, and taste. Constantin on the other hand could turn of somebody's mental senses. Such as the sense of orientation, sense of right and wrong, the sense to know how to act. His talent was quite extravagant and he had been training it for the past eight hundred years.

Edward and I were now near Tokyo and headed for the Yokohama forest were I had detected five distinct fragrances such as cherry blossom, and sweet pea flowers. Edward was suspicious to know how I would know this but unfortunately he would have to wait another week before he and the others would get to know about my talent. I again felt so arrogant to make such a big deal out of it but from the stories the Romanians and the Japanese both told me, maybe I wasn't. Aro's thirst for power was even greater than his thirst for the blood of innocents. We were nearing our destination as we sped through the green forest that we had just entered. Edward and I had to make sure to stay in the clear since the sun was shining today, and we really didn't need to add "exposing vampire kind" to the list of things we were going to get _punished_ for.

As Edward and I neared the scents I suddenly wondered what Corin would have made Aro believe we had done wrong. Maybe creating immortal children or even better yet cooperating with children of the moon. It was definitely something I was looking forward to finding out about. I did agree with the Volturi on one thing. Vampires that turn innocent infants into ravenous monsters should be punished for such a crime but I wouldn't go as far as death. Still, it was morally wrong, and uncalled for. Edward and I came through the last line of trees and ended up in a small meadow in the forest. It was surrounded by small seedlings of cherry blossoms and was surely to become a most beautiful place someday. We had almost reached the middle of the meadow which was divided by a small stream there when I called out for Edward to stop. We came to a sudden halt and he looked at me questioningly.

"_Is there something wrong love? I can smell them too now, we should probably continue to pursue"_ he said persuading. I shook my head at him; he didn't know how to approach the Japanese.

"_No Edward. They won't be very pleased if we just jump into their territory unannounced and demanding. We will let them come to us. They are close now, they will hear us"_ I explained. As soon as I was done talking I could hear footsteps closing in on our position and that proved me right. It would probably take them about six or so minutes to get here.

"_They're already on their way, they'll be here in five"_ I smiled at him. Edward nodded his head. He examined my face for a couple of seconds as I marveled at his when suddenly his features became…angry? And he turned away from me?

What the heck? Did I do something wrong? Why would Edward give me such a look and then the cold shoulder; no pun intended. I opened my mouth to ask him what the problem was but no sounds escaped my lips. I looked to the ground a little hurt and confused and started to panic as well. I hadn't done anything to upset him, I thought. Was there something wrong with HIM maybe? I took a deep breath and took two steps before facing his shoulders and hesitantly placed my hand on his back.

"_Is there something wrong Edward? Did I do something? From your expression I could tell that you seemed a little…mad?"_ I asked pained. I swore to myself that I would never hurt him like I did that day in the meadow again. Had I involuntarily broken my own promise? Edward led out a big sigh and looked to the right, studying the small stream. Was he really upset with me? I wished I knew what it was so I could apologize.

"_It just occurred to me that you have not kissed me for the past two days Bella_" he said sternly. Oh…wow. He was right. We have been so caught up with gathering others of our kind that we didn't really have any intimate moments. I guess we really hadn't done anything but hold hands. Wait a minute. If he felt like that then why didn't he just make the first move? Well, okay! If he wants a kiss so bad then a kiss is what he'll get. This might be a bid childish but who cares.

While still standing behind him I jumped up and forced my legs underneath Edwards arm pits and trapped his chest. I locked my hands around his face and threw it backwards so that he was seeing me upside down now and crushed my lips to his. This seemed rather familiar…kissing upside down? Oh yeah, I vaguely remember that oldies movie "Spider Man". I couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous sight nature must be enduring right now while I continued to kiss him. I released his lips from mine and moved to his nose, cheek, eyes, and forehead and bombarded him with kisses. It worked. Edward smiled and laughed weakly.

"_Why thank you. That's certainly a new way to kiss isn't it"_ he laughed. It certainly was. I continued to kiss his features and kept his face between my hands while my legs still encircled his chest from behind. It was nice to have a happy moment of peace in the midst of all our troubles.

"_Okay Bella, you're forgiven"_ he said in a broken and with laugher filled voice. I was so concentrated on molesting Edward's face that I didn't even notice the five vampires that had just entered the meadow.

"_Gomen nasai?"_ a male singing voice asked. It startled me and I looked up to see a young Japanese man watching me and Edward amused. I freed him from my hold and jumped back down on the ground next to him and straighten up my blouse. This was embarrassing.

"_Hi Ken"_ I managed to croak embarrassed. I appraised the vampire in front of me once more. Ken was the leader of his coven of five. He wore a black suit and had black shaggy hair. If I had to guess I would say he was about twenty five when he was turned. By his side were two females that looked just like Geisha's. Their faces of course pale white with blood red lips. Their straight black hair was hanging down over their shoulders and it seemed they were amused by me and Edward as well. On Ken's other side were two males. One with hair as long as the females but bound in a pony tail while the other had short shaggy hair like his leader. Their eyes were all crimson red as any other vampire "families" we knew aside from the Denali's.

"_Isabella?"_ he asked surprised, scrutinizing my face. I nodded my head and took a couple of steps forward into their direction. Edward who looked to the ground followed me. He must have been just as embarrassed as I was. It was his first time meeting this coven and they had seen him trapped in an awkward position with his lover. It surely wasn't a good first impression for him. Ken and the rest of his coven followed suit and slowly approached us as well. We stopped our approach when we were about an arm's reach from one another. Following the Japanese traditions I bowed my head. I opened my eyes and saw Ken following my gesture. We returned to our original positions and he appraised Edward.

"_Who might you be?"_ he asked curious and now in English. Edward caught Ken's eye in his gaze and bowed his head as well.

"_I am Edward Cullen. I' am pleased to meet you"_ he said politely. Ken gave him a small smile and moved aside and pointed at each one of his coven member before introducing them to Edward.

He pointed to the male that looked like a young version of him first and said _"Takao"_. I looked at Edward and he nodded, understanding the foreign vampire's gesture. I thought about informing Ken of Edward's talent but then again, maybe he only thought in Japanese, and Edward might not know the language. I sure didn't. Ken moved to the other male with the ponytail.

"_Yoshimura"_ he introduced his first born son. Yoshimura was the first he had ever turned and that was bout eleven hundred years ago. This coven was old, very old. It'd say that after the Atlanteans and the Volturi the Japanese would be the oldest vampires in the world. He moved over and stood next to his mate and introduced her to Edward as _"Minako"_. Minako was very beautiful and showed off in a white kimono that bared pink cherry blossom pedals and bowed her head to Edward. He returned the gesture. Ken outstretched his hand to introduce the last member of his coven that just like Minako wore a kimono but hers was blue. She stepped up in front of Edward and I guess decided to introduce herself. She reminded me so much of Alice, and she was by far the one I was closest to when it came to this coven.

"_Sayuri"_ she said bowing her head to Edward. He smiled and bowed once more. At Sayuri's action Ken rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile. Sayuri turned to me and embraced me. I hugged her back. I hadn't seen her in over twenty years and did miss her. She was the first vampire I had met in Japan and later introduced me to the rest of her coven. Like many other vampires she was also baffled by the fact that her rather astounding talent didn't work on me.

"_It's been to long Isabella"_ she said while releasing me and smiling brilliantly.

"_It sure has Sayuri but unfortunately this isn't a social visit"_ I immediately went to business. It didn't matter that I wanted to catch up with her and the rest of her coven but there were urgent matters to attend to. Sayuri narrowed her eyes so it almost looked like they were shut when Ken moved over to us and put a hand on her shoulder.

"_What sort of visit is it then Isabella?"_ he asked confused. I would have to tell them the truth just like I did with the Romanians. Ken had waited nearly sixteen hundred years for this, and I was sure he wanted to get his revenge as well. His entire coven was wiped out by the Volturi and he had to start one anew.

"_It's time to get even with the ones who betrayed you long ago old friend"_ I said and gave him a one sided smile. He furrowed his thin black eyebrows at my words but within a second became completely aware. He turned his head quickly to look at Minako who must have realized as well what my words meant. She along with Takao and Yoshimura completed our small circle and were ready to listen intently.

"_You don't mean to say?"_ he whispered. I nodded my head slowly and reassuringly.

"_Yes I do. The time is upon us and we are gathering and army. The Romanians have already agreed and more vampires from all around the world will join us in this fight. They might not know what is going on at this point because we are keeping them in the dark but I' am convinced as soon as they hear my plan and see the light that they will join us"_ I finished confident.

"_You are gathering more? How many, and why are you not telling them what is happening to begin with?"_ he questioned

"_When our journey is done I' am expecting at least thirty five or so vampires at our rendezvous point. I'm not telling them because it sounds like a completely insane idea but I know I can convince them to join the cause once we are all together. Before you ask, I' am telling you because I know you will join us without a second doubt"_ I explained. Ken nodded his head slowly smiling. The Volturi had taken his family away from him and I knew he would do just about anything for revenge.

"_What is your plan?"_ he asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell them either. There was always the chance that they might run into some of the Volturi on the way back to Forks and it could give everything away if Aro got his hands on them.

"_I'm sorry friend but I cannot tell you. I will however divulge my plan once we are all gathered. Please, trust me"_ I pleaded. Ken narrowed his eyes just like Sayuri had and shook his head.

"_Why now? Why are they coming?"_ he questioned me once more. I knew this was coming.

So I told him. I told him about what happened between the Cullen's and Galahad. However, while I explained I left out some major details like Galahad being a member of a ten thousand year old coven of vampires that just happen to be Atlanteans. I told them about the children of the moon attacking me which resulted in five disgusted expressions at the sound of their formal name. I explained what happened during the small battle and told them that I had almost died. I explained how Galahad's mate got away and alerted the Volturi. I told them about Alice and her vision. They were quite surprised to find out that we had a vampire in our family that was able to see the future. I went into further detail and gave them a small amount of blueprints about my plan, and explained that I especially needed Sayuri's aid. She smiled at me, and patted my back in gratitude. Her talent was quite something else, and was sure to come in handy. I just had to make sure that Vladimir and Stefan would give her an appropriate description. Edward looked lost when we started to talk about Sayuri's talent and how it could help the battle. This could be fun.

"_Sayuri's talent is quite unique Edward" _I explained. It didn't remove the confused expression on his face so I guess we would have to show him. I looked to Sayuri and smiled. She returned the smile and I was sure she knew what I was thinking. I turned to Edward and placed my thumbs over his face and shut his eyes.

"_Bella what are you doing?"_ he asked more confused than before.

"_Hold it…hold it…okay now!"_ I let go of him and looked to Sayuri. She looked exactly the same and it seemed like nothing happened but that's not the idea Edward got. He gasped.

"_What the…"_ he exclaimed backing away looking stunned. He kept looking between me and Sayuri. His features were a pool of confusion, surprise, unpreparedness, and yet excitement. I closed my eyes for just a second and lowered my shield. When it was down I looked at Sayuri but she wasn't there. Instead of her, it was another me. It was a Bella that looked just like me but was wearing the same blue kimono like Sayuri's, and was smiling at Edward tenaciously. He in turn still appeared to be at loss and shook his head.

"_It's her gift Edward. She is capable of creating an illusion or better yet tricking and willing your mind to see what she wants you to see. It's like shape shifting but on a mental level"_ I confessed to him. He looked at me impressed and shook his head.

"_Amazing, so she can take the shape of anybody?"_ he asked

"_Yes, but only people or vampires she has seen before. It's like she needs a blueprint of what she wishes to create, and once a person's face and shape commits to her memory she is able to create the illusion."_

"_Can you see this illusion?"_ he asked even though I knew that he already knew the answer.

"_No. Not unless I lower my shield"_ I explained.

It was quite funny how I met Sayuri. I caught her scent in a shopping mall in Tokyo and followed it to find her gazing at kimonos when I approached her. I asked her how she could stand being around humans do to that she was a "carnivorous vampire" opposed to a vegetarian vampire. She was surprised and looked around trying to figure out how I could see through her illusion. Apparently she had taken the mental shape of a human and was amazed that I could see her for what she really was. My memories were interrupted by Ken.

"_Where are you all meeting Isabella? We wish to get their quickly" _he asked impatient. Edward answered his question.

"_We are meeting in the United States, Washington State, in a small town called Forks. It won't be hard to miss. It will be surrounded by many different vampire perfumes"_ he answered. Ken nodded in understanding and turned to the rest of his coven who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. He looked at each of their porcelain faces before turning back to me.

"_Very well then, we will meet you there. When will they arrive again?"_

"_According to Alice, in about a week"_ I answered.

"_Will you accompany us back?"_ Sayuri asked. Unfortunately I couldn't. Two key members of my entire strategy were still unaccounted for.

"_No I won't Sayuri. Edward and I have to go to Russia in order to find two more vampires. After we find them we will return"_ I smiled. She smiled disappointed and nodded her head. She went back to stand next to Minako and winked at Edward. He gave her a small smile and bowed his head. I wondered if I should tell them that Edward can read their every thought. No, I'll just wait till we all get back to Forks.

Sayuri along with Takao, and Yoshimura disappeared fast as lighting into the forest behind us. Ken gave me one last glance and nod before disappearing with his wife Minako as well. I led out a big sigh of relief and turned to Edward. Another coven down and only two more nomads to go I thought.

"_That went well"_ I sighed again. Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"_It did. It's just that now I have to learn Japanese so I can read their thoughts. It was a language I never bothered to learn"_ he laughed. I suspected as much. He should have known what Sayuri's ability was as soon I mentioned it and should have been able to hear her thoughts. I moved my hand around his waist and started to drag him with me in the direction the others had just disappeared in.

"_So is Russia the final stop?"_ he asked eyeing me. I swallowed and nodded. I was a bit nervous about finding Renesmee.

"_Yep, first we find Natasha. She should still be somewhere in the surrounding area of the capital. Last I saw her was two years ago so I'm sure she's still there, and after that we head into the vast wilderness of Russia; to find Renesmee"_ I breathed her name.

There were still some secrets buried in my past that I really didn't want anybody else to know about especially Edward. I eventually would have to tell him. On the other hand I didn't though. Renesmee's mind was guarded just like mine but suspicions might rise up when he'd see us sharing such a close bond. What would Edward think or say? Would he be disgusted by me? Would he think less of me? I wondered whether or not I should tell him that, well, technically,

Renesmee was my…daughter.

**~*~**

**(Author's Note) – Once again I hope you guys liked it. We are getting close to the battle now. For those that don't know "Gomen nasai" means "pardon me" in Japanese. In the future, please don't hold it against me if I spell any of the Japanese vampires names wrong ;)! See ya next time. Review please!!**

**P.S One more thing real quick. I have been getting some messages and to all of you, YES. When I wrote Didyme, than thats who I meant. Marcus' deceased wife :)!**


	26. Chapter 24

Mother

_Renesmee was my…daughter._

Edward and I had gotten to Moscow over fourteen hours ago and were now in the vast forests of Russia where I was hoping to find Renesmee. Edward had met Natasha a couple of hours ago when we found her near Kirov. She was very surprised to see me so soon again after I had only parted with her two years ago. Just like every other vampire, she was trapped in her twenty two year old form and didn't change. Long black hair about the same size as mine and a heart shaped face with glowing ruby eyes; I figured she had just hunted. Like all the other friends we had sent back, I and Edward told her nothing but to go to Forks and wait for us there. She agreed.

Alice called just one hour ago as well and informed us that Carlisle and Esme were on their way back with Benjamin and Tia. I was overjoyed to find out that all that Carlisle had to say was "Bella needs help" and they were on their way. I couldn't wait to reunite with Benjamin; I hadn't seen him in about eight or so years. Rosalie and Emmett tracked down the Amazon's and together with them were now looking for Amara. They had also found two more American nomads called Mary and Randall. The more the merrier I thought happily as Edward and I moved like wind over the snow covered fields of the forest.

I was starting to get worried. I had picked up her scent a couple of hundred miles away when we started our pursuit. Renesmee smelt wonderful. It was actually a mix of lilac and lavender with a hint of what actually seemed to be human blood. To vampires of course she wouldn't smell delicious in the food way but rather mesmerizing. How was I going to tell Edward? I lied to him the very first time I met him again although back then he was lucky I told him anything at all. I wondered if he would hold it against me. He really had no reason to. I didn't like thinking about him that way but once he killed innocent humans that he believed to be monsters. Humans that preyed on others to satisfy their dark needs of theft, and sex; he cast judgment over them and thought he was doing good deeds. I was glad he realized long ago that it was the opposite.

We were still passing through the snow covered trees as my daughters scent grew stronger. We passed a heard of wolves on the way that quickly retreated into what seemed to be an undercover cave. That alone proved that these animals were much more advanced than humans. When they see us they run and hide but humans come to us like fish to a pole. I allowed my hearing to reach out into the distance using the wind that was howling furiously in our path and heard her footsteps. She wasn't running but rather just walking. I was excited to see her more than any other of my friends. I was mad at myself for leaving her here but Russia she said was her home, and so didn't want to leave with me.

As we were closing in on her I started to yell her name. My call was loud and it startled Edward but didn't interrupt his speed, and he continued to keep up. I heard her walk come to an end as she spun around fast while small snow crystals flew up in the air, and landed gently back on the ground. Even Edward should be able to hear her now. I called out again, and just as I did I heard her advancing into our direction fast. She must have recognized my voice and was eager to see me again I hoped as I came to a stop. Edward stopped next to me and fixed his gaze on the trees, waiting for the inbound vampire. A smile cracked the corners of my face and I was a bit nervous but also anxious to see her. As if I had given a command, Renesmee popped out from between the trees that she jerked back violently and took in my sight. She was so beautiful. She had bronze colored hair just like Edward that fell down almost all the way to her rear. It started out a bit straight at the top but slowly turned into an ocean of curls until it touched her tips. Her hair circled her beautiful heart shaped face with full lips and big glowing citrine colored eyes. She was a vegetarian, and I was glad to know that she kept up our strange diet. Her excited and marble face turned bright and a big wide open mouth smile appeared. She flung at me.

"_BELLA" _she sang happily as she took me to the snow covered ground. She buried her face in my chest and moved her cheek up and down while taking in my scent. I laughed and patted her head, and drew circles on her back.

"_Renesmee, it is so good to see you again sweetie" _I said with an almost sobbing voice. The last time I saw her was when I saw Natasha as well. I always felt so bad that she would stay out here all alone but that's what she wanted, and I couldn't deny her.

"_I have missed you so much Bella" _she sang while I dragged us off the ground to stand. She wouldn't release me and continued to hold me tight against her. Renesmee was about sixteen or seventeen in human years and was half a head shorter than me but still taller than Alice.

"_I've missed you too. Can I introduce you to somebody honey?" _I asked adoring my daughter. Renesmee looked up and at Edward who was smiling brilliantly and chucked at the happy reunion he was watching. He closed in on us and stuck out his hand to greet Renesmee.

"_Hello Renesmee, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm very pleased to meet you. Any friend of Bella's is also a friend of mine"_ he said in his seductive voice. Renesmee furred her ever so delicate eyebrows at the word "friend" but eventually smiled and took his hand to shake. "Oh God" I groaned mentally. This was going to get very interesting.

"_It's nice to meet you Edward but I'm not just Bella friend, I'm also her da…"_ I interrupted her.

"…_DA..DA…DANCER! _"WHAT? I groaned mentally again. YOU ARE PATHETIC"_ Yeah…there was a time…when…I was like really…you know…really, trying to learn how to…waltz…a..a...and t..TANGO, you know. Yeah…and Renesmee, here, was great. So yeah, friend and…Dancer..err…dancing partner"_ I blabbed. YOU IDIOT! Dancing partner? What the hell is wrong with you? Seventy years of lies and deception and you couldn't come up with anything better than that? I smiled weakly.

Renesmee and Edward both looked at me as if I had gone mad. I just smiled and repeated "Dancing partner…ha…yeah…" and looked at Renesmee. Oh for the love of everything that's holy, I was pitiful. I continued to embrace Renesmee sideways as she did me while we stood in front of a confused Edward.

"_Dancing partner?"_ he murmured suspiciously. Why was I such a horrendous liar every time I got nervous? I mean I could have said best friend, or…I don't know….partner in crime..something! Oh God. My mind won't even work right at this point.

I sighed and looked at Renesmee. I really didn't want to know what he would say but eventually would have to tell him. I stroked Renesmee's soft diamond like cheek and placed a kiss to her forehead. If Edward was confused before I wondered how he would feel now. What I wouldn't give to have Jasper's power right now or better yet, Edward's.

"_Renesmee do you mind giving me and Edward a moment?"_ I asked trembling. She looked at me surprised and pressed herself closer to me. She was most likely afraid that I was going to disappear again. I always felt bad for leaving her here along but it's what she wanted and I couldn't stay in Russia. Snow! That is all I'm saying.

"_I'm not going anywhere okay sweetheart? Just run about…oh…thirty or so miles north; where we came from and we'll catch up with you in a minute okay?"_ I tried to persuade her. She sighed and slowly released me. It was truly a heartbreaking notion. I could have stayed with her but there was just something within in me that wouldn't allow it. I loved Renesmee. I loved her almost as much as I did Edward. I didn't know if I could leave her after all of this again. Every time it became harder, and harder.

"_You'll be there?"_ she asked in small voice. I just wanted to slam her back into my arms and never let go of her again. I nodded with a huge smile which I hoped reassured her. She smiled back in a sad gesture and made her way to where Edward and I had come from. She didn't let go off my hand until she was too far away to reach, and she disappeared into the trees. I turned to Edward who was scrutinizing my face with an impatient furrowing of his brows. I looked back into the direction Renesmee just disappeared in and smiled before I started the upcoming horror.

"_Beautiful; isn't she?"_ I asked in a voice full of adornment and longing to hug her again. Edward took a second before he answered.

"_Y..Yes, she is. Is there something wrong?"_ he asked curious. No. This wasn't the way to start this conversation. I had to begin elsewhere.

"_Would you mind to hear her story without interruptions?"_ I asked turning my violets back onto Edward. I was hoping he would go for it otherwise he might not understand. He was taken off guard by the sudden change of mood in the atmosphere but nodded his head.

"_Sure. Anything you want love"_ he smiled hesitantly. Here goes…

"_Renesmee was born about sixty six years ago, here in Russia. During her birth there were certain complications and unfortunately her mother didn't make it. She had had gotten into a fatal car accident the night before Renesmee was born and broke her spine. The doctors in the hospital performed a C-Section to save Renesmee and it was a very close call._ _Her father told her later that her mother held her only once before she died; smiling, and whispering the name she wanted her daughter to have. Her life didn't get any better after that "_I breathed heavily_". Her father was absolutely disgusted by her. He saw her as a monster because she was the one that took his beloved wife away from him. I can't even begin to describe the hatred and resentment that Renesmee felt every time he would look at her. When she was about eight years old her father couldn't take not having his wife anymore, and eventually hung himself. He wanted to join his beloved wife, Renea, in the afterlife, and left Renesmee alone in this world. There was no place she could go and she had no other known relatives, so naturally she was put in an orphanage" _I finished. I had to take another big gulp of air before I went on.

"_That didn't go so well either. She was beaten, stolen from, and dare I say that the only thing that didn't happen to her was sexual abuse. I swear if that would have occurred I would hunt that monster down and torture him just like I did the children of the moon the day I lost Riley" _I hissed the last sentence. Edward swallowed noticeably but remained silent. I went on.

"_When she was seventeen years old the school decided to take all the children including Renesmee on a road trip. It was cold that day, and snowing uncontrollably. The weather report didn't even mention this but it was too late to turn back for them and they were close to their final destination and decided to make it there; or at least try. Predictably the bus slid on the ice that was covered up by the snow and the bus spun out of control and crashed. A piece of glass punctured Renesmee's stomach as the bus rolled down the hill but eventually came to a stop. She was dying; fast" _I almost sobbed. This next part was the most horrible one, and something I lied to Edward about the very first day I had met him again.

"_Renesmee told me that she remembered somebody entering the bus. After that, pain, and then she also remembers being carried! I think you know what happened after that" _I finished my daughter's tale editing the last part_._ I was on the verge of breaking down and crying. If only I had hunted that day… Edward strode over to me and hugged me close to his chest.

"_That's a sad story Bella but then again, so are all of ours. It's natural to feel sorry for her" _he whispered. I didn't hug him back but just let him hold me. He didn't know but I would illuminate him.

"_You're not the monstrosity that turned her Edward" _I confessed. Edward who was rubbing my back suddenly froze. Yes! I was the one that turned her and just like Edward was a son to Carlisle, Renesmee was a daughter to me; her maker. Edward leaned out of the hug and grabbed my shoulders to look at me horrified. I looked at him trembling.

"_I was…in the nearby woods hunting when I heard the crash. I ran to investigate and found the bus. I took of the door and looked inside and saw her lying at the very front of the bus, whimpering. Renesmee doesn't remember this but she pleaded me with teary eyes to save her. And then…" _I stopped and started to cry my dry tears. I couldn't look at Edward anymore. The shame was far too great so I hung my head.

"…_I smelled her blood and couldn't help myself. I just…I….bit down and for the first time in my vampire life tasted human blood. It was so sweet. The drops and flows of the blood as it washed down my throat…oh, I remember every micro second of it. It was the first time I ever saw myself for the demon that I was" _I spoke with a broken and hysteric voice. Edward crushed me back against his chest.

I was hysteric. Loud sobs escaped my throat as I dug my fingernails into Edward's sides. I was a monster and had taken Renesmee's future away from her. I trapped her in an immortal seventeen year old form. I had only been a vampire for twenty years and was still practicing my control but as soon as I took in her intoxicating aphrodisiac which was her blood; I had already bitten her.

"_I'm sorry Edward. I know I lied when I told you all I had never tasted human blood but…but it was...just too…"_ I attempted to explain. Edward hushed me and pressed the side of my face closer to his chest. I continued to sob loudly, and sunk to the ground in Edward's arms again.

"_It's okay Bella. Please, I was happy you told me anything at all that day. Please love…stop. I…I can't bear this. Everybody falls of the wagon now and again. Take comfort in the fact that you didn't kill her altogether. I know you might think this is worse than death but…at least…well, you're like a mother to her Bella. Sort of like Esme but different in the sense that you and Renesmee are technically related by the venom you unintentionally used to turn her. Like Laurent did with you"_ he said pained. I knew that if I was in pain he would be too, and vice versa. I turned my face and buried it in Edward's neck while I continued to cry. His words did comfort me somewhat but not enough. I would never be the mother that Esme was. Instead of staying with her I left her behind to follow my own selfish vendettas. I would never leave her again! Even if it meant moving to Russia and living in the wilderness that was her home; I wouldn't go anywhere, not without her. I loved her far too much to leave again. I wondered if Edward felt like this before he left me.

"_Bella"_ a small voice ringed from behind me. I jerked around and out of Edwards arms and saw my lovely daughter with an equally despaired expression that I must have had. Did she just hear everything I said?

"_Renesmee…what? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to run and wait for us"_ I managed to croak. She shook her head and approached me while I was still sitting on the ground crying small tears. I couldn't let her see me like this. I always came off as strong and as a role model to her. But now, I seemed to be just as emotionally scarred as she was. Her past had hurt her so much, kind of like mine had nearly annihilated me when Edward left.

"_I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. Bella please…please don't. I have never had anybody until you came into my life. I really don't oppose to the life that you have given me unwillingly but rather embrace it. I love you Bella. You have been a friend, sister, and more importantly a mother to me. You have nurtured me, and you are my everything. I always hated staying out here on my own and not going with you but this place has always called out to me. My home, I guess, here were my origin lies. BUT NO MORE!! I want to go with you Bella. I want to see what you have seen. I want to spend every day with you…mo…momma"_ she smiled and began to cry herself. Renesmee's words stunned me. She actually wanted to go with me and wanted me around. She knelt down unto the ground and threw herself into my chest and began to sob hysterically. Like Edward was my everything, Renesmee told me that I was hers. Today was a day to remember.

I encircled her in my embrace and made sure there was no air passing between us. I kissed the top of her head vigorously and stroked the side of her face with my finger tips as our embrace continued. Between the cries I suddenly wondered if Carlisle would have room for one more in his house. If he didn't I would leave with Renesmee and I was sure that Edward would follow. I loved the Cullen's, more than anything. Every single one of them but Renesmee was special to me. I loved her as much as I did Edward. I always thought of her lovingly as my little baby girl.

The instant I thought of Edward's name he closed his arms around me and Renesmee and forced us into his chest. He rested his head on top of mine while he rubbed our shoulders gently and slow.

We could pass for one I thought amused between sobs. My heart shaped face and Edward's hair and nose. Renesmee could pass for our biological child easily. We sure could pass for a real family. Renesmee then spoke up for the first time after what seemed like a life age.

"_My answer is yes by the way, of course I'll help you"_ she said in a broken tone. What was she talking about? Did she know about the confrontation? But how? Without moving out of our position I was about to ask how when Edward chuckled and answered her question.

"_She seemed to have tested her reflection capabilities and bounced my telepathy of her shield back to me. She couldn't get through your mind but instead saw in mine why we came in the first place"_ he answered. I smiled. I felt a sudden surge of pride within me. She continued to practice with her shield and seemed to have made progress with the reflection portion of it. A shield I might have passed down to her, I hugged her closer.

"_Thank you darling"_ I whispered and kissed her head again.

"_No. Thank you"_ she whispered back. What was she talking about now I speculated?

"_For what?"_ I asked confused.

"_For fulfilling one of my dream or better to say yearnings Bella. I've always wanted to stand by your side ready to defend and protect you like you have always done with me. Together, you and I; a team"_ she cried.

"_Oh baby"_ I returned the cry and rubbed her back. Just like Edward, I didn't seem to deserve Renesmee. But I wasn't going to go into a state of self pity now. No! Even with impending doom on our hands; although I began to think more and more that we were going to win I was going to enjoy this long awaited moment. I seemed to have everything I've ever wanted, even things I didn't know I wanted until I had them. My family, my Edward, and my beautiful and lovely daughter, they were all mine, and I was all theirs.

I didn't know who I was saying this to since I was unsure of my own believes but I couldn't help myself as I looked up to the sky in gratitude.

"_Thank you…" _I whispered.

I chuckled between cries. It started to rain again….

**~*~**

**(Authors Note) – Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of Lunar Eclipse. I hope you're not disappointed that Renesmee didn't turn out to be Edward and Bella's biological child but that wouldn't have made sense though as some of you might have noticed. I hope you guys still like it though. By the way, the chapter after the next will be the revealing of Bella's talent. I hope (that seems to be my word of the day ;)) you guy won't be disappointed but should know that her power was planned even before the prologue was written :). So have a good week and please as always, review. **


	27. Chapter 25

Speech

_I chuckled between cries. It started to rain again…._

Tomorrow! Tomorrow was the day when all of our fate would be decided. I stared out the window into the dark at a humongous and threatening thunderstorm that raged over Forks. I was standing in Edward's room recollecting everything that happened over the past week with Edward's arms locked around my waist. He didn't say anything neither did I. His chin rested on my shoulder and I knew he was thinking just as hard as me about what I was going to say to them. The flight back from Russia was quite pleasant actually. My head was resting on Edward's shoulder while his arm was around me, and Renesmee had snuggled herself into my chest. I wished I had a camera. I was sure though that it wouldn't be the last of those happy moments.

We arrived back in Forks in the morning hours and returned to a house full of confused vampires. It must have been the largest gathering ever. Everybody I wanted to find was now here, and there was just no way we could lose this. Rosalie and Emmett had found Peter and Charlotte, Mary, Randall, Garrett, the Amazons, and Amara. I didn't know Peter and Charlotte or Garrett's two friends but did know him. As soon as I walked through the door he threw some wise crack at me and gave me a one sided hug. The Amazons weren't as mean. Zafrina smiled brilliantly at me and told me she missed me. She was sort of like my teacher when it came to the fighting arts. She taught me a lot of tricks and moves in the beginning until the student surpassed the teacher. Amara was a sight that everybody was talking about. She was olive skinned just like the Amazons but instead of black braided hair hers was a silvery white that touched the end of her back. Of course she was one of the main topics of discussion in the house because of her emerald like eyes. She was happy to see me and so was I to see her. Her power would be a great asset in the battle if she chose to stay.

Carlisle and Esme introduced me to the Irish coven that consisted of their leader Siobhan and her mate Liam, and also Maggie. Siobhan was a woman of great presence and was pleased to meet me. Carlisle told me about her rumored ability to will things she wants to happen into reality. This intrigued me. Siobhan said that she didn't believe that she had this ability while Carlisle, Liam, and Maggie thought otherwise. Maggie had the same ability that Riley had and knew when she was being lied to. It seemed to be an ability that became more frequent in our world. My day got immediately better the minute I saw Benjamin and Tia.

"_Bella!" _he exclaimed and ran over to me. I returned his notion and ran for him.

"_Benjamin!" _I sang happily as we embraced. I hadn't seen my friend in almost ten years. I looked up into his light lemony eyes as soon as we retreated from our hug and we kissed each other once on the cheek. I was so happy to see him again!

"_Hello Bella" _Tia said smiling. I leaned over and hugged her as well. Tia was Benjamin's mate and I liked her just as much as him.

I had introduced my Edward to them and they eyed me while chuckling. I hope they wouldn't mention to him how I used to always gloat over him and talk about how much better elegant he was than any other vampires I met. Benjamin and Tia were the only ones I had ever talked to Edward about. Edward was just as stunned by Benjamin as he was by Amara; the eyes. Carlisle and Esme had found this Alistair as well and who was sitting in the corner of the living room by himself. Carlisle told me how paranoid he was so I figured a conversation with him was one I could save for later.

The vampires Edward and I had tracked down were all here. The Japanese coven, the Romanians along with Constantin and Anna, Charles and Makenna, Natasha, and my Renesmee. For now everything seemed to be falling into place. However, convincing them was another thing. I already had a mental list of people that were without a doubt going to join this battle. Benjamin and Tia, the Amazons, the Japanese, the Romanians, and quite possibly the Denali's. I was introduced to their clan a couple of hours ago. It consisted of Tanya, their leader and also Irina, Kate, Eleazar and his mate Carmen. I was a little shaky when I met Irina. I mean she was my immortal fathers mate after all and I wondered if she knew what happened to him. I would have to tell her once all of this was over. Garret also seemed to develop an interest in Kate.

The Denali's considered themselves the extended family of the Cullen's, their cousins if you will and said they would do anything for us. I wondered if anything included fighting for their existence.

Staring out in the rain always helped me clear my head and now especially with Edward by my side. I sighed heavily and turned around to embrace him. He leaned down for an overdue kiss and I let his lips reach mine. My lips melted into Edwards as he pressed me tight against him and rubbed my back. I trapped his lower lip between my razor teeth and drew my tongue across it playfully but yet passionately. This made Edward crazy and a small moan escaped his throat. His hand reached up and pressed my head against his almost violently. I released his lower lip as his mouth opened mine and was invaded by his tongue. We never kissed like this, so naturally I trembled and breathed heavily. His tongue gently but urgently massaged mine and a feeling of lust suddenly surged through my body. I wondered how this would have gone if I were still human. I remembered Edward's sweet and cold kisses and right now would give anything to know what his cold tongue would have done to my warm mouth.

We broke away from each other but were still only inches apart. Edward breathed heavily and swallowed as I did the same. We would have to get married soon because I didn't know how much longer I could keep the cravings for his form locked inside me. I hoped that he felt the same and wouldn't be disappointed.

"_That was interesting" _he breathed. I chuckled lightly and moved my head up so our foreheads were touching.

"_Yeah, it most certainly was" _I whispered with closed eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair like I always did and let his scent wash away all my worries and fears. My only true fear was of losing him again. I knew he would never leave me again as he so solemnly swore but I meant losing him should my plan fail and Edward would…no I couldn't even think the word. My plan would work and everybody who will decide to join us in battle will be fine. I just wondered how many would decide to join us. I guess it was time to find out.

"_It's time Edward" _I sighed. I hoped that I could convince them. Edward released me and took my hand and led me out of the room and down the stairs. I had already thought about what I was going to say but I was still a little nervous. We walked in human speed and I listened to all the confused and curious voices down stairs until they weren't downstairs anymore but right in front of me. I let go of Edward's hand and placed one last kiss on his lips. He smiled and nodded his head reassuringly while I loosened my shield and whispered _"Thank You"_. This made his smile grow wider as he knew he could get into my head whenever I would allow it. I sighed anxiously to get this over with and made my way through curious and amazed eyes. They all probably wanted to know why my eyes were violet and why Benjamin and Amara's were the color they were. I reached my destination which was the small coffee table in the middle of the living room and stood on it. I hoped that Esme didn't mind. I took one final breath before the convincing began. I didn't need to call for everybody's attention; their eyes were already glued on me.

I nodded my head weakly and smiled at them and took a couple of seconds and another breath before I began.

"_They're a lot of powerful vampires here today" I breathed "Some of us have abilities that even we can't believe our kind possesses. My Egyptian friend Benjamin for example has the ability to manipulate the four elements; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Its physical manipulation and not an illusion like most of our abilities."_

I would give them a minute to let all of this sink in. Their widened eyes all wandered to Benjamin as soon as I had said his name and stared him down. He in turn smiled, and waved. I had to suppress giggles as I saw his childish gesture.

"_Furthermore, we have yet another vampire that is capable of this physical manipulation. Some of you might have met Amara _"I pointed at her"_ and were curious about her strange eye color._ _Well, she can manipulate plant life. She can make vines pop out from underneath the ground that can permanently trap a vampire until she decides otherwise."_

All their eyes now found Amara standing with the Amazons. They of course already knew and were good friends with her but the others were still stunned. She smiled lightly and nodded her head. I knew that Eleazar, Maggie, and Charles would be the first to believe me. Maggie, and Charles for the obvious reasons that they knew I wasn't lying and Eleazar because I knew he could already sense their power. I was quite impressed by his talent and asked him earlier if he could sense mine but he was disappointed when he tried, and could not. I didn't mind that of course.

"_I am sure you are all wondering why you here, and why we have been so secretive. The truth is my friends that the truth you believed to be true isn't. The Volturi are coming"_ I exhaled.

If they could, all of their eyes would have popped out now. There was a lot of murmuring going on now. Vampire's shaking their head, and some like Alistair, Mary, and Randall had almost angry expression on their faces.

"_YOU SUMMONED US HERE TO OUR DEATHS?"_ Alistair practically screamed. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"_If you have done something to anger them than you should face the punishment and leave the rest of us out it"_ the vampire that was Mary concluded. They didn't know anything.

"_That's the problem my friend. My family has done nothing wrong. When I said that you didn't know the truth I wasn't lying. The Volturi are being manipulated, and are not the ultimate vampire force in our world"_ I hissed at her.

"_What do you mean Bella?"_ Siobhan's voice sang curiously. Okay. I sure hoped that I knew what I was doing.

"_The Volturi were created over three millennia ago to serve another coven in order to keep peace in our world and keep humans blind from our existence. They are nothing more than tools or better yet Aro is nothing more than a tool"_ I finished. I confused them even though some seemed more skeptical. The Romanians and Japanese who though knew what was going on were just as confused as the rest aside from my family whom already knew.

"_What do you mean Bella?"_ Vladimir asked confused.

So I told them everything. I told them everything I knew about the Atlantean coven and all of their fearsome abilities. There was fear clouding the room now; that I knew. I told them everything and anything that Galahad told me; their age, the history that I knew of them, everything. I divulged the Cullen's battle against Galahad. Everything that happened that night and how Amolla summoned the Volturi to destroy us and how all we did was defend ourselves. There was no just reason for our destruction. Sure, I might have angered the ancient one but it was not good enough to throw judgment over me and my family. Amolla might have been heartbroken and angry but she could have done something about it. She could have stopped Galahad unless of course she was just as demented as he was.

"_LIES! There is no such thing"_ Alistair threw at me.

"_She speaks the truth! I should know"_ Charles came to my defense. He should know, it's his power.

"_He's right!"_ Maggie backed him up. They silenced Alistair, for now. Both Maggie and Charles had the same power and I knew they would be the first ones to believe me. Silence filled the room.

I would have to give them all a minute to process what I just told them. They had just learned a truth about our world they never even knew existed. The truth about a ten thousand year old coven that might hold the very key to the reason for our being. It was now time to truly convince them to join our cause.

"_How much longer will you all bow down to the Volturi and fulfill their every need when they ask for it? What gives them the right to do whatever they please with us? This is an existence that none of us asked for. Why should we live in fear with each passing day worrying that we might have done something wrong and cower thinking that we will be next to be destroyed. What gives them the right to rule over us? Why should we continue to kiss their feet and call them the "Royal Family" of our world? What makes them so damn royal? Their age? Their power? Give me a break everyone. The power that lingers in the room at this instant is more powerful than anything they could ever throw at us. Renesmee shielding us form all of their mental abilities and Zafrina blinding their very path. Constantin destroying their mental senses, Edward telling us their every move before they can even speak of it or act on it, and Amara having the power to hold them down with the forces of nature while we tear and burn them to ashes. In this room lies a power that the vampire world as never witnessed! How much longer will you live in the shadows while they dictate your lives? We are creatures that have their own free will and no longer will I stand here fearing that they will come and take me away from everything I love and care about. Will you? Will you let them come and take you away from your friends and loved ones? Will you allow them to dress you in a black robe and tell you to call them masters? How much longer should they have the ability to influence our minds with their mere existence? These are all questions you will have to answer yourselves but I for one am done. I will rise from the ashes of the past and do what no vampire has ever done before. I WILL FIGHT FOR MY FREEDOM! I will fight for the ones whom I love. The age of the Volturi will come to a halt and no longer will they rule over me or my family" _I finished with confidence and anger dripping of my voice.

I silenced them all and hopefully assured they would join us but I knew that it wouldn't be quite enough. They were all staring at each silently and must have been deep in thought. I caught a glimpse of Edward smiling his crocked smile. I smiled back at him adoringly. Alistair's voice was the first to reemerge and surprised me.

"_What do you suggest we do?"_ he asked curious with a hint of doubt. With that, everybody's eyes flew back on me.

"_I have a plan friend. A plan that will assure everybody's safety and no fight at all if everything goes according to it. SHE will get her revenge"_ I finished confident in my plan.

"_Who is SHE Bella?"_ Alice chirped. I knew she would be curious. I figured she would try to see this conversation ahead of schedule so planned on my talent that was raging outside at this point to blind her. I smiled and locked eyes with the Romanians.

"_Didyme"_ I whispered loud enough for them to hear. As soon as I uttered the words everybody including the Cullen's looked at each other confused. I wondered if they knew who she was. I knew the Romanians did from their expressions alone. They knew her a long time ago and were blamed for their death although they and I knew that it was Aro who murdered his sister.

"_Who is that?"_ Jasper asked sensing almost everybody's confusion I was sure. So I was right, they didn't know.

"_Didyme was Aro's sister a long time ago and also Marcus' wife. She was murdered by Aro because she and Marcus planned on leaving the Volturi. Aro's lust for power was so strong that it even overshadowed the love for his sister and therefore killed her. He didn't want to lose Marcus and his power so did what he felt was necessary. Ask the Romanians. They knew her!"_ I said angrily. It was so selfish and Aro should burn I the eternal flames of hell for this crime. If my plan worked, he would.

"_Is that why Marcus is the way he his Bella?"_ Carlisle asked. I nodded my head. If you lose the reason for your existence, what else do you have to live for? I felt so sorry for Marcus and hopefully was going to set him free.

"_What exactly is your plan young one?"_ Zafrina asked anxious. GOD! I hated when people called me that. "Young One"…it made me feel like a little child. Oh well, I would forgive her this time but I'd have to tell her not to call me that in the future. I took a deep breath. It would sound crazy but I knew it was going to work.

"_We will leave a path of our scent and make them come to where we want them to be. Somewhere far away from civilization where nobody will notice how I will make them stop in their tracks. I will call for Aro to meet me in the middle of our forces and will take should you join us; Edward, Charles, Natasha, and Jasper with me to confront him. I will tell Aro to read my thoughts and allow him to see that nobody has done anything wrong. That of course will be a fake maneuver. All I really need is him touching me so Natasha can switch our powers and I can see for myself how he managed to get Didyme away from Marcus, and how he finally killed her. Once I know I will try to convince Marcus to how Didyme really died. That's were Charles comes in. He will have to convince Marcus with his talent of the truth. We will then reveal Natasha's power to Marcus and suggest that he trade with Aro and see for himself. This will be the difficult part. It will be hard to get Aro to agree to that. But no worries my friends. Even if he doesn't, we still have Sayuri" _I explained. Sayuri was about to open her mouth with questions but I silenced her with my hand.

"_Let's just assume that Aro will take the first route even though it won't be as much fun. Marcus will gain Aro's ability to see, while Aro will get the power to sense relationships. Marcus will then know the truth and without a doubt in my mind will engage Aro in battle, and that's when Jasper will intensify Marcus' anger. The guards will be thrown off. I mean, think about it. They won't know what to do. Did they ever have to protect an ancient from another? Caius' role will be small in this. I'm sure he doesn't know what happened either and will be shocked at first as well. If Marcus should succeed in killing Aro which I know he will the Volturi will be leaderless. Caius can't lead them, and chaos will assure our victory. Those are the main actions of the plan however we still need to work out the minor details of signals and such and what should happen if Aro decides not to switch powers with Marcus" _I finished. It was a daring plan but one that could work. I couldn't even imagine what Marcus will do to Aro once he'd discover the truth_._

"_What do you mean far away from civilization so no one will notice how you make them stop?" _asked Edward. He would be the one to notice my glitch. It was time to tell them all about what I could do. Hopefully it would be enough to convince those that weren't already to join us. I had kept my talent a secret for so many years. At first I thought my plan was stupid to switch powers with Aro but then again I didn't even know of my talent until thirty or so years into this life. In addition, my emotions could rule over it as well. I knew Aro wouldn't know what to do. It took me forty years to perfect it and make sure that it wouldn't control me. I hoped my friends and family didn't hold it against me that I never told them about what I could do. I only did it so I could keep my freedom. I was so paranoid about them running into the Volturi with the knowledge of me and giving Aro that information unwillingly. It was the main reason why I never told them. Back then, the only thing I had left was my freedom, and I would fight for it with all means necessary.

"_Very well…"_

I told and showed them. I think I stunned them all into the next millennia. Their mouths were all popped wide open at what I could do. I apologized to Benjamin and Amara for never telling them, and all my other friends I had kept his from. But I was glad I did. EVERYBODY including the skeptical Alistair were convinced. They would all join us in the battle. I guess I moved mountains today and so far everything had went how I wanted it to go. Benjamin and my other friends all forgave me for keeping this from them and asked hundred and thousands of questions about my talent, and what I could do with it.

Edward was amazed and speechless, and shook his head smiling. I embraced him and hugged him tightly while he continued to shake his head. Amara, and Benjamin's abilities were amazing but I guess mine topped everything. I turned my head when I heard Vladimir whisper into my direction, grinning mischievously and shaking his head as well.

"_Weather witch…" _

**~*~**

**(Authors Note) – Yeah that pretty much gives it away :). I hope you guys aren't disappointed but like I stated before, her power was planned before the prologue was written. In the next chapter the epic battle begins and Bella's plan will be put into action and Aro will take the second route which will be fun :). You will also find out the range of her power. Please Review, and thank you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 26

Goddess

"_Weather witch…"_

"_Eight minutes Bella"_ Alice warned me from behind.

It was almost time now. We all made our way up to Canada to British Columbia near the ocean, many miles away from Fort Nelson. I looked over to my left and a half a mile or so down the hill was the giant blue. Perfect, I smiled! It will aid in my conquest to make them stop I thought smugly.

After the revealing of my plan and power I, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Ken, and Vladimir talked over the plan some more. They all had their own suggestions about what could make our plan more unique. Jasper especially; he was a pure genius when it came to planning. He had fought many wars during his time in the south and we were lucky that we had him. Alice was overly anxious since she lost the ability to see what would happen during the battle but was eventually calmed by her husband; literally. Everybody else was downstairs while the six of continued the refining of our strategy. They were all getting to know each other better and discussed the talents that some of them possessed. Garrett took a liking to Kate's ability to shock him to the ground. I think he might have been the only one there that enjoyed it. It seemed like more though; something was definitely starting to bloom between them.

Our discussions went long on into the night until our plan was finally what we thought anyway, fool proof but still with risks. However, we discussed a great many "fail safe" operations just in case certain things wouldn't go the way we'd want them to. About the time we had just finished up, Alice saw them coming. It was the last vision she had before we headed out. We only had two hours to get to where we needed to be. Edward thought that we should take the fight far away from Forks and I agreed. Tanya suggested a huge clearing up in Canada which everybody eventually agreed to. There was not much around there and the only thing that would be able to pick up my talent was the satellites up in orbit. I could see it now… The weather report for the next week would be worse than hell. It was an amusing thought however.

We had made it to the clearing only twenty minutes ago. We discussed everybody's strengths during the night and decided that Esme, Tia, Alice, Renesmee, Minako, Mary, and Amara would be in the very back of our forces. Renesmee especially since she was the one that would need protection above everybody else. My daughter was our shield and without her the rest of them would be easy prey for Alec. I wondered how he was since he lost Jane. I was waiting to see. Amara as well; if it should come to hand in hand she would need to use her power to hold them down with roots and such, to make it easier for the rest of us. It might not hold them for long but long enough for the rest of us to make our move.

I positioned myself in the front next to Edward and Carlisle. Edward was holding my hand and would have to be near me during the entire confrontation. There was a lot of shielding for Renesmee to do and I would have to be in constant contact with her mentally. She practiced her reflection capabilities with Edward until she could easily use his power against him and they were able to talk with each other mentally. Edward would have to send my messages and commands to Renesmee. He will also have to hold my hand during the duration of this so he could give me all the signals we discussed. Slightly pressing my hand, scratching it, rubbing it, and many more. They also included sudden breath intakes, and sharp exhaling. We couldn't just tell them verbally what to do when they needed to so we had to create all of these none interfering gestures. Everybody would know what to do when the time came.

Behind me were Benjamin and everybody else that wasn't in the back like the Romanians, the Amazons, the Irish and all the rest of our friends.

Carlisle persuaded Siobhan to use her rumored talent for a diplomatic outcome which I was against. Jasper agreed, and asked Siobhan to concentrate on willing our plan into reality since it would be of greater benefit for us all. I was watching her behind me far to the left next to Liam and Maggie, rubbing her temples and whispering. I wondered if she really had this talent. If she did, than Siobhan would have a greater power than me or any of us.

Sayuri was hidden in the trees to the west from us. A small wet mist surrounded the area she was hidden in; conveniently as always. It would hide her scent until the time came that we would most likely need her. I couldn't wait to see Aro's facial expressions once he'd see.

"_Bella! Any minute now…"_ Alice warned me again. At any minute all of our fate would be decided and I prayed that I didn't summon anybody to their deaths. A thought suddenly entered my mind and even though it might have been the wrong time, I needed Edward to know.

I looked up to his gorgeous face and marveled at his flawless lips. His forehead had worry lines like everybody else's. Even though our plan was good, it could still fail. After three or so seconds he finally noticed my preoccupation with him and stared down at me. I smiled at him lovingly and full of passion, and whispered.

"_I do"_ I chocked nervously. Edward's brows furrowed in confusion. I didn't think he'd realize what I would be talking about; especially right now.

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked. I smiled at him with more brilliancy and held up the hand that wore the promise I had made to him on my birthday. There on my ring finger sat the silver and amethyst ring he had given me.

"_I just wanted you to know that if we get through this today, that I will marry you Edward Cullen"_ I confessed. He smiled lightly and turned his head to the ground nodding. I had always hoped that there would be a happier atmosphere when I'd tell him the two magic words but this would have to do. He looked back up to me still smiling and nodded his head again.

"_Well then, I can't wait to marry you Bella Masen"_ he smiled his crooked smile. I took his face in my palm and reached up for a quick kiss. My lips crushed against his more urgent than normally. I didn't like this kiss though. It felt like we were saying goodbye. Edward stood motionless and continued to allow me to kiss him until I finally broke off. It was time. They were almost here. The trail that the Japanese left must have worked because I could hear them approaching us from our opposite direction now.

"_Showtime"_ I laughed weakly. Edward nodded a bit impatiently.

"_Show us all what you're made of love, and I see you in five"_ he grinned. I released his hand from mine and with one last look at him turned my back and headed for the middle of the clearing. I walked slowly and in human speed. I looked up to the sky that was covered by gray clouds and small gusts of wind. The ocean to my right down the hill was calm and steady but it wouldn't be for much longer. Edward wanted me to show him what I could really do, well than I would certainly have to do so now.

When I told them last night about what my talent was I simply led a lightning bolt tear a tree in the backyard asunder. I guess that was enough to convince them but today I would have to unlock the cage where I had stowed my talent for so many years and unleash everything I got unto the Volturi.

I had finally reached my destination in the middle of the clearing. I looked over to my left where the mists were hiding Sayuri and nodded into her direction before turning my full attention back to the trees many yards in front of me. They were here. I had never seen any of the Volturi except for Jane, and from a distance Aro. Thank god for the Romanians, Japanese, and more importantly Carlisle. They had all given us brief descriptions about them all, and some other talents they possessed that we didn't know about.

Through the shade of the trees appeared the first Volturi whom I recognized to be Aro. Long dark hair and pale white skin; it wasn't as pale as Amolla's or Galahad's had been but white enough to know he was old. Another man with long blond hair appeared next to him who must have been Caius. From what I hear, he is a real pleasure to deal with. Heavy sarcasm ran through my system. Behind them out of the darkness and in more black robe's appeared the entire guard along with Marcus; Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, Alec, Santiago, Heidi, Renata, and many more. I figured that the once closest to Aro would be the Elite while the others were just regular guard members. It looked like we were even in numbers by the exception that they would lose Marcus soon. He looked bored and uninterested as described by Carlisle. He wouldn't be very soon, we would set him free. They had all entered the clearing, and Aro and Caius were talking amongst themselves. It was time.

I could feel the electricity soaring through my body waiting, and wanting to be unleashed. I raised my hands slowly up in the air next to me as the winds of Canada started to quicken their pace.

~*~

__________________

Edwards Point of View

They all appeared out the shade of the trees in front of Bella and I started to worry. I didn't like standing here while my love was between us and them. Even if Bella's talent was great I still worried immensely. Aro and Caius were communing mentally and had no intentions of stopping whatsoever. Whatever Amolla told them must have seemed as a great threat to them, and with Corin manipulating them…

Everybody around me was a little nervous now since our numbers seemed to be even. Benjamin was overly confident. I could see why Bella would like him; he and she had a lot in common. Speaking of the angel…

Bella slowly started to raise her arms up next to her and looked towards the sky. It was time then. For months I have waited to witness what she was truly capable of and finally I would get to see. I was so anxious. Aro and Caius continued their pace towards us with no intentions of delay when suddenly the sky cracked and white lighting shot and touched down only meters from Aro's path. They jumped back surprised and completely taken off guard. Their eyes were wide as they looked at the black spot on the grass the lightning had caused and up towards the sky. My gaze fell back on Bella with her back towards me when what seemed like judgment day began.

The winds started to increases and blew in dangerous measures. There was more cracking of the sky. I looked up to the once gray firmament when clouds started to appear out of nowhere and turned the once light day into a pitch black abyss. The darkening clouds appeared fast and stretched themselves across the sky as far as my vampire eyes could see. Another crack! Lighting shot across the still darkening clouds as the monstrous thunder was the only light we had now.

Bella had covered the entire sky with dark and threatening clouds with thunder and lightning at their arsenal. The winds seemed to be out of control now. They were strong, very strong. Some of the Volturi had a hard time keeping on their robes as the winds appeared and bellowed from all directions. I could feel it then. A sudden change of temperature in the atmosphere; it went from warm to cool, and back from cool to warm. She wouldn't be able to? Would she?

_What is this? _Aro thought angrily before speaking up out loud

_"What is the meaning of this? How is this happening?" _he asked frightened.

I could hear Bella inhale and exhale sharply and loud. It became very humid as the warm and cold fronts started to mix up with each other. Bella exhaled once more for over three seconds before finally answering Aro's call.

"_The weather"_ she inhaled _"and all of its natural elements"_ she exhaled "_now all BOW DOWN TO MY MIGHT!" _she roared and raised her arms with her palms out to the sky. From Bella's hands emanated a sort of "wind shock wave" that shot up to the sky within a second and drew a clear circle across the dark clouds the second it collided with them. It looked strange. The small "wind shock wave" touched the sky as a small circle before widening and making a quick pilgrimage across the sky until it was out of sight.

It didn't even take a minute. Far off in the distance over the forests of Canada and the ocean, vortex's started to form in the sky. Big, and fast they were as they circled and touched down. Five, thirteen, twenty one, thirty six twisters made their way down to the earth and into the water with immense speed. As soon as they touched there was a tremor in the earth beneath us and we all cringed to the feeling. The trees were violently jerked away in the distance and became part of the twisters. Bella had trapped the shocked and horrified Volturi with us here in the clearing. There would be no escape from this battle now, and Bella had succeeded into making them stop.

This was a sight I never even saw in Hollywood flicks. This was real and happening now. It was as if Bella had called out to Mother Nature herself and asked her for aid, and she responded.

Bella had jokingly called her talent "Atmokinesis". Hidden and protected within the walls of her shield was the home of this leviathan of a talent. She had confessed to me that "Atmokinesis" allowed her to manipulate the winds, the clouds, the mist, and everything else that was related to the weather. But not just that, she was able to create it out of thin air. Personally I thought it to be strange that Bella had a Ph.D in Meteorology. She thought I didn't know but I did see it one day when she allowed me to roam through her memory lane. Now however, it made perfect sense. The ocean next to us roared with a fury I had never witnessed. Even though the twisters were far out in the ocean and creating a number of maelstroms, the ocean close up seemed to be restless. "Atmokinesis"…everything that has do to with the weather she told me. Did that mean the water too?

I entered Aro's mind to check on Bella. I would have to see through his eyes to see how she was doing. There was no way of knowing if this was causing her any pain, not for me anyway. Aro's thoughts were erratic, and frightened. I saw her then, and apparently there was nothing to worry about it. There she stood, grinning mischievously and seemed to have no trouble manipulating all of this. Suddenly she moved one of her arms out, and it looked like she was reaching for the ocean. She turned her hand ever so slowly until her marble palm was on top. Bella's grin disappeared into an evil smile.

"_The oceans"_ she inhaled _"at all of their magnificence"_ she exhaled _"RESPOND TO MY EVERY MOOD!"_ she screeched and threw up her index and middle finger towards the sky. Then, there was an explosion.

The water erupted from its roaring waves and exploded into the air. All of us, including the Volturi faced the giant tsunami that made its way towards the sky posting haste. There seemed to be no end to it. More and more water drained from the ocean as it made its way further towards the sky. I couldn't even begin to guess the liter amounts of the water. It rose higher and higher until it was at least over a thousand feet up in the air. It took no time at all for it to make its way so high up, I would have to guess twenty or so seconds had passed since it erupted; like a volcano. We all had to crane our necks to even see it when it finally came to a stop. It was yet another wall designed to keep them from escaping I figured. Bella was making sure they would have no exit, not even the ocean. The twisters continued their rampage unmoving across the forests, and staying in one spot; more walls. The water finally came to an almost complete stand still and all I could see were small waves making their way up and down this giant monster.

It was if Bahamut himself, whom according to myth held all of the ocean's on its back catapulted them up in the air; aiding Bella as well.

_I could never command such control._ Benjamin thought, and smiled.

He had given us demonstrations of what he was capable of but it came nowhere near, not even close to all of this.

This also explained why Alice couldn't see when Bella used her talent. The weather was always certain to her and she could always easily predict it. However, if there was interference and many snap decisions, the kind Bella was making right now, she would be blind to everything that was in its path.

It was calm in the clearing. The water wall sustained itself easily while the twisters raged in the distance and lighting continued to crash across the skies, and touched down in the distance. I looked back into Aro's mind; I needed to know what he was thinking.

_This is impossible…there is just no…this cannot…is she? _His thoughts were chaotic and gibberish. He was taken just like the rest of us. The other Volturi were the same way. They all watched the dark clouds high above and the tornados in the distance. They had never witnessed such a power and for that matter, neither did any of us.

_She won't be such a big problem in a second from now. _A voice thought; FELIX!

_She will not embarrass us. _Another voice; DEMETRI!

I searched the rows of the Volturi until I found the huge blond and dark headed vampires but by that time it was already too late. Without orders they launched themselves forward and directly towards Bella. NO!!

I growled as loud as I could and startled Carlisle next to me while I crouched and prepared to jump. I had to protect her while she focused on her talent, she might be defenseless. I didn't know that. I didn't even make it out the spot I was standing in. Benjamin grabbed my arms and jerked me into him and encircled me in his arms from behind.

_EDWARD DON'T_! He bellowed mentally. Was he insane? I couldn't let Bella get hurt. I tried to fight my way out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. Oh no! I didn't want to look, already six seconds have passed and they will have surely made their way to Bella by now. What was he doing? Wasn't he supposed be one of Bella's if not her best friend? I groaned with my eyes pressed together tight. She couldn't have sacrificed herself or….

_Edward LOOK! _Benjamin screamed in his mind at me. My eyes snapped open and into Bella direction. What the…

Felix and Demetri were dead in their tracks. They looked as if they were fighting something. They both stood still and motionless and groaned in despair. It looked like they were trying to get through an evanescent wall. They seemed to be fighting to hold on to their positions. They trembled all over and the front of their hairs, no matter how small they were blew uncontrollably in the wind? But it was calm in the clearing… Twisters, lighting, and the ocean might have been raging around us but the clearing we were in was still.

_What the hell is this?_ Felix thought. _I can't get…its like something is pushing against me. Even my eyes…its hard to hold them open… _He cried mentally.

_What magic is this?_ Demetri groaned. He was also trying to hold his eyes open but it seemed difficult for him.

I saw glimpses of Bella through their eyes. She was smiling brilliantly, exposing her teeth. She withdrew her arms from her sides and folded them over her chest. Suddenly, I don't know if I was amazed, shocked, or even…amused. Demetri and Felix were picked up off the ground and whirled around Bella once, and fast before being thrown back into the ranks of their masters forcefully. Aro and Caius were able to duck in time before the two guards crashed into Heidi, and Afton.

What just happened? Does Bella have some sort of shield? I didn't see anything. Benjamin released me from his arms and I stood firmly next to Carlisle and squinted my eyes. I used all the strength I had and channeled it to my eyes, and looked at Bella intently. How did this just occur? I started to notice something. There were gusts of wind around Bella. They were so thin that even we vampires would have to look very close and intent to even notice them.

It seemed as if they stood still but I looked closer and squinted my eyes to the point where they were almost completely shut. I was wrong. They weren't still. They were in motion, a lot of motion. These winds were going so fast and so strong that they were nearly unable to be detected. I couldn't even hear them. That devil of mine had created an impenetrable wall of wind around her to shield herself from anybody that would try to attack her prematurely. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

_Something wrong Edward?_ Carlisle thought.

_You okay bro?_ Emmett.

I nodded my head still laughing quietly. Even seeing all of this now, I still had a hard time believing it. Even if I didn't like it, Bella would no longer need my protection like she did when she was human. I understood now why she protected me from that werewolf that night on the way to Port Angeles. If she could have used this talent then, it would have been a quick fight.

I collected myself and stared with adoration at my future wife. There was no doubt in my mind now that we were going to be victorious in this battle, and Bella and I could have the future we always dreamed of.

She might be different from the fragile human that I once knew, but she was still my Bella. She was still everything that I had ever wanted without even knowing that I did in the first place. Now, here, in this clearing I finally realized how I have been blessed by heaven for sending her back to me. Bella…

_Softer than an angel, and prouder than a goddess; my dream woman._

My adoring thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle who took a step forward and interlocked his hands in front of him, and smiled.

_Aro my friend, it's been a long time. Let's talk, shall we?_

_**~*~**_

**(Authors Note) – Hope you guys like this :)! Also, I have written the prologue for "Forever Immortal". The story that I will be working on once Lunar Eclipse is finished. It'll be from Edward's point of view. Basically, Edward meets Bella who's already a vampire but with a lot of complications. Can't reveal anymore since I'm still working on the plot, sorry. If you guys have time you can always check out the prologue and review, to let me know what you think. Thank you.**

**Oh and review for this too so I know what you thought of yet another chapter of LE ;). **


	29. Chapter 27

Madness

_Aro my friend, it's been a long time. Let's talk, shall we?_

(Bella's Point of View)

It felt so good. More than good, it felt incredible. All this time I had to hold back and not reveal anything in order to hide my power, and now I had unleashed it from its cage. I felt free. I felt the electric currents that fueled my power running through my veins excitedly. Like children that were let outside to play. The walls that I had created were more simpler to control than anything, it was like breathing. I just had to imagine it. I thought about what I wanted and the electricity within in me soared, and I felt like I was part of everything that was now raging in the distance. The Twisters, the water, and everything; and all of it was also part of me.

The only thing that felt better than this regained freedom now were the shocked faces of the Volturi, and the fear that was oozing from them. They had never seen anything like this before, I was sure of it. To think that I almost made a mistake and let that first lightning bolt hit Aro directly but fortunately I was able to redirect the hit and it impacted right in front of him. Felix and Demetri whom I recognized from the Romanians descriptions were plain fools. They attempted to attack me but were stopped by my wall of wind which I had been working on for decades. This battle, this confrontation, should be very interesting.

Carlisle had just stepped up to ask the all importation question for our discussion. I continued to stand in the middle of the clearing with my arms folded over my chest awaiting Aro's response. He'd better go for it, or we won't have any other choice than to fight.

"_Talk about what Carlisle? About how you planed on assassinating us all?"_ he asked angered but yet still stunned. I was glad that my talent had such a big impact on them. Assassinate them? I had wondered about what Amolla or rather Corin had told them.

"_What are you referring to Aro? I do not understand what you mean"_ Carlisle responded honestly.

"_I received a very reliable source of information of you planning to build a battalion in order to destroy me and my dear ones, old friend"_ he whispered the last words quietly. Well, the first part was right I guess, somewhat. We did have a battalion but it was only build after we received word that they were out to destroy us. I heard Carlisle frown behind me.

"_Aro. I am very sorry to hear that but that is not true old friend"_ Carlisle said.

"_Oh isn't it? Then what do you call the creatures assembled behind and next to you? But more importantly Carlisle, what do you wish to make me think of the way we were greeted?"_ he sounded angrier and looked dead ahead, at me. I guess there never was such an interesting greeting as mine I thought pleased. The twisters were still going in an incredible rate as they bore deeper into the ground but stayed in once place, and the water held up the incredible wall I commanded it to build.

"_We were only trying to stop your coming rampage Aro. We wish to discuss this in a civilized manner so we may both walk away unharmed"_ he told the truth yet again. I was glad that Carlisle had volunteered to do this. If it had been me I would already be screaming and trying to lunge for their throats. Anything that moved against Edward and the rest of my family was my number one priority to destroy.

"_I don't know if that will be possible Carlisle. I already feel overly offended"_ he stated. Oh please. How the hell was he offended? We are only trying to protect ourselves. I wondered where he got THAT IDEA from. I scrutinized the lines of the Volturi to find the true culprit for all this trouble and was in luck when my eyes found him. There was no doubt in my mind that he was Corin. He was standing in the very back near three humongous guards that stood in front of two fair haired maidens. Sulpicia and Athenodora I'm sure. His skin was even paler than that of the three ancient ones here today. He was very beautiful with short shaggy chest nut hair like Amolla's and absolute perfect features. I started to get impatient and tapped my finger against my arm.

"_We didn't mean to offend you Aro; we only want the chance to plead for our case. I and my family along with all our friends who are gathered here today have done absolutely nothing wrong. You have been misled"_ Carlisle attempted to explain. This was getting ridiculous. By this rate we'll still be here by tomorrow morning.

"_Oh really? Why if you wouldn't mind…"_ Aro was interrupted by me!

"_ENOUGH!!"_ I yelled and the sky cracked unimaginably loud causing all the Volturi to stiffen, and snarl up at the sky. I wanted to get this over with, and now. There would be no more talking about meeting but rather just doing it already. Aro looked back from the dark cloudy sky and directly at me. I glared at him viciously as thunder roared through the firmament. His vision left mine and he proceeded to look at my twisters in the distance; with fear in his eyes.

"_Aro, my friend. I suggest that we meet in the middle of our…armies if you will, and discuss a diplomatic solution. I suggest that you along with four of your guards come to meet us. We will do the same. And you should know that we have no intentions of wanting to hurt you"_ Carlisle lied when he uttered the last words of "not wanting to hurt you" I thought smugly. We had to suggest this in order to get Edward, Charles, Natasha, and Jasper in the middle so our plan could be executed. They might have been able to do their part from far away but I would still have to touch Aro's hand, and there was no way that Edward would let me go alone, and I would still have to remain in physical contact with him. So we might as well take the others with us and even out the playing field.

Caius reached over and touched Aro's pastry hand with his own. Aro broke his gaze form Carlisle and closed his eyes. Surely Caius was sending him his thoughts on how to handle this. It didn't even take two seconds before Aro reopened his eyes and Caius shook his head at him. The sky cracked again, louder than before this time. Their eyes fell back on me. I wanted to get this over and done with. I wanted to go home and snuggle up on the couch with Edward and bliss out, and enjoy my happiness once more.

"_Will you be speaking to me Carlisle? Once I agree to this meeting?"_ Aro asked cautiously. I could feel the winds shift from left to right behind me; Carlisle must have been shaking his head.

"_You will be speaking with my daughter"_ I could feel the wind lift up, Carlisle was pointing his hand at me" _if you don't mind_" he finished. Aro's brows shot up in shock.

"_Why?"_ he asked swiftly. Instead of Carlisle, I was going to answer this one.

"_Because I am the reason you're here"_ I whispered icy. Aro furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes at me. His ruby irises took in my entire body. Up and down.

"_Why is that so?"_ he asked suspicious. I smiled at him.

"_If you'd like to find out, I guess you'll just have to meet us now wont you? Edward, Jasper, Charles, Natasha?"_ I called out for them as I erased my "wind wall" around me. As soon as they're names spilled over my lips they joined me in the middle of the clearing. Edward came up to my right and took my hand. Jasper appeared next to my left with his hand on my shoulder. Charles positioned himself behind Jasper and Natasha came behind Edward.

Aro looked more suspicious than before. But I could sense his fear. I was sure that his only fear was to lose one of his precious weapons like Alec. Alec stood next to Demetri behind Aro and Caius. His features were rather grave, and blank like Marcus'. In his crimson eyes however, I could detect hints of anger, and pure hatred. I wondered if the hatred was directed at us or if he was thinking about finding the one that killed his sister Jane. Well, here I was. I felt a little bad now. They probably didn't have a choice in their…reservations and were forced into this life. And more or less likely have been worshipping Aro ever since their birth to the dark gift. I probably took the very thing that Alec loved the most.

"_Very well then. I will get to the bottom of this. However! If I suspect any threads of betrayal I will not hesitate to call for an all out attack Carlisle"_ he spoke to him. I wondered why he didn't speak to me. Was it fear? Was he afraid that I might kill him once he got close enough? He would have to realize that he didn't have to be close in order for me to hurt him.

"_Of course Aro. We only wish to walk away from this unharmed and peaceful, and still friends; of course"_ Carlisle sang from behind me. Aro's features turned into a small smile while he nodded his head.

"_That is exactly what I want my friend"_ I heard Charles growl silently next to me; Aro lied _"Now! Demetri, Felix, Renata, Marcus? Shall we?"_ he called their names. YES! Now our plan was activated. It was key that Aro would choose Marcus to come with him in order for our plan to be set in motion. Maybe Siobhan did have something there and her power was the opposite of imaginative.

Aro glided forward with a small young woman joining him from behind and touching his back. That must be Renata. The Romanians told me about her a long time ago. Her shield worked in a way of loosing once orientation. You seem to be going into your chosen direction but end up far from it without realizing that you had changed course. I guess that would be defined as a shield. Nothing compared to the Atlantean guard Conterra though. Felix and Demetri flanked him while Marcus walked behind them all. I felt even more remorse towards him now. His papery skin looked so weak that you'd think anything could pierce it. His face was covered with utter boredom but I knew that a mask of pure agony and sadness lay behind it.

The five of them walked slow, and in human speed towards us. I exhaled impatiently and Edward squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back reassuringly. If we were all following the plan than Renesmee should have thrown her shield around all of us in the minute the Volturi appeared. I guess it was time to find out. I narrowed my eyes slightly and felt the elastic coil that was my shield unravel from around my mind.

_Edward? _I asked mentally. He squeezed my hand once. He heard me. One squeeze would mean yes, and two no. Those were some of our signals and maneuvers.

_Is Renesmee's shield up? _I questioned. He squeezed my hand only once, once more. Good. I loosened the hold of my shield and it snapped back up, quickly. Aro and the others were getting closer to us and were almost in my reach when they suddenly stopped about three strides away from us.

"_This is good enough"_ he smiled and nodded. I returned his nod. It was now time to find out how Didyme really died. I released Edward's hand and took one step forward and cautioned the five Volturi in front of me with my finger. Aro moved his body back just a little but his feet didn't move. I stuck out my right hand in front of me and hoped that his was going to work. Demetri and Felix pulled their lips back and showed off their venom coated teeth but didn't growl. It must have been some sort of warning not to try anything funny I assumed.

"_This will be the fastest way for you to get what you want will it not?"_ I asked smiling. Aro smiled nervously back at me and took a step forward with Renata still touching him, and close behind.

"_Be careful master"_ she whispered afraid but Aro waved his hand; silencing her.

This was the tricky part and we spent a good majority of the night talking about it. Natasha would not be able to switch our talents unless my own personal shield was down. She would have to switch our talents as soon as we touched but there was still the chance of Aro catching a glimpse of something important in my memories or past thoughts. However, we came up with a rather simple solution. Renesmee's shield would be around me and would protect me even if my own was down. And since I would be in the big bubble we were all in, Natasha would be able to switch our talents even with Aro being on the outside. We had practiced this yesterday. Nobody had actually switched but Natasha gave us all a 100% yes that it would work and we trusted her.

Aro moved his hand up to greet mine and it was all like in slow motion. His pale marble skin came closer and closer to mine. When he'd asked why he couldn't see I'd just tell him that I must have some sort of glitch in my brain or something. It shouldn't take much. Either way, by that time we won't be focusing on why he can't see my memories, by that time we'll be focusing on Didyme. He touched me. His marble skin touched mine, and his touch felt almost cold. I screamed in my mind.

NOW! As soon as I did I heard Edward take a deep and quite breath; it was Natasha's signal, and I lowered my own personal shield. Only a fraction of a second had passed and we'd know if it worked any second from now. All of a sudden I felt this strange urge of bowing my head. I closed my eyes and fought against that urge while keeping my cool when out of nowhere images started to appear in my head. It worked.

I hadn't changed my facial appearance when the visions came, and with all my might fought against the urge to bow my head but instead just leaned my head downwards. I wouldn't have to worry about my talent in Aro's possession. It took me a lot of time in order to get control over it. Before I touched him I made sure that there was enough cool and warm air in the twisters so they would be kept up and steady. I allowed the winds to speed up tremendously to keep the water at bay without my control for a few seconds. The winds however would slow down within a minute and the water would collapse. We couldn't allow showing any lack of power. I focused my mind on the images and put all my thought on Didyme.

THERE SHE WAS! I couldn't believe it. It was like his talent responded to my mental wish and found in the archives of Aro's mind what I was looking for.

She looked scared and her features were that of pain. Perfect. Not perfect that she was in pain but that the Romanians and Ken of the Japanese got the description of her just on the spot. This would be interesting.

She was panting and shaking her head violently while two hands were wrapped around her neck. I could hear his thoughts, Aro's thoughts. He loved her, dearly, she was his sister after all, and he'd been happy when she found Marcus. But they were planning on leaving and he couldn't allow Marcus' power to escape him. He had found somebody else to take Didyme's place; Chelsea. He had waited until everybody else had gone to hunt for the night until only he, Didyme, and Vladimir along with Stefan remained. They were up in the throne room while he was going about his dirty deed. I could hear Didyme's thoughts as well. She was scared. She was scared not for herself but for her beloved Marcus. She was scared that Aro would hurt him too. She didn't even know why Aro was doing this to her. I blocked the next image out; I basically called for a skip of chapters. The hands around Didyme's neck retorted in opposite directions and her head was snapped of her body.

I led myself back in after a black spot of nothing. I couldn't believe how well this power obeyed me. It was like a DVD menu. Anything I wanted, like what chapters to select, it was all there and available to me. The memory came back to me and I saw that he was standing in a hallway of stone with a fire burning in front of him. His thoughts were sad but determined. He couldn't believe that he had just killed his own sister after turning her into a vampire nearly five centuries ago. He was worried about what people would say once they'd find out; worried about what Marcus would do. He had a plan. He would take of his own hand and then blame the Romanians. He already didn't trust them and thought that they had too much power in their small country. He would claim that they attacked him and that Didyme threw herself bravely in front of her brother to protect him but was killed in the assault. That pig…

I exhaled quietly. That was the signal for Natasha to stop. The vision of the blazing fires in front of me was gone. It was like I was there. Like I was the one that held Didyme by her throat and I was the one that murdered her. It was all very vivid, and could have fooled anybody into believing that it was real. Only a second had passed since the visions of Aro's past overtook me. I had played with the thought of searching for more, anything else that might be useful but that wasn't the plan.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Aro innocently. I threw out my manipulation again, and regained hold of my talent. The twisters and water wall had thankfully not collapsed or moved an inch from the positions they were in. My face hadn't changed during the entire vision and remained that which it was to begin with; Aro would never know.

"_Is there something wrong"_ I sang sweetly. Aro closed his eyes and bent his head over our joined hands. He could try as much as he wanted to, I knew he would never get through my daughters shield; I had a lot of faith in her. I was on the inside of our bubble while Aro was on the outside and my mind would be protected from his talent which would proof to be useless. Aro raised his head and looked at me disappointed and yet again, mystified.

"_I can't see. There seems to be a wall in front of my usual entrance"_ he stated. Obviously. The three guards behind him cringed and looked at him stunned. Surely they never saw their master as powerless as he was now. It was always one of their biggest advantages. To know everything there was to know about their enemy and predict their desired moves. But in this case, thanks to Renesmee, they would be blind.

"_Why not?"_ I asked yet again, very innocently. I liked this part, we had to act and make sure that we seemed like we didn't know what was going on. Aro glared at me now but was still smiling. His next question took me off guard, a little bit anyway.

"_There's more to you than this…this monstrosity of a talent isn't there dear one? Would you like to join our ranks?"_ he asked overly excited. I heard Edward growl behind me but overpowered his growl with my answer.

"_No thank you. I already have my place in our world" _I answered. But from what I've heard I knew that Aro wouldn't give up so easily.

"_I want you to join us Bella"_ he pleaded intently. Two could play at that game; perhaps I could silence him with a little sarcasm. I released my hand from his grip easily by just jerking it away.

"_And I want humans to bring back that old show Family Feud but it's just one of those things that is never going to happen"_ I smiled. Aro's features turned grim. Apparently he didn't like my sarcasm but I figured it might be the only way to make clear to him that I wouldn't join the Volturi for anything in the world.

I stepped back into my original spot and took Edward's hand. Jasper placed his hand back on my shoulder and I could feel a sudden ray of amusement. He must have liked my small rant and I had to press my lips together so I wouldn't smile like an idiot. My shield that had popped back up the minute the vision ended lowered itself on my command once more and I talked to Edward.

_It worked!_ He squeezed my hand once.

_Did you see Edward?_ He squeezed my hand only once again.

My shield snapped back up around my mind as soon as I was done. Perfect. Since Edward was underneath Renesmee's umbrella and his power would work on the inside and outside, he had seen what I did. He would have to do his verbal part within a minute from now. He would be better at it than I.

There had been a huge change of plans last night. Instead of attempting to convince Marcus to switch powers with Aro which we hoped was still going to happen we decided to scare Aro a bit first. We would have to get him to talk on his own accord and would have to make him seem completely mad.

This was going to be the fun part I thought smugly as I cleared my throat and pretended to speak. Two things should have happened as soon as I cleared my throat. One, Renesmee should have thrown out her shield and would have to include Marcus in our bubble for the next minute or so. We couldn't do that to him. Didyme loved him dearly (I knew for a fact now), and I was sure he did the same. We could not make him see an illusion and think it to be real only to be disappointed, and cause him even more unimaginable pain. Second, it was time for Sayuri to take the stage.

Just about as I was getting ready to say something completely unrelated to our situation a voice screeched from the west, and out of the trees there; a person appeared. We all turned our heads and faked surprised expression as Sayuri, dressed in a black robe and pointing at Aro, slowly walked towards us out of the protection of my mist, and screamed pained.

"_MURDERER! MURDERER!" _she yelled in a broken tone and faking dry sobs.

Under my fake expressions of shock and surprise I watched Aro from the corner of my eyes. He gasped and froze while his mouth fell open wide. His eyes were wide with shock, AND fear. I knew he wasn't prepared to ever see her again but apparently, here she was; out for revenge. Sayuri continued on her path.

"_WHY? WHY? YOU MURDERER!!" _she continued to yell and point at Aro. The other Volturi were taken off guard as well but I didn't think they knew who she was. They were all far too young to remember her but Sulpicia and Athenodora shared the same expression as Caius did now. All three of them weren't frozen like Aro was but rather intrigued and with mouths hanging all the way down to the ground. The two wives between their bodyguards exchanged glances of amazement, but also fear. They were probably afraid that they had lost their minds as they watched the scene before them. Caius mimicked their countenances and looked at Marcus. The only thing that had changed about him was that his eyebrows pulled together a little in confusion but he still seemed bored as ever. Good. Renesmee had done her part wonderfully and Marcus seemed to be under her shield. Sayuri who was now disguised as Didyme threw her pointed finger at Aro twice and roared murderer once more and with that; gave Edward his signal.

He leaned his body forward and fully faced Aro whom was standing in front of us but paid no attention to us whatsoever. Edward pulled up the sides of his face into a small evil smile and whispered to Aro.

"_Let's talk about Didyme, shall we?" _

Aro didn't respond but simply continued to stare at the illusion in front of him.

**~*~**

**I'm sorry. I know, I am a cliffhanger FIEND! But the story will be updated on Monday or even sooner so please, stop sticking pins in a small doll with my name written on it ;). Now, I really need your help guys. PLEASE! I'm looking for a story that I can't find anymore because I forgot the title ;)! It's about Edward leaving in NM and Bella getting changed anyway. At the age of 80 she returns to forks with her "vampire parents" and meets a 95 year old vampire called Riley. His description is just like the one of Riley in "Eclipse". Anyway, he sees her memories (it's his talent) and falls in love with her and they want to marry. Jacob enters the picture as well. That's all I remember and I think it was planned for Edward to come back too. PLEASE HELP ME!!!! By the way, if you have read the prologue for "Forever Immortal" and liked it than you should know that it will be updated tomorrow :). Please Review this new chapter of LE, and thank you all. **


	30. Chapter 28

The Battle of the Millennia

_Aro didn't respond but simply continued to stare at the illusion in front of him._

It was working. The plan that we've worked on through the night hours was set in motion, and it seemed to be working so far. Sayuri was doing a great job. She halted a couple of feet in front of Aro and continued her pointing, and contorted her face into many mask of agony, and ancient pain.

"_YOU MURDERER. WHY?? WHY?"_ she screeched. I couldn't help but laugh evilly on the inside. Aro's facial expressions alone were worth more money that this world could offer. I wondered if Didyme was looking down on us now, and if she was grinning to herself. For over two millennia Aro had kept his secret and never told anybody the truth about what happened to Didyme but blamed his friends the Romanians. Now, the past came back to haunt him.

Aro trembled and took a step back when Edward began to speak.

"_You killed her didn't you? You didn't want to lose any power, so the only way you saw fit to fix it was by murdering her" _my angel whispered.

Marcus who's face had finally shown some emotion when Edward whispered her name was now approaching us and passed the guards who were completely out it. Felix, Demetri, and Renata had never seen Didyme, and the other Volturi hadn't either besides the other ancients of course. They were all far too young to know who she was. Vladimir said that Chelsea was the oldest, and almost two thousand years old. Aro had found her after he killed his sister and knew she would be perfect to keep Marcus tied to him.

Marcus approached Edward and stared at him up and down; questions were running like tears from his eyes. His face was somewhat confused, and his lower jaw was trembling as if he was about to cry. Edward copied Marcus' reaction to his words and stared back at him. Marcus' eyes wandered over to Aro, they were now filled with even more confusion, and hints of suspicion. He looked at Sayuri puzzled. It must have worked, and he was now under the protection of Renesmee and couldn't see the illusion before him.

Sayuri had spent a majority of time with the Romanians and her father Ken last night, and she was given all the information on Didyme that they remembered. They all worked a long time until finally, Sayuri changed into a splitting image of Marcus' old wife. We at first thought that it wouldn't work since Sayuri had always needed to see the person she wanted to shift into but with enough physical descriptions from the Romanians she was finally able to pull it off. All of her hard work was paying off now.

Marcus stepped over and passed us hastily and spoke to Aro.

"_What is the meaning of this brother? What is going on?"_ he asked impatient. I didn't know how I knew, but I had a feeling that Marcus wasn't as blind as we believed him to be. Aro ignored Marcus' question and continued to stare at the disguised Sayuri. He suddenly slowly raised his hand and pointed at her. His entire arm was shaking uncontrollably while he gasped and swallowed very noticeably.

"_App..A…Apparition. You…NO! This is…an illusion…something!!"_ he yelled. Oh darn now, he figured it out I thought sarcastically. It didn't matter if Aro realized that it was a trick, the mere shock of seeing his deceased sister accusing him of her murder, and the truth being spilled would be enough to send him over the edge. Aro shook his head rigorously and continued to point and Sayuri who did the same.

"_YOU MURDERED ME! CONFESS!! CONFESS!!"_ she continued to screech. Come on Siobhan I thought. I hoped that her power was real, and that she focused on willing all of our plans into reality. The spring of hope that dwelled within me must have been overflowing as I continued to watch the scene before me. The next thing that happened, none of us included in our strategy. It shocked me, but it was very convenient to all us and fate must have been on our side. Marcus grabbed Aro's shoulder and spun him around violently and made him look directly at him.

"_.?"_ he whispered and then yelled at Aro. This was to perfect, Marcus had made physical contact with Aro. Before I even decided to do so I jerked my head to the right and looked straight at Natasha. She herself wore a mask of surprise and looked back at me. Her black straight hair hung over her eyes that were now filled with determination. I raised my eyebrows once and looked back at the pair. There Marcus stood, anxiously awaiting Aro's answer when none of them knew, that the truth was about to be exposed. Marcus shook Aro's shoulder and demanded to know once more what the meaning of all of this was.

"_Aro, once mo…" _Marcus didn't get to finish his sentence. His head out of nowhere suddenly bowed down and his eyes closed. Natasha was successful and had switched the ancient's powers. IT WORKED. Aro looked at Marcus surprised and lowered his own head to see into his brother's face.

"_Marcus? What…"_ Aro was interrupted when Marcus' head snapped back up. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine and Jaspers hand on my shoulder cringed a bit when they pulled me back. We didn't go far, only a couple of steps along with Charles and Natasha, and I realized what that gesture meant.

Marcus' face was an ocean of shock, confusion, and then anger. He shook his head and released Aro. He knew the truth. He stared at the ground. Aro released his gaze on Marcus and turned back around to stare at Sayuri when suddenly he gasped once more. Sayuri stood there, in peace, not pointing and screaming anymore but simply smiling and exposing her set of fangs.

Aro took a step closer into Sayuri's direction and moved his head up and down staring at her. Sayuri must have retaken her original shape; it would certainly explain Aro's strange behavior now. I had to be sure however and lowered my shield.

_Edward? Did Sayuri take back her original form? _I asked him suspicious. He squeezed my hand only once, and I knew that Aro must feel like a fool now, a damn fool. His hand flew up and he pointed at the smiling Sayuri, and exchanged glances between her and us. Sayuri continued to smile and show off her razor sharp teeth when all of a sudden she laughed.

"_Gotcha"_ she chimed. Aro looked to the ground for only a second before looking back at us. We couldn't let him speak, not yet; it was time to move forward with our plan. I led out a very quick and silent sigh, and gave Charles his signal. I wondered if he realized that Aro and Marcus exchanged talents prematurely but either way, it was his signal to do his part.

"_Lord Marcus?"_ Marcus looked up at Charles with a heart breaking expression as his lips were bent down at his sides and his eyes were black as the night "_What you saw was the truth. You know this. You have met me and my mate Makenna before so you know what my talent is. I know when I am being lied to and when I'm not. What that apparition just told Aro was the truth. When she screamed murderer, she intended to confess that Aro was the one that killed your wife, and…" _Charles didn't get to finish his part. Aro stepped up right in front of us with anger, and fear glimmering in his eyes.

"_LIES! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH AN ASSESSMENT! I LOVED MY SISTER, AND I LOVE MARCUS AND WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE SUCH A CRIME AGAISNT THEM, AND MY FAMILY. IT WAS THE DIRTY HOUNDS OF ROMANIA THAT KILLED HER!" _with that I could hear Vladimir, Stefan, Constantin, and Anna growl behind me. How dare he accuse them, and go as far as calling them hounds. He would pay for all of his past sins and crimes, and would burn in hell forever. Naturally, it was now Maggie's turn. I didn't have to wait long, right after Aro finished trying to defend himself she did her part.

"_Charles did not lie. I am Maggie of the Irish, and I also posses the ability to know when I'm being lied to. Everything that Charles has just said was the truth. You murdered your sister, and Marcus now knows this"_ she finished in a soft tone. Aro looked at her even angrier. I couldn't help but smile. Two people, with the same ability, who will always know when the other is lying, he couldn't top that. We just had to hope that Marcus would believe that Maggie had this gift. Once more it happened, as soon as I uttered Marcus' name in my mind he spun around and faced Aro; his expression was blank.

"_You killed her?"_ he whispered. I had to strain my ears to even hear his words. Aro turned to Marcus and faked surprise as he shook his head.

"_Marcus! How can you even think that? I loved Didyme, and I love you my brother. How can you thin…"_ Marcus interrupted him.

"_I saw it Aro. I don't know how but I saw her death in your mind. As a matter of fact I saw everything. All of your memories and all of your thoughts; it all belongs_ _to me now"_ he whispered quite, and without emotion. I wondered if Marcus was in shock, or maybe just petrified. Aro smiled at Marcus sheepishly and shook his head.

"_Dear Marcus, how would that even be possible if…"_ Edward wouldn't let him get that far.

"_It is possible"_ he pointed his hand at Natasha _"Meet Natasha. She is capable of switching vampire abilities through physical touch, and when Marcus put his hand on your shoulder, he received your power Aro" _Edward smiled, and it was true. Natasha had warned me earlier when we refined the plan that if Aro was to release my hand before I could extract enough information that I would be stuck with is power and he with mine. It was the only downside to her talent, and maybe even convenient. She could do this on a permanent base. If the vampires didn't make physical contact again after having their abilities switched than they would be stuck with them forever. So now, here it was. Marcus had gained Aro's power of "telepathic touch" while Aro received the gift to sense relationships.

Aro seemed ridiculed. However, this expression didn't last long. His smiling and doubtful face soon turned to shock. He must have realized and thought about Marcus' gesture when he bowed his head in front of him. Maybe he also realized what I was doing when I offered to show him my memories. His mouth hung wide open, and he looked back at Marcus slowly, and took one step back.

"_Tell me in your own words brother. Did you kill Didyme?"_ Marcus asked expressionless. The next thing we didn't anticipate. We thought that Aro would cower on his knees and beg for his life but instead, he made it so that Jasper might not have to use his power. Aro's expression turned angry and he snapped.

"_I couldn't allow it Marcus. I knew that you and her were leaving, and would not risk losing you. I did the only thing possible that would keep our family together. I WAS NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU RUN OF WITH THAT WHORE OF A SISTER!"_ Aro screamed into Marcus' face. Now it was on. Our plan succeeded and Aro told Marcus the truth in his own words. I looked at Marcus who's eyes grew wider, and wider as he pulled his lips over his teeth.

"_YOU. YOU KILLED MY DIDYME!!" _he hissed so loud that I flinched. Marcus launched at Aro.

He took Aro to the ground and they rolled across the grass of the clearing. Marcus hissed in Aro's face while sobbing dry tears. Aro's hands were trapped around Marcus' who were around Aro's neck. He growled at Marcus and struggled to get free from his grip. My eyes left the battle before me and I looked at the other Volturi. Caius was standing in front of them, staring at the scene before him with surprise, and shaking his head. He must not have known either about what Aro did. My eyes fell onto the elite; on Renata, Felix, Demetri and all the others.

It was as we thought. They didn't know what to do. I suddenly wished that I had Edward's power. I was dying to know what was going on inside their minds. I quickly dismissed the idea of asking Natasha to switch his and my power when their faces told me everything I needed to know. This was something they never had to deal with. Protect one of their masters from another? I could see some of them like Afton moving his body forward but then back and looking at his fellow Volturi. Many followed his gesture but were still at loss. I really wanted to continue to study their faces but we were far from done here. I collected some of the venom in my mouth and swallowed very loudly, like I was afraid of what was going on when in fact, it was yet another signal.

It was Constantin's turn. He would now use his power to completely destroy Aro's sense of orientation and with that, seal his fate. I looked back at the small battle before me as the two ancients continued their fight. Nothing much had changed. Marcus was still on top of Aro with his hands around Aro's neck while he continued to attempt to get Marcus off of him.

Then it happened. Like the clouds above that had appeared out of nowhere when I willed them to appear. Aro suddenly looked away from Marcus and up at the sky and his expression turned from ferocious to confused as he blinked his eyes. Marcus took his one shot that Constantin gave him, and there was a loud cracking sound.

I didn't look away but continued to stare at the scene before me as Marcus beheaded Aro. He released one of his hands from around Aro's neck and pressed it against his brother's face before Aro's head snapped off and rolled over to the side.

Marcus stood up swiftly and stumbled around before screaming. His scream was that of pain, and betrayal. He captured his head between his hands and cried up at the dark sky in agony. I felt so bad for Marcus, for over two millennia he had been a prisoner when he was suppose to have been a master of the Volturi. I had to act now before there wasn't another chance.

I jerked my left hand out in front of me and my fingers were directly pointed at Aro's twitching body and head. I could feel the electricity within me run through my arm and collect itself at my fingertips before white lighting shot out of my fingers and hit the remains of Aro. The bolts caught Aro's body and head, and made a fierce sizzling noise. The three Volturi guards jumped back and growled while Marcus continued to scream up at the sky and gripped his head. He screamed Didyme's name many times in a broken voice.

The electricity continued to soar around Aro's two body parts when finally, there was a loud popping sound and I withdrew my hand, and reined my generated bolt. What was once Aro had just caught fire, and the feared leader of the Volturi was history. The fire grew bigger as the black smoke rose up to the sky, and I concentrated on increasing the winds around the flames to make it even more powerful, and let it get out of control.

So it was done. The first part of our plan was a complete success, and Aro was now dead, and Didyme got her revenge. I felt proud. Not just of myself but of everybody that had joined our cause, and even Marcus. I looked at him pained as he didn't even flinch when my bolt hit Aro's body and his screams of sorrow had faded away, and he looked at the ground defeated. I squeezed Edward's hand, and whispered to him mentally.

_Edward it worked. He's actually… _I couldn't finish my cheery thought. A loud roar erupted from the Volturi lines, and a fair haired woman was coming directly towards me; Sulpicia. She growled ferociously and pushed her way through the guards coming nearer, and nearer towards me. Edward growled back and pushed me back and behind him as she reached our small circle. Fast as lighting, Sulpicia was stopped dead in her tracks.

She was struggling and gasping while Marcus had moved one of his hands and held Sulpicia by her throat. She continued to hiss at me while trying to pry Marcus' hand away from around her neck. From behind Edward's shoulder I looked at the betrayed ancient who stared back at me. His face was trembling and his expression alone told the story of two millennia of loneliness, and sorrow. Sulpicia's growls became fiercer as she roared.

"_MARCUS!! YOU TRAITOR. HOW DARE YOU!! YOU…YOU KILLED HIM…YOU!!" _she cried. I knew that I should have been feeling bad for Sulpicia for losing her mate; but I didn't. Aro got what he deserved as the flames my bolt had created turned his ancient body to ash, and there was almost nothing left. Sulpicia continued to struggle and claw at Marcus' hand when all of a sudden his eyes grew wider and he reached for Sulpicia's head with his other hand. He locked it at the side of her face before jerking it back out, and allowing Sulpicia to join her mate.

It was horrible. Sulpicia's head disconnected from her body and spun around in the air before finally falling to the ground. This time I did look away, and wouldn't watch the scene before me. Marcus was involuntarily helping us fulfill our battle strategy. The next voice I heard was a bit husky and wheezy but it made me look back at our confrontation.

"_Lord Marcus! Have you gone mad?" _Demetri bellowed at his master and took a step forward. Marcus dropped Sulpicia's lifeless body to the ground and growled at Demetri loud. He in turn took three steps back and must have been afraid to face his master. Renata and Felix exchanged a shocked and feared look while Marcus turned back on us.

I pushed my way back next to Edward instead of staying behind him and faced Marcus. He approached me slowly and caused Edward and Jasper to growl silently which he ignored. He stared at me with agony dripping from his eyes. I didn't know what to do or what to say for that matter so I just returned his gaze and stared at him back. His eyes suddenly left mine and he looked to Edward and then at Charles, and Natasha.

He surprised me. Marcus pushed through us and caused Jasper to bare his teeth but ignored him once more. What was he doing? He was walking in human speed towards our forces. I saw Carlisle exchange confused looks with the Romanians as Marcus continued to approach them. I hope this wouldn't turn ugly. Marcus halted right in front of Carlisle and just like he did with us; stared at him as well. Carlisle looked at Marcus waiting, waiting for him to do something. This day however, was getting better and better by the minute. Marcus stepped over to Carlisle's side and now stood between him and Vladimir who glared at him. He looked back up and stared at us before moving his one hand to undue the knot that fastened his black robe. This was not part of our plan.

The winds that I had made pick up to increase the fire in the clearing now blew away the robe that Marcus once wore. It flew high above, and we all watched it on his unknown course. I looked back at Marcus who wore a black suit with a red tie, and nodded his head into my and Edwards direction. He was trembling and his white papery hands were rolled up in tight fists.

"_For millennia I have been lied to. For millennia I have been bound to a cause I couldn't care less about" _his eyes which I followed flew unto a nervous Chelsea who cringed _"_ _I have spent countless nights as a lonely and empty man when there was nothing I wanted more than to join my love wherever she is now. The nights were long and cold, and all I had was memories to visit at night. This immortality is a curse, and the devil himself seemed fit to bind me to this earth by the blood of my victims, and have me betrayed by my own family. How many times I have stood with that monster that killed so many innocents for no just cause. To watch him be consumed with power, power which he sought and gained with all means necessary. How many times I stood there and watched the horrific vendettas before me when all the while I was thinking how wrong it was. BUT NOT ANYMORE. Today was the day that all the chains that once bound me to my fate broke, and I will now MAKE MY OWN DESTINY. I WILL CHOOSE THE RIGHT SIDE OF THIS PLAY, AND I WILL DIE FREE. I WILL REJOIN MY SWEET SINGER, AND WILL GLADLY BURN IN THE ENTERNAL FLAMES OF HELL IF THAT MEANS I WILL DO IT NEXT TO HER"_ he screamed.

His speech was moving and I squeezed Edward's hand tight and looked up to him. He looked back at me smiling wonderfully, and stroked my cheek with his finger. My gaze fell back at Marcus and our friends whom all stared at him in disbelieve. He was free; free of Chelsea's hold of him and was under the protective cover of Renesmee. I was glad that he would be able to make his own choices now, and live his eternity the way he'd chose to. A snarl interrupted my soft thoughts, it was Caius.

"_FELIX, DEMETIRI, RENTATA, GET BACK HERE NOW" _he roared in anger. While the three guards retreated backwards toward their army Caius took one step forward and looked dead ahead at Marcus.

"_This is the fate you choose then brother? To stand with these lying criminals?" _he hissed. Edward, Charles, Natasha, Sayuri and I were retreating also when Caius asked Marcus and I watched him. His expression was determined and somewhat angry and glared at Caius. He didn't say a word. Caius took Marcus' silence for a yes and nodded his head before turning back to his soldiers. I guess with Aro and Marcus both out of the picture, he was now the leader of the Volturi. But why was he so doubtful all of a sudden? His gaze alone earlier on told me that he was in shock just like Marcus and the other wives. Why did he still believe we were lying? What could have given him that idea? … OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY!! I'm going to kill Corin myself, I swear. By the time I was thinking about what body parts to dissemble from Corin first we had made our way back to the safety of our friends, and Carlisle spoke up.

"_That went better than we thought it would. Although I wish that Sulpicia didn't have to lose her life" _he took a quick glance at Marcus. He was right. From her expression alone she must not have known what her husband did either but that didn't matter now. I gave Carlisle one stiff nod and looked to Edward, who was staring at the Volturi. I wanted to know what they would do now, and hoped that they would do what we thought they would. I didn't even get a chance to ask him since Marcus decided to intervene.

"_They will use Alec. They will attempt to paralyze us all and then move for killing us" _he spoke quickly. Everybody's head turned to him as he uttered the words. Of course, we already knew that. The only reason Edward was to read their thoughts was to see if they would choose to do something different.

"_We know Marcus but that won't matter, Alec's power won't affect any of us"_ I spoke quickly. His head jerked to me quickly, and looked at me confused.

"_How so?"_ he asked puzzled.

"_There is one amongst us who has the ability to shield herself and others from vampire's mental abilities. Don't worry. We'll be fine, and this battle will be ours" _I whispered smiling mischievously. Marcus cocked his head to the side for a second before for the first time what must have been two thousand years, smiled weakly.

"_Very good! Then there should be enough to go around with" _he smiled while closing his eyes. I hated to disappoint him, but there actually wouldn't be. The only ones that would enter battle would be the elite guard of the Volturi. Once Alec's power would reach us Renesmee was to reflect it back from whence it came and paralyze all the other guards that weren't part of the elite. Many of our friends had bones to pick with Demetri, Chelsea, Alec, and the others. The rest of the guard would be easy prey once they were eliminated. Zafrina was to stay behind and blind them while Constantin would through of their orientation, and Jasper would make them feel betrayal towards each other.

The mist was now approaching us. I had quickly filled in Marcus on what we were going to do after Caius turned around from Alec and smiled at us grinning evilly. The almost faint mist was making its way across the clearing, and must have been Alec's power. Any minute now we were going to find out if Renesmee would be able to shield us from it or not. Even if she wasn't, I and she would still be standing unharmed and I would be able to throw some lighting towards Alec surprise him; in order to destroy in concentration. It wouldn't kill Alec, but it would be enough to give him the scare of a life time.

The small silver drizzle came to a stop several feet in front of us and collided with an invisible wall. I guess Renesmee was made of more than I thought. So our plan was still in working order. From behind me somewhere I heard a very silent chuckle and everybody froze, and stopped breathing all together. It was Renesmee who chuckled, and gave us the signal to stand completely still and unmoving in order to fool the Volturi into thinking that Alec's power had worked. Marcus did the same. He now stood next to me, still as a statue while Edward stood on my other side, and still held my hand.

The almost evanescent mist was still at a complete stand still as Caius grinned and waved his guards forward and would follow him to destroy us. The mist was slowly pushing away now and back to where it came from as Caius, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Heidi, Alec and Santiago made their way forward. Alec stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes grew wide and he backed up a few feet. He must have seen his power returning and slowly creeping towards them. Caius, the dimwitted fool paid no attention to Alec and continued to approach us. The mist crept between his legs slowly, and made its way through the other elite as well before rising and finding its way to the other thirty or so guards behind them. Alec watched in horror and confusion as they all suddenly stopped and stood lifeless on the ground. The mist had made its way up their bodies and crept into their noses and ears and paralyzed them. But we didn't know for how long.

Marcus roared and caused Caius and his guards to stop. He walked forward and was followed by me and the others. He was now walking at the spear of our armada and was leading us into the battle of the millennia, and the battle for our freedom. Caius and the others looked dumbfounded as we approached them hissing, and snarling when we were supposed to have been frozen by Alec's power.

Marcus launched forward while yelling his battle cry.

"_FOR DIDYME"_ he roared. I lunged forward as well and was flanked by Edward and Benjamin. All the others followed our maneuver. The only ones to stay behind were Renesmee and Zafrina since they would be more useful from the back. Constantin, Esme, Alice, and Tia were also staying behind in order to protect them just in case any of the Volturi would break through us. Marcus yelled once more.

"_FOR DIDYME"_ he yelled as we got closer to a scared and snarling Caius and his guards. I couldn't help but join Marcus in his cries.

"_DIDYME"_ I screamed and wasn't the only to yell.

"_DIDYME"_ Eleazar yelled form somewhere behind me.

"_DIDYME, DIDYME, DIDYME"_ other voices erupted from behind me and beside me as we jumped into the battle that was to seal our fate.

"_DIDYME"_

"_DIDYME"_

**(Authors Note) – Hope you guys liked it and please ****review.**** Also, I have updated my second story "Forever Immortal" with its first chapter earlier than anticipated. So please check it out and let me know what you think. It's from Edward's point of view. I apologize once more for my cliffhanger nature ;)! **


	31. Chapter 29

Short Victory

"_DIDYME"_

Everybody had their key target. Now that we were finally attacking and were about to take down the Volturi I was hoping that the elite were the only ones to die. Furthermore, I wished that I would never have to murder again, after already killing Victoria and Jane. Today however, it couldn't be helped. I was to go for Renata, just in case somebody else couldn't get by her even with Renesmee's shield guarding them.

Caius features were that of fear and surprise as all the other Volturi behind him stopped and we seemed to be immune to Alec's talent. The only ones moving now were him, and his elite guard. He took a step backwards and shoved Renata out in front of him, trying to protect himself through her shield. Renata was trembling and seemed anxious, I wondered if she even ever bothered to be trained in combat. She narrowed her eyes at our incoming fleet of vampires and I was sure was trying to use her talent.

Marcus still crying his battle cry leaped past her fast as my lighting above which was erupting and screeching violently; he was going for Chelsea. She was the one that bound him to the Volturi for two millennia by Aro's orders, and he was going to get the second part of his revenge. Renata was still narrowing her eyes that were almost shut as I came closer, and closer to her, and leaped at her.

As I suspected, she was no opponent at all. I trapped her head in my hands and sunk my venomous teeth into her neck. I bit down hard and felt her own venom against my teeth, which didn't bother me, and she howled out in pain. Her howl didn't last long. With my left hand on her head and me biting down on the right side of her neck, I jerked her head over to the left before a loud crack filled my ears, and she was gone. I grabbed her two lifeless arms and let her beheaded body's knees touch the ground. I put my foot to her chest and pushed back, until there was another loud tear, and I had detached her arms. That was it; the Volturi's shield was gone.

I looked up from the dead vampire in front of me to see how the others were doing. Zafrina, and Constantin were supposed to be helping them; blinding and disrupting the elite's and Caius' senses while I had to remain where I was. My job was to use my talent, the lighting, just in case any of the other guards would unfreeze from their solid state and start to attack us. I have learned from my talent that lighting, was just about as fast as a vampire, and therefore could be used as a powerful offense.

I saw Kate, Irina, and Mary duel with Santiago who quickly lost his battle. The three vampires were too much for him, especially with Kate on their side. Mary held him from behind while Kate electrocuted his head and tried to tear it off. Irina held on to his legs in the air, and leaned her foot to his crotch, and tried to take of his legs. The three hundred year old vampire was soon to be gone.

Garret, Carlisle, and Kachiri dealt with Heidi. She was a very beautiful vampire I had to admit but her talent of appearing as something of great lust would be completely useless now. She was already have way gone. Garret bit down on her arm as she roared ear piercing screams up to my bank of dark clouds. Kachiri was making quick work of her legs and torso area while Carlisle held her down. I didn't think he would be tearing anything apart; it wasn't in his nature, surprising for a vampire.

Peter, Maggie, and Liam were taking care of Afton. I had heard that he had an ability as well but I never got around to learning what it was, I also knew that he was Chelsea's mate. It must have been a mental ability as well since his head was already lying on the floor, and he couldn't use it. Peter, Jasper's brother, was a bit violent and disconnected the hands from the arms, and the feet from the legs. Maggie and Liam, the two Irish, shredded his upper body. He, Afton, was now dead as well.

Emmett, Stefan, and Tanya were handling Felix. He put up quite a good fight. He was as strong as Emmett, but was unfortunately lacking the experience that Tanya had. Tanya was one of the oldest vampires with us here today, even older than Carlisle. Stefan landed a few good punches in Felix's chest, and he was getting annoyed and aggravated which would be his downfall. I spoke just at the right time, Tanya trapped Felix around his waist with her legs and steadied her hold on his shoulders while Emmett jumped on top of him and started to tear away at his head. Stefan went to work on his arms, and the proud Volturi soldier was no more.

Edward, Benjamin, and Eleazar were dealing with Demetri. He drew the short straw; he was up against three extremely powerful and talented vampires. My Edward, I couldn't help but smile and bathe in my own luck, who was reading his every thought. My best friend Benjamin that got out a lighter from his pocket and started to throw small fire balls at Demetri, manipulating the fire, it was a very useful weapon. Eleazar had centuries of battling under his belt so had no problem with biting down on Demetri's neck, and dissembling him. Benjamin and Edward went to work on the rest of his body. Edward threw quick glances around the field, he looked a bit frantic at first but his features relaxed once he saw me in the middle of the clearing; smiling at him.

I was about to check on the team that was suppose to take out Caius; Vladimir, Senna, and Ken when Alec caught my eye. He was just standing there of to the side, not doing anything. He would have to die also, and maybe he would be glad to join his sister. He had caused the death for many lives, and smiled while he did it. Very well, I'll do it myself. I left my spot in the middle of the clearing and in vampire speed was next to Alec in no time at all. He jumped and hissed, startled, and leaped off to the side and crouched down in front of me.

"_Do you miss her?" _I asked him smiling. I felt so evil for doing this but I wouldn't just attack him, no. I would let him make the first move. Alec's hissing face suddenly became confused at my question. I didn't want to play around with this for too long, so why not just get to the point. I glanced at the other twenty or so frozen guards behind him before speaking at him again.

"_I know who murdered your sister" _I whispered with my teeth exposed to him. His expression immediately went from murderous to surprised and then determined. He stood up and left his crouched position and narrowed his eyes at me.

"_You tell me. TELL ME THEIR NAME!! For over three decade I have wanted nothing more than to hunt them down and kill them for taking Jane away from me. TELL ME THEIR NAME!!" _he yelled at me. If that's what he wanted, than I would just have to deliver. I put my two feet together tight, and bowed in front of him with my arms out in the air.

"_If I may reintroduce myself, I am Isabella Masen" _I grinned at him. Alec was awe struck. The person that killed his sister, only a jump away from him. My sarcasm and evil smile alone was enough to convince him, I could see it in his eyes. His lips trembled and he looked me up and down before letting out a glass shattering roar, and he flung his small body at me.

I hissed back and jumped out to my right and Alec attempted to follow the maneuver but by the time he jumped to follow me, I was already back in my original position, and trapped his head in-between my elbow. He jerked violently, protesting, and attempting to claw his way out of my hold but I wasn't going to let that happen. Rosalie appeared in front of me smiling and baring her teeth as she looked at Alec and back at me. She raised one of her delicate eyebrows and I did the same. She reached for his legs, he was kicking and screaming but she eventually got a hold of them. Fast as my lightning, I released his head and held onto his two wrists.

Rosalie had him by his ankles and I by his wrists. She looked up at me and nodded, and I copied her movement before we both pulled away from each other. Alec roared in pain and agony, so loud that it filled the entire clearing. I heard the cracking sound of marble again, and new that he was almost torn at his waist.

"_GO JOIN YOUR WITCH SISTER IN HELL YOU LITTLE BASTARD, AND TELL HER I SAID HI" _I yelled before the cracking noise completed itself and Rosalie and I had torn him apart. She jumped on top of his dissembled chest and started to claw at his head, attempting to behead him as well.

Breathing heavily I looked back up, and saw Ken and Vladimir finish of Caius. I saw his white hair flying in the air which meant he lost his head as well. I wished I could have seen it, as they killed that sorry excuse for a vampire.

So it was done. The Volturi and all of their main leaders and guards were dead. I wanted to skip over to Edward who was standing over the flames of Demetri but didn't get a chance. With Alec dead, it meant that his power was gone too and the other guards were now free.

I heard ferocious growls erupting from my left and turned, to see all twenty or so left over guards preparing to attack us. There would be no diplomatic solution then, and we would have to finish them all of; although, their numbers were smaller. Some of them must have skipped out on the rest when they saw us, perfectly fine and capable, as we were tearing apart their last leader, and the most powerful of the entire guard.

Where was Marcus? I quickly searched the clearing until I found him and felt relieved when I saw him standing over yet another butchered body, Chelsea, as he watched Randall and Mary setting her on fire.

"_EVERYBODY BE CAREFUL, THE REST OF THEM ARE ABOUT TO ATTACK" _I yelled as loud as I could. All of their eyes turned on me for only a millisecond before turning on what was left of the Volturi. They roared and growled once more, and jumped of their feet prepared to kill us.

Marcus, Edward, Benjamin, Emmett, Rosalie, the Denali's, the Romanians, the Japanese, and all the rest besides the ones that stayed behind and myself launched themselves forward to intercept their attack. There was suddenly a shaking in the earth beneath me that I knew all too well. The guards that were flying lightly above the ground and at us didn't notice this tremor as large vines and roots shot out of the earth and trapped over half of them by their feet. AMARA!

Many of them fell to the ground and gave the others a chance for their attack. They launched themselves at them and started to dance. Some of them walked around as if they were blind, Zafrina, and were taken out easily by our friends. I heard a scream and quickly looked over to the east where my water wall still stood tall and firm, and noticed one of the guards biting Peter's mate Charlotte on the wrist. I jerked out my hand in response and a beam of white lighting shot from my finger tips and reached them in no time. As soon as it struck the attacking vampire he released Charlotte from his teeth and screamed in pain. He trembled all over as the lightning coursed through his body. Charlotte gave me one quick smile and nod before I released the guard from his electric prison, and she dug her teeth into his neck.

I moved back to the bigger battle. The vines and roots continued to pop out from the ground and surrounded some of the guards' feet, giving the others the chance to take them out. I noticed a group of five flying at Carmen, Sayuri, Takao, and Anna who weren't paying attention. I quickly moved my index finger up to the sky and a lightning bolt appeared from between the clouds that touched down right behind the five guards, causing them to fly. My four friends quickly turned around and noticed them, they launched themselves forward and the cracking sound of marble began again. It seemed that it, that sound, was now the main atmosphere and noise of the entire clearing. I saw Edward and Yoshimura take out Athenodora, and I finally noticed that there were no black robes left. It was….it was…was over.

We won. I watched the others as they pulled out lighters and small bottles of fluid and set the bodies of the Volturi on fire, and I gladly watched the black smoke rising up towards the sky. It was a symbol of victory and triumph, we actually pulled it off. The plan had worked, even better than we had anticipated, and everybody was fine. Peter had little Charlotte in his arms and was stroking her wrist where she was bitten. That was the only casualty that we had, and I have to say that I was glad it was only that and not something much worse. But…there was something…missing.

Renesmee, Zafrina, Constantin, Esme, Tia, and Alice were joining the rest of us in the middle of the clearing.

"_It's over everybody, it's over!" _Alice chirped as she danced into Jasper's arms.

Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna group hugged each other and they were also joined by Amara; good. She had been talking about going with them, and joining their small coven. It would be good for her, and she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Everywhere I looked around me there were cheers of celebration and hugs, and I love you's. It was quite the sight, all around us were small piles of flames that were destroying the remains of the Volturi. I saw Emmett and Rosalie embrace and kiss rigorously. Stefan and Vladimir were shaking hands with the Japanese while Sayuri hugged her two brothers Takao, and Yoshimura who for the first time ever, were actually smiling.

Constantin and Anna did the same as Rosalie and Emmett. I did feel a little lousy knowing that I didn't really have time to catch up with them more. Constantin with his short black curls and faint goatee, and Anna's even darker locks that fell all the way down her back; they were just as old as Vladimir and Stefan.

Suddenly I was rammed, as something small and sobbing crashed into me; Renesmee.

"_OH BELLA! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME" _she cried and buried her face in my chest. I laughed and hugged her back. I was so thankful that my daughter was alright, and I was so proud of her. I never thought I was going to feel the sensation of pride that only a parent could feel. It wasn't me that saved us today, oh no, it was Renesmee. If it hadn't been for her shield, and reflection ability than there might have been some heavy losses; it was all because of her.

"_Is there room for one more?" _an all too familiar voice rang from behind me. I turned myself and Renesmee around to see Edward standing in front of me smiling brilliantly. I smiled back at him and embraced him with one arm. He touched his lips to mine fiercely. My one hand locked itself in his hair while one of his arms was around my waist and the other around Renesmee whom I was still holding as well. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as we continued to kiss and I pressed his face harder to mine. He pulled back smiling.

"_What's so funny?" _he laughed. I don't think anybody noticed that the twisters were still raging in the distance, and the water was still touching the sky. I threw one quick look in both of their directions; Edward followed my glances and laughed.

"_Ah. Yes, you might want to put those out, if you can" _he teased me. I pursed my lips and glared at him before smiling and closing my eyes. Suddenly my worry and hunch from earlier came over me again and I realized a horrible truth; and didn't free my hold over the weather. As quickly as my eyes closed, they reopened, and my face became grim. I looked around our friends who were still embracing and kissing each other when it dawned on me. I looked back at Edward who was already alarmed at my expressions.

"_What's wrong love?" _he asked anxious. Didn't he know? Didn't he see? Did anybody see? I couldn't believe this. I had actually forgotten about the most important Volturi of all. I swallowed and inched my face closer to Edwards.

"_Where the hell is Corin Edward?" _I asked quickly. Renesmee cringed in my arms and took a step back to look at me and Edward. Edward's expression mimicked mine now perfectly. He looked down to the ground and squeezed his eyes together. He must have been trying to remember if he saw him or not. But unfortunately it was already too late then, and the scent hit me.

I looked into the direction that the Volturi had appeared out of, and where seven intoxicating scents suddenly filled the air. Edward jerked his head into this direction also and I could sense that he was just as worried as me. Seven…it used to be eight until we got involved.

I watched the others who were staring into the forest as well, but were still smiling to themselves.

"_EVERYBODY PULL BACK!! GET BACK INTO YOUR ORIGINAL POSITIONS" _Edward yelled. He must have read my mind somehow without me lowering my shield. He was thinking the same thing I was. I flew my arm around Renesmee's waist and flew back into our original spots before the Volturi appeared and dragged Edward with me. Everybody else followed, and was now anxious, and confused.

"_Bella what's going on?"_ Carlisle asked. I ignored him.

"_Who is coming our way?"_ Randall asked.

"_The scent is pretty old, more ancients?"_ a confused Tanya.

"_JUST GET BACK INTO YOUR ORIGNAL POSITIONS, PREPARE YOURSELFS"_ I hissed at them. I looked around me as they stared at me surprised but nodded their heads and followed my command.

Something was coming our way alright, and it was way worse than the Volturi. Even all the Volturi, before they were destroyed, couldn't have done anything against these seven vampires that were now heading our way. I hadn't even smelled them before. Were they watching? Did they just see what we did to their servants? OH GOD! I was scared, and squeezed Edwards hand tight. Amolla! She wasn't even with the Volturi as they arrived. Had she taken both paths…? I didn't get a chance to answer my own questions.

Out of the forest in front of us, from the mist and the darkness now rose seven shadowy figures. I heard a clapping noise that sounded like applause. It eluded me. It wasn't over; this battle was far from over. We might have just brought everybody to their deaths. I looked down on Renesmee who was still in my arms and wondered if her shield could hold up against them. There out of the forest they rose, like phoenix's, being reborn from the ashes; revealing themselves, and stepping out from the safety of their shadows.

The battle for the Cullen's was over, but the battle for the vampire realm I feared, was about to begin.

Atlantis was rising.

**~*~**

**(IMPORTANT Authors Note) – As always, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please REVIEW. Also, I have updated "Forever Immortal" with its second and third chapter so please read and review it as well if you get the chance. It's going to be almost as big as this story (almost as in not as long as LE but just as good :))**

**NOW FOR THE IMPORTANT THING….well that above was important too but…yeah well, you get the picture :). ANYWAY, as you know I usually update within a two day radius (aren't you proud of me?? I'm not one of those evil authors that leaves you hanging for weeks. I onlyl leave you hanging for days:)) but not for the next chapter. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY BUT I have to do some research for the next two chapters. If I don't and just babble of stuff from my head then they won't even make sense. So, I'm sorry and I'll try to be back by Saturday, or latest Sunday. Forever Immortal however, will be updated tomorrow. **


	32. Chapter 30

Origin

_Atlantis was rising._

Out of the shadows of the past, now they were rising and I was afraid for my life. I made sure that the walls of nature that I had build continued their rage in the distance, and that the lighting above would stay close. There might only be seven of them, and over thirty of us, but we had no idea what ten thousand years could do to a vampire's talent. We knew from experience that they could intensify, and grow more powerful and therefore I had no idea if Renesmee's shield could protect us all.

They pushed aside the small veils of mist that nuzzled on the forest ground and flew into our direction. They stopped only about eight feet away from us, and nobody moved. There was now no breathing in the clearing, not from us anyway, and everybody turned to living….well…yeah, living statues. I had given them all the information I had on the Atlanteans just the previous night, and exposed their secrets to basically the entire vampire community. I thought that they had the right to know but also should know just in case Amolla alone would show up, or that there was a slight change THIS would happen. What would they do to me, or us; my family?

They were…were…breathtaking. Beautiful. Spectacular. The most ravishing people I had ever laid my eyes on. The one in front wore a long dark red robe that touched all the way down to the ground, and his black satin like hair hung lightly by his neck. Next to him was a woman of great beauty, golden locks, and features of unimaginable perfection. She wore a long red dress that just like the robe she wore over it, touched the ground.

The beautiful male vampire in front who couldn't have been older than his late twenties when he was turned applauded, and smiled at us. He was the only one to applaud while the others of his coven remained expressionless. I couldn't believe it. They were here, all of them, the Atlanteans.

"_Very, very impressive"_ he sang. His voice was even sweeter and clearer than Edwards. I just stared at him with my daughter still in my one arm, and Edward standing next to me squeezing my other hand.

"_Thank you"_ I whispered. I had to say something. The last thing I wanted to do was be rude to another ancient. I cringed, his eyes had found mine. Even though he didn't do anything repulsive, I flinched at his attention towards me. He didn't seem angry but rather…friendly. He smiled at me warmly and moved his head forward and stared directly into my eyes. I knew what he was doing, just like any other vampire I had met; he must have been curious about my eyes. Then, she stepped up. The one that had aided the demon Galahad in his conquest to destroy me and my family but ultimately failed, and ran.

She stepped away from Corin who had rejoined his original coven again, and walked over to the curious vampire in front. Her expression still beautifully hidden beneath her light mahogany hair was now full of anger, resentment, and pain.

"_Viresen! She is the one that is responsible for Galahad's death!"_ Amolla pointed directly at me. Oh no, if only me and Riley had run sooner that day than maybe none of this would have happened. Amolla continued.

"_SHE HAS DECAPITATED ME FROM GALAHAD, AND SHE MUST BE DESTORYED FOR IT, AND WILL BE DAMNED IF…"_ she didn't get to finish. I drew in a breath of shock when I saw the vampire Viresen, their main leader I assumed, draw out his hand and struck Amolla across the face with its backside. It sounded like a small explosion when the marble collided, and she stumbled back and looked at him in surprise. Viresen's once friendly expression was now that of disgust while he shook his head.

"_You are the youngest of us all dear Amolla, but I will not tolerate such an outburst in front of strangers. What kind of name are you trying to give to our coven?"_ he scolded her. I looked to Amolla who seemed to become charged. She shook her head and approached him once more.

"_Are you blind brother? THEY KILLED MY GALAHAD, AND…"_ she was interrupted.

"_SILENCE"_ Viresen yelled at her. I took a small step back as Edward dragged me backwards, and held on close to Renesmee in my arm who still wasn't breathing. Amolla shook her head with her mouth open, at loss it appeared. Why wasn't Viresen backing her up? He answered my unspoken question with an answer I would have never even thought about, never.

"_Your mate got what he deserved"_ he whispered cruelly to Amolla. What? Was he serious? I thought I was the only one that actually thought that. But why? Why would he not take his own coven's side, and avenge his lost brother.

"_VIRESEN, HAVE YOU…"_ Amolla attempted to argue with him but was stopped by her leader's hand that flew up in the air, silencing her.

"_I know about the experiments Amolla. The experiments you and Galahad both worked on. ASSOCIATING WITH THE CHILDREN OF THE MOON! HAVE YOU GONE MAD! HAVE YOU NO PRIDE IN YOUR HERITAGE. TO USE THOSE DOGS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN! YOU HAVE ASHAMED OUR COVEN!"_ Amolla swallowed. I guess she didn't know that he knew. Galahad did mention the day in the clearing that sometimes these ancients worked on their own, and wouldn't get the consent from their collective power.

"_How?"_ Amolla whispered. But as soon as she asked her eyes traveled to Corin whose expression was blank. Did he betray her? Did he know of all the experiments with the moon children?

"_YOU BETRAYED ME CORIN! YOU TRAITOROUS…"_ Amolla hissed at him but was stopped by Viresen.

"_Be silent! You know very well that his first priority is the entire coven and not just you and your mate. I asked him to tell me everything that you and Galahad have been doing, and never, never in all my ten thousand years would I have guessed that you experimented with werewolves"_ he finished angry. So Corin and the other guards first responsibility wasn't just to guard the individual pairs of the Atlantean coven but also protect the well being of all of them.

"_So what are you trying to say brother?"_ Amolla asked. Viresen's features were grave but also sad. He must not have been able to believe that one of his own coven members would betray him so. I could understand his pain, somewhat; I would never associate with werewolves and would be very disappointed if Edward or any of my other family members did.

"_You WILL be punished Amolla"_ he whispered dark. Amolla's complexion became surprised and she sighed at him in disbelieve.

"_Punished? And what PUNISHMENT did you have in mind? Death, perhaps? You would never…"_ she laughed but Viresen's smile resurfaced on his ancient face. This smile however wasn't friendly, oh no, it was sinister, and evil. I looked back to Amolla who's once mocking expression went from amused to frightened. I could see it in her blood red eyes; she knew something; something that none of us knew. Viresen must have seen it to. What would her punishment be?

"_Yes, dear sister. Monus!"_ he answered and threw a quick glance towards the back where I assumed since Corin stood with them must have been the guard. His eyes shortly fell on a tall vampire with hair that was a silvery blue; the color of the moon when it shined at night. His features were also absolutely perfect. I guess Plato wasn't kidding when he said something about the master race, something along those lines anyway. Amolla noticed Viresen's glance.

"_NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"_ she screamed at him. What did it mean? Monus had the ability to erase memories if I remembered correctly… OF COURSE! He would erase all of Amolla's memories. All of them, the memories of Galahad and their time together, and maybe even the knowledge of who she was. Viresen confirmed my suspicions.

"_I would dare. Once we return home you will lose all knowledge of who you are, and you will start with a clean slate. You will never remember Galahad, and will for all eternity wonder who you once were. Enjoy your memories while you can, soon they will be broken sister. NOW! Face your punishment like an Atlantean would, and step aside and let me talk to those that have defeated the Volturi"_ he lectured her. Amolla's face was shaking and trembling. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember Edward. He and I hadn't been together for a very long time, not like Amolla and Galahad. They had over ten thousand years, and Edward and I….well altogether, one year. Not counting the seventy years in-between when we both were lost.

Amolla was starting to cry silently and sobbed when Viresen motioned her to join Corin and the rest of the guard. I noticed the woman standing next to Viresen, who must have been Decoria (his mate); shake her head disgustingly at Amolla. The other six ancient ones did the same. They must have been Persus with Gratia, and Atrocio with Attonia, but I didn't know which were which. The guards however, I could identify now. I already knew Corin, and since Monus was just revealed to us it meant that the other man must have been Veror. He had short shaggy hair like Corin and Monus, but his was pitch black with a soft and short beard around his face. Lastly, the woman must have been Conterra, the shield, she just like Monus had silver hair that ran up to a straight haired bun on the top of her head. From the bun ran lines of beautiful locks that sat neatly over her shoulders.

Once Amolla had joined Corin in the back who glared at her Viresen directed his attention back to us but not before looking off into the distance, and watching the tornados, lighting, and the water wall I had created. He looked over at us and took in each and every face while smiling brightly, before asking the all too important question.

"_Who is responsible for this shift in the atmosphere?"_ he asked perfectly polite. Like some dumb second grader I released Edward's hand and pointed my index finger out in front of me, with my mouth open. My expression was still that of fear. Viresen looked me over and narrowed his ruby orbs when he took in my violet once and sighed; smiling.

"_There is no reason for any of you to be afraid today. We are not here to throw judgment over you. We just came to witness the battle and were very curious to know how you would handle it. I must say, I am very impressed by all of you. Especially you three"_ he said while pointing his finger at me, Benjamin, and Amara. Of course he would be impressed. We were capable of physical manipulation, nothing mental, just physical. This had never been heard of until first Amara was born, then Benjamin, and finally me. He took a step back and continued to smile.

"_Allow me to introduce the rest of the coven. This is my brother Persus and his wife, the graceful Gratia"_ he motioned over to two dark haired vampires. Persus' hair was short and curly like Emmett's and Constantin's. Gratia's was straight and fell all the way down to her waist; they smiled at us warmly and bowed their heads in welcome.

"_This is Atrocio and the stunning Attonia"_ he gestured to the pair on his other side. They were both blond and had short hair but Attonia had small locks. They also bowed smiling

"_And of course, I am Viresen, and this is my beautiful wife Decoria"_ he introduced him and his mate. Wow…they all were really something. I had never witnessed such beauty, and no vampire in this clearing could match up to it; not even Rosalie. Carlisle then stepped up from Edward's side and smiled at Viresen welcoming as well.

"_Hello Lord Viresen. We are very pleased to finally make your acquaintance. I just wish that it would have been during better circumstances"_ Carlisle said. I had to hand it to him; he did know how to make people feel welcome. The coven smiled at him. They are like the exact opposite of what I imagined them to be. Well, the day is still young, so let's see where this is going I thought suspiciously.

"_Thank you Carlisle"_ Viresen bowed his head _"and if I may ask. Finally? Have you heard of us before?"_ he asked innocently. Carlisle nodded, and looked over at me before continuing.

"_Yes. My daughter Bella"_ he pointed at me _"met two of your coven, Galahad and Amolla, a few decades ago"_ he finished. Viresen looked over at me and once again examined me carefully. Suddenly he laughed to himself. What the hell? Was I amusing in some way?

"_Never have I imagined that I would be allowed to see it twice"_ he said. What? See what twice? Had I met him before or something? What on earth was he talking about? I couldn't help it so naturally had to ask.

"_I'm sorry but what are you referring to?"_ I asked innocently and held on harder to Renesmee. Edward stood motionless next to me, and must have been reading their minds. I wonder what they were thinking about right now. I hoped that he would answer my question but instead he led out a small bell like laughter. He continued by pointing at me, Benjamin, and Amara.

"_Evolution of course; I had never dreamt of seeing vampires advance and evolve twice in my life time"_ he replied. Okay… Let's just block that statement out for a second and look at the obvious facts. Vampires cannot evolve. We are the walking dead, the immortal; while the world changes around us we stay the same. He was speaking gibberish. There was just no way. I couldn't think of any rational explanation for the evolution of vampires. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had been alive for three thousand years and they never changed, physically anyway.

"_I'm sorry but I do not believe that is possible"_ I whispered afraid. I didn't want to insult him but I also wanted to get my own idea out. It was impossible for vampires to evolve; there was nothing about us that could evolve. We have been the same for thousands of years. Benjamin, Amara, and I were just freaks of nature. We were just picked coincidentally to receive immortality and must have had some strange human traits that gave us the powers that we now commanded. I was still trying to figure out what my trait was that could have possibly given me my gift. I had a few hunches though.

"_Why do you know think so Bella?"_ he asked me innocently and curious while raising his delicate brows. Oh no, I don't think I was the right person to do this. Everybody had their own opinion when it came to our kind.

"_I do not believe that I would be the right person to answer your question. Perhaps Carlisle could…"_ he interrupted me in mid sentence.

"_No no. You are the one who made the statement so I would appreciate your theory and point of view"_ he smiled challengingly at me. Damn. WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A BIG MOUTH? I sighed and looked at Edward who finally unfroze and looked back at me and nodded. Oh great! Thank you so much, agree with the ten thousand year old one I thought sarcastically. I swallowed noticeably before finally speaking again.

"_Well… Vampires are the walking dead. I mean, we are unable to bear children, or age, and therefore I do not believe that we are capable of evolution. I mean, we don't even have blood in our bodies. I cannot imagine any way for vampires to evolve. I have friends that are over three thousand years old and they are the same as me. The talents might be different yes but other than that we are the same"_ I finished my rant. It made sense to me. Viresen laughed and looked at me approvingly.

"_Yes, yes, you are right young one. Physically as well as mentally we might seem incapable of evolving further but we are capable. It is quite fascinating, and we have done much research on the subject and have made enormous break troughs"_ he said with pride.

"_Such as…" _I put emphasize on the "s" and was trying to get him to continue where I left of but he shook his head.

"_Oh no, dear one. We cannot begin there. We have to travel back millions of years in order for you to understand everything there is"_ WHAT?

"_Millions of years?? The human race wasn't even around then... They hadn't even evolved into the state that they are now"_ I managed to control my surprised voice. I wasn't the only one. Over thirty gasps came from behind me as everybody took in this information. Viresen was claiming that vampires have been around for millions of years. But that made absolutely NO SENSE. Humans were still in a prime ape state then.

"_True, they weren't. But you have to understand that vampire abilities have not always been the same dear"_ he lectured me. Haven't always been the same? What exactly was he referring too?

"_What do you mean? Not always the same?"_ Edward asked. Why would he need to ask? Couldn't he read their thoughts? Hmm…strange. Viresen directed his attention away from me, finally, and was now speaking to everybody.

"_Once, long ago, vampires did not yet possess the gift of immortality. They were mortal; however, they possessed a great life span. They were not as invincible, strong, and fast as they are today. Talents were rather rare and almost nonexistent then"_ he explained. Im...I…Impossible. I was determined on the fact that vampires didn't change. IT JUST MADE NO SENSE. HOW WOULD WE EVOLVE?

"_I'm sorry but I just don't understand"_ I whispered. I didn't. Viresen smiled at me.

"_Bella, look at the facts before your eyes. Physical manipulation over certain elements has been completely unheard of in our world until the arrival of you and your friends. Vampire abilities have always been on a mental level, and nothing else. But now, here we are, and I am looking at a vampire that can manipulate the very weather. A vampire that can control the four elements as I have noticed earlier and a vampire that can manipulate plant life. It is a miracle"_ he finished adoring us. Okay… I had to admit that that did make sense in some way. But it still didn't explain why we haven't been immortal since forever. There was another point I could argue on however, a good one.

"_You say that we evolve. But how can that be when I wasn't born a vampire. I was human once, and I was born to a mortal father, and mother. My mate once was human, and so was the rest of our entire family. I' am also positive that every other vampire behind us was once human, and not born a vampire. We were all changed against our wills, and became part of this life. I cannot imagine us to have evolved as a species. I can't see how we evolve, I'm sorry"_ I questioned. Viresen nodded and countered my argument.

"_Correct. It does seem impossible. But you see, that's where the beauty and the great mystery lies, and where you argument diminishes. We do evolve young one. There is SOMETHING that evolves us. Something that grows stronger every couple of millennia or so, it is the very essence of our strength. It has existed for millions of years, and has evolved along the way with everything else because everything else evolved as well. It exists within us, and EVOLVES us because IT evolves"_ he spoke in riddles. He confused me more and more by the second. That was my original point. There is nothing within us that can evolve. We are not human, we might look like them but we are not. Everything within us is immortal. Isn't it…?

"_Please, before you divulge the millions of years, please, tell us what is supposedly responsible for our evolution? What evolves within us? The very thing that evolves itself, please…"_ I begged. If there actually was something, and there was some way, I needed to know; we all did. It was our origin he spoke off, and we all had a right to know about it.

Viresen smiled before quite literally dropping the bomb on us, and revealing the very thing that gave us this life in the first place. He opened his mouth and whispered.

"_The venom…"_

…….

…….

**(Authors Note) – Okay….so I lied ;)! I actually updated sooner than I thought I would. The research however is for the next chapter mainly. I hope you guys like it and enjoy my version of how vampires came to be. In the next chapter we'll go into more detail. ****REVIEW**

**Updated Forever Immortal yesterday with its fourth chapter, please read and review it. HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND. **

**IMPORTANT P.S, TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE READING FOREVER IMMORTAL, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY YESTERDAY. SORRY IF IT CONFUSED YOU. **


	33. Chapter 31

The Venom

"_The Venom…"_

The venom evolved? But how could that even be? I knew that it was the catalyst that put us all through days, some more that others, of excruciating pain until we would awake to our new lives. He said millions of years ago, but what sort of…animal could have carried the venom, and was it different once?

"_How does the venom evolve?"_ Edward asked. Why didn't he just read their minds? Was he unable too? I was glad however that he was the one to ask the question. I don't think I could have since there was this huge lump sitting in my throat. Viresen smiled at him, and proceeded to answer his question.

"_The venom evolves because humans evolve my young friend"_ he answered. What? That confused me even more.

"_The more humans evolve the more we evolve. The simple answer is that the venom is capable of adapting new properties to its system and carrying them over to other hosts"_ he continued. So what he was trying to say was that the more advanced humans became, the more advanced the venom would become as well? So was I some sort of advanced human? The idea was simply absurd. When I was human I wasn't any smarter than the person next to me. I didn't have any cool mental abilities besides maybe my shield. Was that maybe some sort of advanced thing? And if so, that would also mean that Benjamin and Amara were further down the evolutionary path as well. Carrying them over to other hosts…?

"_What do you mean the venom carries over to other hosts?"_ I asked, finally getting rid of that lump in my throat. Viresen proceeded again.

"_You see young one. Many, many years ago vampires weren't as evolved as they are today because humans were yet not as advanced. However, the more advanced the human, the more powerful the vampire will be once it is infected with the venom. We have discovered that that is not always the case however. Sometimes a vampire that has an advanced case of the venom could pass it on to a human that might just be like every other human on the evolutionary road. However, since the venom is already more advanced, it will mean that it will basically update your body in ways that other vampire venom would not. These cases however, are rather are"_ he finished. Did that mean Laurent might have had this? That he was ahead of other humans and was more evolved when he was turned three hundred years ago? And when he bit me, his venom might have done what Viresen just described. Was that why it spent so much time around my brain? Was it unlocking more areas of my brain that were unused? Was it because of this that I am able to control the atmosphere; the weather? But I didn't really feel any smarter after I was turned. I just had more room in my head like any other vampire. Did that mean that my talent might not have been based on something I already possessed as a human?

"_So where did the venom come from?"_ Carlisle asked. I watched Viresen and the others of his coven while he frowned to the ground and shook his head.

"_Unfortunately we do not know yet. We have however, found a specimen, some form of early prime ape that existed about three million years ago and that had layers of pre developed venom around its skeleton. The discovery was a mere coincidence. We found it on the African continent several thousands of years ago, and then had to wait until modern medicine advanced far enough for us to study it. From the skeleton we learned that the creature died after five hundred or so years of life. The cause of death must have been old age. From that we drew the conclusion that vampires weren't always immortal"_ he finished.

This was just getting more confusing by the second. More to that, it was straight out unbelievable; early prime apes that existed millions of year ago had already been infected with the venom and eventually passed it down all the way to us. Over the course of the millennia then the venom evolved until you had the modern day vampires. I guess that was basically the main thing that he was trying to explain, I figured anyway.

"_How do you know that vampires weren't as fast or as strong as they are today?" _Marcus asked. I had almost completely forgotten that he was still here. I was a little occupied at the moment with the whole "how vampires evolved" theory.

"_Because some of the ancient vampires that existed in Atlantis weren't as fast or as strong as we were, and sill are. They were immortal yes, but told tales of how some of their ancestors died after only about eight hundred years of life. This life"_ he answered the ancient. Interesting, so that would mean that Atlantis existed long before ten thousand B.C.

"_So what you're saying is that if humans become more advanced in the future, our species will too?"_ I asked curious. Viresen continued to smile.

"_Oh yes, you and your friends are the prove young Bella"_ he answered and I shook my head sighing. Viresen eyed me curiously before going on.

"_You don't believe me? That you and your two friends are further along the evolutionary path than us?"_ he asked me. I shook my head at him and didn't utter a word. I didn't believe him. I was sure that the reason why I and Benjamin, and Amara were able to control the things we could was because we had some human trait that was quite literally responsible for it. Viresen frowned smiling.

"_Maybe in time you will"_ he told me. In time? What? Did they have some sort of plan of sticking around or something? I pressed Renesmee as close as I could, and squeezed Edward's hand.

"_In..in…in….in…. time?"_ I asked confused. They all smiled.

"_Yes. We were actually planning on revealing our existence centuries ago but were unable to do so as a whole because Galahad and Amolla left us, who were against it"_ Viresen said and threw a quick, and dirty look at a still whimpering Amolla in the back row. So if those two hadn't left them than the entire vampire community would have already known about them hundreds of year ago? So what were they going to do now? Take over the ruling class of the vampires, and take the Volturi's place?

"_So what will you do now? You won't hide anymore?"_ Edward asked.

"_We will relocate to Volterra. It was the place that we had chosen for the Volturi when I created Aro a long time ago. The city is already respected as the head of the vampire world and it will be simpler to resume operations there than at a new location. Besides, we actually meant to replace the Volturi for some time now"_ he said. What? So we basically did their dirty work for them? I wondered how they would run the vampire world, and how harsh they would be if it came to punishments.

"_Why?"_ I asked. Weren't the Volturi doing a good job? They mastered the ability to have all vampires on earth live in fear of them. Viresen shook his head.

"_Even though we controlled them, Aro still acted on his own a great many times. He wiped out many covens for reasons unknown in order to acquire vampires with great gifts which he wanted to include in his guard. He was getting out of control, and so were many of the other Volturi members, and we had been planning on either destroying them, or simply having Monus replace their memories"_ he answered. Okay, that did make sense in some ways. Aro was always attempting to acquire the most powerful vampires he could find, and many times didn't care what he had to do in order to get them. Viresen spoke up again.

"_Decoria had called out to Corin mentally a couple of days ago and he told her of what was happening here and so we decided to come and watch. I must repeat myself and say that I am impressed by all of you. The strategy, and the plan you invented was quite effective against them. I guess in the end the Volturi weren't as powerful as they believed themselves to be"_ he finished by laughing. The rest of his coven joined in. All of us still stood there unmoving, and I noticed that some of our friends had actually begun to breathe again. Viresen diverted his attention back to us.

"_Does anybody here wish to join the new vampire government we are trying to create? We can always use new faces"_ he asked. Government? What kind of a government were they trying to create? Viresen noticed our confused glances and the head turning, and exchanges of shocked looks and decided to answer.

"_The government we are trying to create will be that of a fair trial system. Death will no longer be used as the first option when it will come to exposure or any other crimes such as the creation of the immortal children. We will create a bigger council of vampires and will create a trail system in which the case will be heard, and then it will be decided if the convicts of the crime are actually guilty or not. It will be much like a court of law" _he explained. That did sound a little more promising than the method Aro used of destroying everything before even asking why it was done in the first place. I looked around me to see if I could determine if anybody was actually considering their offer. Everybody however held their straight and stiff faces, and didn't move from their spots. Viresen took one glance around the clearing at all of us, and frowned. He shook his head as if he understood or heard what everybody was thinking before going on.

"_I understand why everybody here today refuses without even saying a word. We are new, even though we're the ancient ones. Maybe in time you will come to trust us, and keeping our existence a secret from humans. I don't know how many here today believe the small parts of vampire origin we gave but if you didn't; I hope that maybe someday you will believe. Perhaps one day some of you might join and aid us in our quest to discover where the venom had actually originated from. Someday perhaps. I would like to take this opportunity and show respect for each and every one of you for standing up for your freedom today. You all showed great courage by fighting those that thought weren't capable of being defeated. I take great pride in seeing how far our species has come, and trust me, I have been a vampire for over ten thousand years so I mean what I say. I also hope and wish that I will see you all again someday and I have a feeling that I will_" he finished.

Could it be that simple? Were they just going to depart today and leave us all be? Galahad really gave his coven a bad reputation if they were going to leave, and not kill any of us violently. Viresen turned his back on us but not before glancing at Benjamin, Amara, and then me; smiling. I returned his smile with a weak smile of disbelieve and nodded. Then it happened, they all disappeared off into the distance, and vanished into the forest. I stood motionless with an open mouth as I stared after them and wondered if it could really be that simple. I looked to Edward for answers.

"_Did they really just leave?"_ I asked in disbelieve. Edward looked at me and didn't say anything for about six cruel seconds. But finally he smiled and answered.

"_I can't hear them anymore, yes they are gone"_ he answered. I swung my body around to face Alice. She looked at me pouting her lips and glaring. What was with her? Oh… My talent was still working so she must have been blind. I smiled and laughed one little laugh at her which caused her eyes to widen and squeeze again; glaring. I looked off into the distance and at the twisters that were still raging on the ground. I concentrated on the wind currents first and then cooled the clearing down, and got rid of the humidity that created these beasts in the first place. The tornadoes circled up and off the ground and made their way back up to the sky before disappearing in the clouds all together. The once dark and threatening clouds began to disappear, one by one, and became the gray that they once were. I fixed my attention on the water wall next and released my hold over it. The layers of water began to fall down back towards the ocean, and there was a rocking in the earth as all the water crashed back into its rightful place. I looked back to Alice and raised my brows. Her eyes were already closed as she tried to predict the future. I turned my attention back to Edward while Alice was predicting to ask him something that was bothering me the entire time the Atlanteans were here.

"_Why did you have to ask questions? Couldn't you just read their thoughts?_ I was curious. It had bothered me throughout the entire confrontation with them. Why did he have to ask question when he could have just read their thoughts? Edward laughed and shook his head.

"_Love, I would have read their thoughts, and I was able to do so but I just couldn't understand a word they were thinking. The language they used was foreign to me"_ he answered. Foreign? I guess that did make sense in some ways. An ancient civilization that nobody really doesn't know anything about; maybe it did make sense in some way that they would have their own language. I nodded in understanding and looked back to Alice who smiled. Edward spoke again.

"_Their gone. She sees us shaking hands, smiling, and departing"_ he said reading Alice's thoughts. I sighed in relive and looked at my daughter who was still in my one arm. She smiled as well. I couldn't believe how fast this all went. First we encounter the Volturi and our plan actually worked and we were able to destroy them, and free Marcus from his prison, and then we encountered the Atlanteans that didn't stay longer than thirty minutes. I smiled at Edward who was smiling back at me.

"_It's really over then?"_ I asked one last time. I wanted to be one hundred and ten percent sure. He rolled his eyes and then nodded again.

"_Yes! Everybody can relax, we are all fine"_ he answered. I released my daughter and let out a small scream of joy before bouncing on Edward and trapping his waist with my legs, and kissing him forcefully. Edward laughed against my lips but cradled me in his arms and continued the kiss.

The cut of laughs and embraces, and kisses of joy from earlier began to resume themselves, and everybody went back to do what they were doing before the Atlanteans showed up. Vladimir and Stefan gave themselves a one armed hug and pat on the back for a job well done. Carlisle and Esme kissed as well but not as extreme and noticeably as Edward and me. Benjamin and Tia embraced and Tia was stroking Benjamin's cheek while they kissed.

Maybe the Atlanteans didn't explain everything about our origin, and maybe that was because they didn't know everything yet. They told us that is was the venom that is responsible for our evolution. That it consumes and evolves along with humans, and therefore produces more and more powerful vampires. If the Atlanteans are truly to take over the empty castle in Volterra than maybe someday the entire vampire community will know the true reason for our existence. Even though they didn't know everything yet I was pretty sure that they would continue their research and maybe even one day discover where the venom came from eventually. But really, I couldn't care less about the origin of vampires. All I knew was that it somehow gave me immortality and would allow me to be with Edward for the rest of all time, and would let me love him for the rest of all eternity.

I suddenly wondered about Marcus while I was kissing Edward. What would he do now? Volterra and the Volturi was all he ever knew, and I was sure that he had no place to go now. But maybe, just maybe there was something that he could do for us. I broke off the kiss form Edward and hopped back down to the ground. I turned to see where Marcus was and saw him standing only a couple of steps away from me. He smiled slightly while he shook hands with the Romanians. I grabbed Edward's hand and towed him forward towards Marcus. He chuckled at my action and was blind to what I was about to do. I hoped that he would approve.

"_Marcus?"_ I asked a little afraid. It was actually a rather big question and I didn't want him to feel like he owed it to us because we set him free. I hoped he would do it just because he wanted to. He looked away from the Romanians and at me with that ancient sadness in his eyes.

"_Yes Bella?"_ I bit my lower lip. I was a little nervous about asking him, and hoped that I wouldn't be disappointed.

"_Will you do me a favor?"_ I asked. Maybe this was the wrong way of approaching him. Marcus' eyes widened just a bit. I think he was surprised at my question. Edward too, he stood next to me and watched me curiously. Marcus nodded slowly.

"_I believe that what after you and your friends have done for me I am entitled to do something for you. As long as it is in my power"_ he explained. Oh it was in his power alright. I just thought that it would mean something more if Edward and I would have it done by an ancient like Marcus. I took a deep breath and asked.

"_Will you marry me and Edward?"_ Edward gasped but smiled at my question. Also, I heard some more gasps from behind me and it seemed like the three of us had become the center of attention. Marcus' eyes widened in surprise and his ancient mouth popped open. I bet that he wasn't prepared for that one. I lowered my shield to ask Edward if he would be alright with it. He squeezed my hand once and smiled at me exposing his teeth. Good, I was glad. I looked back to Marcus who still seemed very shocked by my sudden question.

"_Very well then. I believe that I would be able to perform a union of two souls"_ he smiled weakly. Yes. He had said yes and soon Edward and I would be married by an ancient. I didn't know why it meant so much to me to be married by someday like Marcus but it would just make it feel all the more special. Alice popped up.

"_ONE MONTH"_ she chirped. What was she talking about? I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by Edward chuckling and shaking his head. Alice proceeded.

"_It'll take me one month to get the wedding ready. Don't worry Bella, I already saw you asking me, and I'll already accepted and don't bother complaining. I'll run everything by you okay? Marcus, Benjamin, and Tia can stay at our house until the time comes"_ she finished. Okay, I can see why Marcus would be staying with us until the time came but Benjamin and Tia? Had she already seen that I would try to convince them to stay until then? I was confused, and so were Benjamin and Tia as they approached us. Alice answered.

"_Well Bella is going to ask Tia to be a bridesmaid and so it would only make sense that you two should stay with us until the wedding. That way you, Benjamin, and Bella can catch up as well"_ she sang to them. Benjamin smiled and shook his head, and looked at me. I was about to apologize for the annoyance that Alice can be when Tia embraced me.

"_Oh thank you Bella. Is it true? Are you going to ask me to be one of your bridesmaids?"_ she asked overjoyed.

"_Well, it was either you or Benjamin and I don't think he would appreciate wearing a dress"_ I laughed. Benjamin walked over next to Tia glaring at me.

"_Not funny"_ he said sarcastically. I and Tia began to laugh, and everybody joined in, even Marcus.

I couldn't believe that this day was finally over. We would finally be able to live in peace and would never have to worry about the Volturi or the supposed threat of the Atlanteans again. I was able to keep my promise and everybody walked away with their lives, and would be able to continue their eternities. Maybe there was such a thing as a happily ever after. I smiled.

To be continued…

**(IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE)(PLEASE READ)**

**Okay, here's the thing. If I would have gone any further into the whole how vampires came to be than we would have looked at two or three more boring chapters of back and forth. It might not have been boring to you but it would have been to me. This is my story, and this is the way I always wanted it. I don't want to drag it on you know, and make it too long. So I decided to give you a short interpretation of what I thought. Humans evolve, they get bitten by vampires, the venom adapts to the changes in the more advanced human, and then therefore the newborn vampire and venom will be more advanced as well. In the next and final chapter I will attempt to explain why Bella can do what she can do (the human trait that made her power possible). After that, there will be an epilogue and then Lunar Eclipse will be done. Once more I apologize if anybody out there is really disappointed but this is the way I want it. Sorry again. I actually started to explain what I thought but then about ****5000**** words in I decided not to… **

**P.S Forever Immortal was updated day before yesterday, and also will be today :)! **


	34. Chapter 32

Love Fulfilled

_I smiled. _

"_Do you think it was right to let everybody go off to the house alone and us skipping of to the meadow?" _I asked Edward who was lying on the forest ground while I sat on top of him. On the way back to Forks we decided to take a detour and go to our special hiding place; the meadow. I sent Renesmee with the others of the family and urged her to ask Carlisle the all too important question. She was extremely nervous and was a little intimidated by Carlisle but I eventually convinced her to just ask if she could join his coven or not.

Alice…! That is all I'm saying. She invited every single vampire that was in that clearing today. They all accepted….of course I thought cursing them all to the plains of Hades. She knew I hated being the center of attention but it was still nice that they all wanted to come. They wouldn't be staying with us however. The nomads Mary, Randall, and Peter with his mate Charlotte would go about their normal lives and would came back in one month. Charles and Makenna decided to go with Peter and Charlotte for the time being until the time of the wedding came, and before going back to Europe. Garrett decided to go with the Denali's since he and Kate seemed to have…SPARKS between them. Irina was another subject however. I didn't know if I was ever going to tell her about Laurent, and I knew that I should and that it would be wrong not to. Maybe a time when everything would quite down, and we could just sit down and talk about it. Yeah, that would be the right thing to do.

Amara left with Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna and would join their coven. I was glad for her and them. They returned to the Amazon and would also be back in a month for the wedding. It seemed like every vampire in the free world was invited to this thing.

Carlisle had also finally convinced Siobhan that she did have a talent. We all thanked her for her power and saving us from the evil clutches of the Volturi. She hid her round face in Liam's chest and would have been blushing uncontrollably if she were able to. Maggie laughed and told her that what we were saying was true, and that we all meant it. They would ALSO return in a month for the wedding. I despised Alice at this moment; she knew that I hated to make a big deal out of things. Alistair however decided to return to England and not come back for the wedding. Yes, at least one vampire that wouldn't be there. We didn't know much about him, and not even Carlisle who was suppose to be his closest acquaintance.

Sayuri gave me a big hug before Edward and I headed off into the woods. Ken told me that he and Vladimir had decided to go back to Romania together and spent a little time together, and rekindle their old friendship. They would be coming to the wedding as well, along with Constantin and Anna who joined them. Grr… Alice….

Natasha was going with the Denali's since she was interested in our lifestyle. I didn't actually think that she would switch her diet but there was nothing against trying out new things. Besides, the wedding was only a month away and Alaska was closer than Russia. Benjamin and Tia were of course staying with us and I couldn't have been happier. Benjamin was my best friend next to Alice, and I couldn't wait to spend time with him and Tia. Benjamin suggested that we call Amun and Kebi and let them know what happened and see if they'd like to come to the wedding. We decided against it. If we told them than I might never see Benjamin again; but like Amun was going to stop him. Benjamin could always threaten him and get him to do whatever he wanted by stating that he would leave the coven and move on from Egypt. Amun didn't want to lose his precious son slash weapon so he usually obliged. Benjamin was always so playful…

"_They'll be fine Bella. I think after everybody finding out that we were getting married they might have suspected this" _he smiled. Yeah, maybe it was true. But there was an alternative reason for me wanting to be here right now. Before the battle I was really scared. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to be with Edward for the rest of all time. The meadow was a special place to me, and possibly also for Edward. It's the place where our love was born. The place where Edward had showed me his true identity, and where I had accepted what he was, and still continued to love him; it was the place where I wanted our love to be completed.

"_It's an Eclipse tonight" _Edward broke my chain of thought. I looked up to the clear sky whose clouds mysteriously disappeared as soon as we entered the clearing. He was right, it was an Eclipse tonight, and it couldn't have been more beautiful watching it with Edward.

"_So do you think you're advanced love?" _he asked me mockingly. It was something I thought about on the way back to Forks and came to the conclusion that there might have been one human trait of mine that was more intensified than others that explained my power.

"_No. I just think that I had a human trait that made it possible for my power, and even if I'm wrong about it. I mean, think about it Edward, what possible trait could Benjamin and Amara have had to give them their abilities?" _It was true, and frankly I didn't really care. I had the power, so deal with it. The whole thing with us having different eye colors was maybe just another effect involved. I mean Amara's eyes were emerald, and plants are green. Benjamin's eyes were a lemony yellow that could indicate his power over the four elements. As for my violet eyes? Well, clouds could be purple sometimes I thought jokingly. But really, who cares? Everything in life, mortal and immortal alike couldn't be explained.

"_What do you think your trait was?"_ he asked interested. I had actually thought about it once before, before I found Edward again.

"_Well you know how I explained that the electric currents that run through me fuel my power?" _Edward nodded._ "Well, when I was human every time you touched me I thought I was about to be fried. I mean the sparks that were within me every time I touched you were incredible, and intense. Maybe my electric pulses were stronger than that of other humans, and were advanced and intensified when I became a vampire. I mean really. Every time I use my gift to control the water, or the winds, the clouds; I can always feel the electricity within me soaring. I know it's a long shot but it's all I've got"_ I finished. It was just a theory, but it was a theory that made sense to me.

"_I could believe that"_ Edward smiled. He reached up and cupped my face in his hands and brought it down to his. His lips melted against my own as his hands ran through my hair and I embraced his shoulders with my free arms. But suddenly he broke off all too soon to ask me something I had never explained to him before.

"_Bella? In your apartment, in your memory lane, what is in that box in the corner?"_ he asked. It wasn't anything horrible. It was just something that gave me great joy but also incredible sorrow when I looked at it. Actually it was them. Five paintings that I had done a long time ago of the things that meant more to me than anything else in this world; maybe it was time to let Edward in my head again and see my memories. I freed my face from his hands which caused him to eye me curiously. I placed my hands on his face which made him smile; I think he knew what was coming. I bowed my head to meet his forehead and opened the mystery of the box.

I thought about walking through my apartment and opening up the door to memory lane. I thought about opening the box slowly which made Edward growl lightly, and retracting the five paintings that were over fifty years old. The first one was of Edward, the way he looked at me the very first day I saw him in Biology. The evil glare, and his restraint and attempts not to kill me; Edward chuckled and shook his head. The next painting was of Esme being encircled by Carlisle around her waist from behind. They were looking at each other lovingly and were surrounded by honeysuckles with a yellow wave of vanilla around them. The next one was of Jasper and Alice. Jasper had Alice in his one arm and smiled down at her while she laughed up at him. She was holding a small stem of cherry blossoms in her hand and pointed them up at Jasper. They're background were two oceans of sea water and chocolate crashing into each other; I was glad that I remembered their scents from being human otherwise the backgrounds would have been blank. The next one featured Rosalie and Emmett from the side. They held their hands interlocked between each other and were touching by their foreheads. They were surrounded by a pine forest that grew roses form the trees.

The last one was of me. I drew myself lying on a field of freesias and pictured me close up from my side. I stared up lovingly at something that wasn't there. The lower part of the picture was filled with me and Freesia's while the top was white and blank. I heard Edward frown at the memory. Maybe I could help him get over the guilt of leaving me. I suddenly pictured the painting filling in; the top part. I imagined the painting coming alive as Edward joined the picture smiling and hovering above me as I cradled his face, and a tree of lilacs grew behind him and fell over us. I imagined the wind in the painting picking up and blowing the pedals of the flowers around us as we continued to smile at each other lovingly. I would have to fill in the picture as soon as I'd have the time. I opened my eyes again, and was attacked by Edward.

He threw his lips at mine and made the vision of the painting come true. He rolled me around until I was lying on my back while he hovered over me. I put my hand next to his cheek and stroked it just like I had imagined it in my head. He trapped my lower lib between his and ran his tongue across it and caused me to moan. I moved both my hands to his hair and pressed him closer to me until he wasn't hovering over me anymore but was lined up with my body. Edward's kiss became more urgent and he moved his hand to my face pushing me away gently. We broke apart and I moved my head up towards his eager for more while he teased me, and moved his head up as well; away from me. I let my head land back on the grass and sighed. It was actually this which I wanted to talk to him about. He surprised me however with a rather unusual question.

"_Maybe we should write a book about all of this"_ he stated. What? I snorted.

"_Nobody would ever get to read it"_ I countered. Nobody ever would besides perhaps others of our kind, and I didn't want them knowing all the private things between Edward and me. Humans would never be able to read unless we'd decide to unleash our existence on to them.

"_We would read it Bella. A lot has happened in our life. We could write about how we meet, how we departed but then were brought back together by the heavens. We could write about the fight with the Volturi and the encounter with the Atlanteans"_ he suggested. I couldn't write a book. He would have to do it but the mere idea of it was still ludicrous.

"_Edward the only thing more pathetic than the people reading that book would be the one who wrote it"_

…………

…………

………… ;)

We started to laugh at the idiocy of the idea. I mean vampires have photographic memories and I was sure they wouldn't be going anywhere. Just like Charlie had told me. As long as I would remember everything that I cared about, and visit them once in awhile, they would never fade away and forever stay a part of me. My memories would forever live on in my heart; like Charlie and Riley. Edward was distracted by his idea so maybe now would be the time to ask him.

"_Edward? If I asked you to do something would you do it? But of course only if you wanted too"_ I asked. Edward cocked his head to the side with suspicion glimmering in his golden orbs. I was a bit nervous; I had never done this before.

"_Certainly Bella, anything you want love"_ he answered. Curious, very curious. I wondered how to ask him, and about his expression and answer that would follow. I decided not to ask him but rather show him. I reached for his arm that rested next to me and took his hand. I slowly moved it until it rested just bellow my breast. As I did so my breathing picked up and I felt that old familiar electricity running through my veins. Edward however, stopped breathing and stared at me with wide eyes.

"_This is the place where our love was born Edward, and it is also the place where I wish to get married. But more importantly, it is the place where I intend to fulfill our love and make it complete. I want you to make love to me Edward"_ I finished. If my heart was still alive it would have jumped out of my chest. Edward stared at me with his mouth open. I guess he wasn't expecting this. But I couldn't fight of these urges anymore. I wanted Edward to take me, and love me physically. I wanted to give myself to him, and please him in a way only I would be able to. I know that we were getting married in only a month but I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to make our love whole and wanted everything that two lovers could do, to be done. Besides, we're already vampires; in how much more trouble could we get into if we decided to live in sin first?

Edward closed his mouth and looked me directly into the eyes. He seemed a bit distant at first and looked away from me a couple of times as he must have been contemplating the idea. He didn't say one word however, and his hand remained beneath my breast. Suddenly, his face slowly raised into a loving smile as I saw the glimmers of love swimming in his golden oceans. He slowly lowered his head and kissed me softly and passionately. I did the same. I didn't want to rush him into this or just tear off his clothes. I wanted to do this slow, and with as much passion as I could give him. Edward moved his lips down my jaw and whispered.

"_I'm glad I wasn't the only one……"_ I giggled a bit. So my all too willing "fiancée" had the same thoughts that I did.

I was a bit nervous about this, and of course I was inexperienced but as long as Edward was with me I knew that everything was going to be okay. As long as Edward was with me, the world would continue to spin; my world anyway.

(Third Person POV)

_And there it was. After seventy years in the shadows of the world, drowning in seas of sorrow and despair, Bella and Edward were whole again. Everything that had escaped them over the years would now return and they would share things that most people could never share in their one life time. Everything that had happened to them was just another testament of their love, as they continued to survive and prove how much they were actually meant for each other. Their once bleeding hearts were healed and were now soaring up to the stars, and drawing their loving image into the night sky. Now, here in the meadow, the place where their love began so long ago was the place where it would be complete. Forever together, this was the story of two lovers that did not share the same fate as Romeo and Juliet._

_Together with their families, and forever more, here were Edward and Bella rolling on the grasses of their passion as they bathed in the light of the above, Lunar Eclipse. _


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Third Person POV)

_Time moves on, but we still stay the same. Bella's story was told, and she never looked back into the dark past in which she once lived. Her focus was all bent on ever single second of the day, and enjoying a life she always dreamed of having. Nevermore, no dry tear has ever left her immortal eyes again, only those of joy. _

_Their wedding was simple and was held in the meadow of their love. Renesmee who had actually worked up the courage to ask Carlisle to join the coven was now part of Bella and Edward's family; their daughter. Renesmee along with Tia and Rosalie were bridesmaids at the wedding while Alice was the matron of honor. Carlisle had the privilege of giving Bella away while Marcus bound Edward and her together in a bond that God himself could never tear asunder; finally one. _

_Marcus left the rainy town of Forks shortly after the wedding and returned to Volterra. For all the crimes he had committed in the past, aiding the evil that was Aro, he now decided to join the Atlanteans and help them restore order to the vampire government, and create a world in which we all would be equal. _

_Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon to Paris, up high in the mountains, and Bella was finally able to enjoy the love that the city of light held with Edward. They actually moved their eight months after the wedding with Renesmee. They would walk by the river with Renesmee holding on to Edwards left and Bella's right hand while they would swing her in-between them. A little family. However, all three of them got homesick and so left for the U.S again, and rejoined their family in New Hampshire after only three months in France. _

_Bella didn't have to draw a family portrait after all. Esme took all the paintings that Bella drew of them and put them together into one great picture, which now hung over the fire place every time they had to move on._

_Bella was finally able to tell Irina about what happened to Laurent. Irina cried a great many nights of not knowing the truth but was somewhat comforted in the fact that some part of her mate lived on in Bella; his daughter. She returned to Denali not with a broken heart but with the freedom that the truth gave her._

_Bella always believed that she was only a shadow of what once was Isabella Swan but found out that in the end, she didn't change at all. She didn't change because when she was human the love she felt for Edward was eternal, and that didn't change once she was turned. Bella was always Bella, only a little more durable. _

_Bella laughed at the statement that she had just typed down on the computer and had finally agreed to Edward about writing that book. She laughed again and was typing and explaining her own facial features while she thought of how convincing Edward could be._

_It has been over two hundred and four years and nineteen days since the anniversary of Bella finding Edward again, and so much, and yet so little had changed. _

"_Bella?" Edward's velvet voice carried up the stairs while Bella typed down what he said. _

"_Benjamin told me to tell you that if you don't come down know, ready to play ball, he will roast you alive" Edward chuckled and examined the computer. He sighed laughing as he saw that Bella typed down everything that he had just said. He leaned over and kissed Bella on her marble cheek and stared back at the computer and shook his head, as he saw that Bella described and typed the short moment. _

_He shook his head once more and headed out the door. Benjamin and Tia had arrived three days ago for a visit, and Benjamin was literally hot about playing baseball with the family, like they had done on so many countless occasions. _

_Bella found that her story was now over as she sat in her new memory lane in the Cullen home; here back in Forks after two hundred years. Bella's story was told, and she was in the end happy that she did write it down. She smiled as she typed this. Unfortunately however, all stories must come to an end someday and the characters would have to live their lives. _

_Bella would now forever be okay. She had everything she had ever wanted, and things she never even asked for. Everything she never even dreamed of happening; happened. She looked down on her hand that was typing the last words of her story and marveled at the beautiful hand me down ring of Elisabeth Masen; that sat neatly next to the promise ring Edward had given her so many years ago. Their love had not tainted with the passing of time but instead grew stronger and stronger until one day it would finally burst, and illuminate the world in the radiance that was their love. _

_Here, at the place where it all began, was now also the place where it would all end. Bella was now happy that every single day of her life felt like a life age of men, for it gave her more time to love her beautiful Edward. Bella smiled, and ended her story with a period. _

(Bella's POV)

I typed the last word of my story that Edward had asked me to write, and hoped that he would approve once he'd get to read the whole thing. I got up from my chair and walked towards the exit of my new memory lane. Benjamin must have been jumping up and down downstairs waiting for me to finally come and play ball. I grabbed the doorknob and turned around one last time.

I looked at all my paintings, which were all now over two hundred years old. All the memories that I had made, and all the places that I had seen would forever stay with me. Never would any of them leave my conscious as long as I'd remember. Suddenly it felt like there was a hand on each one of my shoulders. One was rough, while the other was smooth. I smiled and led out a small laugh.

_Thank you, Dad and Riley. _

I felt the hands lift up from my shoulders and disappear. I reached my own hand up to my shoulder and patted it smiling. Never will I forget, and you will always be a part of me.

"_Are you ready love? Benjamin has been…" _Edward was interrupted.

"_BELLA!!!!"_ a voice from below.

I laughed and nodded at Edward who came back up again, and took my hand. I took another look at the things I loved the most in my memory lane before slowly shutting the door; smiling and shaking my head.

I and Edward walked down the hallway, hand in hand; like we have been for the past two centuries. There was not one day in which we did not see each other and I realized that I wouldn't have to worry about hell anymore. If I would get to be with Edward forever, than I would already be living in heaven. We continued down the stairs to our family and friends while I smiled brilliantly; a smile that has not left my face for the past two hundred years.

"_I love you"_ I whispered.

"_I love you to Isabella"_ Edward whispered and we looked ahead to a most promising future.

_Forever, Edward and I, and never to part…_

**(Authors Note)(Please read) – Well, here we are, nearly 40,000 hits, over 200 favs, and over 300 reviews later. I would like to thank everybody that has supported me throughout the story and pushed me to go on. **

**There will not be a sequal. But I might write something called "Lunar Chronicles" which will be like a prequel to Lunar Eclipse and tell the story of Bella and Riley. **

**But before that I will be working on "Forever Immortal" which will also be as big, and shocking as Lunar Eclipse. I hope to see a lot of you there :)! **

**Once again, thank you, and hopefully; talk to you soon :)!**

**P.S If you haven't noticed. Yes, throughout the story the "third person pov" was actually Bella narrating bits of the story that she was writing at the time, and finished in this epilogue. **


	36. Vampire Index

The Vampire Index

*~vv~*

* - Vampires with a talent

– Vampires that are bonded, and mates (oldest first)

_Death – _Vampires names that are in italic mean that they have been murdered before or during the story.

This features all vampire mentioned in Lunar Eclipse

**Amazon Coven**

Amara*

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina*

**American Nomads **

_James* – Victoria*_

Mary

Peter – Charlotte

Randall

**Atlantean Coven **

Atrocio* – Attonia

_Galahad*_ – Amolla

Persus* – Gratia

Viresen* – Decoria*

**Atlantean Guard**

Conterra*

Corin*

Monus*

Veror*

**Denali Coven**

Eleazar* – Carmen

Irina – _Laurent_

Kate* – Garret

Tanya

**Egyptian Coven **

Amun – Kebi

Benjamin* – Tia

**European Nomads **

Alistair*

Charles* – Makenna

_Riley*_

**Irish Coven**

Maggie*

Siobhan* – Liam

**Japanese Coven**

Ken – Minako

Sayuri*

Takao

Yoshimura

**Olympic Coven**

Carlisle – Esme

Edward* – Bella*

Jasper* – Alice*

Renesmee*

Rosalie – Emmett

**Romanian Coven**

Stefan

Vladimir

**Romanian Nomads**

Constantin* – Anna

**Russian Nomads**

Natasha*

**Volturi Coven**

_Aro* – Sulpicia _

_Caius – Athenodora_

Marcus* – _Didyme*_

**Volturi Elite Guard**

_Alec*_

_Chelsea* – Afton*_

_Demetri*_

_Felix_

_Heidi*_

_Jane*_

_Renata*_

_Santiago _


End file.
